Boys will be boys
by Padaporn
Summary: <html><head></head>A mãe de Jared e o pai de Jensen resolvem casar e os dois meninos são forçados a dividirem a mesma casa e o mesmo quarto. Estaria tudo bem, se Jared não fosse o atleta valentão que faz a vida de Jensen um inferno na escola. Padackles, AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Boys will be Boys**  
>Autora: <strong>Padaporn  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Padackles; J2  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jared/Jensen  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17 / M  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> A mãe de Jared e o pai de Jensen resolvem casar e os dois meninos são forçados a dividirem a mesma casa e o mesmo quarto. Estaria tudo bem, se Jared não fosse o atleta valentão que faz a vida de Jensen um inferno na escola.

**Capitulo 1**

_Jensen's pov_

Meu pai 'tá sorridente e é triste admitir que isso nunca é um bom sinal. Geralmente ele acaba me arrastando pra ver algum replay de algum jogo de beisebol no qual eu não tenho o mínimo interesse – apesar de ele gritar empolgado que a jogada é genial e eu seriamente tentar entender o porquê – ou ele quer me dar alguma notícia como a que ele me deu há quase um ano atrás.

Meu cérebro literalmente parou por alguns sérios segundos quando ele me informou "Eu estou saindo com a Sharon Padalecki e nosso relacionamento está ficando bem sério".

Ele falou como se não fosse nada demais, no meio de um almoço qualquer. E eu quase engasguei porque, bem, porque geralmente quando seu pai fala que está namorando com a mãe do garoto que te tranca dentro dos armários do colégio, rouba a sua mochila e joga comida em você desde que você entrou no colegial, você considera a ideia de ele começar a fazer coisas piores com você, se isso for possível.

Acontece que depois que meu pai e Sharon Padalecki começaram a se ver quase todos os dias da semana, além de me empurrar contra o meu armário, Jared também me olhava com aqueles olhos de quem dizia "Se seu pai machucar a minha mãe, você morre". E Jared é só um cara de quase dois metros com braços bem pesados, então não, eu não tenho medo. Nem um pouco.

Ou seja, quando meu pai sorriu e me disse que queria conversar comigo nessa manhã, eu esperei o pior. Por mais que minha curiosidade estivesse formigando na minha pele, eu não tinha certeza se eu realmente ia querer saber, então eu não insisti em perguntar do que se tratava. Algo me dizia que eu ia descobrir mais cedo do que eu desejava, de qualquer forma.

Mas agora eu meio que prefiro que ele tivesse me dito mais cedo do que ter me trazido aqui.

"Aqui" sendo um restaurante no qual eu tenho que vestir um maldito terno e sentar com Jared Padalecki na minha frente, sorrindo como se ele nunca tivesse jogado refrigerante na minha roupa ou pendurado minha mochila em algum lugar que só ele e o Welling conseguem alcançar.

Se bem que ele até parece decente assim, vestindo um terno ao invés da camisa azul do time de basquete do colégio.

Meu pai e Sharon estão conversando em meio a risadinhas enquanto a gente janta. Eles não fazem ideia do se passa entre eu e Jared porque, bem... Olha pro meu pai, cara. Minha mãe e ele se separaram quando eu ainda era muito pequeno e eu nunca tinha visto alguém fazer ele rir do jeito que a Sharon faz. Então nesses momentos em que eu tenho que dividir uma mesa com Jared, eu só finjo que nós nos damos super bem porque é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. E eu fico feliz que Jared faça o mesmo.

Ao menos desejar a felicidade dos nossos pais é algo que nós temos em comum. Por mais que me pareça meio impossível a ideia de Jared querer o bem de alguém além dele mesmo.

Eu não sei bem por que ele apoia esse relacionamento. Na verdade, ele parece não apoiar muito, mas está bem claro que ele se esforça. O que eu sei sobre ele, é que o pai dele morreu poucos meses depois de ele nascer. E desde então ele mora só com a mãe. Eu não sei de onde ele tirou esse jeito brutamontes de ser, porque a mãe dele era obviamente uma mulher adorável, cheia de sorrisos. Um sorriso tão bonito quanto o do seu filho, com covinhas e tudo.

E eu acho que eu passei muito tempo olhando pro sorriso de Jared enquanto ele tenta ser simpático com meu pai e, oh meu Deus, isso é bem estranho. Porque ele está bem longe de ser legal comigo quando estamos na escola. E porque ele meio que me olhou de relance como quem pergunta "O que você tá olhando?" e eu sei que isso significa que ele vai dar um jeito de sumir com os meus livros amanhã. Até hoje eu não sei o que ele fez com o meu exemplar de _O Código da Vinci_ e eu tive que ver o filme pra saber como a história acabava.

Dan Brown não ficaria muito feliz com seu livro possivelmente acabando no esgoto ou na boca de algum Pastor Alemão. Eu já tinha esperanças de que Jared e seus amiguinhos tenham simplesmente usado o livro como arma pra bater em algum nerd que por sua vez tenha ficado com o livro ou ao menos doado pra biblioteca ou algo assim.

Eu estava perdido nesse pensamento sobre livros e eu estava relativamente longe, meus olhos já desviados dos olhos ameaçadoramente quase-verdes de Jared pro meu prato agora vazio quando meu pai anunciou:

"Então, garotos. Eu e Sharon queríamos esclarecer a vocês o motivo desse jantar."

Eu notei os olhos de Jared tão curiosos quanto os meus quando eu olhei pra ele de relance antes de direcionar minha atenção ao meu pai. Parecem longos segundos os que esperamos até que meu pai dissesse alguma coisa, esperando a aprovação dos olhos de Sharon antes de começar.

"Como vocês sabem, eu e Sharon estamos saindo há um bom tempo agora e temos um relacionamento estável", ele tomou um gole do seu vinho e então continuou, "E no final de semana passado eu, bem... Eu a pedi em casamento".

_Casa... O quê?_

Eu não disse isso em voz alta, mas meus olhos estavam bem arregalados, eu tenho certeza. Casamento. Aquilo que as pessoas fazem e então elas vão morar juntas e, oh meu Deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Mas meu pai ainda estava falando.

"E eu sei que nós não temos uma casa tão grande assim, mas eu vou começar a reforma pra construir mais um andar na casa, fazer um quarto extra pra que Jared tenha seu próprio quarto..."

Eu tenho quase certeza de que eu vou vomitar. Ou desmaiar. Ou vomitar e desmaiar.

"Mas você não se incomoda de dividir seu quarto com o Jared por um meses, certo, Jensen?"

Dividir. Quarto. Jared. Meses.

Eu estou sentindo o meu sangue abandonar o meu rosto e eu devo estar parado com uma cara de alguém que acabou de ver um fantasma. Coisa que eu ia me tornar quando Jared começasse a morar comigo porque ele ia encontrar uma maneira de me matar.

Eu olhei pra Jared, e eu posso jurar que vi um sorriso macabro no seu rosto. Ele vai enterrar meu corpo no quintal e nunca vão me encontrar.

Eu olhei pra Sharon, ela estava obviamente nervosa e meu pai ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

"Cla-claro", eu gaguejei e isso foi o meu piloto automático respondendo por mim, aquele que se negava a decepcionar as pessoas.

Eu estava gritando por dentro.

A sobremesa veio, Sharon e meu pai estavam fazendo planos pro casamento e ampliar a casa. Sharon ia vender a casa em que ela e Jared moravam pra que eles tivessem dinheiro pra fazer tudo isso. Eu me perguntava silenciosamente se Jared estava ok com isso. Eu o olhei de canto de olho e pelo jeito como sua mandíbula se apertava, eu meio que deduzi que ele não estava.

Ele estava absorto em pensamentos, isso eu podia perceber. E eu não sei por que, mas eu pensei que talvez houvesse um ser humano ali dentro e talvez Jared não fosse uma pessoa tão ruim como ele mostrava ser.

Eles combinaram de começar a mudança depois de amanhã e eu fiz uma nota mental de esconder meus musicais dentro de um cofre ou algo assim.

-J2-

Ok. Eu posso ser gay e tudo. E eu tenho uma queda por dramas e musicais, mas eu não estou nem perto de ser dramático quando me refiro a Jared.

Quando entrei no colegial, eu tinha esse par de jeans meio rasgado que eu comprei pra ir em um festival de bandas que aconteceu aqui no Texas. Eu a considerava minha calça da sorte porque no meio do show do Adam Lambert, eu conheci um cara alguns centímetros mais alto que eu, com uma mecha azul no cabelo castanho. Ele tava com a camisa amarrada no braço e o abdome definido estava descoberto. Nessa época eu não sabia muito bem quem era Adam Lambert e muito menos que ele beijava o baixista no meio dos shows. De repente eu estava rodeado por um monte de pessoas cujo sexo eu não conseguia muito bem identificar. E esse cara da mecha azul perguntou se eu já tinha idade legal pra beber, eu neguei, então ele me comprou uma coca-cola e me roubou o primeiro beijo que eu já tinha dado na vida. Tinha o gosto salgado de suor misturado com Smirnoff Ice e a música era muito alta.

E foi a coisa mais errada que eu já fiz, considerando que até hoje meu pai pensa que eu estava dormindo na casa do Misha. Então a calça era a única prova do crime.

Mas logo na primeira semana de aula, o time de basquete se formou. Não sei por que esportistas tem essa necessidade de serem uns idiotas, mas eles simplesmente são. E a maioria deles fazia parte tanto do time de basquete quanto o de futebol americano, o que os fazia idiotas em dobro.

Eu estava encostado no meu armário quando eu vi o trio azul formado de caras vestindo o uniforme do time da escola. Padalecki, Welling e Murray. Incrível como os caras estavam sempre juntos. E eu tenho que admitir que eles são o tipo de caras que você fica encarando quando eles passam por você no corredor. E as garotas estavam encarando.

E eu estava tentando parecer discreto, dando pequenas olhadelas por detrás dos meus óculos de grau.

Meu grande erro? Estar segurando Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta nos meus braços.

Assim que Jared bateu os olhos na capa do livro, eu me tornei o nerd que ele infernizaria pro resto da sua vida escolar. A Fanta uva que ele segurava na –enorme -mão direita foi parar no meu jeans favorito e meu livro foi parar dentro de uma das lixeiras do corredor. Eu ainda fui procurar por ele depois, mas nunca o encontrei.

Eu nunca consegui tirar a mancha cor de uva da minha calça e também passei a esconder os meus livros enquanto eu estava na escola.

Outro erro que eu cometi foi estar no banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que o trio estava lá bebendo uma garrafa do que eu reconheci como sendo Vodca. Não deu tempo de saber exatamente a marca da bebida ou qualquer coisa assim porque eles esconderam a garrafa antes de me trancarem em uma das cabines do banheiro. Ao menos isso era melhor do que enfiar minha cabeça no vaso sanitário ou algo assim. Eu até afastei a possibilidade da minha cabeça pra que não houvesse transferência de pensamento e eles não decidissem realmente enfiar a minha cabeça na água.

Eles riram orgulhosos pelo fato de eu estar tentando sair dali de dentro, batendo e chutando a porta da cabine, até que eu desisti e apenas sentei na tampa do vaso sanitário. Eu achava injusto que eles simplesmente pudessem fazer isso comigo, sem receber nenhum tipo de punição. Mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam e não é bem como se eu pudesse mudar.

Fiquei lá sentado com a cabeça encostada na parede atrás de mim, ouvindo eles rirem enquanto bebiam. E de vez em quando eu ouvia algum deles dizer "Tá se masturbando aí dentro, Ackles?" e os outros rirem como se isso fosse alguma piada genial. Eu só ficava surpreso por eles ao menos saberem o meu nome.

Assim que eu ouvi os três saindo, eu procurei pelo meu celular dentro dos meus bolsos, mandando uma mensagem de texto pra Misha. Não muitos minutos depois ele apareceu no banheiro, me destrancando da cabine.

Misha tinha sido meu amigo desde o jardim de infância. Ele é esquisito e fuma substancias que eu nem tenho coragem de perguntar o que são, mas ele é um cara legal. Ele foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu admiti que meninas não me interessavam muito e ele disse "Tudo bem, cara. Cada qual com seu cada qual, contanto que você esteja feliz e não tente me beijar, a gente tá de boa". E eu lembro que eu joguei uma almofada nele na hora, mas o que eu queria mesmo era abraça-lo.

Então tínhamos sido eu e ele... E Danneel. Que veio sentar com a gente no primeiro ano porque, segundo ela, nós éramos as pessoas estranhas menos estranhas do refeitório. Seja lá o que ela queria dizer com isso. Mas ela usa coturnos e roupas muito escuras e a maquiagem dos olhos é pesadamente preta também. E apesar de ser meio bruta, ela é a única garota que eu conheço que não faz um escândalo se você não reparar no corte de cabelo ou algo assim.

Ninguém mexe diretamente com ela, porque provavelmente o fato de ela ter deixado o olho de uma das líderes de torcida roxo meio que faz as outras meninas temerem por suas maquiagens impecáveis e seus rostos perfeitos. Mas ainda assim nós ouvimos uma coisa maldosa ou outra pelos corredores quando ela passa. Até hoje é um segredo absoluto o que Cindy falou de tão ofensivo que fez ela sair com a marca do punho de Danneel ao redor do olho. Misha perguntou umas duas vezes, mas ela só bufou que "aquela loira burra mereceu" e ninguém mais falou no assunto.

Os garotos não mexiam com ela também, talvez pelo fato de ela ser uma garota. E Misha levava um empurrão uma vez ou outra, mas pelo fato de ele ser o cara que providenciava as bebidas – e acho que algumas outras substancias mais ilegais - pras festas, ele recebia um pouco mais de respeito que eu.

Eu e meus óculos e meus livros. Eu sou um alvo fácil, convenhamos. Então, não. Não estou sendo dramático quando eu penso que Jared é capaz de tornar minha vida um inferno na minha própria casa, além de só na escola. Eu estou sendo realista. E isso porque ele nem sabe do pequeno fato de eu não ser interessado em garotas. Por algum motivo eu comecei a pensar em quando ele começar a trazer líderes de torcida pra casa, e provavelmente começar a dar amassos com elas no _meu _quarto. E agora meu estômago está revirando e eu não consigo dormir. Saber que Jared estará aqui em alguns dias, dormindo bem ao meu lado me faz pensar que eu vou passar muitos dias sem conseguir pregar o olho, com medo de acordar com minhas pálpebras grudadas com super cola ou algo assim.

Mas uma parte de mim, uma parte bem pequena, tem esperanças de que a gente possa se entender de alguma forma. Se isso sequer for possível.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Capítulo dedicado à minha Raquel, que me ajudou com os detalhes e me deu forças pra escrever._

_Essa é minha segunda longfic. Capítulo 2 já está em andamento e eu espero ansiosa pelas reviews de vocês pra poder continuar. _

_Beijo,  
>Padaporn.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Jensen's pov_

A voz do Brian Molko 'tá cantando algum verso de _Pierrot the Clown_ e essa é uma das coisas da qual eu vou sentir falta. Apenas deitar na minha cama, fechar os olhos e sentir a música preencher meu quarto e meus ouvidos. Me relaxa, ficar assim, seguindo o ritmo com os pés e movendo os lábios na sincronia da letra, mas sem que nenhum saia da minha boca.

E eu sei que depois que Jared começar a dividir esse espaço comigo, eu não vou ser capaz de ouvir minha música assim. Hoje de manhã meu pai montou uma outra cama do lado da minha, também de casal. E eu tenho sorte de meu quarto ser grande. Mas ele é grande pra uma pessoa. Pra duas ele já fica quase sufocante, principalmente quando a outra pessoa em questão é Jared Padalecki.

Quando eu cheguei da aula, essa outra cama já 'tava ocupando meu quarto, minha cama um pouco mais afastada pro lado e a mesa de cabeceira dividindo o espaço entre as duas camas. Assim que eu vi a cama espaçosa, eu passei direto por ela, me livrei dos meus sapatos, liguei o meu iPod nas caixas de som, com Placebo no volume máximo permitido por meu pai e me joguei na minha própria cama, aproveitando meus últimos minutos de liberdade. Porque a partir de amanhã eu provavelmente vou ter que começar a usar os fones de ouvido.

E se Jared me obrigar a ouvir as músicas dele?

E só Deus sabe que tipo de música Jared deve gostar. Talvez ele goste de country. Bem Texas. Ou talvez ele seja do tipo de cara que escuta heavy metal no ultimo volume enquanto joga uma bola de basquete na parede, vestindo somente a calça jeans com a qual ele foi pra aula, pés descalços e abdome à mostra.

Imaginar Jared confortável assim é como... Não sei, ver um cachorro andando com duas patas ou ver um professor fazendo compras na mesma loja que você. Não sei explicar muito bem por que eu fiquei meio nervoso com o pensamento de ver Jared sentado no meu sofá, assistindo o jogo e comendo Cheetos como uma criatura inocente.

_Leave me dreaming on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow, for the next round*. _Eu estou sorrindo quando meus lábios desenham o verso. Talvez os próximos dias não sejam tão ruins assim.

-J2-

Eu estava livre pra faltar aula pra poder ajudar na mudança. Mas meu pai me acordou uma hora mais cedo do que eu estava acostumado a acordar e eu literalmente me arrastei pra fora do meu pijama e pra dentro da minha calça jeans manchada e uma camiseta preta velha que eu encontrei no fundo de uma das minhas gavetas.

Eu não sei por que eu tenho esse nó esquisito no meu peito, eu só digo pra mim mesmo que é nervosismo e tento não pensar muito nisso. Mas então eu estou comendo meu cereal e eu escuto o caminhão da mudança parar na frente da minha casa, logo antes de eu ouvir o motor do carro de Sharon e minha fome some no mesmo segundo. Eu levantei e vi meu pai abrir a porta. Sharon selou seus lábios com os do meu pai rapidamente antes de entrar, seguida por Jared. Seus olhos vagaram pelo aposento como se eles estivessem escaniando o lugar até que eles pararam em mim. Eu tentei ver algum pensamento transparecendo em seu rosto, mas eu mal conseguia ver seu rosto direito. Foi quando eu lembrei de que eu tinha esquecido de colocar os malditos óculos.

Tudo o que eu vi foi Jared me olhar de cima a baixo, eu me perguntei se ele lembrava de ter manchado a calça que eu estava vestindo. A mancha cor de uva estava mais pra rosa agora, mas ainda estava lá.

"Oi", ele disse.

"Oi", eu respondi.

Minha voz meio que falhou um pouco e aquele momento pareceu durar mais do que realmente durou. Mas logo a gente estava carregando caixas pra dentro de casa. Eu, meu pai e Jared carregando alguns poucos móveis e caixas pra dentro dos quartos e da sala enquanto Sharon limpava e organizava as coisas, tirando-as de dentro das caixas.

Foi só quando a gente terminou de descarregar tudo que eu entrei no meu quarto e percebi que todas as caixas com o nome "Jared" escrito nelas ainda estavam todas fechadas e empilhadas num canto do meu quarto. Merda.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Quando eu entrei no quarto que eu vou dividir com Jensen por um tempo, ele 'tava parado, em pé, olhando pras minhas caixas como se elas pudessem mostrar o futuro de alguma forma. Seus óculos já estavam no seu rosto de novo e assim que ele me percebeu no quarto, seus ombros ficaram tensos. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir um pouco. Eu sabia reconhecer um nerd com medo a metros de distância. E Jensen era um agora, mesmo estando em sua própria casa ao invés do colégio.

Eu me pergunto como a gente vai ficar agora que vamos ter que fingir sermos irmãos que se dão super bem enquanto na escola, bem... Na escola eu costumo ser respeitado pelo tipo de coisa que eu faço com Jensen. Mas eu tenho meus motivos.

É estranho estar aqui. Numa casa que não é minha, com as minhas coisas dentro dela. Eu meio que me sinto intruso e, do jeito que Jensen me olha, eu sinto como se eu não fosse muito bem-vindo, de qualquer forma. Mas então eu olho pra minha mãe e pro Sr. Ackles e o jeito que eles parecem estar vivendo a juventude deles de novo... Eu não posso tirar isso deles, certo?

Eu suspirei, tentando parecer mais "em casa" do que eu realmente me sentia, andando em direção às minhas caixas. Eu abri uma delas, tentando decidir se eu ia desfazê-las hoje ou não. Pelo canto do olho, eu podia ver Jensen andando de um lado pro outro, desconfortável.

"Quer me ajudar com essas caixas?" Eu perguntei e eu acho que foi a frase mais longa que eu já disse pra ele.

Jensen ajeitou os óculos com o dedo indicador e se aproximou, sussurrando um "claro" antes de parar ao meu lado, olhando pras caixas. Ele não ia abri-las sem a minha permissão. Seria estranho conviver assim.

Mas eu não sei bem como agir. Ele tá usando a calça com uma mancha rosada causada pela fanta uva que eu derramei nela. Eu me pergunto se ele tá usando de propósito, só pra me lembrar o quanto eu fui idiota.

Mas não me leve a mal. Eu era um novato tentando ser o líder do time de basquete e tem um certo preço a se pagar pra ser respeitado. Não que eu concorde em derramar comida em pessoas e empurra-las contra seus armários. É só que, no colegial, ou você é a pessoa que faz essas coisas, ou a que sofre essas coisas. E eu prefiro fazer.

Os ombros de Jensen ainda estavam tensos quando eu abri a primeira caixa. A gente ficou mais ou menos uma hora arrumando minhas coisas em meio às dele, somente coisas que eu precisaria no dia a dia, o resto eu não me incomodei de tirar das caixas e as chutei direto pra debaixo da cama. Deixaria pra desempacotar tudo quando meu quarto estivesse pronto.

Eu só estava abrindo as caixas e entregando as coisas pra Jensen, observando ele arrumar tudo cuidadosamente em espaços que ele abria pra mim em seus móveis. Eu estava ajoelhado no chão em um desses momentos, Jensen estava de costas, arrumando um espaço na sua estante pras minhas coisas da escola. O jeito que as mãos dele se moviam, era delicado e preciso. Eu já tinha prestado atenção antes, numa aula prática de química. Eu tinha quebrado uns três tubos de ensaio com minhas mãos gigantes e ele permanecia lá, concentrado e cuidadoso.

Eu levantei e olhei ao redor. Tudo era organizado, bem como eu achei que seria. Não que eu fique pensando em como Jensen age dentro de casa e esse tipo de coisa... Não mesmo.

Eu ainda tinha duas malas de roupa em cima da cama. Eu suspirei quando eu olhei pra elas e Jensen se virou instantaneamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram por menos de um segundo e ele olhou pras malas, andando prontamente até seu guarda roupa e abrindo duas portas.

"Eu esvaziei um espaço pra você colocar as suas roupas", ele disse sem fazer contato visual.

Eu me perguntei quando ele tinha feito isso. Andei até o guarda roupa. Ele ocupa todo o espaço de uma das paredes e chega quase até o teto. Eu olhei para o espaço vazio. Tinha duas gavetas vazias também. Em uma das portas abertas havia rastros de fita adesiva, como se algo estivesse colado ali há pouco tempo. Quantas coisas Jensen estava escondendo de mim com medo de que eu o julgasse?

Eu sorri um pouco, mas não falei nada sobre isso. Eu sei como é ter segredos desse tipo. Eu olhei pros olhos de Jensen através dos óculos, eles pareciam menos verdes assim. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha percebido que eles eram verdes até essa manhã, quando eu entrei na casa e vi ele sem os óculos.

"Obrigado, cara". Jensen pareceu surpreso ao me ouvir, mas eu dei de ombros e apenas comecei a desfazer minhas malas. Em algum momento eu me dei conta de que Jensen tinha me deixado sozinho no quarto.

-J2-

Eu não sou nenhum mestre da organização nem nada, e eu nem tenho paciência o suficiente, de qualquer forma. Então eu arrumei minhas roupas da melhor forma possível, tentando tirá-las da mala sem desdobrar porque minha mãe tinha feito um bom trabalho dobrando-as e porque dobrar roupas nunca será o meu forte. Eu dou uma ultima olhada no meu trabalho e então fecho a porta do guarda roupa quando me dou conta de que tudo vai estar bagunçado em menos de uma semana.

Talvez eu consiga convencer Jensen a arrumar a minha parte do guarda roupa de vez em quando.

Assim que eu saio do quarto, eu percebo que não tem mais sol lá fora. Eu passo pela sala e eu vejo Jensen ajudando minha mãe na cozinha. Eles estão conversando sobre algo que parece bem divertido, a julgar pelos seus sorrisos.

"Já arrumou tudo, querido?" Minha mãe perguntou assim que eu me encostei contra o balcão da cozinha.

"Eu deixei umas caixas fechadas, com algumas coisas que eu não vou precisar por enquanto."

Ela continuou cortando o que quer que fosse que ela estava cortando enquanto Jensen pegava pratos em um dos armários e levava pra mesa.

"E as suas roupas, querido?" Eu gostaria muito que minha mãe parasse de me chamar de "querido" na frente de Jensen.

"O Jensen abriu um espaço pra mim no guarda-roupa dele" Eu vi Jensen fazer menção de olhar pra mim quando eu citei seu nome, mas então ele abaixou a cabeça rapidamente antes que seus olhos se encontrassem com os meus.

É, isso vai ser mais estranho do que eu imaginava.

Minha mãe sorriu pra Jensen e agradeceu. Ele sorriu de volta e então voltou a arrumar a mesa.

Como eu sou completamente inútil na cozinha, eu saí e fui pra sala, encontrando Alan sentado no sofá, assistindo à TV. Noticiário.

"Jared! Vem cá me fazer companhia. Deixa na cozinha quem entende de cozinha." Alan sorriu pra mim, batendo no espaço vazio ao lado dele no sofá como um convite.

Eu sorri e sentei ao lado dele. O rosto dele é meio que uma mistura de Jensen com Steve Carrel e pelo sorriso dele, dava pra perceber que ele estava feliz em morar com a minha mãe. Minha mãe teve alguns namorados antes, mas Alan foi o primeiro que eu gostei. Ele olha pra minha mãe como se os olhos dela tivessem luz ou algo assim. E ele é legal comigo, sempre foi. Apesar de eu ser um idiota com o filho dele. Mas eu duvido que ele saiba alguma coisa sobre isso.

Ele fazia um comentário ou outro durante as notícias, principalmente nas de esporte e a gente chegou até a discutir sobre uma partida e outra, concordando que o juiz era um filho da puta. Eu me pergunto se ele e Jensen costumam fazer isso também, apesar de eu duvidar que Jensen seja do tipo que entende de esportes.

O jantar ficou pronto não muito tempo depois e logo estávamos nós quatro sentados à mesa. Nosso primeiro jantar como uma família. Não é de todo ruim, mas eu sei que vou demorar a me acostumar.

"A partir de amanhã nós vamos começar os preparativos pro casamento." Informou Alan. "E no final de semana vai começar a obra lá em cima."

Ótimo. Obras. Odeio obras porque elas significam barulho e barulho significa menos tempo pra dormir.

"Jared", a voz de Alan me chamando tirou minha atenção da minha comida e eu olhei pra ele. "A gente vai construir o quarto lá em cima pra mim e pra sua mãe. E então você vai ficar com o meu quarto. Depois você pode ir lá olhar se quer mudar a cor das paredes ou algo assim."

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. "Claro, eu posso dar uma olhada depois." Meu sorriso foi mais sincero do que eu esperava, porque eu não sabia como ter um pai deveria ser, mas eu estava começando a sentir como se Alan fosse mais ou menos um pai pra mim. Ou ao menos ele estava tentando ser.

Pouco tempo depois de eu ajudar minha mãe com a louça, eu tomei um banho quente e capotei na cama. Se eu não estivesse tão cansado, eu teria demorado pra dormir. Mas carregar peso e arrumar roupas tinha esgotado todas as forças restantes que eu usaria pra pensar no quanto era estranho dormir no quarto de Jensen Ackles.

**Continua...**

* _"Me deixe sonhando na cama, te vejo bem aqui amanhã, para o próximo round". _Verso da música _Pierrot the Clown_, da banda Placebo.

http: / / www . 4shared . com / audio / AEXbpe8_ / Placebo_-_ Pierrot _the_clown . htm [Só retirar os espaços]

_N/a: Obrigada por todas as reviews no primeiro capítulo, gente. Vocês são todos muito lindos T_T. O capítulo foi curto, mas vocês sabem, capítulos curtos e postados em menos espaço de tempo é melhor que demorar um mês pra atualizar um capítulo enorme, right?  
>O capítulo 3 já está sendo escrito e em breve estarei postando :3 <em>

_Espero que estejam gostando._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Jensen's pov_

"Ele disse isso?" Os olhos azuis de Misha estão arregalados na minha direção quando ele pergunta isso. Já era a segunda vez que ele fazia a mesma pergunta.

"Sim, ele disse. 'Obrigado'. Com todas as letras e sem sarcasmo". Eu me pergunto quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir pra ele acreditar.

"Jared Padalecki disse 'obrigado'?" Ele olhou pro nada, como se ele estivesse tentando ao máximo ver a cena na sua cabeça.

Eu enfiei uma batata frita na boca. Admito que é divertido ver Misha assim. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se surpreende fácil. A gente está em uma das mesas do refeitório e Misha e Danneel me intimaram a contar cada detalhe de como era viver com Jared e se ele já tinha começado a transformar minha vida em um inferno.

Imagine a surpresa deles quando eu disse que Jared _agradeceu_ por eu ter arrumado um espaço pra ele no meu guarda-roupa e ainda tinha ajudado a mãe dele a lavar a louça depois do jantar. Sem contar o pequeno trabalho de equipe enquanto nós tirávamos as coisas de dentro das caixas dele.

"Então ele vai ser tipo... Legal com você dentro da sua casa?" Danneel perguntou, colocando as mechas de cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha, deixando os dois brincos e o piercing na sua orelha à mostra.

"Eu não sei. A gente não trocou mais do que dez palavras, entende? Não dá pra dizer o que vai acontecer."

"Isso é tão estranho..." Misha ainda parecia estar fazendo matemática dentro da sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse calculando a possibilidade de Jared não me usar como tapete ou saco de pancadas nos próximos dias.

"Eu que o diga", eu ri, bebendo o resto da minha Coca. "Vocês tinham que ver, ele parecia outra pessoa... É bizarro."

Eu fiquei perdido em pensamentos por um momento, lembrando de quando entrei no meu quarto à noite e vi Jared desmaiado de bruços contra o colchão da sua cama. Ele mal cabia nela e dormia serenamente, a franja cobrindo a sua testa e a boca levemente aberta.

"Você viu ele acordar?" A voz de Danneel me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Vi, meu despertador acordou ele também."

"Eu aposto que ele usa produto naquele cabelo!" Ela acusou. "Porque eu 'to falando, é impossível o cabelo dele ser bonito daquele jeito naturalmente!"

"Eu não vi ele usar nada, mas..." Eu sorri maldosamente ao que eu deixei o resto da frase no ar e tanto Misha quanto Danneel apoiaram os cotovelos na mesa, se aproximando de mim, olhos e ouvidos atentos, esperando que eu continuasse.

"Mas...?" Dessa vez foi Misha quem perguntou e eu ri.

"Mas ele 'tava com o cabelo todo bagunçado quando acordou e até que é bem... Fofo."

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que Misha e Danneel me olharam como se eu fosse maluco e eu me arrependi instantaneamente de ter dito o que eu acabei de dizer, apesar de o sorriso não ter saido do meu rosto. Mas não era um sorriso bobo por ter lembrado do cabelo de Jared todo bagunçado ao que ele acordou, mal abrindo os pequenos olhos. Eu só estava... Rindo da minha própria piada.

"_Fofo_?" Danneel enfatizou. "A gente tá falando do mesmo Jared?"

Ela me olhava como se eu tivesse esquecido tudo o que Jared costuma fazer.

"Você tem que admitir que ele é no mínimo bonito." Misha suspirou e Danneel roubou uma das batatas do prato dele.

"Ele não faz meu tipo." Ela deu de ombros.

"Claro que não. Ele não tem peitos."

"Cala a boca." Danneel jogou a minha lata vazia de Coca-cola na direção de Misha e ele se protegeu com as mãos, fazendo a latinha cair no chão e produzir um barulho irritante.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se Misha sabe de algo que eu não sei. Certo que eu nunca vi Danneel ficando com nenhum garoto, e ela tem esse jeito digamos que... Masculino, de se expressar. Mas eu 'to tão acostumado com ela que eu nunca pensei que isso fosse algo além do _jeito _dela.

Quero dizer, eu contei pra ela sobre o cara sem nome do show do Adam Lambert. Não vejo por que ela não me contaria se ela preferisse peitos ao invés de músculos.

Atrás da pequena briga entre Misha e Danneel, eu vi Jared na mesa em que ele sempre costuma sentar com o time de basquete. Tom e Chad estavam do lado dele como sempre e eles estavam rindo, eu dei uma pequena olhada pra tentar identificar o motivo das risadas e pude ver alguma palavra escrita no rosto de Chad com Ketchup. As letras estavam muito tortas pra saber o que realmente 'tava escrito, mas parecia ser o nome de alguém.

Quando eu voltei meus olhos pra Jared, ele me olhava também. Discretamente enquanto ele ria, apesar de que, quando ele notou meus olhos nele, o sorriso meio que sumiu e as covinhas ficaram só levemente desenhadas nas suas bochechas.

O estranho momento em que eu não sei se eu deveria acenar, ou sorrir, ou simplesmente desviar o olhar como eu normalmente faria. Mas isso não é "normalmente". Normalmente a gente não moraria na mesma casa, e eu não faço a menor ideia do que fazer.

Antes que eu me preocupe demais, Jared desvia os olhos porque de repente Tom está espalhando Ketchup por todo o rosto dele, escrevendo algo também. Jared tenta se afastar de Tom e eu afasto minha atenção da mesa deles, voltando a olhar pra Misha e Danneel e agradecendo internamente por esse momento estranho não ter durado tempo o bastante pra que eles percebessem. Eles ainda estavam entretidos na sua própria discussão boba quando o sinal tocou e a gente teve que ir pras nossas aulas.

Eu não consegui realmente prestar atenção em nenhuma das minhas aulas porque eu não conseguia me parar de tentar adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça de Jared. O triste é que a única conclusão à qual eu consegui chegar foi: eu não entendo Jared Padalecki.

Quando eu só conhecia o Jared da escola, eu meio que tinha uma visão de que ele não pensava em ninguém além de si mesmo. E eu nunca realmente parei pra pensar como ele seria dentro da própria casa. Como se ele só existisse na escola e depois disso ele evaporasse e aparecesse novamente no outro dia só pra infernizar minha vida.

Mas Jared é como um mundo completamente diferente, um mundo que eu não entendia e continuo sem entender. Porque o Jared que eu vi na minha casa era um garoto educado que discutia futebol com meu pai em frente à TV e claramente estava fazendo esforço pra se sentir bem com a situação a qual fomos submetidos só pra fazer a mãe dele feliz.

E eu detesto ser curioso porque antes mesmo de concluir qualquer pensamento, eu já sei que eu vou abusar da minha sorte e tentar descobrir até que ponto Jared consegue ser essa pessoa "boa". O que será que acontece se eu iniciar uma conversa com ele? Fazer uma pergunta ou duas? Porque Jared não pode ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Ou ele é o idiota que me tranca no banheiro ou esse outro cara que me disse "obrigado".

Quando o ultimo sinal finalmente toca, eu vou até o meu armário e encontro Danneel no dela, resmungando algo sobre a professora de história ser mal amada ou algo assim. Danneel sempre tá resmungando alguma coisa. Eu tenho vontade de dizer que talvez ela seja a pessoa mal amada, mas eu não digo nada porque eu tenho amor à minha vida.

"Cadê o Misha?" Ela se virou pra mim quando eu perguntei, como se só agora ela estivesse percebendo que eu 'tava do lado dela.

"Ele disse algo sobre uma entrega e disse que tinha que sair mais cedo" Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"Filho da mãe. Não sei como ele não se fode nessas de fugir da aula."

"Simples. Ele traz as pílulas azuis do diretor." Danneel mostrou os dentes em um sorriso maldoso e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

O pai de Misha é dono de uma farmácia e Misha trabalha lá de vez em quando. O que quer dizer que ele consegue medicamentos e outras coisas pras pessoas sem receita médica. E essas são as "entregas misteriosas" que ele costuma fazer.

Misha simplesmente é aquele tipo de cara que faz coisas ilegais e nunca se dá mal. Porque provavelmente já fez favor pra todo mundo. Uma vez ele resolveu dirigir o carro do pai dele sem habilitação e, claro, ele me convenceu a ir junto. A gente estava a cinco quadras da casa dele quando um policial mandou a gente encostar. Eu já 'tava pensando em mil coisas pra dizer pro meu pai quando ele fosse me pegar na delegacia enquanto Misha calmamente encostou no banco do motorista, esperando o policial aparecer na janela.

Quando o policial reconheceu Misha, ele simplesmente sorriu e o cumprimentou, perguntando como os pais dele estavam e houve uma pequena conversa à qual eu escutei incrédulo antes de o policial _aconselhar _a gente a voltar pra casa antes que a gente arrumasse alguma confusão.

Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu pensaria que Misha tem algum tipo de superpoder.

E como se ele sentisse que a gente estava falando sobre ele, meu celular vibra, e é ele me mandando uma mensagem:

_É oficial? Jared passou um dia inteiro sem te infernizar?_

Talvez eu não saiba melhor e ele realmente tenha algum tipo de superpoder...

Eu estava começando a digitar uma resposta quando eu senti um peso me jogando contra o meu armário. E eu reconheço esse peso no momento em que minhas costas batem no metal. É o mesmo peso que me joga contra o meu armário desde o primeiro ano. Antes que eu possa ao menos resmungar de dor, eu vejo Jared tirar meu celular das minhas mãos e ouço as risadas de Tom e Chad.

Pela primeira vez, ao ver o nome "Padalecki" na camisa azul do time de basquete enquanto Jared anda pelo corredor sem olhar pra trás, eu sinto uma ponta de decepção.

É, não é oficial.

-J2-

Jared chegou mais cedo em casa porque ele pegou carona no carro de Tom. Eu me pergunto o que ele disse quando eles foram deixa-lo em um endereço diferente. Me pergunto se ele contou com quem ele estava morando.

Eu tive que pegar o ônibus de volta pra casa, como sempre. Meu pai foi nos deixar na ida, mas ele ainda 'tá trabalhando na hora que eu saio da escola. Ele é dentista e tem um consultório no centro da cidade, então é caminho pra ele. Eu lembro quando eu era criança e a secretária dele ia me buscar na escola pra me levar pro consultório. Eu passava a tarde jogando Paciência no computador da sala de espera e meu nariz ficava gelado por causa do ar condicionado. Foi bem depois de meus pais se divorciarem e eu não podia ficar sozinho em casa, então meu pai tinha que me levar pro trabalho.

Em momentos como esse, em que você chega em casa, fecha a porta da frente e olha pra sua sala de estar, lembrando de como tudo parecia ser maior quando você era criança; você suspira e essa dor dentro do seu peito, essa dor que você não sabe bem explicar faz você querer voltar a ser criança de novo.

Era mais simples, chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente, assistir TV, adormecer no sofá e acordar na cama porque seu pai te levou pra lá.

As lembranças fazem um breve sorriso surgir no canto dos meus lábios. Eu abro a porta do quarto, entrando com a minha mochila pendurada em um ombro só. Eu ouço o barulho do chuveiro e vejo a porta do banheiro fechada, Jared 'tá lá dentro.

Quando eu olho pra minha cama, meu celular 'tá lá em cima. Eu deixo minha mochila cair no colchão e me sento junto, tirando meus sapatos com meus próprios pés enquanto pego meu celular em mãos. Então é assim? Ele me joga contra o meu armário, pega meu celular e depois deixa ele na minha cama como se isso fosse fazer tudo ficar bem?

Eu tenho um pequeno dilema interno sobre esperar Jared sair do banho e fazer perguntas pra ele. Mas então eu só pego minhas coisas e vou tomar banho no banheiro do meu pai.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Eu sei que Jensen já voltou porque a mochila dele tá jogada em cima da cama. O celular ainda tá lá onde eu deixei. Assim que eu olho pro aparelho, as palavras se repetem na minha mente de novo.

"_É oficial? Jared passou um dia inteiro sem te infernizar?"_

A mensagem 'tava aberta quando eu peguei o celular nas minhas mãos, então eu acabei lendo quando olhei pro visor. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti realmente mal pelo o que eu costumo fazer com Jensen.

Quando eu saio do quarto, eu vejo Jensen na cozinha. Minha mãe dá aula à tarde, então eu e ele estamos sozinhos na casa. Eu vejo ele fazendo esse sanduíche e meu estômago ronca me lembrando do quanto eu 'to com fome, mas eu ainda não me sinto confortável o bastante pra ir fuçando nos armários ou algo assim.

É estranho como é tão fácil ser um idiota com Jensen na escola, mas aqui parece tudo tão mais complexo. Mais real, mais sério. Não sei. Eu tenho essa voz dentro de mim que me fala pra pedir desculpas, mas qual é o sentido de pedir desculpas se eu sei que eu não vou deixar de ser um idiota com ele no dia seguinte?

Eu ando um tempo pela cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e eu quero falar alguma coisa, mas daí a gente vai acabar começando uma conversa e eu vou descobrir o quanto Jensen é legal e eu não vou ter coragem de ser um idiota com ele de novo e _eu _passo a ser o idiota pra Tom e Chad.

"Então vai ser assim?" Eu demoro um tempo pra me dar conta de que Jensen tá falando comigo. Eu olho pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, apesar de ele ainda estar de costas pra mim.

"Como assim?" Eu só pergunto e Jensen vira pra mim, ajeitando os óculos com o indicador antes de me olhar nos olhos.

"Na escola você é um idiota comigo e em casa você finge que tá tudo bem?" A voz dele não treme, nem um pouco. Isso é novidade.

"Você achou que alguma coisa ia mudar só porque nossos pais resolveram casar? Olha, a gente só tem que fazer isso por mais um tempo, até a gente se formar e ir pra faculdade. Aí você se livra de mim, ok?"

Eu me encostei no balcão e só então eu percebo que eu enchi um copo de água e 'to com ele na mão. Eu bebo um gole só pra Jensen não perceber que eu 'to um pouco nervoso.

"Ótimo plano." O tom de sarcasmo na voz de Jensen é evidente e, puta merda, como eu odeio sarcasmo.

"Você tem um melhor?" Eu pergunto.

"Não. Conviver na mesma casa ignorando a existência um do outro é perfeito."

Eu deveria chama-lo de idiota, deveria empurrar ele. Dizer que ele não sabe nada sobre mim. Que ele não entende. Mas isso não ia ajudar em nada. E eu também não ia ficar me explicando pra Jensen.

Mas ele meio que parece decepcionado quando ele pega o sanduíche dele e vai comer em frente à TV. Eu espero minha mãe chegar pra comer alguma coisa. Nós todos jantamos juntos novamente e é como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Jensen discute com minha mãe alguns detalhes sobre o casamento e é claro que eu e Alan não entendemos metade das coisas que eles falam, mas fica combinado de Jensen ajudar minha mãe com convites, decoração e até com o vestido. Metade do tempo em que eu observo Jensen falar entusiasmado sobre a decoração, eu me questiono sobre a sexualidade dele e eu sei que é normal que eu me questione, mas eu não quero pensar nisso.

Eu não quero pensar no quanto ele é meio que adorável falando sobre tons de cores que eu nunca ouvi falar antes, sorrindo de uma maneira que me faz desejar que eu fosse o motivo desse sorriso.

_Que merda, Jared._

-J2-

Jensen 'tava lendo _A menina que Roubava Livros _quando eu entrei no quarto pra dormir. Se fosse na escola, ele provavelmente não estaria lendo esse livro na minha frente. Eu sorrio pra mim mesmo porque isso até que é meio irônico.

Ele tira a atenção das páginas rapidamente só pra me ver fechando a porta do quarto antes de eu andar até o banheiro. Ao que eu fecho a porta e fico sozinho com a minha imagem refletida no espelho, eu me permito sorrir mais largamente. Essa tarde foi a primeira vez em que eu e Jensen conversamos de verdade, e nós criamos um conflito. E por algum motivo esse conflito é bem... Excitante. Parece o tipo de coisa que a gente costuma ler em livros e ver nos filmes.

É estranho porque antes eu via Jensen como esse nerd que encolhia os ombros quando eu chegava perto e hoje ele simplesmente me enfrentou como se eu não pudesse facilmente quebrar o nariz dele se eu quisesse.

Não que eu tivesse coragem de fazer qualquer mal ao rosto de Jensen...

Mas eu me irrito fácil, ele deveria saber disso.

Eu saio do banheiro já pronto pra dormir - O que significa: calça de pijama, sem camisa e com o gosto de pasta de dente na boca -, mas eu não sinto sono. Eu me jogo na minha cama e olho pro teto, suspirando.

"Quer que eu apague a luz?" Eu olho pra Jensen ao que o ouço falar e só então eu percebo que ele já tá de pijama.

"Não, não precisa. Eu não 'to com sono ainda."

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, Jensen perguntou:

"Por que você aceitou vir morar aqui?"

Eu olhei pra ele meio confuso, não porque eu não tinha entendi a pergunta, mas porque eu achava que meus motivos eram claros. Talvez ele não achasse que eu pudesse realmente me importar com alguém.

Jensen sentou na cama, marcando o livro antes de fecha-lo. "Porque eu sei que você poderia ter convencido a sua mãe a não vir."

Eu me sentei na minha própria cama, ficando de frente pra Jensen. Eu sabia que eu ia me arrepender pelo o que eu estava prestes a dizer, mas "Por que" não é uma pergunta que as pessoas costumam me fazer com frequência.

E eu sei que Jensen tem essa visão errada de mim e esse é o motivo de ele me olhar como está olhando agora. E eu quero mais do que tudo fazer ele me olhar do jeito que ele olha pra minha mãe, ou como olha pros amigos dele, sem essa desconfiança ou, não sei... Decepção?

E, por mais que eu não entenda muito bem os meus motivos, eu sei que eles são válidos.

"Eu não lembro do meu pai." Eu comecei a dizer "Quando ele morreu, eu não tinha nem um ano de idade. Então eu estou acostumado a não tê-lo na minha vida, entende?" Jensen engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar a surpresa nos seus olhos. Eu ri pra mim mesmo. "Mas a minha mãe, além de ter perdido o meu pai, teve que me criar sozinha. E depois que ela conheceu o seu pai, ela meio que começou a sorrir de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes."

Eu suspirei, me achando idiota por tudo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer, mas também sentindo meus olhos queimarem por um peso que eu acabara de tirar do meu peito. "Eu não posso simplesmente proibir ela de ser feliz porque, ao contrário do que você deve pensar, eu me importo com alguém além de mim mesmo."

Jensen ficou calado, me olhando meio que pensativo e por um momento eu fiquei com um aperto no peito, uma forma de medo, por não saber o que ele 'tava pensando. Eu odeio me sentir inseguro assim, porque tudo o que eu sei fazer é falar um "foda-se" e ter vontade de esmurrar uma parede. Quando eu me sinto assim acerca de algumas pessoas eu fico repetindo pra mim mesmo "Eu não me importo, eu não me importo, você pode morrer, eu não me importo". E geralmente funciona. Mas com Jensen, agora, eu me importo. E muito.

E então Jensen simplesmente riu. Uma risada baixa seguida de um movimento negativo de cabeça. Por um momento eu pensei que ele não tinha acreditado no que eu tinha acabado de falar, mas então ele disse:

"Você é tão estranho."

E eu tive que rir junto porque eu concordava.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"Estranho por quê?" Jared perguntou.

Eu o olhei e ele ainda 'tava sorrindo. De repente era como se eu tivesse aberto essa porta em que Jared seria sincero comigo, e se eu entrasse, eu estaria prestes a conhece-lo. Mas uma parte de mim ainda estava com medo de entrar. Porque se eu fosse muito longe dentro dessa porta, talvez não tivesse mais volta.

Mas, metáforas à parte, isso só era bem estranho e fazia meu coração ficar estranho também. Mas era bom, de certa forma.

Sem contar que ele 'tava sem camisa e eu estava lutando arduamente pra manter meus olhos longe do abdome dele.

"Porque você faz essas coisas que eu não entendo." Foi tudo o que eu acabei falando e eu estava me preparando pra me explicar, mas Jared pareceu entender o que eu 'tava querendo dizer, então eu só acabei suspirando.

A gente se olhou por um tempo e então Jared se levantou da cama, ajoelhando no chão entre as duas camas e pegando uma das caixas que ele tinha chutado pra baixo da dele. Ele então sentou na minha cama, um pouco à minha frente e colocou a caixa entre nós.

Eu olhei meio confuso pra caixa, porque só tinha a letra "L" embaixo do nome "Jared". Quando eu levantei a cabeça, ao invés de estar olhando pra caixa, Jared 'tava olhando pra mim.

"Abre." Ele disse.

"Mas são suas coisas."

"Não são, não." Ele riu.

Eu não 'tava entendo nada, mas eu peguei uma tesoura na minha gaveta e cortei o durex da caixa, abrindo as abas de papelão. Eu devo ter ficado com a boca literalmente aberta. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido e não fazia sentido nenhum ao mesmo tempo.

"Esses são...?" Eu comecei a perguntar, segurando o exemplar de _O Código da Vinci _nas mãos. Só então entendendo que o "L" embaixo do nome de Jared era um _L _de _Livros._

"É. São os seus livros." Ele meio que sorriu com o canto dos lábios, um sorriso de culpa.

Mas eu não sabia se ria ou se ficava com raiva, eu não sei. Eu nunca fiquei mais confuso. Jared tinha _roubado _meus livros?

Eu fui tirando os livros das caixas, tinha dois exemplares de Harry Potter, incluindo o que foi parar na lixeira e agora faz sentido que ele não estivesse lá quando eu fui procurar mais tarde. E só agora eu me dei conta de que meus livros só sumiam da minha mochila quando Jared _roubava_ ela.

Mas...

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando pra Jared.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, meio que sorrindo.

"Você achou que eu escolhi te _infernizar _só porque você usa óculos e tira notas boas? Claro que não. Eu te escolhi porque você tem bom gosto pra livros."

_Eu te escolhi._

Eu tentei conter um sorriso e voltei a olhar pros livros, empilhando-os e arrumando-os compulsivamente até que minha voz voltasse pra que eu pudesse perguntar:

"E você tinha que pegar eles de mim à força? Eu poderia ter te emprestado se você me pedisse."

Jared fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, suspirando.

"Os caras meio que não gostam quando as pessoas demonstram ser mais inteligentes que eles. Uma vez eu citei Shakespeare e Tom me olhou torto por uns cinco minutos." Ele 'tava rindo, mas dava pra perceber pelo jeito como ele não olhava pra mim que aquilo magoava ele.

Eu sorri, voltando a botar a caixa embaixo da cama quando eu tirei todos os livros de lá de dentro.

"E depois..." Eu me virei pra Jared quando ele voltou a falar. "Eu sabia que você aguentaria uma idiotice ou outra de vez em quando por uma boa causa." Ele sorriu na minha direção e eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem.

Porque de repente todas as vezes em que Jared me jogou contra o armário, derramou refrigerante em mim, me trancou no banheiro e roubou meus livros, não era mais "_infernizar_", era "_ter uma conexão_".

E eu sinto que meu rosto vai derreter se eu continuar olhando pra ele.

"Eu vou, hm, colocar eles na... Na estante." Eu gaguejei ao que peguei os livros, organizando-os em uma prateleira junto com os outros livros.

Eu sinto os olhos de Jared queimando nas minhas costas e o fato de saber que ele está me observando faz eu me mexer de uma forma meio estranha, porque de repente eu não lembro mais como se deve mexer os dedos, ou mover os braços, ou andar.

Quando finalmente Jared me pede pra apagar a luz e a gente vai dormir, eu escolho não pôr meus fones de ouvido só pra escutar Jared se mexendo na cama ao lado. Algum tempo depois a respiração dele lentamente estabelece um ritmo e eu enfim consigo dormir também, pensando no quanto de Jared eu não conhecia, e no quanto eu quero conhecer.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Quase que não termino de escrever esse capítulo. Ufa! To amando escrever essa fic, gente. Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler também. Eu leio e amo de paixão cada review que recebo, vocês são lindos e sempre me inspiram ;; Mas eu não tenho tempo de responder todo mundo e peço desculpas por isso.  
>Mas pra quem tá acompanhando, um beijo grande e um abraço bem apertado,<br>Padaporn. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Jensen's pov_

Os fios de cabelo de Jared estão pra todo lugar, e eu sei que ele deveria ficar feio assim, com o cabelo todo desarrumado e com essa cara de sono, qualquer pessoa deveria ficar feia assim. E me faz até ficar com raiva o fato de que Jared fica _bonito _ao acordar. Os olhos dele meio que somem de tão pequenos e ele parece tão... Inofensivo.

Essa manhã é diferente. Quando o alarme toca e eu me arrasto pra desliga-lo, eu vejo Jared levantar com o cabelo castanho desarrumado e ele realmente _me olha _e dá pra saber pelo jeito como ele olha ao redor depois, que ele ainda tá se acostumando a acordar com alguém do lado dele, num lugar diferente.

Ele esfrega os olhos e eu desvio o olhar antes que o momento fique embaraçoso. Quando ele levanta, eu vejo as costas dele marcadas pelo lençol. Ele se espreguiça e sai do quarto, provavelmente indo pro banheiro da sala pra que eu possa usar o banheiro do quarto.

A gente até troca algumas palavras no café da manhã como "Me passa a manteiga", "me passa o açúcar" e então meu pai leva a gente pra escola, onde a gente volta a fingir que não mora junto. Não dá pra evitar de pensar que a gente tá criando uma rotina.

Mas essa manhã realmente é diferente. Eu não consigo parar de tentar imaginar Jared lendo os meus livros, roubando-os porque ele tem _vergonha_ de ser inteligente. Eu crio um milhão de situações, ele deitado na cama com um livro, ou sentado numa janela. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar Jared concentrado desse jeito. Ainda é estranho que ele seja o mesmo cara que bebe escondido no banheiro da escola.

Misha e Danneel fazem perguntas na hora do almoço, e eu falo que eu e Jared trocamos algumas palavras e que ele não parece ser tão ruim assim, mas não menciono nada sobre os livros. E eu não sei por quê. Talvez eu ainda estivesse processando as informações, talvez parecesse a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não tenho certeza. Eu fico aliviado por eles não fazerem muitas perguntas porque Misha tá contando sobre essa mulher que foi na farmácia ontem e ele jura que já viu ela num filme pornô.

E então eu e Jared temos aula de química juntos e ele parece entretido no que ele tá fazendo, apesar de não parecer nada com o que professor mandou a gente fazer. Eu olho de relance pra ele uma vez ou outra, mas não o bastante pra que alguém perceba. Porque agora há uma maneira totalmente de olhar pra ele, uma maneira diferente de interpretar cada gesto que ele faz.

"Eu acho que você tá ficando um pouco obsessivo", primeiro eu pensei que fosse uma voz na minha cabeça me dizendo isso, mas então percebi que tinha sido Misha.

"Como assim?" Eu tentei parecer como se não soubesse do que ele 'tava falando, mas eu fui pego de surpresa e meu rosto não era nada além de culpa.

"Eu entendo, ele é bonito. Eu não te culpo. Mas ele ainda é Jared Padalecki, Jensen."

Ele nem tirou os olhos do béquer ao falar, mas ele 'tava com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios. Eu só rezei pra ninguém ter escutado aquilo.

"Não é dessa forma, Misha... Nada a ver." Eu sorri torto, pegando o béquer da mão de Misha e tentando entender o que ele tinha feito. Mas parecia que Misha seguia as instruções do professor tanto quanto Jared. É foda ter o filho de um farmacêutico como dupla de laboratório.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que ele tinha misturado ali dentro quando ele disse "Não é dessa forma _ainda_".

"Tá mais fácil o Brad Pitt casar comigo do que eu olhar pra Jared _dessa forma, _Misha._"_

Eu ri enquanto Misha continuava me encarando com um olhar de reprovação. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente "Você é tão gay, Jensen".

"Cala a boca." Eu soquei o ombro dele sem força e ele riu, cambaleando pro lado de um jeito exagerado.

-J2-

No final da aula, eu estava encostado no meu armário com Misha e Danneel, contando a Misha sobre o incidente do celular.

"Por isso eu não te respondi." Eu expliquei, cruzando os meus braços ao me encostar no meu armário.

Misha me olhou, apertando os olhos azuis como se ele estivesse pensando em algo, eu silenciosamente perguntei o que era com um movimento de cabeça.

"Você acha que ele leu?" Ele cruzou os braços, parando bem na minha frente.

"A mensagem?" Eu perguntei e Misha confirmou com um movimento de cabeça.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Jared ler a mensagem ou mesmo fuçar no meu celular porque, bem... Por que ele estaria interessado em saber algo sobre mim?

Mas se ele leu a mensagem, ele provavelmente sabe o que eu penso sobre ele. Que ele me inferniza. Mas isso não é novidade e provavelmente não faria ele mudar de ideia sobre me infernizar. Se bem que... Isso meio que explicaria o surto de gentileza de ontem à noite. A conversa e o fato de ele ter me contado sobre os livros.

"Eu não sei. Não sei por que ele leria. Mas é possível." Eu suspirei.

Misha ficou entre eu e Danneel, dando espaço pra algumas das líderes de torcida passarem. Eu odeio o jeito como algumas coisas funcionam. Aqui, se você desvia de alguém ao passar, então isso te reduz à uma classe inferior ou algo assim. E a classe "superior" não desvia de ninguém. Ou você anda com ela, devia dela ou é atropelado por ela.

Ou seja. Pessoas como eu, Dan e Misha temos de desviar de pessoas como Sandy, Cindy e Katie.

Eu fico triste por elas porque isso é o colegial e o reinado delas só dura até a formatura. Provavelmente, ao saírem daqui, elas vão ser esmagadas lá fora pelo mundo real.

Eu desencostei do armário pra colocar minha mochila nas costas e fui andando com Danneel e Misha até a frente do colégio pra pegar o ônibus. Eu não vi Jared em nenhum lugar durante a saída. Ele provavelmente estaria em casa quando eu chegasse, devido a carona de Tom.

A mãe de Danneel vai buscar ela, então somos só eu e Misha no ônibus. Ele continua falando sobre a tal atriz pornô e eu só balanço a cabeça, praguejando-o mentalmente por ter falado aquilo sobre eu olhar Jared de _outra forma. _Porque essa é só mais uma coisa que não vai sair da minha cabeça agora.

-J2-

Quando eu chego, Jared ainda não 'tá em casa. Ninguém 'tá em casa, pra falar a verdade. O que é estranho, porque é sexta e meu pai chega cedo do trabalho e geralmente quando eu chego da escola, eu já encontro ele aqui. E, pelo que Sharon tinha dito ontem depois do jantar, ela não trabalha hoje à tarde.

Eu vou no quarto do meu pai, ninguém. No meu quarto, ninguém. Banheiros vazios, sala e cozinha também. Porta do quintal trancada, então não tem ninguém lá fora. Eu pego meu celular do bolso e eu estou prestes pra ligar pro meu pai quando eu vejo um pedaço de papel na geladeira, colado com imãs. Eu chego mais perto, ajeito os óculos pra ler, é uma folha do receituário do meu pai.

"_Saímos pra resolver umas coisas do casamento.  
>Estaremos de volta pra jantar."<em>

Ok, isso explica porque meu pai e Sharon não estão aqui. Jared bem que poderia ter deixado uma mensagem também. Não que seja da minha conta o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, mas eu gostaria de saber o que dizer se Sharon chegar e me perguntar sobre o filho dela.

Eu suspiro e vou pro meu quarto tomar um banho e fazer o que eu achava que não ia poder fazer enquanto Jared estivesse morando aqui: escutar Placebo em alto e bom som. E sem meu pai aqui, isso significa: No ultimo volume.

Mas no ultimo minuto eu penso que Brian Molko é dar motivos pra Jared me zoar ainda mais e então eu cabo optando por The Killers.

E então eu tenho todo esse dilema interno de que eu 'to fazendo isso não porque eu me importo com o que Jared pensa e sim porque eu realmente quero ouvir The Killers.

Quando eu saio do banho, ainda não há sinal de Jared, então eu não me incomodo em abaixar o volume. Eu enrolo minha toalha na cintura e vou até o guarda-roupa, minhas roupas estão todas amontoadas em um lado só já que eu limpei o outro lado pra Jared usar, então procurar uma roupa ali exige um pouco de paciência. E eu estou lutando pra tirar uma blusa, já que elas ficam espremidas juntas lá dentro, quando eu ouço um barulho que não faz parte da música alta.

Eu abaixo o volume da música, mas ainda dá pra escutar a voz do Brandon flowers baixinha de fundo ao que eu ouço outro barulho, como se algo estivesse caindo no chão. Eu ando até a porta e nem chego a tocar na maçaneta quando ela abre e Jared entra tropeçando no quarto.

Eu dou um passo pra trás e Jared sorri largamente, me olhando de uma forma um pouco... Estranha. E como se eu já não estivesse assustado o bastante, ele começa a _rir. _Uma risada alta e divertida e que me faz sorrir. Mas ainda é estranho.

"Do que você tá rindo?" Eu pergunto, mas Jared não dá uma resposta. Ele só suspira ainda com o sorriso no rosto, passando a mão no cabelo. E é nesse momento que eu sinto o cheiro de... Ok, eu não conheço bebidas o suficiente pra saber que cheiro é esse, mas eu sei que é cheiro de álcool.

E então meu sorriso simplesmente some porque eu percebo que Jared 'tá bêbado. No meu quarto. Na minha casa. Com o meu pai e a mãe dele prestes a chegarem. Meu peito é completo desespero e um pouco de decepção também.

Ele tira os sapatos com os próprios pés e acaba tropeçando, caindo por cima de mim e fazendo com que eu me desequilibre, de forma que nós dois caímos na ponta da cama dele. Eu 'to muito ocupado achando que foi um milagre que eu não tenha caído de costas no chão – porque eu 'tava esperando por isso –, que eu me esqueço do fato de Jared estar em cima de mim.

Mas é só por um segundo, porque Jared é _pesado_ e eu estou só de toalha e o tecido da camisa dele tá roçando na minha pele. Eu tinha fechado os olhos ao cair e quando eu os abro novamente, é só pra encontrar Jared olhando de volta pra mim. Olhos escurecidos devido ao álcool. Ao menos foi isso que eu disse pra mim mesmo, porque eu 'to tentando ignorar a voz de Misha na minha cabeça, que continua repetindo "_Jared é um cara bonito" _.

E meu coração tá batendo feito louco e eu acho que eu vou sufocar de tão nervoso. Eu engulo em seco e eu gostaria muito de poder desviar meus olhos, mas tudo ao meu redor é Jared e minha única opção é fechar os olhos, o que não parece ser melhor do que olhar bem nos olhos dele. Eu digo pra mim mesmo pra empurrar Jared, mas antes que eu consiga sequer entender meus próprios pensamentos, Jared rola pro lado e fecha os olhos.

Eu me apoio nos meus cotovelos e olho pra ele em terror antes de me levantar com pressa. Quando eu levanto, a toalha cai da minha cintura, eu olho pra Jared enquanto me abaixo pra pegar ela de volta e agradeço a todos os santos por ele ainda estar de olhos fechados. Não parece que ele pretende abri-los tão cedo, na verdade.

Eu ando rapidamente até o guarda-roupa, vestindo minha boxer e uma roupa qualquer.

Jared tá deitado de bruços na cama quando eu me viro, olhando pra mim com olhos preguiçosos.

"A sua bunda é rosa," ele ri.

Eu sinto minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e eu provavelmente estou ficando azul de vergonha agora.

"Jared!" Eu tento gritar, mas minha voz é mais como um choro ou algo assim. Deplorável. Mas eu pigarreio e continuo a falar mesmo assim. "Você é maluco? Se sua mãe e meu pai chegam e te encontram assim, o que eu vou dizer pra eles?"

Jared senta na cama e parece que ele tá se arrastando na minha direção.

"Sh, eles não vão saber." A voz dele é pastosa e eu nem consigo explicar a minha raiva, muito menos o motivo dela.

"Como não vão saber? Dá pra sentir o cheiro de o que quer que seja que você bebeu a quilômetros de distância, Jared!"

É isso mesmo? Eu estou _gritando _com Jared Padalecki?

Que dia estranho.

Ele fica calado por um momento, sentando na beira da cama. Por um momento eu achei que ele fosse levantar e me trancar dentro do meu guarda-roupa.

"Eu adoro essa música." Ele diz e só então eu percebo que The Killers ainda 'ta tocando e a gente está tendo essa discussão ao som de _Mr. Brightside. _

Se fosse em qualquer outra situação, eu teria dito "Claro, quem é que não gosta?" Mas esse era Jared _bêbado_ me dizendo que ele gosta de uma música de The Killers.

_Jesus Cristo._

Jared começa a cantar a música e uma parte de mim quer muito sentar lá perto dele e cantar junto. Mas outra parte – a parte maior – tá desesperada pensando em quando nossos pais chegarem e verem Jared assim.

Apesar de Jared ter a mesma idade que eu, nesse momento eu sinto como se ele fosse meu irmão e eu tenho ou que esconder as besteiras que ele faz ou entregar ele pros nossos pais.

Eu nunca tive um irmão e a ideia de Jared ser um pra mim me faz um pouco feliz por um segundo, só até eu me lembrar do idiota que ele é.

Mas entregar Jared estava fora de questão nesse momento.

Então eu só desligo a música, pego meu óculos na mesa de cabeceira e ando até Jared, tentando fazer ele levantar, mas ele é um idiota de um pé grande pesado e eu nunca vou conseguir tirar ele dessa cama se ele não quiser sair.

"Jared, pelo amor de Deus, eles vão chegar a qualquer minuto!"

Jared olha pra mim com cara de cachorro abandonado e segura a minha mão com ambas as mãos dele. "Relaxa, Jensen."

Então ele beija minha mão e levanta, tirando a camisa enquanto anda até o banheiro. Eu só fico parado, piscando ao encarar a porta que ele acabou de fechar.

_O que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui?_

_-_J2-

Jared 'tá capotado no sofá ainda com o cabelo molhado porque eu fiz ele assistir MTV depois do banho. Ele se recusou a ficar deitado na cama, então eu tive que distrair ele com alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso meu pai ligou, avisando que ele e Sharon iam jantar com um casal de amigos que eles encontraram no shopping e que provavelmente iam chegar tarde porque eles planejavam ir jogar boliche depois disso.

O que significava que eu ia ter que fazer comida pra mim e pra Jared, mas também significava que eles não iam encontrar Jared assim.

'Tá passando um daqueles programas de adolescentes grávidas na TV e Jared está ocupando todo o sofá, ainda assim as pernas dele estão um pouco dobradas pra ele caber lá.

Ele parece uma criança gigante quando 'tá dormindo.

Eu levo os sanduíches que eu acabei de fazer até a sala e os coloco em cima da mesa, sentando no outro sofá.

Eu tento calcular por quanto tempo Jared dormiu e chego à conclusão de que deve fazer uma hora. E eu não sei se devo acorda-lo ou não. Mas eu deveria ao menos fazer ele comer alguma coisa. Eu mordo o canto interno da minha boca quando eu levanto e ajoelho em frente ao sofá em que Jared dorme, balançando o ombro dele sem força.

"Jared?"

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

"Jared? Acorda." Eu ouço uma voz me chamando ao longe no meio de um sonho, mas é só acordar pra perceber que a voz está bem perto e é a voz de Jensen.

Quando eu abro os olhos, a primeira coisa com a qual eu me deparo é com os lábios rosados de Jensen, a segunda são os olhos dele através dos óculos e a terceira são as sardas no seu nariz e bochechas.

Parece que me bateram com um pedaço de concreto na cabeça.

"O que?" Eu falo, mas a voz sai mais parecida com um gemido. Jensen morde o canto interno da boca e me olha meio apreensivo. Eu provavelmente não pareço muito amigável.

"Eu fiz algo pra você comer." Eu não sei quando ele pegou o prato ou se já estava na mão dele, mas de repente ele está aqui segurando esse prato com sanduíches que cheiram maravilhosamente bem.

Quanto eu sento no sofá meu cérebro dá uma volta de 360 graus dentro do meu crânio e eu fico tão tonto que eu tenho que fechar os olhos e segurar a minha cabeça com as mãos. E assim que eu fecho os olhos eu vejo imagens, não sei se são lembranças, mas elas mostram Jensen embaixo de mim, na minha cama, sem camisa.

_Puta merda, eu não deveria ter bebido Tequila. _

Eu abro os olhos pra olhar pra Jensen de novo e ele parece preocupado. Como eu ainda 'to meio grogue, eu tento não tirar nenhuma conclusão. E nem fazer nenhuma pergunta porque não vai sair como eu quero e, enfim... Eu 'to realmente com fome. Principalmente porque eu bebi de estômago vazio e isso nunca é uma coisa boa.

Mas aí eu pego o prato da mão de Jensen e percebo que eu estou enjoado. Meu estômago revira só de pensar em colocar o sanduíche dentro da boca, então eu coloco o prato ao meu lado no sofá e faço uma cara de nojo.

"Tá tudo bem?" Jensen pergunta. "Se não quiser sanduíche, eu posso fazer outra coisa pra você comer."

Eu juro que eu não faço ideia de por que Jensen é tão legal comigo.

Eu só espero que isso não tenha nada a ver com as lembranças de eu e ele numa cama. Mas acho que mesmo bêbado, eu não faria nada _assim _com Jensen. Ou _ele_ não me deixaria fazer nada assim.

Eu lembro de vir pra casa no carro de Tom, de chegar no quarto, lembro dele de toalha – ok, isso explica ele estar sem camisa - e eu lembro de estar na cama com ele por um momento e eu lembro de tomar banho e vir assistir TV. Mas é tudo tão nebuloso que eu não sei se isso é _tudo _que eu fiz ou se tem algo a mais. E também não é muito claro o porquê de eu estar em cima dele.

Talvez eu tenha caído.

Jensen ainda 'tá me olhando como se esperasse uma resposta.

"Não, não. Não é isso. Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem pra comer."

Jensen balança a cabeça em entendimento, colocando o prato em cima da mesa de centro e sentando do meu lado.

"Você deveria ir dormir no quarto, nossos pais vão chegar logo."

Só então que eu me dou conta de que já é tarde. Um clipe do Justin Bieber tá passando e eu me pergunto se Jensen estava realmente _assistindo _isso.

"Cadê eles?" Eu movo minha cabeça lentamente na direção de Jensen de novo porque eu não quero fazer movimentos bruscos e fazer meu cérebro girar de novo.

"Parece que encontraram uns amigos e foram jantar, jogar boliche, algo assim." Jensen ri baixo, passando a língua nos lábios e umedecendo-os. Eu realmente não deveria estar encarando.

Eu me levanto mais rápido do que eu deveria, fazendo minha cabeça latejar, eu aperto meus olhos, piscando-os e provavelmente gemendo de dor em todo o caminho que eu ando até o quarto. Eu nem me lembro como que eu vesti essas roupas. Eu tiro a camisa e sento devagar na cama, nem me incomodando em ligar a luz. Eu passo um tempo com o rosto afundado nas mãos, levantando-o ao que ouço passos. Então eu vejo Jensen na minha frente novamente segurando um copo de água na mão e um comprimido na outra.

"Aspirina," ele diz. "Eu acho que pode ajudar um pouco."

Eu só sorrio, antes de pegar o comprimido e o copo das mãos dele. Ele deixa o resto de água que sobrou no copo na mesa de cabeceira e volta a me olhar um pouco receoso. Às vezes eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que ele tá pensando.

"Jensen..." Tá escuro e só a luz do abajur de Jensen ilumina o quarto. O reflexo da luz nos óculos me impede de ver a cor dos olhos dele, mas dá pra ver que eles estão arregalados na minha direção como se perguntassem por que eu 'to chamando o nome dele. Eu quero perguntar o que ele está pensando ou mesmo o que ele pensa de mim agora. Mas mesmo com a minha cabeça doendo desse jeito, eu sei que a resposta não vai ser boa.

Eu seguro no pulso dele. E logo depois eu me pergunto por que diabos eu fiz isso. Mas agora é meio tarde pra tirar minha mão dali de qualquer jeito.

"Obrigado." Eu olho bem nos olhos dele quando digo isso, ou ao menos eu tento. Porque Jensen faz umas coisas bem legais por mim e eu acho que o fato de eu ser um idiota não me dá credibilidade o bastante pra que ele acredite no que eu falo.

Jensen só me olha, com os lábios entreabertos. Parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabe o que dizer. Então eu só solto o pulso dele e deito na cama, me cobrindo e fechando os olhos.

Sabe, se não fossem todas essas merdas de eu não poder me relacionar com nerds como Jensen sem ser zoado, acho que eu e ele seríamos até bons amigos.

Eu ouço Jensen sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Eu caio no sono antes mesmo de ele voltar.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Desculpa a demora, gente. Tá sendo um mês bem agitado e eu tive que realmente ir escrevendo pouquinho por pouquinho. Mas já estou trabalhando no capítulo 4 e, se tudo der certo, vai demorar bem menos que esse :D  
>Espero que estejam gostando.<br>Beijo grande pra todo mundo que tá acompanhando._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Jared's pov_

Sábado de manhã e som de obras. Maravilha. Minha cabeça lateja no mesmo ritmo das marteladas ou o que quer que seja esse som.

Ótimo dia pra ter uma ressaca.

Eu realmente queria saber por que eu sou esse idiota que não consegue dizer não pro Tom e pro Chad.

Eu abro os olhos e olho pro lado, a fim de ver se Jensen ainda tá dormindo na cama dele. Eu sorrio ao ver que ele está lá, dormindo serenamente, encolhido ao que abraça um travesseiro com ambos braços e pernas. Ele tá com os fones de ouvido e eu deduzo que é por isso que o barulho da obra ainda não incomodou ele.

Eu nunca tinha visto Jensen dormindo.

Eu resolvo seguir o exemplo dele e pegar o meu iPod na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, colocando meus fones no ouvido, ordem aleatória e voltando a dormir na segunda ou terceira música.

Quando eu volto a acordar, a cama de Jensen está perfeitamente arrumada e ele não 'tá lá. Eu sento na cama, esfrego os olhos, tiro os fones, olho ao redor. A porta do banheiro está aberta. Jensen não tá por aqui.

Eu pego uma muda de roupas e levo pro banheiro. Assim que eu entro, o cheiro de Jensen entope minhas narinas. É o cheiro concentrado. Não só isso, é a _fonte _do cheiro de Jensen. É, essa é uma coisa bem perturbada de se pensar, eu presumo. Mas é o cheiro do shampoo dele, o cheiro do sabonete dele. Aquele cheiro que eu senti um milhão de vezes ao empurrar ele. O cheiro que eu sinto toda vez que ele tá perto.

O cheiro e o chão do box molhado denunciam que Jensen tomou banho não muito tempo atrás. De certa forma eu me sinto invadindo o espaço dele, é estranho. Vou demorar pra me acostumar com isso tudo.

Por um momento eu fico tentado a usar o shampoo e o sabonete de Jensen, só pra ficar com aquele cheiro também. Mas, puta merda, quão estranho seria eu passar no corpo algo que Jensen passou no corpo dele? E ele sentir o cheiro dele em mim e saber que eu fiz isso.

Não sei por que eu estou imaginando Jensen nu agora.

Eu tento afastar os pensamentos o mais rápido possível e ligo o chuveiro. Eu percebo que Jensen arrumou todas as minhas coisas de banho numa prateleira abaixo de onde as coisas dele estão. Meu sabonete num porta-sabonete e meu shampoo e condicionador logo ao lado. Eu tenho vontade de bagunçar o cabelo de Jensen toda vez que eu penso no quão organizado ele é. E olha só se isso não foi a coisa mais gay que eu já pensei na vida... Ou não.

-J2-

O pai de Jensen tá na sala conversando com um cara que eu presumo trabalhar na obra ou algo assim, já que as poucas palavras que eu consigo pescar da conversa são sobre sacas de cimento e marreta ou algo do gênero.

Eu dou bom dia pros dois e ando até a cozinha, vendo um bilhete da minha mãe no micro-ondas dizendo que meu café da manhã tá lá dentro. Sério, eu amo a minha mãe.

"Desculpa pela trilha sonora, Jared." O Sr. Ackles diz, provavelmente se referindo ao barulho da obra e o fato de eu estar acordado tão cedo num sábado.

"Sem problemas." Eu digo e é claro que eu estou mentindo um pouco, mas Alan é tão legal comigo quanto Jensen e eu não tenho motivos pra ser mal educado. Afinal, essa obra está acontecendo pra que eu possa ter o meu próprio quarto.

"A minha mãe saiu?" Eu pergunto e Alan fecha a geladeira que ele acabou de abrir, pegando uma jarra de água lá de dentro.

"Ela saiu com o Jensen. Foram resolver coisas do casamento." Ele tenta conter um sorriso quando diz isso.

E quando um homem tenta conter um sorriso, é porque ele está realmente feliz.

"Fica à vontade pra comer o que você quiser ou assistir TV ou qualquer coisa, ok? Você mora aqui agora." Alan diz com um sorriso e sai da cozinha, me deixando sozinho com meu café da manhã.

Ao menos minha cabeça já não dói tanto.

-J2-

Já é mais de onze da manhã quando Jensen e minha mãe chegam em casa cheios de sacolas nas mãos e sorrisos nos rostos. Alan vai fuçar nas sacolas, mas recebe um beijo da minha mãe em impedimento.

"Você não pode ver!" Ela diz, ainda sorridente e então se vira pra Jensen. "Querido, esconda-as no seu quarto, ok?" Ela ri e entrega as sacolas pra Jensen, que meio que sorri pra mim antes de ir até o quarto, levando as sacolas junto com ele.

"Você comeu, filho?" Minha mãe pergunta, andando na minha direção.

"Comi, mãe." Eu respondo e desligo a TV, me levantando porque eu sei que lá vem aquele papo de que eu preciso comer direito e coisa e tal.

Eu beijo o rosto dela e me dirijo até o quarto, abrindo a porta que Jensen acabou de fechar e entrando no quarto. Assim que eu fecho a porta novamente, eu penso que eu deveria bater na porta, já que Jensen poderia estar nu lá dentro ou algo assim. Mas acho que ele não ficaria nu dentro do quarto sabendo que eu posso entrar a qualquer momento.

_Por que eu 'to pensando em Jensen nu?_

Enfim, ele está lá lutando pra colocar as sacolas em cima do guarda roupa, mas os braços dele não são longos o bastante. Ou ele não é alto o bastante, não sei.

Eu chego perto dele – por trás dele, eu me dou conta depois -, e seguro as sacolas, arrumando-as em cima do guarda roupa sem dificuldade. Jensen parece surpreso quando ele vira pra mim e a gente tá muito perto. Eu estou totalmente invadindo o espaço pessoal dele e há pouco espaço entre eu e o guarda roupa pra Jensen. Então eu dou um passo pra trás.

Ele pigarreia e a voz sai grave da sua garganta quando ele diz "Obrigado".

É a primeira vez que ele me agradece por algo, eu acho. E isso até que é bem satisfatório. Mas o som na voz dele, ou o jeito como ele me olha me diz que ainda tem algo errado. Além do fato de eu ser um idiota e tal. E então eu lembro de ontem à noite e Jensen me dando uma aspirina. Eu estava tão tonto que agora tudo parece um sonho, apesar de eu saber que não foi.

Jensen sai do meu caminho e eu o sigo com o olhar. Ele senta na cama dele pra mexer em algo na mesa de cabeceira e eu sento ao lado dele. Certo que eu estou invadindo o espaço pessoal dele de novo, mas eu 'to me sentindo mais idiota do que eu costumo me sentir.

"Desculpa", é o que eu tenho que dizer e eu digo. Jensen me olha como se perguntasse o motivo. "Por ontem à noite e tal." Eu continuo. "Eu não lembro de muita coisa, mas enfim. Eu só sei que eu fiz merda, não deveria ter chegado bêbado aqui e, até onde eu me lembro, você cuidou de mim, então..."

Eu sou realmente péssimo em pedir desculpas.

"Eu só não entendo porque você é tão idiota às vezes." Uau. Eu estava esperando por um "tudo bem", "não tem problema". Mas isso sai da boca de Jensen como um desabafo e eu não posso evitar de pensar que Jensen faz um bom trabalho escondendo toda a raiva que ele sente de mim, mas que agora isso simplesmente transbordou de alguma forma.

"Eu falei ou fiz alguma coisa ontem ou isso só tem a ver com as coisas que eu faço com você na escola?"

Jensen fica parado um tempo, suspirando um pensamento ou qualquer merda dessas. Eu fico nervoso quando falo sério com alguém. Por isso eu sempre acabo fazendo uma brincadeira idiota e não levando nada a sério. Mas é capaz de Jensen parar de olhar na minha cara se eu fizer uma brincadeira agora. E eu não sei por que eu me importo tanto, mas eu me importo.

"Você falou que minha bunda é rosa." Ele diz e eu olho pra ele, tentando transparecer confusão nos meus olhos.

Mas Jensen tá corando e, é, eu não sei a bunda dele, mas o rosto dele é rosa, sim.

"Como assim? Eu vi a sua bunda? Por que eu vi a sua bunda?"

"Eu 'tava trocando de roupa e eu achei que você não estivesse olhando." Ele gagueja e eu pensei que ele não poderia ficar mais vermelho, mas ele fica.

Eu penso um pouco e chego à conclusão de que eu tenho, sim, a imagem da bunda rosada de Jensen na minha cabeça. Mas eu pensei que eu estivesse só imaginado, e não que eu tivesse realmente visto.

Sério, eu queria que tivesse um botão pra gente deletar pensamentos ou algo assim.

"É por isso que você tá com raiva?" Eu pergunto, porque não me entra na cabeça que Jensen possa estar com raiva por eu ter olhado pra bunda dele ou algo assim.

"Não... Eu não sei." Jensen tenta explicar. "Eu só queria entender por que você é assim, Jared."

"Não tem muito o que entender." Eu suspiro. Não tem como fazer Jensen entender algo que nem eu entendo muito bem. "Se eu tenho vontade de fazer algo, eu faço."

E eu sei que isso nem é verdade. Se eu fizesse tudo o que eu tenho vontade, minha vida seria bem diferente. E eu não seria o idiota que eu sou com Jensen.

E, sabe de uma coisa? Talvez eu não devesse ser.

"E você tem vontade de me trancar num banheiro enquanto você e seus amigos bebem escondidos?" A voz de Jensen é tão baixa que eu chego a achar que ele tá só pensando alto.

Ele nem olha pra mim.

Eu lembro disso. Desse dia. De Chad convencendo a gente a sair da aula de inglês pra ir beber no banheiro. Eu nunca tinha bebido tanto na minha vida. Foi azar de Jensen ter entrado ali logo naquela hora. E eu tentei despistar Tom e Chad e voltar pro banheiro pra soltar Jensen daquela cabine, mas um dos professores estava no corredor e eu não podia arriscar que ele sentisse o cheiro de álcool no meu hálito. Um tempo depois eu estava no carro de Tom com Katie rebolando no meu colo e a língua dela dentro da minha boca e Jensen tinha se tornado a ultima das minhas preocupações.

Me surpreende o quanto eu consigo ser filho da puta de vez em quando.

"Eu sei que pedir desculpas não vai mudar o jeito como as coisas funcionam, Jensen. Mas eu não faço nada disso por não gostar de você ou algo assim." Eu pauso e Jensen me olha, os olhos brilhando. Se ele chorar, eu juro que eu saio gritando daqui com as mãos pro alto. Eu pigarreio. "Eu gostaria, de verdade, de poder ser seu amigo, sabe? Mas eu também quero ser respeitado no time de basquete porque é assim que eu vou conseguir uma bolsa pra faculdade. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito."

Engraçado como algumas coisas fazem sentido dentro da cabeça da gente, mas soam completamente idiotas quando a gente diz em voz alta. Faz a gente se perguntar se elas fazem sentido mesmo.

"E eu não quero tipo ser legal com você aqui na sua casa e depois agir como se não te conhecesse no colégio." Eu continuo, e então pauso, soltando o ar que eu nem percebi que estava prendendo.

Assim que eu termino de falar, eu já sinto como se tivesse falado demais. Mas eu só sinto que devo isso a Jensen.

E também eu não quero que ele chore.

Mas ao invés de chorar, ele faz algo completamente diferente. Ele sorri e me olha por cima dos óculos, dizendo: "Eu acho que a gente deveria tentar". E antes que eu pergunte do que ele tá falando, ele completa, "Ser amigo e tal. Ao menos aqui. Acho que... Nossos pais iam gostar, entende? Na escola você pode me infernizar do jeito que você quiser. Eu já me acostumei."

Ok, isso quebra o gelo. Eu não preciso ser um idiota com Jensen aqui dentro de casa, mas na escola eu tenho carta branca. Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir lidar com isso, mas eu posso tentar.

Se não der certo, então não deu.

Eu engulo o mau pressentimento que eu tenho sobre isso porque Jensen tá contendo aquele sorriso que eu gosto de ver no rosto dele e eu tenho certeza de que, se eu disser as palavras certas, eu posso arrancar até uma risada sincera dele.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Jared é até engraçado, eu confesso. Enquanto a gente conversa e fala sobre um milhão de coisas, um assunto puxando o outro e logo nós estamos discutindo sobre livros, religião e essas coisas, eu até esqueço que ele é o mesmo Jared que eu costumo xingar nos corredores da escola.

Parece até outra pessoa e eu me pergunto se ele é assim com os amigos dele.

Como eu saí com a mãe dele e a gente voltou tarde, a gente teve que sair pra almoçar. A gente foi num restaurante perto de casa e eu e Jared ficamos conversando sobre Harry Potter, o que é algo que eu nunca achei que fosse conversar com Jared.

Pelo canto do olho eu conseguia ver nossos pais dando olhadelas e sorrisos na nossa direção, provavelmente felizes por verem eu e Jared trocando mais do que cinco palavras.

Certo que eu totalmente blefei quando disse que eu 'tava querendo ser amigo dele por causa dos nossos pais, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu 'to feliz também. Jared me fez rir em um dia mais do que eu tinha rido no mês inteiro. E eu acho que eu fiz ele rir uma vez ou outra também. Não que seja algo muito difícil de se fazer.

Durante a tarde a gente ficou ajudando a mãe de Jared a colocar nomes nos convites de casamento que a gente tinha comprado de manhã e a ver quem ia ficar do lado de quem nas mesas. Jared era totalmente desajeitado com isso, mas ver ele tentando ajudar era divertido.

Casamentos me animam. Porque é um dia bonito e as pessoas estão felizes, e é como se fosse um dia mais importante do que todos os outros. Eu sei que relacionamentos são cheios de altos e baixos e são geralmente complicados, mas durante um casamento você só pensa que tudo vai ficar bem. Porque, naquele momento, aquelas pessoas estão certas de que querem ficar juntas pelo resto das suas vidas. E dá pra ver nos olhos de Sharon e do meu pai que eles têm essa certeza.

Quando anoiteceu, já não havia mais som de obra na casa. E o silêncio é tão bom que eu nem me incomodei em colocar alguma música pra tocar. Teve o som de TV e o de louça na hora do jantar, mas quando meu pai e Sharon foram dormir, o silêncio era quase absoluto.

Já de banho tomado e vestidos em pijamas, eu e Jared sentamos na minha cama de novo. Ele me fala entusiasmado sobre Matrix, tentando me explicar a história conspiracional mais louca que existe por trás do filme.

E então ele deita na cama, olhando pro teto. "E se for isso? E se a gente estiver na Matrix e a gente não consegue acordar ou algo assim?"

Eu suspiro, deitando meio de lado, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e minha cabeça na minha mão.

"Porque se for assim..." Jared continua. "Nada disso realmente importa, certo? Esses problemas, essas regras que a gente vive. É tudo tão pequeno perto do quão grandes são as coisas das quais a gente não tem conhecimento."

Jared suspira e balança a cabeça como se ele estivesse desistindo de pensar em algo do qual não tem como você ter certeza. E eu só rio baixo, surpreso, o que faz ele olhar pra mim com o cenho franzido. "O que?" Ele pergunta.

"Você, Jared Padalecki, tendo pensamentos complexos e falando palavras difíceis." Eu seguro uma risada. "Eu nunca imaginei."

Jared joga um travesseiro na minha direção e eu uso as duas mãos pra segura-lo, o que me faz cair de costas no colchão.

"Eu leio!" Ele diz e nós dois rimos porque a gente sabe de onde ele tira os livros dele.

A gente fica um tempo em silêncio, pensamentos correndo pelas nossas cabeças, como se a gente estivesse procurando um assunto. Eu gostaria de saber o que Jared tá pensando. Eu olho pra ele, as mãos atrás da cabeça, os músculos dos braços salientes por conta da posição. Seu tórax sobe e desce, tecido cinza e fino do que ele chama de pijama cobrindo a pele morena do seu peito, mas eu sei que ele sempre se livra da camiseta antes de dormir. Uma das pernas está dobrada e a outra esticada e, pela sua altura, o pé fica pra fora da cama.

Eu me viro, deitando minha lateral no colchão e minha cabeça no travesseiro ao que eu olho pro rosto de Jared. "Ei, Jared..." Eu chamo e eu percebo que eu não estou preparado pra ter os olhos dele nos meus assim que ele me olha. Eu engulo em seco. "Da escola, com quem você já ficou?" Eu pergunto e sinto minhas bochechas queimarem.

Ele desvia os olhos dos meus, olhando pra nenhum ponto específico, como se estivesse fazendo as contas.

"Katie." Ok, essa eu já sabia. "Cindy, Lola, Brittany..." Ele suspira. "Ou seja, quase todas as líderes de torcida." Ele ri, quase com um ar de decepção.

"E você já... _Você sabe, _com alguma delas?" Eu não consigo dizer a palavra e eu devo estar corando como nunca, mas pela risada de Jared, ele entendeu o que eu quero dizer.

"É, eu perdi a minha virgindade com a Katie, na verdade." Ele sorri e levanta as sobrancelhas. "Essas meninas são todas oferecidas pra gente e tal, mas na hora H elas meio que querem ser santinhas, sabe? Não dá pra entender."

"E foi só a Katie?" Eu pigarreio. Eu sinto gosto de sangue na minha boca de tanto que eu mordo o canto interno em nervosismo.

"É, foi. Sei lá, cara. Elas são muito boas de se olhar, mas eu não sinto muita vontade de ter nenhum tipo de conexão com elas, entende?"

E como eu entendo...

Eu balanço a cabeça, concordando, e a gente volta ao silêncio. Difícil acreditar que Jared só tenha feito sexo com uma garota. Elas estão sempre em cima dele...

"E você?" Jared pergunta de repente e eu realmente deveria estar esperando essa pergunta.

"Eu o que?"

"Já ficou com alguém da escola? Aposto que ficou com a Danneel..."

Eu rio alto. "Não, nunca fiquei com a Danneel. Nem com ninguém lá do colégio."

"Mas você já _ficou _com alguém, certo?" Eu não sei ao que ele tá se referindo, pra falar a verdade.

Eu consigo ouvir meu coração batendo e eu 'to ficando nervoso. Que droga.

"Eu já, hm, já fiquei com uma pessoa, sim." Eu gaguejo. "Mas não foi nada demais."

Eu desvio meus olhos de Jared, mas eu sinto que ele continua olhando pra mim.

"Só uma pessoa?"

Eu confirmo com um aceno de cabeça e então há mais silêncio. A impressão que eu tenho é de que eu consigo ouvir as batidas do meu coração ecoando no quarto. Eu espero que Jared não esteja ouvindo também.

"Jensen..." Ele chama, me fazendo olhar pra ele. "Essa _pessoa, _era um cara, né?"

Meu coração para de vez e eu sei que meus olhos estão arregalados. Mas os olhos de Jared estão, não sei, algo que eu chamaria de compreensivos. Eu tento relaxar a expressão do meu rosto e volto a respirar.

"Como você sabe?" É, Jensen, esse é o fim da sua amizade heterossexual com o cara que vai passar a te infernizar o dobro. Claro que ele só estava se fazendo de legal pra você admitir algo bem embaraçoso pra ele poder foder sua vida de vez.

Eu interrompo meu próprio sermão dentro da minha cabeça porque Jared abre a boca pra me responder. "Por causa do Tom. Ele gosta de caras também, sabe? E toda vez que ele fala que ficou com uma _pessoa, _a gente sabe que ele tá se referindo a alguém que não é uma menina." Jared sorri.

Se eu não estivesse deitado, meu queixo provavelmente estaria no chão agora.

Eu sento na cama, tentando processar a informação. Então todo esse tempo eu fiquei escondendo que sou gay pra evitar sofrer bullying de um cara que... _Meu Deus_.

"O Tom é _gay?" _Eu pergunto em descrença e Jared ri alto.

"Ao menos metade dele é, sim."

Eu e Jared caímos numa crise de riso que dura alguns bons minutos e depois começamos a falar sobre as pessoas da escola, literalmente fofocando. E é bom e eu 'to confortável. Ao menos eu não preciso ficar mais preocupado com Jared ser homofóbico ou algo assim.

De repente eu acordo no meio da noite, e eu nem percebi que eu tinha dormido. Jared tá dormindo do meu lado e as luzes estão acesas. Eu não me incomodo de acordá-lo pra ele ir pra cama dele, apenas apago as luzes e volto a dormir.

Eu não sei que horas são agora, mas eu abro os olhos e vejo Jared ainda do meu lado, apesar de agora ele estar sem camisa. Eu não quero admitir, mas uma voz dentro de mim agradece por Jared não ter ido pra cama dele. E uma parte de mim quer passar o braço em volta dele. Eu aposto que os músculos do peito dele fariam um bom travesseiro.

Eu viro de costas pra Jared antes que eu realmente acabe fazendo algo. Eu pego no sono de novo em questão de segundos.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Eu disse que não ia demorar, hein! HAHA  
>Lembrem-se: As reviews de vocês me inspiram mais do que qualquer coisa. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo :3<br>Um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de cada um e me deixem saber se estão gostando :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Jensen's pov_

Aconteceu de novo mais algumas vezes. Eu e Jared conversando até tarde sobre coisas aleatórias e caindo no sono. Eu acordava no meio da noite pra encontrar ele com a camisa dele jogada no chão e ele com o rosto enfiado em um dos meus travesseiros. Como ele costuma dormir de bruços, eu fico admirando a visão das suas costas largas, o jeito como a luz do abajur ilumina a pele morena, o movimento da respiração dele denunciando um sono tranquilo.

Não é intencional, mas eu só não consigo desviar meus olhos. Eu já fico grato o bastante por não me entregar à vontade de deslizar meus dedos pela curva das costas dele, sentir a pele se arrepiar debaixo dos meus dedos, ou sentir o movimento da respiração dele se eu só apoiar minha palma bem entre os seus ombros.

Mas eu sei que isso só se deve ao fato de eu gostar de homens e Jared ser um homem bonito. Nada mais do que isso. Apesar de eu gostar de estar ao lado dele.

Nessas vezes em que aconteceu de a gente ter dormido na mesma cama, o despertador tocava e eu via Jared se virar na cama com o cabelo bagunçado após eu desligar o alarme. Ele agiu como se dormir na mesma cama que um cara gay fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e levantou direto para o banheiro, como ele sempre faz mesmo quando dorme na própria cama. Acho que o cérebro de Jared não funciona muito bem quando ele acorda e eu meio que agradeço por isso. Só de ver a ereção matinal dele marcar o tecido do pijama, já faz a minha própria ereção pulsar. Mas eu tento ignorar isso pelo máximo de tempo possível, porque se eu desse corda, eu provavelmente ia me atrasar pra escola.

Na escola, as coisas são como a gente combinou. Ninguém desconfiaria que a gente mora na mesma casa. Mas quando Jared esbarra em mim ao andar pelos corredores, eu sinto meu coração falhar uma batida como cumplice do nosso pequeno segredo. E é quase que proposital, eu ficar no caminho dele pra ser esbarrado. Porque é como uma conexão. O único momento em que o corpo dele _toca _o meu.

Deve ser meio doentio pensar assim.

Mas eu mordo o canto interno da minha boca pra não sorrir toda vez que Jared rouba minha mochila. E esses dias ele fez algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Ele roubou meu caderno na aula de álgebra pra copiar minhas respostas e então ele _bagunçou meu cabelo_. O choque foi tão grande que eu nem me preocupei em ajeitar os fios que Jared tinha acabado de desarrumar com seus dedos desajeitados. E ele deve ter achado que aquilo entregaria a nossa "aproximação", já que ele não voltou a repetir o ato.

Jared é impulsivo, pelo que dá pra perceber. E às vezes ele fica inquieto, eu não sei bem o motivo. Mas às vezes a gente tá sentado, assistindo TV ou algo assim e ele não fica mais de um minuto numa mesma posição. Algumas vezes ele toca meu ombro ao falar comigo, ou meu pulso e às vezes até minha perna, se a gente estiver sentado, e logo depois retira a mão, como se de repente ele tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo e não quisesse que eu levasse pro lado errado. Eu não sei dizer se isso me magoa ou não. Eu entendo o lado dele e eu queria dizer que eu não vou levar pro lado errado se ele me tocar, mas acho que nem eu acredito mais nisso.

Eu parei de acreditar quando eu me flagrei duro ao pensar na possibilidade de tocar nas costas de Jared durante a noite, quando eu _considerei _a possibilidade de me masturbar quieto e em silêncio ao lado dele enquanto ele dorme.

E isso de Jared me fazer ter pensamentos sexuais dessa forma não é certo, quando você pensa que o meu pai vai casar com a mãe dele e que isso faz da gente quase que tipo... Irmãos.

E se você pensar que eu não costumava ter uma mente tão sexual assim há algumas semanas atrás.

Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que se sente culpada de pesquisar pornografia na internet, ao menos era, já que agora o pornô fica vívido e insistente dentro da minha cabeça, me fazendo ter ereções repentinas nos momentos mais inusitados possíveis.

Assim sendo, eu pensei que eu deveria rever todos os meus musicais porque, bem, musicais costumam me distrair e sempre funcionaram pra me fazer esquecer dos meus problemas por um tempo.

Então é isso que eu faço. Chego da escola, coloco a pipoca no micro-ondas e vou tomar um banho rápido, botando uma roupa confortável e movendo meus travesseiros pro sofá – eu gosto de agarrar coisas enquanto assisto TV, eu sei, mania estranha que talvez Freud consiga explicar.

Daí eu pego a pipoca e me faço confortável no sofá enquanto o filme começa, esperando Jared chegar de onde quer que ele tenha ido pra devolver o meu celular e esperando que ninguém me ligue nesse meio tempo.

_O Fantasma da Ópera _já começou faz um tempo quando Jared entra pela porta, jogando a mochila perto do sofá antes de jogar meu celular no travesseiro que tá no meu colo.

"O Misha ligou, disse que liga mais tarde." Ele diz, tirando o casaco com o emblema do time da escola e jogando-o no braço do sofá ao que ele olha curiosamente pra TV.

Mas eu nem estou mais prestando atenção no filme porque eu ainda estou tentando processar o fato de que Misha ligou e que Jared _atendeu _meu celular. Eu quero perguntar o que eles conversaram, mas é melhor esperar Misha me ligar e contar.

Eu dou espaço pra Jared sentar ao meu lado e ele enche a mão de pipoca antes de relaxar as costas contra o encosto do sofá, sem tirar os olhos do filme.

"Que filme é esse?" Ele pergunta.

"O Fantasma da Ópera."

Jared franze o cenho e inclina a cabeça, tentando entender a história que se passa por trás do diálogo da cena. "É tão... Bobo." Ele diz, o sorriso ainda no seu rosto.

"É um clássico!" Eu falo como se isso fosse o único argumento que eu fosse precisar.

Jared me olha duvidoso porque claro que dizer que é um clássico não significa muita coisa pra ele.

"Não é só porque é um clássico que você tem gostar." Ele diz.

"Eu sei."

"Então por que você gosta?" As pipocas de Jared acabaram e ele lambe os lábios. Aposto que eles tem um gosto salgado agora.

Eu pigarreio, tirando meus olhos dos lábios de Jared.

"Você não quer saber..." Eu volto a olhar pro filme assim que eu sinto o calor subir nas minhas bochechas.

"Se eu 'to perguntando, claro que eu quero saber."

Eu hesito, mordendo meu lábio. Meus lábios estão secos por causa do sal da pipoca e eu aproveito isso como desculpa pra beber o resto da Coca-cola no meu copo, secretamente enrolando e esperando que Jared desista da pergunta. Mas quando eu olho pra ele, ele ainda tá esperando uma resposta.

Eu suspiro em desistência.

"É por causa da música." Eu confesso. "Me dá arrepio." E então eu rio porque isso é bem estúpido. A verdade é estúpida, o que eu posso fazer?

Jared morde o lábio inferior ao rir e eu juro que eu vejo malícia no gesto, mas eu fico calado sobre isso.

"Isso é gay." O sorriso dele continua lá, mas ele não tá olhando pra mim agora. E não dá pra saber se ele tá falando isso pra mim, pro filme ou pra ele mesmo.

"É, eu acho que é." Eu respondo mesmo assim.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Eu não posso dizer que não gosto de ser "amigo" de Jensen. É estranho, quando eu paro pra pensar. Eu passei anos sendo amigo de Tom e de Chad. Mas eu nunca fui eu mesmo da forma como sou com Jensen.

Eu posso falar das coisas que eu gosto, sem medo. Ficar horas conversando com ele, discutindo nossos pontos de vista sobre vários assuntos e, até mesmo quando a gente discorda, é bom. Jensen é a primeira pessoa com quem eu realmente _converso, _ao invés de ficar somente atirando brincadeirinhas e falando de estratégia de jogo e mulheres.

Tanto que é difícil voltar a ser um idiota com ele.

Certo que eu ainda o empurro uma vez ou outra, mas é diferente agora. Antes eu não o conhecia, não me importava. Agora algo... Algo estranho aperta dentro do meu peito sempre que a gente se esbarra. Eu luto com todas as minhas forças contra a vontade de olhar pra trás e olhar pra Jensen, talvez sorrir. Talvez abraça-lo.

Abraçar.

Eu nunca realmente _abracei _alguém. Digo, as pessoas me abraçam o tempo todo. As meninas, principalmente. Mas não é como se eu quisesse abraça-las de verdade. Não significa nada.

Eu não sei explicar direito, não sei dizer de onde surgiu. Mas de repente eu tenho essa vontade de pegar Jensen nos meus braços, apertar o corpo dele contra o meu e fechar os olhos, sentindo os braços dele me apertarem de volta. Eu sinto um calor de antecipação crescendo no meu estômago só de pensar nisso. Mas eu não consigo evitar essa vontade. Acho que... Acho que eu gosto de Jensen. Como se fosse um irmão, quero dizer. E eu quero protege-lo ao invés de ser um idiota com ele.

Eu realmente não sei o que fazer de vez em quando. Eu nunca tive tantos sentimentos assim. E eu prefiro não pensar muito neles, não lidar com eles. Quanto mais eu penso, mais esse sentimento estranho meio que me enforca e dói, e me deixa sem ar, então eu prefiro ignorar. Mas de certa forma, isso me faz sentir vivo, então eu acabo não ignorando por muito tempo.

É tudo muito novo pra mim. Observar alguém, fazer parte da vida de alguém assim. E eu não sei exatamente como eu deveria me sentir.

Eu tenho descoberto coisas sobre Jensen. Coisas que ele compartilha comigo e coisas que eu acabo percebendo por passar tanto tempo com ele, e observá-lo uma vez ou outra. Como por exemplo, nas vezes em que eu acabo pegando no sono na cama dele, eu acordo de madrugada, a luz da lua fazendo sombras no quarto e eu consigo ver Jensen dormindo. Ele respira calmamente, virado na minha direção, e é engraçada a forma como ele dorme abraçando um travesseiro tanto com os braços quanto com as pernas. Eu não vou admitir pra ninguém que eu tive uma fração de vontade de ser aquele travesseiro.

Eu pensei em ir pra minha cama, no meio da noite, pra não ser estranho quando a gente acordasse ou algo assim. Mas mesmo a cama de Jensen sendo relativamente grande pra caber nós dois sem a gente tocar o corpo um do outro, tem um calor, um conforto de não dormir sozinho. E geralmente eu realmente estou com sono demais pra me levantar, então eu só me livro da minha blusa sem fazer barulho e se alguém me perguntar, eu vou dizer que não me lembro de ter feito isso.

E essa mania de agarrar travesseiros não se limita só a quando ele dorme, pelo que eu percebi. Sempre que ele senta no sofá, ele põe uma almofada no colo e a abraça. Ou quando ele está na escola, ele senta e, ao invés de deixar a mochila no chão como as pessoas geralmente fazem, ele coloca a mochila no colo e apoia os braços nela. E até quando eu entrei na sala de casa hoje, Jensen estava assistindo aquele musical e ele levou o travesseiro dele pra abraçar durante o filme.

Eu não entendo de psicologia o bastante pra saber o que essa mania significa, mas se eu tivesse que dar um palpite, eu diria que tem algo a ver com Jensen ser carente ou algo assim. Talvez ele faça isso com um travesseiro por não ter uma pessoa com quem ele possa fazer.

E, não, eu não estou pensando em ser essa pessoa. Claro que não.

Tudo o que eu quero de Jensen é um abraço. E somente isso. Por isso eu meio que estabeleço essa meta mental. Eu penso "Hoje eu vou abraçar ele e acabar com isso logo". Mas eu nunca tenho coragem, nunca tenho a cara de pau de chegar e abraçar ele, porque provavelmente seria estranho, sem motivos e, não sei... Me deixa nervoso.

Então mais um dia termina sem o tal abraço. Eu presumo que Jensen esteja cansado porque depois de jantar, a gente nem conversa muito em frente à TV até ele ir pra cama e cair no sono. Eu achei que ele me perguntaria por que eu atendi o celular dele e falei com Misha, mas ele não pergunta nada. O que é bom porque eu não tenho uma resposta.

-J2-

"Você tá pegando muito leve com ele, Padalecki." A voz de Tom surge perto da minha orelha e eu sinto o braço dele pesar nos meus ombros.

Eu acabei de esbarrar em Jensen no corredor, então deve ser a isso que ele está se referindo. Eu olho pra trás, mas Jensen tá distraído conversando com Danneel e Misha.

"Do que você tá falando, Tom?" Eu pergunto ao que a gente entra na sala de aula. Eu sento em cima de uma mesa e Tom senta em outra, de frente pra mim.

"Eu to falando de você não pintar mais as roupas nerds do Ackles com a comida da cantina, Jared." Eu vejo Chad chegar e ele senta na cadeira da mesa em que Tom está sentado.

Chad me olha como se perguntasse do que a gente está falando e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Olha, cara, não é de propósito. Eu nem percebi, sei lá." Eu dou de ombros e sento na cadeira, jogando minha mochila no chão e tentando ignorar os olhos de Chad e Tom na minha direção.

Pelo canto do olho eu vejo os dois se entreolharem e então Tom senta na minha mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Chad arrasta a cadeira dele pra mais perto da minha.

Acho que minhas mãos estão começando a suar e eu to rezando pro professor chegar logo.

"Qual é, Jay... Por que você não conta pra gente logo?" Tom tem esse sorriso no rosto, o sorriso que ele usa pra intimidar os caras menores que ele ou algo assim.

"Contar o que?" Eu tento parecer convincente em não saber do que eles estão falando, mas Tom não parece estar acreditando muito pelo jeito como esse sorriso permanece no canto dos lábios dele.

"Que você e o Jensen Nerdackles agora moram na mesma casinha."

Eu engulo em seco, meu coração falhando uma batida e eu esqueço de respirar por um segundo.

"Como você... Como você sabe?" Eu gaguejo e Tom parece satisfeito.

"Cindy viu vocês num restaurante, juntos, com os pais de vocês, conversando. Uma verdadeira família." Ele ri ironicamente e suspira, continuando. "Depois eu só juntei isso ao fato de você ter se mudado, chequei o endereço do Ackles e surpreendentemente é o mesmo endereço onde eu tenho ido te deixar todos esses dias."

Só falta uma lâmpada na minha cara pra isso ficar exatamente com um interrogatório numa delegacia ou algo assim.

"Cara, eu..." Eu começo a falar, mas Chad me interrompe.

"Jay, eu achei que a gente fosse seus amigos, cara. Amigos não escondem essas coisas dos outros." Chad botou a mão no meu ombro, não sei se em sinal compreensão ou ameaça. "O que você achou que a gente ia fazer se você contasse pra gente que é amiguinho de um nerd?"

"Olha, vocês não entendem, ok? Não é como se eu tivesse escolha! Minha mãe vai casar com o pai dele!" Eu praticamente grito, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas à nossa volta, então eu abaixo o volume da minha voz. "E, além do mais, o Jensen é legal."

É, Jared, isso é uma coisa bem não-idiota de se dizer.

"Calma, cara." Chad bota as mãos pro alto, como se estivesse se rendendo. "Ninguém aqui tá te acusando de nada, relaxa."

"A gente só 'tava tirando uma com sua cara, Jay." Tom ri e soca meu ombro de leve, levantando pra sentar na cadeira dele quando o professor entra na sala de aula. "Você é nosso amigo."

Tom ri e eu sei que as palavras dele deveriam me tranqüilizar, mas o sorriso que dança nos lábios dele me deixa ainda mais desconfiado.

Mas Chad e Tom não voltam a tocar no assunto até a hora da saída, o que eu não sei se deveria me incomodar ou me deixar aliviado. De qualquer forma, eu não esbarro em Jensen quando ele passa perto de mim no corredor e ele me olha com interrogações nos olhos. É meio vazio, pensar que talvez os dias de esbarrar em Jensen tenham acabado porque agora eu não tenho mais que fingir. E isso só me faz querer aquele abraço ainda mais.

Eu ainda vejo Jensen entrar no ônibus quando eu já estou dentro do carro de Tom, esperando Chad terminar de se amassar com Cindy pra poder entrar no carro. E acho que eles só param porque Tom buzina duas vezes seguidas, dizendo pra Chad sentar a bunda dele no banco do carro.

E aí a gente dá uma volta pela cidade, parando pra comprar duas pizzas antes que Tom vá me deixar em casa. O que é uma mudança digamos que bem estranha na rotina, mas eu não falo nada, já que Chad também não parece se incomodar.

Eu seguro minha mochila com força quando a gente pára na frente da minha casa e Tom _desliga _o motor do carro e me olha em expectativa. Eu olho pra ele de volta, como se perguntasse "O que?"

"Não vai convidar a gente pra entrar, Jared?" Tom pergunta, ainda sorrindo.

"Tom, o que você tá pensando em fazer? A casa é do Jensen, cara." Eu falo na defensiva e minhas juntas devem estar brancas por conta da força com a qual eu aperto a minha mochila.

"Relaxa, Jay!" Ele ri, obviamente divertido com uma piada que eu não entendi ainda. "Você disse que o Jensen é legal, certo? Então, eu quero conhece-lo."

Chad enfia a cabeça entre os bancos da frente pra me olhar. "É, Jared. A gente não vai fazer nada com seu novo irmãozinho. Pode ficar tranqüilo."

Meu coração tá batendo tão estranho que eu sequer consigo pensar direito.

Eu engulo em seco, relaxo meus dedos, respiro fundo, suspiro. "Tudo bem." Eu falo, abro a porta do carro e saio, esperando Chad e Tom saírem também pra que eu ande até a porta com eles.

Eu nunca rezei tanto pra que Jensen não esteja em casa.

Mas assim que eu abro a porta, eu vejo ele. Camiseta velha do David Bowie, jeans velho, pés descalços, o cabelo ainda meio úmido, os óculos refletindo um pouco da imagem da TV e uma almofada no colo, como sempre. Eu tento transparecer o meu pedido de desculpa nos meus olhos e ele parece não entender até que Tom surge atrás de mim. Os olhos de Jensen se arregalam e ele pausa o que quer que ele esteja assistindo, grudando os olhos em mim como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo.

_Merda._

Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre tudo isso. Mas eu não posso simplesmente acusar Tom quando ele está afirmando que as intenções dele são boas.

"Oi, Jensen." Eu falo baixo e deixo minha mochila cair no chão, bem do lado do sofá.

Eu tento dizer com o olhar que eu não faço idéia do que tá acontecendo, mas Jensen não tira os olhos de mim mesmo assim. Como se fosse mais seguro continuar olhando pra mim do que se atrever a olhar pra Tom.

O que é irônico porque, de nós três, eu fui o que mais infernizou Jensen. Na verdade, Tom e Chad somente riam do que eu fazia com ele, e me encorajavam a fazer.

"E aí, Jensen!" Tom cumprimenta de um jeito energético e se aproxima do sofá onde Jensen está sentado. "A gente trouxe pizza!" Ele mostra as caixas e Jensen as segue com os olhos, dando um sorriso meio torto na direção de Tom como se ele não tivesse certeza se ele tinha permissão pra sorrir ou não.

E então Tom se senta ao lado de Jensen, e eu não tenho escolha a não ser sentar no outro sofá com Chad.

"Nossa, isso é Moulin Rouge?" Os olhos de Tom estão grudados na tela da TV agora, onde a imagem está pausada em várias pessoas dançando em um teatro ou algo assim. "Eu adoro esse filme!"

Jensen nem consegue disfarçar o quão surpreso ele está.

"Esse não é aquele filme gay com a Nicole Kidman?" Chad pergunta.

"Não é gay, cara. É um musical. Deixa de ser estraga-prazeres." Tom joga uma almofada na direção de Chad e ele a segura, rindo.

"É a mesma coisa."

Jensen se levanta e pisca os olhos repetidas vezes. "Eu vou, hm, pegar coca-cola pra gente comer com a pizza." Ele fala, meio baixo e então me fuzila com o olhar antes de dirigir pra cozinha.

Ok, entendi a dica.

"Bom garoto!" Eu ouço Tom dizer pra Jensen antes que eu me levante, seguindo Jensen até a cozinha.

Assim que eu chego, Jensen me puxa pela camisa pro espaço entre a geladeira e a parede, de forma que os garotos não possam ver a gente de onde eles estão, já que somente o balcão separa a cozinha da sala.

"Jared, o que tá acontecendo?" Ele pergunta e eu consigo sentir brevemente a respiração dele no meu rosto de tão pouco que é o espaço entre a gente.

Talvez eu pudesse puxar ele pra um abraço de desculpas?

"Eu não sei, Jensen." Eu tento explicar, a mão de Jensen continua segurando a minha camisa com força. "Eles descobriram que a gente tava morando na mesma casa. Viram a gente no restaurante aquele dia... Mas pelo que Tom disse, ele só quer te conhecer."

Jensen cerra os dentes e eu sinto ele apertar o tecido da minha camisa entre os dedos. Então ele solta e eu imediatamente sinto falta do toque.

"E você acredita nisso?"

Eu respiro fundo, tentando pensar, mas os olhos verdes de Jensen estão me olhando de uma forma um pouco ameaçadora, então eu pisco algumas vezes.

"Eu não sei..." Eu confesso. "Mas olha, Jensen, tenta agir normalmente, ok? Se eles fizerem algo pra te incomodar, você me avisa e eu acabo com isso, tá?"

Jensen fica um tempo calado, só olhando pra mim e depois afirma com a cabeça, abrindo a geladeira logo em seguida e pegando uma garrafa de coca-cola de lá de dentro.

-J2-

Jensen e Tom parecem se entender, surpreendentemente. Eles discutem sobre o tal do filme, cantando todas as músicas idiotas em uníssono e quotando até as falas dos personagens.

Chad está trocando mensagens de texto sexuais com Cindy pelo celular e acho que é isso que eles chamam de "sexting".

E eu estou aqui, sentado, fingindo estar interessado no filme e tentando entender o que diabos tá acontecendo.

Eu não gosto dessa sensação que eu tenho de estar segurando vela. Certo que eu já pareço bem invisível agora. Mas eu realmente gostaria de _sumir. _

Quando minha mãe e Alan chegam, eles cumprimentam a gente e eu tenho certeza que eles acham que isso é um saudável encontro entre amigos. Provavelmente pensando "Olha só que legal, os amigos do Jared fazendo amizade com o Jensen!" e tudo o que eu quero fazer é levantar e gritar "não, não é legal!"

Eu quase rezo pra Tom fazer algo idiota pra que Jensen me dê algum sinal e eu dê um fim nisso, mas ele não faz simplesmente nada. Mesmo que eu pense ter visto a mão de Tom acariciar a coxa de Jensen por baixo da almofada.

Mas Jensen não ia deixar Tom fazer algo assim, ia?

Eu não consigo parar de balançar minha perna compulsivamente. E eu não consigo explicar a raiva que eu estou sentindo, porque não tem motivo, certo? Eu não preciso mais ser um idiota com Jensen, não preciso mais esconder que a gente mora na mesma casa... Então tá tudo praticamente melhor que antes. Ao menos deveria estar.

Como sobrou bastante pizza, minha mãe nem se incomodou em fazer o jantar. Ela e o pai de Jensen estão sentados na mesa da cozinha conversando sobre planos do casamento ou algo desse tipo. A luz da sala está apagada e a luz da TV ilumina a gente parcialmente. Eu olho pra Chad e a luz do celular tá iluminando o sorriso malicioso dele ao que ele digita uma resposta pra mensagem de Cindy.

E então eu disfarçadamente viro meu rosto pra olhar pra Jensen. O que eu vejo é Tom inclinado na direção de Jensen, a boca colada no ouvido dele, o movimento do maxilar denunciando que ele está sussurrando alguma coisa e o jeito como Jensen está com a boca levemente entreaberta quer dizer que ele está corando.

Eu não acredito que Tom tá dando em cima de Jensen. Depois de tudo que eles praticamente me obrigaram a fazer com ele... E eu não acredito que Jensen tá _deixando._

E não sei por que eu me importo tanto com isso.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Tcharam! Eu vi que muitos de vocês pediram um pouco de Tom/Jensen na fic. Pois bem, os planos originais do enredo da fic tinham um pouco de Tom/Jensen e eu tinha ficado preocupada com a aceitação disso. Agora estou mais aliviada por vocês aprovarem!  
>Então, gente. Estou com problemas técnicos com meu notebook, peguei um vírus bem lindo e fiquei sem acentos, então estou tendo que escrever em outro computador. E isso me deixa um pouco perdida. Então eu peço desculpas pela demora.<br>Vou aproveitar pra avisar aqui que estarei viajando no dia 15. E a viagem será de carro. Vou me mudar de estado, então talvez eu atrase a fic um pouco. Vou _tentar _postar mais um capítulo antes de viajar, mas não prometo nada._

_Eu amo cada review de vocês. Sério mesmo. Sintam-se abraçados e apertados e beijados,_

_Padaporn._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Jensen's pov_

O céu está nublado e eu, Misha e Danneel estamos sentados no gramado em frente à escola, aproveitando esse tempo que a gente tem pra ficar aqui fora antes de a chuva começar a cair.

"Eles não fizeram nada com você?" Misha pergunta depois de eu contar da pequena visita que Chad e Tom me fizeram ontem à noite.

"Não, por incrível que pareça."

"Espera." Danneel diz, chamando nossa atenção pra ela. "Você e o Jared estavam amiguinhos e você não contou nada pra gente, Jensen?"

Eu tento fazer aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado que Jared faz tão bem, mas pelo que eu percebo, eu sou muito ruim nisso, já que Danneel continua me olhando meio zangada.

"Desculpa, gente. Era tudo muito novo pra mim, eu não sabia o que dizer e... Não sei. É estranho." Eu acabo me enrolando nas minhas palavras e Misha me olha com uma cara de "_eu te disse."_

E eu sei que ele está se referindo a essa ideia maluca dele de eu acabar me apaixonando por Jared ou algo desse tipo.

Danneel suspira, meio que bufando, e os fios de cabelo vermelho que estavam na frente do rosto dela voam brevemente.

"E foi só isso que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta. "Vocês ficaram assistindo Moulin Rouge?" Ela ri, como se ainda não acreditasse que Tom realmente gosta desse tipo de coisa.

Até agora eu não sei muito se acredito.

"Na verdade, o Tom meio que... Ele meio que deu em cima de mim, eu acho."

Misha e Danneel arregalam os olhos na minha direção de uma forma sincronizada.

"Você _acha? _Como assim, Jensen?" Danneel chega mais perto de mim, colocando o cabelo pra trás da orelha.

"Ele..." Eu pigarreio, piscando longamente antes de continuar. "A gente 'tava assistindo filme e eu senti a mão dele na minha perna e eu tirei ela de lá." Eu passo a mão no rosto com a certeza de que estou corando. "E aí ele começou a falar coisas no meu ouvido..."

"E você ainda _acha _que ele deu em cima de você?" Misha ri, balançando a cabeça em negação.

"O que ele falou, Jensen?" Danneel bate no ombro de Misha pra ele ficar quieto porque ele começou um ataque de riso.

"Ele disse que sempre me achou bonito e que só não tinha falado comigo antes por causa do Jared, que ia desmoralizar ele ou algo assim, e..." Eu pauso, passando a mão no cabelo em nervosismo.

"E o que, Jensen?" Danneel fala alto, impaciente.

"Ele disse que eu tenho lábios bonitos."

Ok, o fato de Danneel e Misha estarem rindo que nem duas hienas agora não ajuda muito.

"Eu não consigo imaginar o _Tom _falando isso, cara." Misha confessa, finalmente respirando, as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir.

E é, eu confesso que se me contassem, eu não acreditaria que Tom tinha dito algo assim pra alguém como _eu. _

"Você vai ficar com ele?" Danneel está séria quando pergunta isso.

Eu penso no quanto eu tenho olhado pra Jared com vontade de toca-lo, e em como os lábios de Tom me fizeram arrepiar quando ele beijou meu rosto, ou sussurrou no meu ouvido. Parece errado. Céus, _é _errado. Esse é _Tom._ E o fato de eu ficar comparando ele com o Jared é meio perturbador. Mas talvez essas coisas que eu tenho sentido pelo Jared sejam só carência e sumam quando eu ficar com alguém.

Além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse alguma esperança de que um dia Jared olhe pra mim como ele olha pras garotas com quem ele fica.

"Eu não sei." Eu simplesmente respondo, e é quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começam a cair.

-J2-

Chove durante o dia inteiro e Tom me oferece carona até em casa no fim da aula. Jared me olha como se não conseguisse decidir se ele aprova a ideia ou não, mas então acaba fazendo um movimento de cabeça, me chamando pra entrar no carro e eu entro, fingindo não estar me sentindo esquisito por sentar com Chad no banco de trás.

A chuva forte que bate no vidro do carro consegue cobrir a música que toca no rádio e Chad joga _Angry Birds _no iPhone dele durante todo o caminho. Jared e Tom falam uma coisa ou outra sobre alguém do time de basquete que talvez seja transferido pra outra escola e não possa jogar nas finais e eu fico mexendo no zíper da minha mochila compulsivamente. Eu já estou encarando o tecido do banco da frente há tanto tempo que eu consegui encontrar rostos formados entre a costura.

Assim que a gente chega em frente à minha casa, Tom se apressa pra sair do carro e abre a porta pra mim. E isso é, bem, algo que ninguém nunca tinha feito pra mim antes. Eu faço menção de colocar a mochila de volta nas costas, mas Tom se apressa e pega a mochila pra mim, falando um "Pode deixar" antes de fechar a porta do carro. Eu quero dizer que realmente Tom não precisa fazer isso, mas a minha voz se perdeu dentro da minha garganta.

Eu olho pra Jared rapidamente antes de caminhar até a porta e ele não parece realmente ter notado o que acabou de acontecer. Ou talvez ele só não se importe. Tom me acompanha no caminho que eu faço até a porta e quando eu a abro, ao invés de ele me dar minha mochila, ele entra e bota minha mochila no sofá. E de repente Chad entra também e estão todos sentados no sofá como estavam ontem.

Jared suspira e liga a televisão, eu pigarreio antes de sussurrar um "obrigado" pra Tom, pegando minha mochila e levando ela pro quarto. Eu fecho a porta assim que eu entro, tentando pensar, tentando entender por que Tom tá agindo assim. Eu preciso ligar pra Misha, preciso perguntar o que ele acha disso tudo.

Eu pego meu celular dentro do bolso da minha calça e sento na cama de Jared, procurando pelo número de Misha nos contatos. Assim que eu encontro, eu ouço batidas na porta. Primeiro eu penso que é Jared, mas então a porta se abre e o rosto sorridente de Tom aparece.

"Posso entrar?" Ele pergunta.

"Cla-Claro." Eu respondo meio sem pensar e jogo o celular pro outro lado da cama, algo do qual eu instantaneamente me arrependo porque eu poderia usa-lo pra distrair o nervosismo das minhas mãos agora.

Tom entra e fecha a porta atrás de si antes de andar até a cama e sentar ao meu lado. Perto demais. Alarme vermelho. Ele está tão perto que bloqueia a minha capacidade de pensar com clareza.

"Tá tudo bem, Jensen?" Ele pergunta e eu faço um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. "Sabe, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não quero te fazer nenhum mal." Os olhos claros de Tom se fixam na minha boca e ele lambe os próprios lábios, língua rosa umedecendo lábios também rosados.

Eu sinto os dedos dele tocarem meu rosto e meu coração começa a acelerar, sabendo o que está prestes a acontecer mesmo antes do meu cérebro processar a informação.

Tom se aproxima ainda mais, me fazendo fechar os olhos, e eu sinto a respiração dele tocar o meu rosto. Eu quero tanto sentir como é beijar alguém de novo que isso bloqueia a parte de mim que quer impedir Tom de fazer o que ele está prestes a fazer.

E então os lábios rosados tocam os meus e eu deixo. Deixo a língua dele tocar a minha, deixo ele me beijar devagar enquanto acaricia o meu rosto. E não é ruim. Eu me pergunto se beijar Jared seria assim. Talvez seja parecido, a não ser pelo fato de que os lábios de Jared são mais finos.

Eu sinto uma mão apertar minha coxa e eu demoro pra me dar conta de que é a mão de Tom e não a de Jared. E eu estou prestes a me afastar do beijo porque é perturbador ter as mãos de Tom em mim quando eu só consigo pensar em Jared ao fechar os olhos. Mas a porta se abre antes que eu me afaste e o barulho faz com que Tom se afaste também.

Jared está parado na porta, olhando pra gente como se ele tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma ou algo assim. Eu luto contra a urgência de me explicar pra ele porque, bem, não tenho motivos pra me explicar. Jared pisca longamente como se estivesse tentando sair de um transe e então pigarreia.

"Desculpa, eu não queria interromper." Ele diz e então sai do quarto, fechando a porta novamente.

Eu estou tão preocupado em entender a reação de Jared, que eu praticamente esqueço da presença de Tom ao meu lado. Eu não sei se Jared agiu assim porque não esperava que eu fosse beijar o melhor amigo dele ou se foi porque ele não esperava que Tom tivesse alguma intenção comigo, ou se ele pensa que eu que tinha alguma intenção com Tom, ou se foi só porque ele viu dois homens se beijando...

"Jensen?" Tom me chama. Eu devo estar encarando a porta fechada por alguns sérios minutos agora.

"O que?" Eu olho pra Tom, um sorriso confuso nos lábios dele.

"Qual o problema?"

Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, tentando ao mesmo tempo espantar os pensamentos e dizer pra Tom pra não se preocupar. "Nenhum. Eu só não queria que ele tivesse visto desse jeito, não sei."

"Ele não sabia que você é gay?"

"Não, não é isso. Ele já sabia." Eu sorrio e me levanto da cama, passando a mão no cabelo.

Tom suspira, olha ao redor, como se analisando o quarto. Ele passa a mão na colcha da cama e aposto que ele a reconhece como sendo de Jared.

"Você gosta dele, né?" As palavras de Tom fazem um calafrio percorrer meus ossos e eu me viro pra ele quase que imediatamente.

"O quê?" Eu tento soar como se essa fosse a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi. "Não, claro que não."

Tom ergue as sobrancelhas como se não estivesse acreditando muito e eu ajeito meus óculos em nervosismo.

"O Jared não entende nada sobre você, Jensen." Ele diz. "Você lê, escuta boa música, vê bons filmes, é um cara inteligente. O Jared só sabe falar de futebol e basquete."

Eu me pergunto se Tom realmente _sabe _alguma coisa sobre Jared. Como pode ele se dizer amigo dele e não saber que Jared já leu praticamente todos os meus livros?

Quanto mais eu tento entender as pessoas, mais eu fico confuso.

"Sem contar..." Tom continuou, "Que ele é hétero."

"Eu sei, Tom." E essa é a primeira vez que eu grito com Tom, digo, meio que grito. "Eu não gosto do Jared _desse _jeito." Eu só estou tão cansado das pessoas falando que eu gosto do Jared, que eu sinto que tenho que falar alto que não gosto.

Mas talvez eu só esteja querendo falar isso pra mim mesmo.

Tom suspira e então eu consigo ver de novo no rosto dele o quanto ele é idiota. É como se uma parte da máscara que ele estava usando tivesse caído e eu me praguejo por ter pensado por um momento sequer que beijar ele fosse uma ideia.

Ele levanta, anda na minha direção e eu dou uma passo pra trás, encostando na escrivaninha e praticamente sentando nela ao que Tom me cerca. Ele investe, tentando me beijar novamente, mas eu viro o rosto e ele acaba beijando a minha bochecha.

A gente fica assim, em silêncio, eu olhando pro lado e Tom olhando pro meu rosto. Pelo canto do olho eu consigo perceber ele cerrando os dentes e quando eu olho pra baixo, os punhos dele estão fechados, como se ele estivesse tentando se controlar.

Eu me pergunto como Tom pode ter tanta certeza do que eu sinto por Jared se eu nem admiti isso pra mim mesmo, se nem eu sei o que eu realmente sinto.

"Sabe..." Tom sussurra perto do meu ouvido. "Eu poderia fazer você sentir coisas que você nunca sentiu antes. Coisas boas." Ele ri baixo. "Muito boas."

E, certo, Tom é um cara bonito e tudo mais, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me ver fazendo nenhuma _coisa boa _com ele. Idiota.

Eu o empurro devagar com as mãos, olhando-o nos olhos. "Quando eu resolver sentir _coisas boas_, Tom, não vai ser com você." Eu sorrio ironicamente e eu espero que Tom não me dê um soco por isso.

Ele não dá. Ele só sorri e dá de ombros, como se estivesse dizendo que eu não sei o que eu estou perdendo. E então ele anda até a porta do quarto, toca a maçaneta e diz "A gente se vê, Jensen", abrindo a porta e saindo logo em seguida.

Eu respiro aliviado assim que a porta se fecha, relaxando músculos que eu nem percebi que estava contraindo. Tudo o que eu quero agora é um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Eu não sei por que eu tive vontade de arrancar Tom de perto de Jensen aos murros. Talvez seja pelo fato de eu saber que as intenções de Tom para com Jensen não são boas. Eu sei que pra ele, Jensen é só um desses casos que ele conquista, tira a virgindade e depois joga fora, pra depois contar vantagem e escrever o nome de Jensen na lista de garotos que ele desvirginou.

Mas também tem esse sentimento de que não é justo que Tom beije Jensen quando eu ainda nem abracei ele. Eu me pego pensando uma vez ou outra sobre como deve ser beijar Jensen, mas, meu Deus, eu não sou gay. Eu nunca tive vontade de ficar com um cara, não acho caras atraentes nem nada desse tipo.

Minhas pernas ficaram inquietas durante todo o tempo em que Tom e Jensen ficaram dentro do quarto. Eu tentei muito prestar atenção nas merdas que Chad falava, mas tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era no que Tom estava fazendo com Jensen, onde estariam as mãos dele, que tipo de coisas eles estavam fazendo e só de pensar em Tom pegando em Jensen, céus... Faz meu sangue ferver de um jeito que eu não consigo explicar.

O fato de Tom estar sorridente quando ele saiu do quarto não ajuda muito. Eu tive que me esforçar muito pra não ser um idiota com ele quando ele se despediu de mim e foi embora com Chad.

Quando eu entrei no quarto, Jensen já tinha entrado no banheiro pra tomar banho e agora eu estou aqui, sentado na minha cama, com meu notebook no meu colo, apertando _enter _depois de digitar "gay" no navegador do Redtube.

Ok, é perturbador. E é nojento. Eu me pergunto se Jensen vê pornografia desse tipo na internet e se ele vê, como que ele consegue sentir tesão nisso? Porque sério... Nenhum desses caras parece com Jensen e a maioria deles fica com pênis flácido quando começam a ser, bem... Quando começam a ser _penetrados. _Não é natural e, oh meu Deus, tem esse vídeo de algo chamado "_rimming_" e o cara tá colocando a língua dele no...

_Meu Deus!_

Eu fecho o notebook rapidamente ao que eu ouço Jensen abrindo a porta do banheiro e se eu tivesse a capacidade de corar como Jensen tem, eu estaria tão vermelho quanto sangue agora. Ele me olha como se tivesse certeza de que eu estava fazendo algo errado, mas não fala nada, apenas continua enxugando o cabelo com a toalha.

E é fodidamente estranho. Porque esses pornôs gays que eu vi me enojaram, mas quando eu bato os olhos em Jensen, vestindo uma calça de pijama, a água do cabelo escorrendo pelo pescoço e peito dele, a pele branca, tão branca. E sardas em quase todos os lugares... Eu percebo que eu acho Jensen bonito, e eu nunca tinha tido pensamentos assim sobre um cara antes.

Eu preciso abraçar ele e acabar de vez com essa merda.

"Tá tudo bem?" Eu pergunto, limpando a garganta e Jensen me olha, meio apertando os olhos já que ele tá sem óculos.

Ele anda um pouco na minha direção, afirmando com a cabeça.

Eu penso em perguntar sobre ele e Tom, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente quero escutar Jensen falar sobre isso. E se eu falar pra Jensen algo sobre Tom ser um idiota, Jensen vai dar um fora em Tom, e o Tom vai me culpar e eu nunca mais vou ter paz naquela escola.

Eu desligo o notebook e levanto da cama, andando até o guarda roupa pra pegar uma calça de pijama limpa. Jensen deixa a toalha no cabide antes de vir até o espelho, passando as mãos pelos fios de cabelo úmidos.

"Jensen..." Eu me viro pra ele e eu não tenho certeza de por que eu o chamei. Mas ele tá tão perto e eu só... Eu preciso abraçar ele logo.

Ele vira pra mim, olhos verdes me perguntando o que eu quero dele.

Ok. É agora ou nunca.

"Você sabe que eu te considero como um irmão, certo?" Eu falo e dá pra ver que Jensen continua um pouco confuso. "E que, você sabe, eu sei que eu costumava ser um idiota com você e tudo isso, mas agora é diferente. Você... Você pode contar comigo, pro que precisar." Eu tento sorrir, mas sai meio torto.

E então Jensen sorri, de uma forma sincera e dá pra perceber que ele tenta conter o sorriso. E isso me faz sorrir, dessa vez não tão torto e isso me dá a coragem que eu precisava. Eu puxo o corpo de Jensen até o meu, apertando meus braços ao redor dele em um abraço. Pelo jeito como estamos posicionados, eu consigo ver a gente pelo espelho. As costas brancas e pintadas com sardas de Jensen refletindo no espelho, meu rosto encaixado no ombro dele e o rosto dele encaixado no meu ombro. E ele está na ponta dos pés.

Eu fecho meus olhos quando ele me abraça de volta, me apertando. E é exatamente como eu achei que seria. Cheio de calor e algo que eu nunca senti antes, batendo forte no meu peito. A pele das costas de Jensen é macia embaixo dos meus dedos e eu aperto o corpo dele ainda mais, me perdendo na sensação.

E, oh merda, acho que eu me perdi na sensação um pouco demais.

Eu finalmente me afasto de Jensen, sorrindo meio sem jeito ao ver as bochechas rosadas dele. Eu pego o meu pijama e me apresso pra ir até o banheiro antes que a situação fique mais constrangedora, fechando a porta assim que eu entro e me encostando nela.

Cara, como eu adoro o cheiro que fica aqui depois de Jensen ter tomado banho. O mesmo cheiro que eu senti quando eu abracei ele.

Eu respiro fundo e movo minha mão por entre as minhas pernas, mordendo meu lábio inferior pra não deixar um gemido escapar quando eu aperto minha ereção entre os dedos. Olha só se não é perturbador ficar de pau duro por causa de um abraço...

Agora eu entendo todo esse papo de duvidas sobre sexualidade da qual as pessoas tanto falam.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Então, esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu previa HAHAHA Espero que tenham gostado. Vou tentar escrever ainda mais um antes de viajar, então fiquem aguardando.  
>E obrigado a todo mundo que me desejou boa viagem e boa sorte. Eu gostaria de responder cada um individualmente, mas as coisas estão uma loucura por aqui e o tempo que sobre eu to usando pra escrever.<br>Um abraço bem apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Jared's pov_

Bem, eu tenho que admitir que abraçar Jensen não resolveu nenhum dos meus problemas. Muito pelo contrário, só acabou gerando mais um. Mais uns mil, na verdade.

Eu estou tão confuso que não sei por onde começar.

Eu passei a manhã inteira perdido em pensamentos, não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula e fiquei desenhando o meu nome no meu caderno quando eu deveria estar anotando o que o professor escreveu no quadro.

Eu não sei se eu devo me sentir culpado por ter me masturbado depois de ter abraçado Jensen; se eu devo ficar confuso por aparentemente ter ciúmes de ver ele e Tom se beijando ou se eu devo fazer terapia pra descobrir por que de repente eu comecei a achar um cara atraente.

Mas mais do que tudo isso, eu só quero ignorar esses pensamentos e não me preocupar com isso. Mas eu não consigo.

Jensen faltou aula hoje pra ajudar minha mãe com os preparativos do casamento, que vai ser na próxima semana. E eu teria ido também se eu não fosse uma negação no quesito organização-de-qualquer-coisa.

Vai ser uma cerimônia simples, só com os amigos mais chegados da família. E depois disso eles vão tirar férias de uma semana no trabalho pra passarem a Lua de Mel no Caribe.

Eu estou perdido nos meus pensamentos quando eu vejo um par de dedos estalarem na frente dos meus olhos e uma voz me chamar "Jared?"

Eu olho pro dono da voz. Chad. Eu respiro fundo, balançando minha cabeça e tentando acordar dos meus pensamentos.

"Que isso, cara?" Chad ri. "'Tava há milhares de quilômetros daqui. 'Tava pensando em que?"

Eu levanto da cadeira, colocando minha mochila no ombro. "Nada, cara."

Chad levanta as sobrancelhas em dúvida. "Não mente pra mim, Padalecki. Tem mulher na jogada? Quem é?"

Eu rio alto. "Não, idiota. Quem me dera..." E quem me dera mesmo se fosse uma mulher que estivesse me fazendo ficar desligado desse jeito ao invés de _Jensen. _"Eu só não dormi direito." Eu minto e Chad se dá por vencido.

"Idiota é você... Idiota." Ele bate nas minhas costas sem força, me empurrando até o corredor. "Vem, tá na hora do nosso treino."

Eu sigo Chad até o vestiário e quando a gente chega, metade do time já está vestido em shorts, conversando em um dos bancos. Tom, Brock, Jake, Matt e Steve sentados em uma rodinha e Tom parece estar contando algo bem engraçado, a julgar pelas risadas deles. Mas assim que eu chego perto pra ouvir o que é tão engraçado, as risadas meio que param e isso com certeza não é um bom sinal.

"Qual a piada?" Eu pergunto e Tom me olha com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

"Nenhuma, Big Jay. Só 'tô contando aqui pros caras sobre o seu novo irmãozinho."

Eu não gosto nada desse sorriso no rosto de Tom.

"É? O que sobre ele?" Eu falo desse jeito que soa meio que como uma ameaça e eu sei que Tom percebe, mas eu não me importo.

Eu chego mais perto e Tom levanta de onde ele está sentado. "De como ele foi obediente pra mim ontem, se é que você me entende..." Tom pisca pra mim e eu fecho o punho, lutando contra a urgência de voar em cima dele.

O que me segura é saber que Jensen jamais deixaria Tom usar ele desse jeito... Certo? Ele não faria algo assim.

"Mentir é feio, Tom." Eu rio, mas eu nunca estive tão sério na minha vida.

Tom se aproxima, os lábios curvados em deboche e os olhos escuros. "Eu não 'to mentindo, Jay!" Ele se defende. Só o tom da voz dele faz meu sangue ferver. "Eu comi a bundinha virgem do seu irmãozinho." Ele meio que sussurra como se fosse um segredo, mas eu sei que todo mundo pode escutar. "Quero dizer, ex-virgem." Ele se corrige e ri.

Eu estou preparado pra esmurrar a cara dele. As imagens de Tom e Jensen juntos se beijando começam a serem pintadas na minha mente, a mão de Tom na perna de Jensen e não precisaria de muito pra eles chegarem ao próximo passo se Jensen _deixasse._

Tom se aproxima um pouco mais, dessa vez realmente sussurrando. "E sabe o que mais, Jared?" Ele chega perto do meu ouvido pra sussurrar ainda mais baixo. "Foi na sua cama."

E a próxima coisa que eu sei é que eu estou literalmente _voando _pra cima de Tom. E depois a gente está no chão. Meu punho se chocando com força contra a mandíbula dele e os olhos surpresos, porém satisfeitos, dele fazem meu sangue ferver mais ainda e eu só quero bater nele até que ele não seja mais capaz de sorrir ou me olhar ou viver.

No segundo seguinte eu sinto mãos tentado me tirar de cima dele e eu estou cego e surdo. Só existe eu e Tom e essa raiva apertando meu peito. Eu sei que eu estou liberando todas essas emoções idiotas que eu tenho sentido e descontando elas na cara de Tom e eu estou bem perto de começar a chorar porque isso é mais do que eu posso aguentar. E não resolve porra nenhuma também.

Quando enfim conseguem me tirar de cima dele, eu lembro de respirar e meu peito pesa, o ar parece que entra torto nos meus pulmões. Eu me dou conta de que Tom rasgou a parte da frente da minha camisa enquanto ele tentava me tirar de cima dele, mas eu não lembro de ter sentido isso. Eu já li algo sobre a adrenalina tirar os nossos sentidos e aumentar a nossa força, mas eu nunca tinha acreditado muito.

Há uma roda de líderes de torcida apavoradas ao nosso redor e o treinador Morgan está ao meu lado, segurando meu ombro. Ele deve ser o dono de um dos pares de mão que estavam tentando me tirar de cima de Tom. A mandíbula dele está travada e os olhos rígidos. Eu desvio meus olhos dos dele porque eu não quero nem pensar em sentir o peso da merda em que eu me meti.

Eu olho pra Tom e alguns dos caras estão segurando ele também, apesar de ele não parecer que vai avançar em cima de mim. Ele só limpa o sangue da boca dele com as costas das mãos e o filho da puta ainda está sorrindo.

"O que foi, Jared?" Ele pergunta. "Ciúmes?"

Eu já estou avançando pra cima dele de novo antes que eu me dê conta, mas eu só dou um passo antes de eu sentir as mãos me segurando e me impedindo de ir até lá de novo.

"Já chega!" O treinador Morgan grita e depois apita, ficando no espaço entre eu e Tom.

Ele olha pra Tom, depois pra mim. "Os dois estão suspensos dos treinos por uma semana." Ele diz. "Eu só não mando vocês pro diretor porque eu não quero os meus melhores jogadores expulsos do time. Mas se isso voltar a acontecer, eu não vou ter opção." Ele passa mais um tempo em silêncio, olhando pra gente como se não acreditasse que um dia teria que apartar uma briga entre eu e Tom. "Agora vão embora."

Recado dado, eu me solto das mãos de quem quer que seja que está me segurando e ando até a porta do vestiário. Eu olho pra trás pra encontrar os olhos de Chad, indecisos como se ele não soubesse se deveria vir comigo ou ficar com Tom. Eu não o culpo, de qualquer forma eu só quero ficar sozinho agora.

Eu não me importo de sentar no fundo do ônibus que eu vejo Jensen pegar todos os dias ao invés de pegar carona com Tom. Eu encosto a testa no vidro da janela, vendo os vultos da paisagem ficarem cada vez mais embaçados ao que lágrimas começam a ficar mais grossas dentro dos meus olhos. Coração ainda batendo forte, eu me recuso a chorar, mas a minha vista está tão embaçada que eu não tenho escolha a não ser piscar e deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Parte do choro é nervosismo por ter batido em Tom e ter sido repreendido pelo treinador; parte é por estar decepcionado com Jensen; parte é por admitir pra mim mesmo que eu estou com ciúmes; parte por não saber o que fazer e parte por não entender por que essa merda toda tá acontecendo comigo.

Eu esfrego os olhos, enxugando o rosto e vejo Misha na cadeira da frente, olhos azuis me encarando com curiosidade.

Eu me preparo pra mandar ele sair fora se ele me perguntar alguma coisa, mas ele não pergunta nada. Ele só põe a mão dentro da mochila, tira um caderno de lá de dentro e entrega pra mim. Eu pego o caderno em mãos, passando os dedos pelo iPod desenhado na capa azul e então olho pra Misha novamente, meio que não entendendo nada.

"É do Jensen." Ele explica e eu faço um movimento de entendimento com a cabeça, guardando o caderno na minha própria mochila.

Só de ouvir o nome de Jensen, eu já sinto meus olhos arderem de raiva novamente. Então eu me levanto e vou até a porta do ônibus, esperando em pé até chegar o ponto em que eu tenho que descer.

Eu só quero chegar em casa e tirar a verdade de Jensen. Quero ver ele admitir pra mim que perdeu a virgindade dele com Tom na _minha _cama e perguntar por que ele não me contou, ou por que me abraçou de volta como se... Como se eu significasse algo pra ele.

Mas quando eu chego, a casa está vazia. Jensen ainda deve estar na rua com a minha mãe, e o pai dele ainda deve estar no trabalho. Eu bato a porta do quarto quando eu entro e meu primeiro instinto é destruir todas as coisas de Jensen que estiverem no meu caminho, mas a razão fala mais alto.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

A mãe de Jared é divertida. E indecisa. Ela sempre pede minha opinião e quando parece que ela finalmente está tomando uma decisão, ela fica indecisa de novo, mas no final sempre acaba decidindo pelo que eu escolhi. Em uma dessas ocasiões, ela meio que apertou minha bochecha e disse que era sortuda em me ter como ajudante.

Pensando no quão pior ela poderia ser, eu acho que sou sortudo em ter ela como madrasta.

Eu passei o dia meio distraído. Entre uma loja e outra, eu ficava perdido em pensamentos, me perguntando por que Jared me disse aquelas coisas e por que ele me abraçou... E ainda por que ele saiu do abraço tão rápido. Eu ficava repetindo a cena dentro da minha cabeça, tentando lembrar da sensação do corpo de Jared contra o meu, mas quanto mais eu tentava lembrar, mais a sensação se perdia dentro de mim, apesar de eu lembrar com clareza da vontade que eu tive de beijar ele quando eu fechei os olhos.

Algumas vezes Sharon teve que chamar meu nome mais de uma vez pra me resgatar dos meus pensamentos. Mas quando ela perguntava no que eu estava pensando, eu mentia e dizia que era sobre algo relacionado ao casamento.

A gente parou pra almoçar em um restaurante no centro da cidade e ela ficou me contando histórias de quando Jared era pequeno. Ela disse que ele era hiperativo e que odiava chuva. Quando chovia, ele desenhava um sol sorridente e um céu bem azul em várias folhas, colocando elas no jardim pra que o céu visse que ele queria o sol e mandasse a chuva embora. Segundo Sharon, ele ficava pulando animado quando isso realmente parecia funcionar e ela ficava surpresa porque às vezes parecia que o céu realmente entendia o recado.

"Ele achava que podia se comunicar com a natureza." Sharon riu ao terminar de contar a história. "Me fazia pensar que essa coisa de a gente achar que pode tudo quando é criança não deveria morrer quando a gente cresce."

Eu concordei com ela, secretamente achando que Jared deveria ser adorável quando criança.

Depois disso a gente passou no consultório do meu pai, me lembrando um pouco de quando eu mesmo era criança. A gente ainda tinha um monte de coisas pra fazer, mas tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa logo e compartilhar com Jared todas as histórias que a mãe dele me contou. Perguntar sobre o que ele lembra e talvez até zoar com ele por causa da história que a Sharon me contou sobre quando ele calçou um dos sapatos de salto dela.

Mas agora que eu cheguei e estou finalmente aqui, eu não estou mais tão animado em ver Jared.

Ele está de pés descalços, sem camisa, sentado no chão e encostado na cama dele, batendo uma bola de basquete na parede. Bem do jeito que eu imaginei antes de ele vir morar aqui. Quando eu entro e vejo o rosto dele sério, primeiramente eu só acho que ele esteja pensativo ou algo assim. Mas então ele olha pra mim e é isso. Eu vejo raiva e decepção.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jared?" Eu pergunto, jogando minha chave meu celular na minha escrivaninha.

O som da bola batendo na parede cessa.

"Não sei, Jensen. Aconteceu?"

Ok. Pelo tom de voz dele, é bem claro que ele está com raiva de _mim_ e parece que eu supostamente fiz algo que eu não sei o que é. E isso está me deixando um pouco desesperado.

"Deveria ter acontecido?" Eu pergunto e me encosto na escrivaninha, virado pra Jared.

Jared não responde. Ele levanta e eu finjo me distrair com o movimento da bola rolando no chão só pra não olhar pro abdome dele. Ele anda na minha direção e quando eu olho pro rosto dele, sua expressão ainda é séria.

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar, Jensen?" Ele fala depois de um tempo de silêncio e cruza os braços em frente ao corpo.

_Droga. _ Provavelmente Tom deve ter falado pra ele sobre a nossa conversa de ontem, sobre ele achar que eu gosto de Jared.

"N-não." Eu gaguejo, mas Jared não parece convencido. Minhas mãos estão suando. "O que o Tom te falou?"

Jared suspira. Na verdade, ele meio que _bufa _de raiva, cerrando os dentes e os punhos.

"Como você sabe que ele me contou alguma coisa, Jensen?"

"Eu não... Olha, Jared. Eu não sei o que ele te falou, mas..." Eu começo a me explicar, mas Jared me interrompe.

"Mas o que? Você acha que você deveria ter me contado antes que _ele _me contasse? E na frente de todo o time de basquete?" Ele ri, mas não é como se ele achasse engraçado.

_Oh. Meu. Deus. _Todo o time de basquete sabe, digo, _pensa_ que eu gosto do Jared?

"Todo o time? Mas, Jared... Tá tudo errado, eu não..." Eu nem sei o que dizer, porque parece uma situação tão irreversível. Porque mesmo que eu diga pra Jared que não é verdade, não é como se eu pudesse sair dizendo pra todos os caras do time que eu não sou apaixonado por ele.

E agora Jared é o cara que mora com um viadinho que tem uma paixão por ele. Eu entendo que ele esteja com raiva.

Eu pisco longamente, tentando me acalmar. Mas antes mesmo que eu abra os olhos, eu sinto as mãos de Jared me segurarem e então ele tá me puxando pelo quarto. Em questão de segundos eu estou deitado na cama dele, com meu rosto contra o colchão, e eu sinto o peso de Jared em cima de mim. E agora eu não 'tô entendendo mais nada.

"Me diz..."Eu sinto a respiração de Jared no meu ouvido quando ele fala, a voz um pouco falha e eu nunca vi ele com tanta raiva. "Foi assim que vocês fizeram?"

_Mas o que diabos..._

"Você simplesmente ficou de bruços pra ele e deixou ele te foder?" As mãos de Jared segurando meus pulsos estão apertadas e o peso dele faz com que um grunhido saia pela minha boca. É foda respirar desse jeito.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, obviamente confuso, mas Jared não parece escutar.

Ele continua falando e eu consigo sentir ele cerrando os dentes ao que ele encosta a mandíbula dele na minha bochecha.

"E na _minha _cama, Jensen?" Ele rosnou. "Eu espero que ao menos tenha valido a pena."

_Espera... Ele acha que eu e Tom? _

Eu tento levantar, mas quando eu levanto meu quadril, Jared abaixa o dele e eu sinto o volume do que eu espero muito que seja o celular dele dentro do bolso, na minha bunda.

Eu finalmente consigo me virar embaixo de Jared, ficando de frente pra ele e tentando empurrar ele com a palma das minhas mãos.

"Do que você tá falando?" Eu falo alto, um provável pânico nos meus olhos e Jared finalmente parece me ouvir. "Eu e Tom, nós não... A gente não fez _aquilo!" _

Minha respiração ainda está meio descontrolada e Jared continua tão perto que, toda vez que eu inspiro, meu peito encosta no dele.

"Por que ele mentiria, Jensen?" Jared pergunta. Mais calmo, como se ele estivesse pensando pela primeira vez.

"Eu não sei! Eu juro que não sei! Mas não aconteceu."

Jared sai de cima de mim e ajoelha na cama, ainda pensativo. Eu sento, puxando um travesseiro pro meu colo não só como mania, mas também como uma maneira de esconder os reflexos do meu corpo a ter Jared em cima de mim. Porque sentir o peso de Jared nas minhas costas e ouvir a voz dele sussurrando no meu ouvido palavras como "foder" aparentemente fizeram meus hormônios se animarem um pouco.

"É que..." Jared começa a falar e pausa, piscando longamente antes de continuar. "Eu vi vocês se beijando e depois Tom me falou que vocês..." Ele não continua a frase.

"A gente só se beijou, Jared. Só isso." Eu explico. "Ele quis avançar o sinal, mas eu não deixei."

"Desculpa, Jensen. Eu deveria ter te perguntando. Eu só... Eu fiquei com tanta raiva." Ele balança a cabeça devagar. "Eu não 'tava pensando direito."

Ele levanta da cama e eu vejo que o volume que estava pressionado contra a minha bunda há alguns minutos não era o celular dele. Eu sinto minha própria ereção pulsar ao que eu tenho essa percepção e meu primeiro instinto é puxar Jared de volta pra cima de mim. Mas, sem nunca olhar nos meus olhos, ele pega a toalha dele e sai do quarto, provavelmente indo pro outro banheiro.

Eu tenho um milhão de dúvidas na minha mente. Mas mais do que isso, eu ainda tenho o fantasma do toques de Jared no meu pulso, do peso dele em cima de mim, a lembrança fresca da ereção dele roçando contra o meu jeans, e a minha própria ereção latejando dentro da minha calça. Primeiro eu tenho que cuidar disso em um banho quente. As perguntas podem esperar um pouco.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Sério, continua mesmo. Tem outro capítulo. Sim, eu postei dois de uma vez =D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Jensen's pov_

Jared passou o resto da noite sem falar comigo. Mas ele 'tava pensativo, pelo que deu pra perceber. Hoje de manhã ele disse pra mãe dele que não estava se sentindo muito bem e ela deixou ele faltar aula.

Mas eu acho que era eu quem deveria ter dito que estava doente. Assim que eu chego na escola, eu recebo um olhar ou outro, escuto as pessoas cochicharem. Provavelmente a notícia de que Tom supostamente tirou minha virgindade se espalhou. E ainda mais que isso, a notícia de que eu sou gay.

Que ótimo.

Eu resolvo que eu não quero encarar isso. Não quero olhar pra ninguém, não quero ouvir as pessoas cochicharem, não quero ter que ouvir piadinhas imbecis e, pior, não quero encontrar Tom no meio do corredor e ter que aturar o sorriso idiota dele.

E eu não vou aguentar fingir que nada aconteceu.

Então eu dou meia volta e saio por onde entrei, andando uns dois quarteirões até chegar a uma praça. Eu já estive aqui umas duas vezes com Misha e Danneel quando a gente resolvia cabular aula.

Não tem ninguém a essa hora, a não ser as pessoas que passam uma vez ou outra, indo pro trabalho, escola ou pra onde quer que seja que elas estão indo. Eu ando até um parquinho, sentando numa das gangorras e jogando minha mochila no chão antes de deitar no brinquedo. As nuvens formam desenhos. Um dragão, um gatinho, um Pokémon. Um garoto com uma bola de basquete.

Eu fecho os olhos.

Penso em voltar pra casa, já que meu pai não vai estar lá mesmo pra saber que eu não fui pra aula, mas Jared vai estar lá. E ele mal olha na minha cara, então é melhor eu ficar aqui.

Jensen Ackles, aluno exemplar, cabulando aula sem a influência dos amigos. Quem diria...

Eu rio de mim mesmo, tentando imaginar como seria a minha vida se Jared não tivesse se mudado pra minha casa e eu acabo adormecendo quando me dou conta de que seria um verdadeiro tédio.

-J2-

Eu acordo com meu celular vibrando dentro do meu bolso. Eu esfrego meus olhos por baixo do óculos antes de atender, sem nem olhar o número no visor.

"Alô?"

"_Jenny!" _A voz de Danneel soa do outro lado da linha. _"Pensei que você vinha pra aula hoje."_

Eu sento novamente, quase caindo quando a gangorra pende pro outro lado, mas me equilibrando no ultimo segundo.

"Eu sei, eu 'to naquela praça... Perto da escola." Eu olho ao redor e reconheço umas duas pessoas do primeiro ano do meu colégio bebendo em um dos bancos.

"_Com quem?"_

"Sozinho."

"_Você tá matando aula sozinho?" _Ela pergunta, surpresa. Eu ouço a voz de Misha bem longe, mas não consigo entender o que ele diz.

"É..." Eu só digo e ouço Dan suspirar do outro lado da linha, como se de repente ela tivesse entendido tudo.

"_A gente tá indo aí." _Ela diz e desliga.

Eu volto a olhar pro céu e as nuvens estão diferentes agora. Eu checo a minha bolsa pra ter certeza de que ninguém me roubou e então me levanto, indo sentar num daqueles brinquedos que giram.

Não demora muito tempo até que eu veja Danneel e Misha andando na minha direção.

Eles também se sentam no brinquedo e ele gira um pouco antes de a gente para-lo com os pés.

"O que houve?" Danneel pergunta e eu não quero explicar a história inteira. Não quero pensar nisso.

"Nada demais... Só 'tô sem paciência."

"TPM?" Misha brinca e eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas pra ele, fingindo uma expressão brava no rosto que faz ele levantar as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. "Se você quiser alguma coisa pra te animar, eu posso arranjar..."

"Eu não quero as suas substâncias misteriosas ilegais." Eu respondo e Misha ri, girando o brinquedo devagar.

A gente passa um momento em silêncio, apenas girando no brinquedo. Ele faz um barulho a cada volta como se estivesse enferrujado até que Danneel de repente para o movimento, fazendo a gente olhar pra ele.

"Nossa, acabei de lembrar!" Ela fala alto e então olha pra mim. "Vocês souberam que o Jared e o Tom brigaram ontem?"

"O quê?" Eu penso em voz alta.

"Você não sabia?" Ela pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça. "A Sandy me contou. O Jared voou pra cima do Tom e deu uns dois murros na cara dele antes dos meninos tirarem ele de cima."

"Por quê?" Misha pergunta antes que eu possa falar alguma coisa.

"Não sei. A Sandy não soube dizer."

"Desde quando você é amiga das líderes de torcida?"

"Ela é legal, ué."

Eu ouço a conversa dos dois, mas meu cérebro meio que sai do ar.

Jared brigou com Tom por _minha _causa?

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Eu tenho tantos pensamentos e dúvidas que, no fim, eles acabam só se misturando e eu não consigo realmente pensar em nada com clareza. E aí fica esse vazio na minha cabeça que de alguma forma pesa sobre o meu peito.

Assim que Jensen saiu pra escola, eu tentei dormir mais um pouco, mas foi inútil. Então eu peguei um dos livros dele e comecei a ler. Mas entre uma linha e outra, eu me perdia em pensamentos aleatórios e acabava terminando um parágrafo sem ter ideia do que eu havia acabado de ler, então eu acabei desistindo.

A internet me distraiu por poucos segundos antes de eu me sentir tentado a pesquisar mais arduamente entre as páginas dos sites pornôs até que eu encontrasse um pornô gay que não me fizesse ficar enojado e aí eu poderia clarear minha mente e talvez pensar que eu possa ser bissexual ou algo assim. Mas eu também não tenho muito sucesso nisso.

A única coisa que realmente consegue me distrair é a televisão. Eu fico zapeando canais e até rio com as reprises de _Two and a Half Men, _mas eu sinto meu coração meio que acelerar e falhar uma batida toda vez que eu lembro do quanto eu fui idiota com Jensen. Mais uma vez.

Eu não sei o que me incomoda mais. O fato de eu ter simplesmente acusado ele da maneira que eu acusei ao invés de simplesmente ter perguntado, ou o fato de eu ter gostado de estar em cima dele daquele jeito. Não na hora. Apesar do meu pênis não concordar muito, eu estava com muita raiva pra levar aquilo de uma maneira realmente sexual. Mas agora que eu lembro e penso nisso, a bunda de Jensen literalmente roçando no meu pau... Só deixa mais claro pra mim que eu gostaria de levar as coisas adiante. Que eu gostaria de estar nessa posição em circunstancias diferentes.

Minha razão me leva a crer que eu só me fiz de cego e me deixei levar pela raiva porque eu queria ter uma razão pra tratar Jensen daquele jeito. Ter o que Tom disse que ele teve. Nem que eu tivesse que tirar isso de Jensen à força. A parte idiota de mim ficava pensando "Se ele deu pra Tom, porque não vai dar pra mim?". Mas a razão – a qual eu decidi ignorar – ficava falando que Jensen não teria feito algo assim com Tom.

Eu só não entendo os motivos de Tom pra mentir pra mim.

Já é quase meio dia, e meu estômago tá roncando. Eu desligo a TV e coloco uma das lasanhas congeladas no micro-ondas e aproveito pra ir tomar banho enquanto isso.

-J2-

Eu me surpreendo ao ver Jensen sentado na cama dele quando eu saio do banheiro. Eu não esperava que ele fosse chegar em casa antes das três. Tanto que eu nem levei as roupas pro banheiro e saio só de toalha pro quarto.

Os olhos de Jensen me olham de cima a baixo e eu vejo ele corar instantaneamente. Não sei se é por ele ser gay ou por nunca ter frequentado os vestiários, mas ficar envergonhado por ver outro homem seminu é uma coisa bem boba. Mas ainda assim, eu tenho que confessar que é adorável.

Talvez seja por isso que ele me deixa confuso. Jensen não age como qualquer outro cara, o que provavelmente não qualifica ele como sendo do sexo masculino no meu cérebro. Talvez meu subconsciente ache que ele seja uma espécie de garota sem peitos ou algo assim.

Ele não parece que vai falar alguma coisa e eu não sei se eu quero começar um pedido de desculpas nessas condições, então eu viro o rosto e acabo batendo os olhos na minha mochila, o que me faz lembrar que eu encontrei Misha no ônibus ontem.

Eu ando até a mochila e tiro o caderno de lá de dentro.

"Misha pediu pra eu te entregar." Eu falo, estendendo o caderno na direção de Jensen.

É, isso vai quebrar o gelo.

Jensen pega o caderno da minha mão e fica olhando pra capa por um bom momento. Momento que eu uso pra vestir minha boxer por baixo da toalha. Eu estou procurando por uma roupa do guarda roupa quando eu ouço a voz de Jensen.

"Você bateu no Tom?"

Hm, ok. As notícias meio que se espalharam. Mas eu já esperava por isso.

Eu não sei o que dizer, então eu só esqueço o que eu estou fazendo e me viro pra olhar pra Jensen. Olhos verdes me olhando por cima dos óculos.

Eu abro a boca, fazendo menção de me explicar, mas então me ocorre que eu não tenho nada pra dizer.

"Puta que pariu. Você bateu nele mesmo!" É a primeira vez que eu vejo Jensen falar um palavrão. Ele sorri como se não acreditasse, de um jeito irônico, eu não sei. Nunca soube ler expressões muito bem.

"Ele mereceu." Eu simplesmente digo porque, bem, porque é verdade.

"Você não precisava fazer isso." Ele fala, mais baixo dessa vez, e eu sento do lado dele, olhando pros meus pés.

"Eu não fiz isso por você." Ok, isso saiu um pouco bruto. Mas a ultima coisa que eu quero é que Jensen me faça perguntas sobre o que eu sinto por ele porque eu não vou saber explicar.

"E por que você fez isso, então?"

"Porque ele é um idiota. O jeito que ele falou de você, como se você fosse uma espécie de puta..." E falando desse jeito, eu percebo que eu acabo de me contradizer. "Olha, o Tom passa dos limites de vez em quando e ele 'tava merecendo um soco, só isso."

Jensen fica um tempo em silêncio.

"Você mesmo me tratou como se eu fosse uma espécie de puta, ontem." Ele ri sem achar graça e meu peito aperta em um misto de culpa e arrependimento.

"Eu fiquei confuso, depois de tudo que ele falou..."

"Notícias pra você, Jared. Eu não sou a puta de ninguém. Muito menos do Tom."

"Eu sei. Desculpa." Eu falo assim que os olhos de Jensen estão nos meus.

E eu não sei quando eu comecei a olhar pros lábios dele, eu só sei que eu percebo isso e eu tenho que me focar nos olhos dele de novo.

"Obrigado, sabe? Por socar o idiota na cara." Ele ri baixo. "Eu não sei o que eu 'tava pensando quando eu beijei ele."

É, Jensen, nem eu.

"Ele é bonito, alto, eu até que entendo." Eu rio de volta e eu penso que Jensen vai falar alguma coisa, mas ele não fala.

Silêncio.

Eu estou quase me levantando da cama quando Jensen segura meu pulso. Eu olho pra ele de novo.

"Por que você acha que Tom inventou isso?" Ele pergunta.

E meu melhor palpite é que ele queria me fazer ciúmes. Mas de jeito nenhum que eu vou compartilhar esse pensamento.

Eu levanto os ombros, dizendo sem palavras que eu não sei, quando algo me ocorre. "Mas ontem, o que você achou que ele tinha me contado?"

Jensen inclina um pouco a cabeça e franze as sobrancelhas, como se não soubesse do que eu estou falando e então ele arregala os olhos como se tivesse acabado de lembrar.

"Que você lê." Ele falou sem pausar. "Desculpa, Jared. Eu deixei escapar sem querer."

"Tudo bem. Não tem problema." Eu sorrio.

Isso parece um fato tão pequeno na frente de todas as coisas que tem acontecido.

Jensen enfim solta o meu pulso e eu não sei por que eu me inclino pra abraçar ele. Mas agora é muito tarde e eu não tenho a opção de voltar atrás.

Eu falo pra mim mesmo que é um abraço de desculpas ou algo assim, mas no fundo eu sei que eu só quero sentir os braços dele ao meu redor do jeito que ele tá fazendo agora.

"Sabe o que você falou sobre eu poder contar com você?" Eu ouço a voz de Jensen no meu ouvido e a respiração dele na minha pele manda arrepios pra todos os lugares errados._ Céus. _"Eu só quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo também."

Os dedos dele deslizam nas minhas costas e eu não acredito que eu vou ficar duro por causa de um abraço de novo.

"Pra qualquer coisa." Jensen diz por fim e eu sei que é um encorajamento pra eu conversar sobre todas essas coisas nas quais eu tenho pensado.

Eu sei que Jensen não sabe exatamente o que elas são. Mas ele sabe que tem alguma coisa – ou muitas coisas – me incomodando.

Por um momento eu considero falar tudo, mas isso não passa de um pensamento.

Eu beijo o pescoço de Jensen por puro impulso e sinto ele estremecer embaixo do meu toque.

Eu respiro fundo e saio do abraço, sorrindo pra Jensen antes de bagunçar o cabelo dele. O rosto dele é pura confusão, mas então eu só faço o que eu sei fazer melhor: não levar nada a sério.

"Acho que eu fiz lasanha o bastante pra nós dois." Eu falo. "A gente pode comer enquanto a gente assiste aquele musical esquisito das mulheres com cinta-liga."

"Chicago?" Jensen ri de um jeito meio nervoso.

"É!" Eu levanto e minha toalha cai, me deixando só de boxers na frente de Jensen. "Deixa eu só vestir uma roupa antes." Eu rio e ando até o guarda-roupa.

Eu ouço Jensen rir, mas não é uma daquelas risadas altas que eu adoro. Tudo bem. Eu ainda tenho o dia inteiro pra arrancar isso dele.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Então, eu consegui escrever mais dois capítulos e estou postando os dois juntos. Vocês me amam ou vocês me amam? HAHAH Provavelmente vocês devem estar meio que me odiando por ter parado aí, né D: Mas o próximo capítulo promete, então vocês não vão se arrepender por esperarem, ok?  
>Vou tentar escrever na viagem e postar o quanto antes.<br>Um abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Jensen's pov_

Eu nunca vi o tempo passar tão rápido. Digo, normalmente os dias já passam voando, mas os últimos dias simplesmente parecem quase inexistentes de tão rápido que passaram. Se não fossem as fotos e os vídeos do casamento, eu diria que nem aconteceu.

Meu pai e Sharon decidiram não fazer festa, no fim das contas. Depois do casamento na igreja, eles fizeram um churrasco aqui em casa e todo o dinheiro que eles iam gastar na festa, acabou indo pra lua de mel deles e pra reforma da casa.

Eu passei o tempo todo preocupado com a organização de tudo que mal me diverti. Jared parecia perdido no meio de todas as amigas da mãe dele e parentes que vinham apertar a bochecha dele e dizer "Nossa, como esse menino cresceu, o que você deu pra ele comer, Sharon?".

Eu ria pra Jared toda vez que isso acontecia e ele sorria ironicamente de volta como se estivesse me mandando ir pra "aquele lugar".

Misha e Danneel vieram e - talvez por toda a confusão com Tom -, nenhum dos "amigos" de Jared apareceu. Foi engraçado ver meus amigos fazendo companhia pra Jared. E, de longe, eles pareceram até estar se dando bem.

Mas a melhor parte de tudo foi ver o sorriso nos rostos do meu pai e da mãe de Jared.

Eles pegaram o voo na manhã seguinte ao casamento e deram a mim e a Jared a responsabilidade de cuidar da casa. Meu pai fez o pai de Misha prometer que ele faria com que a gente fosse pro colégio todos os dias e ele ficou de aparecer aqui em casa pra levar a gente pro colégio.

Eu bem que 'tô curioso pra ver o que vai acontecer quando eu, Jared, Misha e o pai dele estivermos presos no mesmo carro.

Mas agora eu estou mais preocupado com o fato de Jared estar tentando me convencer a dar uma festa aqui em casa.

Não faz nem 48 horas que nossos pais viajaram e ele já está fazendo uma maldita lista.

"A gente podia chamar o Misha e a Dan..." Ok, desde quando Jared chama Danneel de _Dan_? "E eles podem chamar alguém que eles quiserem. Eu vou chamar o Chad e mais uns caras, não vai ter muita gente."

Jared tá me olhando com cara de cachorro abandonado. E ele deve saber que fica difícil dizer não pra ele quando ele faz isso, porque nesse momento ele tá realmente caprichando na expressão.

Eu me ajeito sentado na cama. Eu queria ter o argumento de que Chad pode chamar Tom, mas Tom faltou a ultima semana de aula porque o avô dele adoeceu e ele teve que viajar com a mãe pro interior do Texas pra cuidar dele. E, pelo que eu saiba, ele não voltou ainda.

Certo que o boato que voou pela escola foi que Tom tinha ficado internado no hospital por causa da surra que Jared deu nele (Até traumatismo craniano colocaram na história) e Jared passou um dia acreditando, por mais que eu tenha falado umas três vezes que um murro ou dois não causam traumatismo craniano em ninguém. Mas ele só se deu por vencido quando Chad falou pra ele o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Assim que eu sento na minha cama, Jared senta na cama dele também. A gente acabou de acordar, então o cabelo dele está adoravelmente bagunçado e eu tento tão encarar muito, puxando meu travesseiro pro meu colo em reflexo e fingindo pensar por um momento.

"Jared, você sabe como essas coisas funcionam. Uma pessoa chama a outra, que chama a outra, que traz bebida e logo todo mundo fica bêbado, faz bagunça e é a gente que vai ter que limpar depois." Eu argumento e Jared levanta da cama dele pra sentar na minha.

Ele faz aquela expressão que eu estou acostumado a receber das pessoas. Aquela que silenciosamente me diz que eu sou careta ou que eu exagero nas coisas.

"A gente tem uma semana pra limpar tudo antes que seu pai e minha mãe voltem. Além do mais, hoje é domingo. Aposto que não vai vir tanta gente assim, já que tem aula amanhã."

"Viu? Outro motivo pra gente não fazer isso. A gente tem que acordar cedo amanhã." Eu falo como se esse fosse o melhor argumento do mundo, mas obviamente Jared não tá muito convencido.

"Você tá soando como se você tivesse 60 anos." Jared levanta as sobrancelhas, mordendo o canto interno da boca como se ele estivesse se impedindo de rir.

"Eu sou maduro. E responsável." Eu falo antes que eu possa pensar e, meu Deus, como isso foi estúpido.

Jared suspira, rindo brevemente.

"Jensen." Ele diz de um jeito preciso, como se me mandando prestar atenção e olha bem nos meus olhos. Eu tenho a urgência de ajeitar meus óculos, mas eu sei que eu não estou usando eles agora. "Nós temos 17 anos. Ninguém espera que a gente seja responsável. Essa é a época em que a gente pode fazer as merdas que a gente quiser fazer, porque ser adolescente já é uma desculpa boa o bastante."

E de repente eu me sinto burro porque isso é algo óbvio. Mas eu nunca tinha pensado por esse ângulo antes.

"A gente faz as merdas enquanto a gente pode." Jared continua. "Porque quando a gente ficar velho, a gente vai olhar pra trás e vai querer fazer tudo isso, e a gente não vai poder. Porque aí sim as pessoas vão esperar que a gente seja responsável."

Eu sinto meu lábio inferior doer e eu percebo que eu 'tô mastigando ele enquanto penso. Porque isso que Jared tá dizendo faz sentido, mas eu sempre fui esse bom exemplo em tudo, que faz tudo certo, que tira notas boas. E certo que Misha diz que é pra compensar a minha opção sexual e que eu deveria fazer mais merdas na minha vida. E, bem, foi por isso que eu fui pra um festival escondido do meu pai.

E foi quando eu ganhei meu primeiro beijo.

E, pensando por esse lado, talvez valha a pena ser meio imprudente de vez em quando.

"Eu não sei..." Eu deixo a minha indecisão transparecer na minha voz e Jared deve estar sentindo que ele está a um passo de me convencer, porque a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado ganha um leve sorriso.

"Qual é, Jensen... Qual foi a ultima vez que você fez algo só porque você queria fazer?"

Eu vejo o pomo de Adão de Jared mover ao que ele engole a saliva e eu faço o mesmo em reflexo. E por algum motivo eu lembro de como eu me senti quando ele beijou meu pescoço. E como eu queria abraçar ele mais forte, trazer ele pra mais perto, sentir os lábios dele mais vezes, mas não o fiz. E depois que o momento passou, eu queria perguntar por que diabos ele tinha feito aquilo, mas também não tive coragem.

É, Jared tem um bom argumento.

"Tudo bem." Eu expiro o ar que eu estava prendendo e vejo Jared sorrir satisfeito. "Mas a gente vai ter que recolher tudo o que possa quebrar e guardar no quarto do meu pai. E trancar a porta dos quartos."

A cabeça de Jared chacoalha em um movimento afirmativo e ele se inclina, segurando minha cabeça e beijando minha testa de um jeito que eu não esperava em agradecimento.

É, já é um avanço.

"Eu vou ligar pro Chad." Ele anuncia antes de pular pra cama dele de novo, pegando o celular no meio do caminho e eu aproveito pra ir tomar um banho. Só porque eu preciso ficar sozinho e soltar esse sorriso que eu 'tô prendendo até que minhas bochechas comecem a doer.

-J2-

Eu estava tão redondamente enganado quando eu achei que o fato de ser domingo ia impedir a pessoas de virem.

Acho que metade da escola deve estar aqui.

Ainda bem que a gente guardou todas as coisas "quebráveis" e compramos copos descartáveis, porque tem um grupo de pessoas na cozinha, pessoas que nem sabem que eu moro aqui e que, bem... Agora que eu estou pensando bem, essas pessoas nem estudam na minha escola.

E tem copos no chão. E garrafas em cima da mesa da cozinha. E um casal aos amassos no sofá pequeno. Eu definitivamente vou ter que desinfetar isso depois.

A minha parte obsessiva compulsiva grita pra eu arrumar toda a bagunça, mas eu nem sei por onde começar. Tem um grupo de pessoas que aparentemente não tinha roupa de banho e resolveu entrar na piscina usando somente as roupas de baixo – O que faz com que tenha um monte de adolescentes seminus andando pela minha casa. E alguns caras que eu vejo de vez em quando nos corredores da escola estão mudando os canais da TV compulsivamente enquanto dividem uma garrafa de refrigerante que provavelmente tem alguma bebida alcóolica – ou várias –misturada lá dentro.

Eu estou à beira de um ataque de pânico quando uma mão puxa a minha. Eu olho pra minha própria mão e vejo dedos delicados com unhas azuis segurando meus próprios dedos. Eu reconheço o esmalte como sendo de Danneel antes mesmo que eu olhe pro rosto dela.

Ela mexe os lábios e eu acho que ela tá dizendo alguma coisa, mas Chad e Jake trouxeram duas caixas de som que estão tocando algo que eu acho que é Black Eyed Peas e eu consigo ouvir as batidas dentro do meu peito.

E Danneel claramente desistiu de me falar o que ela queria falar, porque ela só revira os olhos e começa a me puxar na direção do meu quarto.

Que eu jurava que eu tinha trancado até que ela abre a porta e me puxa pra dentro.

Ainda dá pra ouvir o som aqui quando Danneel tranca a porta, mas não é tão alto. Jared e Misha estão sentados na cama de Jared e Sandy tá sentada na minha junto com uma outra menina loira que o nome me foge a memória, mas eu sei que ela tá na nossa turma de álgebra.

Chad tá bem no canto da porta, com uma garota no colo dele que obviamente não é Cindy, a julgar pela cor do cabelo. E o cabelo é a única coisa que eu consigo ver porque eles não conseguem desgrudar as bocas do rosto um do outro.

"Jensen!" Eu ouço a voz de Misha me chamar.

Danneel senta na minha cama ao lado de Sandy assim que eu sento ao lado de Misha na outra cama. E então eu percebo que ele tá com uma mochila nas mãos.

Eu estou prestes a perguntar o que tem lá dentro, mas quando eu olho pra Misha, eu consigo ver Jared também e eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre a expressão no rosto dele. É a mesma expressão que ele fez antes de me sugerir a festa.

E se a gente perdeu o controle da festa, eu acredito que a gente vai perder o controle de o que quer que seja que Jared tá planejando agora.

Talvez Jared goste de perder o controle das coisas.

"Por que a gente tá isolado do resto da festa?" Eu pergunto.

Eu espero que Jared responda a pergunta, mas é a voz de Danneel que eu ouço.

"Você parecia que ia ter um ataque de pânico lá, Jensen."

É, é verdade.

"Eu não pensei que ia ter tanta gente." Eu falo em um tom de acusação ao que olho pra Jared e ele me lança um par de olhos de cachorro abandonado, que na verdade sai meio distorcido pelo sorriso que ele tá tentando conter.

Eu me pergunto qual é a graça, se tem algo no meu rosto ou se minha atitude em relação à festa é engraçada. Ou se Jared bebeu. Eu não sinto o cheiro de bebida ao que ele fala, mas eu não tinha visto ele desde que Misha e Danneel chegaram chegou e Jared sumiu com eles.

"Nem eu. Eu juro!" Jared se defende.

Agora é tarde demais pra ficar reclamando.

"Tanto faz," Eu suspiro e bato no ombro de Misha com o meu próprio ombro, chamando a atenção dele antes de perguntar "O que você tem aí?"

Misha parece meio confuso antes de seguir meus olhos na direção da mochila que ele tá segurando. Então ele sorri e me olha com olhos azuis cheios de quintas intenções. "Mercadoria." Ele diz.

Ótimo. Agora além de bebida, vai ter droga ilegal circulando na minha casa.

Eu estou prestes a protestar quando a voz de Jared interrompe minha linha de raciocínio. "O que você de bom aí?"

Misha chega mais pra trás na cama, cruzando as pernas e trazendo a mochila pro colo dele. Ele procura um pouco antes de tirar de lá de dentro um saquinho com vários comprimidos e sorri como se ele estivesse segurando a chave de uma passagem secreta pro paraíso ou algo assim.

"Ecstasy?" Jared pergunta de novo e Misha levanta as sobrancelhas.

"Muito melhor que isso, meu amigo." Ele diz.

Eu reviro meus olhos e percebo que Danneel, Sandy e a outra garota estão sentadas na ponta da minha cama, inclinadas na direção de Misha em curiosidade.

"Isso," Misha continua, levantando o saquinho no ar, "É um experimento de um laboratório árabe. Eles fizeram pra curar a depressão, fazendo as sensações boas serem sentidas mais intensamente, como um abraço ou um toque amigável no ombro. E ao mesmo tempo diminuir as sensações ruins como estresse e preocupações". Misha pausa, sacudindo os comprimidos dentro do saquinho. Antes eu achava que eles eram brancos, mas a luz que reflete mostra que alguns são meio rosados e outros azuis.

"E deu certo?" Sandy pergunta.

Eu ainda não entendo por que Danneel é amiga de uma das líderes de torcida.

"Bem... Deu certo até demais." Misha ri. "A droga teve efeito alucinógeno nos pacientes testados e cada um achou que tinha viajado pra um lugar diferente. E, segundo a psiquiatra, as descrições eram tão exatas que qualquer um acharia que realmente tinha sido uma lembrança ao invés de uma alucinação. Todos disseram que eles nunca tinham se sentido tão bem na vida. Eles proibiram o remédio por causa das alucinações, mas algum dos funcionários pegou quase todo o estoque, começou a traficar e, pelo que eu sei, ele comprou uma mansão antes de prenderem ele. A polícia recolheu uma boa parte da droga, mas como vocês podem ver, foi impossível recolher tudo. Felizmente." Misha finaliza com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Uau." Jared respira, olhando pros comprimidos como se ele estivesse tentando decifrar como tantos efeitos alucinógenos cabem numa coisinha tão pequena.

"É, big Jay. A coisa é da boa. Como um sonho vívido." Misha sorri e abre o saquinho. Ele tira alguns comprimidos de lá de dentro antes de guardar o saquinho de novo.

Depois ele abre a palma da mão. Seis comprimidos expostos no meio do circulo que nossos corpos fazem entre as duas camas.

Eu olho pra Jared, mas ele tá olhando pros comprimidos.

As coisas que ele disse hoje de manhã estão repetindo na minha cabeça.

A primeira mão a pegar um dos comprimidos é a de Danneel. Ela olha pro pequeno circulo preso entre o dedão e o indicador dela e curva os lábios pra baixo. "O que de pior pode acontecer?" É o que ela diz antes de levar o comprimido até a boca.

"Deixa dissolver um pouco na língua." Misha diz e Danneel se impede de engolir no ultimo minuto.

Jared é o próximo a pegar.

Meu corpo meio que pula antes que eu perceba que eu tenho a intenção de impedir Jared. Mas eu não faço nada. Eu só ajoelho na cama e, assim que eu percebo o movimento, eu volto a me sentar. Mesmo que o movimento tenha sido rápido, Jared me olha com interrogações nos olhos.

Eu engulo em seco.

"Não tem perigo da gente, sabe..." Eu começo, não sabendo muito bem como organizar meus pensamentos em palavras. "Perder o controle sobre a gente mesmo?" Eu digo enfim e Jared ri.

"E não é esse o objetivo?" Ele diz, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso, mas ele mesmo parece um pouco nervoso sobre isso.

Mas ele é Jared. O cara que faz o que quer. Que com certeza vai engolir esse comprimido e se deixar levar só pra ter uma história pra contar depois. Eu passei todos esses dias tentando decifrar Jared, saber o que ele pensa e o porquê de ele fazer as coisas... Mas agora eu só tenho a sensação de que eu não deveria ter tanto trabalho quando Jared nem parece pensar nas próprias atitudes.

Jared pega outro comprimido e oferece na minha direção. "Você não tá curioso?" Ele pergunta.

E, droga, eu 'tô. Ao menos uma vez na vida eu quero saber como é não se preocupar. Não ter essa tensão nos ombros, não ficar me preocupando em dizer e fazer a coisa certa o tempo todo.

Sair de mim mesmo.

A minha máscara vai cair, mas a de todo mundo aqui também vai. A de Jared vai.

Eu olho bem nos olhos de Jared ao que eu pego o comprimido. Então eu o enterro na minha língua antes que eu mude de ideia.

Eu achei que ia ter gosto de remédio, paracetamol, algo assim. Mas não tem. Ele meio que dissolve antes que eu decida qual o gosto exato, e logo meu instinto me diz pra engolir o pouco que não dissolveu. Eu não sei se eu deveria ter feito isso, mas agora já é tarde.

Eu olho ao redor e a palma da mão de Misha já está vazia.

Jared tá movimentando o maxilar como se estivesse brincando com o comprimido dentro da boca e Misha tá fechando a mochila e levantando da cama.

"Vocês, meus amigos, se divirtam. Eu vou lá fora fazer dinheiro, mas eu altamente recomendo que vocês fiquem dentro do quarto. Vai virar uma selva lá fora." Ele faz uma reverência formal como se cumprimentasse uma dama antes de uma dança e anda até a porta do quarto, dando dois comprimidos pra Chad e a garota com ele antes de abrir a porta e sair do quarto.

A garota que 'tava com Chad levanta, ajeita a saia e sai do quarto também. Eu não tenho tempo de ver o rosto dela, mas eu vejo que ela dá o comprimido na mão de Chad ao invés de tomar e Chad põe no bolso da calça antes de levantar e trancar a porta do quarto.

Ele se joga bem ao meu lado na cama e olha pra Jared. "Que bagulho é esse do Misha, cara?" Ele pergunta e Jared balança os ombros.

"Ele disse que é árabe." Jared só diz e Chad se dá por satisfeito, rolando na cama e pegando um travesseiro.

É estranho ter Chad aqui, no meu quarto, confortável do meu lado como se ele falasse comigo todos os dias. E quando eu percebo que eu não me importo com o fato de ele estar usando sapatos em cima da cama, eu percebo que talvez o "bagulho" do Misha tenha começado a fazer efeito.

Quando Jared toca meu braço e eu sinto as pontas dos dedos dele me mandarem uma onda de choque direto pras minhas partes baixas, eu tenho certeza.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Eu sei que demorou, eu sei Desculpem. Mas eu avisei HAHAH Enfim. To com pouco tempo pra escrever, por isso vamos continuar no esquema de capítulos curtos postados em menor espaço de tempo. A viagem foi boa e tá tudo bem, obrigado a todo mundo que desejou boa viagem nos reviews. E, claro, obrigada pelos reviews xD Espero que estejam gostando.  
>Agora eu to indo escrever o próximo capítulo pra não fazer vocês esperarem muito.<br>Um abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Jared's pov_

Eu sinto as batidas da música no meu peito, apesar de eu nem saber que música tá tocando. Toda vez que eu tento ouvir direito pra descobrir, algo tira a minha atenção.

Dessa vez é a visão de Danneel e Sandy na cama de Jensen. Eu e ele tivemos que sair da minha cama porque a garota loirinha – Megan, eu acho – começou a beijar Chad e eles acabaram tomando todo o espaço da cama ao que o beijo se tornou um amasso que eu tenho quase certeza que vai se tornar sexo em público.

O público sendo eu e Jensen, sentados aqui no canto da parede, perto do guarda-roupa.

A gente também não pôde ir pra cama de Jensen porque, bem... Porque Danneel tá por cima da Sandy e o cabelo vermelho de Danneel está cobrindo o rosto de Sandy, mas pelo movimento das cabeças delas dá pra perceber que elas estão se beijando.

Sem contar com o fato de que a saia que Sandy tá usando só tá cobrindo a cintura dela agora, e a calça jeans de Danneel insiste em fazer fricção contra a calcinha rosa que Sandy tá usando.

E é quase como um pornô lésbico ao vivo. E minha calça tá apertada onde a minha ereção se formou e eu não consigo ficar com vergonha.

Se Chad não estivesse tão ocupado com a mão da loirinha dentro da calça dele, eu tenho certeza de que ele estaria tentando ser a carne num sanduíche de Danneel e Sandy.

E eu deveria estar querendo isso também. Droga, há uns dias atrás eu nem estaria pensando duas vezes. Mas agora, por algum motivo, eu penso uma vez, e depois eu lembro que Jensen tá do meu lado e eu só quero ficar aqui.

E, pra falar a verdade, eu estou tão bem aqui. Eu não quero levantar nunca mais.

A música que estava tocando acaba e a música que tá começando a tocar agora é baixa no começo. Por um momento o silêncio me deixa ouvir os ofegos dentro do quarto e o barulho de pessoas conversando lá fora.

Minha visão tá um pouco turva, talvez esse seja o ponto em que as alucinações começam.

Eu viro meu rosto, olhando pra Jensen. Eu lembro de quando eu toquei nele há alguns minutos pra perguntar se ele já estava sentindo alguma coisa. O jeito como ele gemeu quando meus dedos tocaram a pele respondeu a minha pergunta. Eu quero muito me convencer de que eu fiquei duro por ver Danneel e Sandy se beijando, mas a minha calça começou a ficar apertada bem antes disso, e eu sei que foi exatamente no momento em que eu vi Jensen gemendo.

E ele tá me olhando agora. Em algum momento ele tirou os óculos e agora eles estão pendurados na gola V da camisa que ele tá usando. Eu adoro a falta de pelos no pedaço exposto de pele que a gola da camisa me deixa ver. Se fosse em algum outro momento, o fato de eu estar praticamente despindo Jensen com os olhos seria constrangedor e ele estaria com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

Mas agora, quando eu volto a olhar pro rosto de Jensen, o tom avermelhado que decora a pele dele não denuncia vergonha ou constrangimento. A boca dele está ligeiramente aberta, os lábios levemente inchados e avermelhados, os olhos escurecidos, olhando bem dentro dos meus. E eu não tenho certeza, mas a minha impressão é de que ele nunca deixou de me olhar desde que nós sentamos aqui.

Quando eu olho pra baixo, eu nem fico surpreso em ver o volume marcando a calça jeans dele.

Jensen é mais bonito do que qualquer garota com quem eu já estive. As feições dele são delicadas e masculinas ao mesmo tempo, o que me deixa confuso. Às vezes eu não consigo definir se eu gosto mais dos lábios femininamente carnudos dele ou do maxilar forte que acompanha.

Antes que eu consiga pensar duas vezes, eu vejo minha mão estendida e meus dedos tocando a linha do maxilar de Jensen. Os olhos dele se fecham e a música tá alta de novo, mas eu sinto a pele dele vibrar sob os meus dedos e eu sei que foram as cordas vocais dele emitindo um gemido.

A ponta dos meus dedos formigam, sensíveis, como se todas as ligações nervosas estivessem expostas. Eu chego mais perto de Jensen, sentando bem de frente pra ele. Nossas pernas meio que se entrelaçam de uma forma desajeitada e a gente poderia chegar mais perto, mas cada toque que a gente compartilha é como um choque elétrico que faz meu coração bater forte e eu tenho a impressão de que eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco se eu chegar muito perto.

Eu tenho a impressão de que Jensen sente o mesmo, já que ele para de se mexer. Ele abre um pouco os olhos e eu estou distraído pelas pupilas dilatadas dele, então eu só percebo que ele estava erguendo as mãos pra me tocar quando os dedos dele já estão acariciando meu rosto.

E, meu Deus, o choque é ainda maior aqui. Minha respiração sai pesada pelos meus pulmões através dos meus lábios e eu sinto minha ereção pulsar.

Eu quase consigo ouvir meu sangue correndo pelas minhas veias. Meu coração tá batendo forte nos meus ouvidos e isso me deixa surdo até pra música alta. Tudo no meu campo de visão sai de foco, menos Jensen.

Jensen e seus lábios rosados. Que eu quero tanto beijar que eu sinto meus próprios lábios formigarem, como se minha boca estivesse imaginando como seria a textura da boca de Jensen na minha.

Eu tento falar, mas eu só consigo gemer. Então eu desisto de expressar o que eu quero com palavras e só chego meu rosto mais perto do de Jensen.

Eu fecho os olhos, nossos narizes se acariciam. E eu consigo sentir a respiração dele tocando a minha pele quando ele ofega. Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível acariciar alguém somente com a própria respiração.

Eu tento chegar mais perto e eu até consigo tocar os lábios dele com os meus. Mas eu não consigo fazer nada mais do que levemente esfregar nossos lábios juntos. Meu coração tá batendo tão rápido que chega a doer.

Então a gente fica assim, gemendo e ofegando nos lábios um do outro. Eu não sei quanto tempo já se passou, mas eu não pretendo sair dessa posição, de qualquer forma.

Eu não tinha percebido que a gente continuava mexendo nossas pernas e quadris até que Jensen esteja no meu colo. O contato nessa parte não é tão intenso por conta do jeans, eu acho. Mas é intenso de qualquer jeito, o volume das nossas calças se esfregando e eu sei que não vai demorar muito tempo até que eu goze dentro das minhas calças.

-J2-

Eu acordo respirando o cheiro de Jensen. A luz do quarto tá apagada, mas não está escuro, o que indica que já é dia. Eu ainda estou no chão, não sei se deitado em cima de lençóis ou roupas. Minha cabeça dói e minha boca tá seca.

E Jensen está dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito e os braços em volta do meu corpo.

Eu acaricio o cabelo dele por impulso. Eu não consigo me decidir se eu acordo ele agora ou se eu tento sair daqui sem acorda-lo.

Eu aperto os olhos fechados mais uma vez, tentando me livrar da dor de cabeça. Quando eu os abro de novo, um par de olhos azuis me encara.

"Bom dia, Big Jay." Misha fala, um sorriso surgindo no canto dos seus lábios.

Eu tento responder, mas tudo que sai da minha boca é uma espécie de grunhido rouco.

Delicadamente eu tiro os braços de Jensen de cima de mim e levanto devagar do chão, ignorando a falta repentina que eu sinto do corpo de Jensen perto do meu e o fato de que minha cueca tá grudando no meu pau porque eu provavelmente gozei dentro da minha calça ontem à noite. Ótimo.

Misha faz um movimento de cabeça pra que eu siga ele. Eu vejo Danneel e Sandy deitadas na cama de Jensen, cobertas pela colcha da cama e a maioria das roupas delas estão espalhadas em cima da cama e no chão – incluindo sutiãs.

Surpreendentemente minha cama está vazia. Eu esperava que Chad e a garota loira estivessem dormindo nela a essa hora também.

Eu sigo Misha pra fora do quarto. Eu dou uma boa olhada ao redor ao que ando lentamente até a cozinha.

"O Jensen vai ficar maluco quando vir isso." Eu falo, me referindo aos milhões de copos no chão, restos de comida por todo lugar e eu esperava ver algumas pessoas dormindo no sofá ou até no chão, mas não tem ninguém.

"A gente provavelmente vai ter que levar ele pro hospital." Misha ri. "Ele com certeza vai ter uma crise alérgica à bagunça."

"Cadê todo mundo?" Eu pego uma garrafa de água, bebendo quase metade dela antes que eu ouça a resposta de Misha.

"Eu e Chad botamos todo mundo pra fora antes das duas da manhã. Falamos que um vizinho tinha chamado a polícia."

"E chamaram?"

Misha senta em uma das cadeiras, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Não. Mas um dos vizinhos 'tava aqui e comprou um dos meus comprimidos." Ele ri e eu reviro os olhos.

E só depois que eu percebo o que eu fiz, eu me dou conta de que eu peguei essa mania de Jensen. E, pelo jeito que Misha tá me olhando, ele também se deu conta da mesma coisa.

Um silêncio meio constrangedor tá preenchendo o ar agora. As memórias de ontem à noite ficam repetindo na minha cabeça e eu não sei por que eu achei que tomar aquele comprimido seria uma boa ideia.

Acho que a ideia de ver Jensen fora de controle me encantou tanto que eu não parei pra pensar que eu ia ficar fora de controle também.

Eu não pensei em nada, na verdade.

Eu afundo meu rosto nas minhas mãos, porque minha cabeça pesa como nunca e eu preciso apoiar ela em algum lugar.

O silêncio continua absoluto até que eu escuto a voz de Jensen.

"A gente vai chegar atrasado na esc... Meu Deus meu pai vai me matar!"

Eu levanto a cabeça e Jensen tá parado no meio da sala, olhando pra bagunça.

"Relaxa, Jenny. Ele só chega daqui uma semana." Misha diz. "E a gente não precisa ir pra escola hoje."

Eu levanto a cabeça de novo, mas não olho pra Jensen. Eu só continuo encarando minha garrafa de água, bebendo o resto da água de dentro dela.

"Mas o seu pai vai passar aqui pra pegar a gente, não vai?"

"Só se eu ligar pra lembrar ele de vir." Misha levanta as sobrancelhas. "Relaxa, Jensen. A gente tem o dia pra arrumar essa bagunça."

-J2-

E foi o que a gente passou o dia fazendo. Arrumando a bagunça. Limpando e desinfetando tudo o que a gente encontrava pelo caminho.

Quando Danneel e Sandy acordaram, elas ajudaram a gente a lavar os lençóis – E eu aproveitei pra adicionar minhas roupas de ontem dentro da máquina - e limpar a piscina. O silêncio era constrangedor, tanto entre elas, quanto entre eu e Jensen, o que ajudou um pouco com a limpeza, já que a gente não perdia tempo falando ou olhando pra cara um do outro.

Às vezes eu percebia um sorriso no rosto de Misha, como se toda a situação divertisse ele. Bem, não é ele que tá sentindo o peito apertar em algo que você não consegue dizer se é arrependimento ou outro tipo completamente diferente de sentimento.

A sensação que eu tenho de vez em quando é de que todas as pessoas ao redor sabem de algo que eu não sei. Algo essencial. Algo que me faria lidar melhor com essa situação toda. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de perguntar pra Misha o que fazer, mas eu não quero falar sobre ontem à noite. E não é como se alguém que vende drogas ilegais numa festa saiba dar algum conselho, de qualquer forma.

Jensen passou boa parte do dia direcionando os olhos na minha direção. Eu conseguia sentir ele me observando em um momento o outro, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui segurar meu olhar no dele. Eu não consegui nem sorrir.

Depois de um tempo Jensen parou de me olhar e não precisava ser um gênio pra perceber que ele começou a evitar ficar no mesmo aposento que eu durante o resto da tarde.

Quando a gente terminou de arrumar tudo, já estava anoitecendo. Logo todo mundo foi embora, mas o silêncio ficou.

Os passos de Jensen eram quietos pela casa, mas ainda assim eu estava ciente deles como se ele estivesse pisando em cima de mim.

Ele se lembra de tudo. Ele se lembra de eu ter tentado beijar ele e de eu só não realmente ter beijado porque só o toque dos nossos lábios já era o bastante pra me deixar no limite. E eu tento imaginar o que ele deve estar pensando sobre o que eu sinto quando nem eu mesmo consigo começar a entender esses sentimentos.

Eu quero ficar o mais longe possível de Jensen. Ficar sozinho com os meus pensamentos e tentar entender toda essa bagunça na qual eu me meti. Mas já é noite eu estou preso dentro dessa casa com ele.

Eu devo ter passado mais de meia hora embaixo do chuveiro, tentando decidir minha vida, tentando me convencer de que o que houve ontem à noite não significou nada. Que é tudo fruto da curiosidade nos meus hormônios. Que vai passar. Que todo adolescente passa por essa fase de questionar a própria sexualidade.

Mas quando eu saio do banheiro e vejo Jensen encolhido na própria cama, agarrando um travesseiro, eu tenho essa mesma vontade costumeira de substituir o travesseiro. Mas só agora eu estou me deixando assumir essa vontade pra mim mesmo, assumir que ela sempre esteve aqui.

E só agora cai a ficha de que eu acordei com Jensen me abraçando do mesmo jeito que ele está fazendo com o travesseiro agora. E que eu nem sei como a gente foi parar nessa posição porque boa parte da noite passada não passa de borrões na minha mente. Algumas coisas eu não consigo distinguir se foram sonhos, ilusões ou realidade.

Eu acho que essa sensação de ter estragado tudo não vai me deixar dormir.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, eu estou tentando escrever o mais rápido que posso ;; Mas eu to tendo pouco tempo pra escrever, então espero que me perdoem pela demora.  
>Espero que estejam gostando :3<br>Um abraço bem apertado pra todo mundo.  
>P.s.: Não esqueçam de desejar um feliz aniversário pro jarpad no twitter, hein? :3<em>

_Padaporn._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Jensen's pov_

Algumas vezes eu não consigo resolver um problema de física ou química. Isso me incomoda como uma coceira no meu cérebro que eu não posso coçar porque, bem, porque pra isso seria preciso furar o meu crânio.

E eu passo um dia ou dois, talvez até uma semana, com isso na cabeça. Às vezes eu já até esqueci o problema quando de repente um dia eu acordo e a resposta simplesmente está lá na minha cabeça. Como se durante a noite tudo tivesse se organizado na minha mente, tirando todas as minhas dúvidas e complicações do caminho e me deixando ver o óbvio, a resposta que estava lá desde o começo e que eu somente não conseguia ver.

Hoje foi assim.

Eu abri os olhos, vi a luz do dia iluminar os lençóis que cobriam o corpo de Jared, o cabelo dele jogado pra trás, os olhos fechados, os lábios levemente abertos, respiração calma.

E, de repente, a minha própria voz vibrou dentro do meu corpo e me disse "É isso que eu quero". Eu me imaginei saindo silenciosamente da minha cama e me encaixando entre os braços de Jared, beijando a pele dele até ele acordar.

O sentimento é tão óbvio que eu nem me espanto.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu estive apaixonado por Jared. Não sei por quanto tempo eu estive negando isso pra mim mesmo.

Essa é a primeira vez que uma certeza, uma resposta, vem acompanhada não de alívio, mas de dúvidas e complicações. O que não é nada justo.

Ok. Então eu tenho sentimentos por Jared. E o que eu devo fazer com eles?

Eu fiquei observando ele dormir até o despertador tocar. Alguns poucos minutos de respiração calma, sem tensão nos ombros, sem olhos se recusando a olhar na minha direção. Por um momento é como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por um momento é como se a gente não tivesse estragado tudo.

-J2-

Alguns momentos simplesmente parecem ser o fim de tudo. Um beco sem saída. Meio dramático, eu sei. Mas eu tendo a ficar meio dramático nessas situações.

Eu sempre me preocupei com a opinião das pessoas sobre mim, sempre pensei muito no modo como as pessoas me enxergam. E eu odeio, com todas as fibras do meu corpo, pensar no fato de que alguém possa estar decepcionado comigo. Pior ainda quando é alguém com quem eu me importo. Com alguém com quem eu convivo.

É frustrante pensar no fato de que eu vou ter que olhar pro rosto de Jared todos os dias. E lidar com essa tensão que eu _sei _que nunca vai passar.

"Jensen? Tá vivo?" Eu ouço Danneel, a voz um pouco abafada porque eu estou com a cabeça baixa na minha mesa.

Se eu pudesse enterrar minha cabeça na madeira, eu provavelmente estaria fazendo isso agora.

Eu levanto a cabeça, vendo ela e Misha e seus olhos curiosos... Ou preocupados, talvez.

"O que foi?" Minha voz sai mais rouca do que o normal e eu tenho que pigarrear.

"Intervalo. Hora de comer, vem." Ela me puxa pelos meus braços e eu levanto, trazendo minha mochila pros meus ombros. "Se eu fosse você, eu ao menos fingiria que estou prestando atenção na aula. Eles vão acabar chamando seus pais aqui."

Eu respiro fundo e aceno em entendimento. Não adianta dizer que ela tem razão.

O clima ainda está um pouco estranho. Todo mundo fingindo que nada aconteceu na festa. Talvez em outras circunstâncias eu estivesse interrogando Danneel sobre o fato de ela ter usado minha cama e o meu quarto como cenário de filme pornô lésbico, mas isso significa que eu teria que falar sobre o assunto "Jared" e eu definitivamente não estou no humor pra isso.

De qualquer forma, o sorriso de Misha me diz que ele está planejando chegar ao assunto em breve. Quando o pai dele foi pegar eu e Jared lá em casa, ele abriu esse meio sorriso no canto dos lábios e tem permanecido assim desde então.

Talvez essa situação toda seja divertida pra ele.

Ao menos alguém tá se divertindo nessa história.

"O Tom voltou." Eu demoro um tempo pra me dar conta do que Danneel falou. Mas então eu olho na mesma direção que ela tá olhando e vejo Tom andando com uma bandeja de comida num canto.

A gente está bem na porta do refeitório e isso nos dá uma visão panorâmica de todo o lugar.

Nossas cabeças se movem à medida em que Tom vai andando até a mesa em que ele sempre costuma sentar com os caras do time de basquete. Jared, Chad, Jake, Zach e os outros estão conversando de um jeito animado e Tom senta silenciosamente em uma das cadeiras, tão silenciosamente que os caras demoram alguns segundos pra perceber que ele tá lá.

Meus olhos mal desgrudam da mesa ao que eu, Danni e Misha entramos na fila pra pegar a nossa comida. A tensão é evidente. Tom encarando Jared com um sorriso no rosto e Jared concentrado na própria comida, olhando de relance pra todo mundo na mesa, menos pra Tom.

"Você acha que ele vai fazer alguma coisa?" Danneel pergunta ao que a gente senta na mesa de sempre, onde a gente continua tendo uma visão da mesa onde Jared e Tom estão.

"Eu espero que não." Eu respondo e então nós só observamos ao redor, comendo em silêncio.

"Por que você tá tão calado, Misha?" Danneel pergunta e eu olho pra Misha, observando o sorriso dele ficar um pouco mais largo.

"Nada demais." Ele dá de ombros.

"Você nunca fica calado desse jeito. Sempre tem um palpite pra dar." Eu queria que Danneel não tivesse falado isso.

Misha ri.

"Ah, eu tenho _muito _pra falar. Mas eu estou esperando vocês pararem de fingir que nada aconteceu."

Eu engulo em seco e olho pra Misha. E eu tenho a impressão de que Danneel tá fazendo o mesmo. Misha fica olhando do meu rosto pro dela e do rosto dela pro meu repetidas vezes antes de começar a rir.

"Nada teria acontecido se você não tivesse parecido com aquelas... Pílulas da Índia." Danneel começa a comer as batatas do prato dela depois de falar, como se isso fosse encerrar a discussão, mas Misha ainda vai demorar pra desistir do assunto.

"Eu só _ofereci. _Vocês que decidiram tomar." A cadeira de Misha arrasta um pouco no chão ao que ele se ajeita em cima dela, olhando pra mim dessa vez. "E vocês tomaram porque vocês sabiam onde isso ia dar."

Eu só suspiro e desvio meus olhos porque eu sei que Misha tá certo. No fundo, eu sabia que tomar o tal do comprimido ia me dar coragem – ou uma desculpa – pra me jogar pra cima de Jared. O que eu pensava que tinha sido o motivo de Jared também antes de ele começar a me evitar.

"Além do mais..." A voz de Misha chama a minha atenção de novo. "Aquilo não era nenhuma droga da Índia. Era só Ecstasy."

"Você me deu _ecstasy_?" Eu quase grito, literalmente pensando alto.

Misha levanta as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, rindo.

"Jensen, você tomou o negócio achando que era um medicamento proibido da Índia e tá reclamando porque na verdade era _ecstasy_?"

É. Ele tem um bom argumento.

"Por que você mentiu?" Danneel pergunta antes que eu tenha a chance.

Misha levanta os ombros.

"Se eu dissesse que era Ecstasy, vocês já iam saber que efeitos esperar."

"Você é um filho da mãe dissimulado." Eu falo e chuto a perna dele por baixo da mesa. Eu tento ficar sério, mas eu consigo sentir o sorriso no canto dos meus lábios.

A gente está prestes a voltar a comer, dessa vez sem a tensão entre a gente, quando um barulho de cadeira arrastando ecoa no refeitório. De repente o silêncio é quase absoluto.

Todo mundo olha em um movimento sincronizado na direção do barulho, que foi causado por Tom se levantando da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, olhando bem na direção de Jared.

E eu tenho um mau pressentimento.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Estava tudo bem até Tom sentar aqui. Os caras estavam contando sobre a parte da festa que eu perdi e me perguntando onde eu estava o tempo todo.

"Eu tomei um negócio, cara. _Eu _'tava me perguntando onde eu 'tava o tempo todo." Foi a minha resposta e eu devo ter repetido umas cinco vezes, talvez esperando que eu acreditasse nela também ou algo assim.

Chad me olhou um pouco estranho todas as vezes, como se ele estivesse se perguntando se eu realmente não me lembro de ter estado com Jensen ou se eu só estou fingindo que não aconteceu.

É, ele viu. Chad também se lembra. Assim como a garota que estava com ele, Sandy, Danneel e Misha também. Ótimo.

E já era tarde demais quando a gente percebeu que Tom estava sentado com a gente.

Eu acho que Chad me disse algo sobre ele ter voltado hoje mais cedo em uma das aulas. Mas a minha cabeça devia estar na lua.

O silêncio permaneceu meio tenso enquanto Tom comia olhando pra gente. Eu evitei olhar pra ele como alguém evita a morte. Eu só não quero causar nenhuma briga.

Mas pelo jeito, ele não pensa do mesmo jeito.

"Então você faz uma festa e não me convida, Jared?" Ele diz, se levantando da cadeira.

De repente o refeitório fica mais silencioso que o habitual.

As mãos de Tom continuam encostadas na mesa, tocando a bandeja dele. Eu olho e vejo o pote grande de sorvete de morango que é o favorito dele. Tanto pra comer quanto pra jogar nos nerds.

E eu devo estar bem longe de ser um nerd, mas eu sei onde isso vai dar.

Eu conheço Tom mais do que ele me conhece.

"Tom, eu não quero brigar..." Eu falo, mas Tom me interrompe.

"Ah, mas esse não é o Jared que eu conheço, é? Recusando briga, dando festinhas sem me convidar." Ele sorri sem achar graça nenhuma e senta na mesa, sem desgrudar os olhos de mim.

"Você 'tava viajando, cara." Eu tento argumentar, mas é óbvio que mesmo que ele não estivesse viajando, eu não ia ter chamado ele. E ele sabe disso.

Por isso que range os dentes quando sorri dessa vez.

"Tom..." Chad chama, tentando acalmar Tom, mas aparentemente isso surte o efeito contrário.

Porque é claro que a festa não tem nada a ver com o fato de Tom estar fazendo o que ele tá fazendo agora.

Ele só gosta de causar inferno. E ele nem precisa de um motivo.

Eu consigo ver a multidão se formando ao redor da gente com o canto dos meus olhos. Algumas pessoas continuam sentadas. Outras pararam de andar, desistindo de ir pra onde quer que elas fossem pra poder observar a cena. E outras se levantaram e até subiram em cima das mesas pra ter uma visão melhor.

A palavra "abutres" é a ultima que eu penso antes que eu sinta a sensação gelada – e rosa – de ter sorvete derramado na minha cabeça.

"Thomas Welling!" É a voz do treinador que eu escuto. E é o que me impede de voar pra cima de Tom e fazer ele engolir o pote de sorvete.

Isso e as pessoas me segurando.

Porque as risadas das pessoas a nossa volta queimam no meu sangue. E a minha vista tá um pouco embaçada por conta da nuvem rosa de sorvete nos meus cílios, mas eu consigo ver o sorriso de Tom ao que ele anda pra fora do refeitório sendo puxado pelo treinador Morgan.

Eu fecho os olhos e os punhos, respirando tão fundo que meus pulmões doem com o excesso de ar.

"Jay..." É a voz de Chad. E a mão de Chad no meu braço. Eu sacudo o toque pra longe e começo a andar, ignorando os olhos seguindo os meus passos. Ignorando os sussurros. E o sino anunciando o fim do intervalo.

Eu ando em passos tão fortes que meus calcanhares doem. Eu só paro quando chego ao banheiro, que já está vazio. A essa altura já deve estar todo mundo dentro das salas de aula.

Ao menos eu fico aliviado por isso. A ultima coisa que eu preciso é de mais pessoas me encarando.

Jared Padalecki. Provando do próprio veneno. Bem irônico.

Eu me olho no espelho. E eu tenho que admitir que não é tão engraçado assim. Não é tão engraçado como era quando eu fazia com os outros. Como quando eu fazia com Jensen. É só... Grudento e incômodo, colando meus fios de cabelo juntos numa gosma rosa e sujando uma das minhas camisas favoritas.

Eu encosto minhas mãos no balcão de mármore, tentando me decidir se eu lavo meu rosto e meu cabelo aqui ou se é melhor ir pro vestiário tomar um banho logo.

Então eu ouço o barulho da porta abrindo.

Eu abro a boca pra gritar com quem quer que seja, mas a voz morre na minha garganta quando eu vejo Jensen, fechando a porta ao que ele entra, olhos receosos, mochila caída no ombro, cabelo um pouco bagunçado e respiração um pouco pesada – como se ele tivesse corrido, eu acho. Ele ajeita os óculos ao que me olha, talvez esperando que eu grite com ele.

Mas eu não grito. Eu fecho a boca e me viro na direção dele.

E tá tudo tão errado. Eu não entendo por que ele tá aqui, por que ele veio atrás de mim quando eu tenho feito o meu melhor pra agir como se eu não me importasse com ele. Ou talvez eu tenha feito tudo errado e ele consegue ver através de mim.

Minha cabeça vai dar um nó a qualquer momento.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" A pergunta sai um pouco estranha porque eu não consigo me decidir se eu quero que ele vá embora ou não.

"Dividindo um pouco da minha experiência." Ele sorri de lado, meio nervoso, colocando a mochila dele em cima do mármore e abrindo um dos bolsos, tirando uma toalhinha de lá de dentro.

E é como se ele estivesse jogando na minha cara que ele carrega uma toalhinha na bolsa devido a todas as vezes que _eu _joguei sorvete nele, mas eu mereço isso. Eu mereço pior que isso.

Ele abre uma das torneiras e molha a toalha, tirando o excesso de água antes de andar na minha direção.

Eu encosto na pia, fechando meus olhos ao que Jensen aproxima a toalha do meu rosto e começa a limpar o sorvete da minha pele. O toque dele é delicado mesmo quando ele esfrega a ponta úmida da toalha nos lugares onde o sorvete tá mais difícil de sair. Se eu estivesse deitado, eu provavelmente dormiria.

Eu abro os olhos quando eu percebo que ele se afastou. Eu vejo ele pegar um banco embaixo da pia que eu nem sabia que existia ali.

"O zelador usa pra limpar quando tem papel higiênico no teto." Jensen explica quando ele percebe a interrogação nos meus olhos. "Senta." Ele diz depois de posicionar o banco perto do mármore, em frente a uma das pias.

Mesmo confuso, eu obedeço e Jensen puxa minha cabeça um pouco pra trás, de um modo que quando ele abre a torneira, a água caia no meu cabelo e, oh, agora eu entendo o propósito do banquinho.

Dessa vez eu quase durmo enquanto Jensen lava meu cabelo com dedos delicados. Às vezes eu sinto ele massagear meu couro cabeludo, mas eu não falo nada. Eu tento me concentrar no fato de que ele carrega mini recipientes de shampoo e condicionador dentro da mochila e são os mesmos que ele usa em casa e que agora meu cabelo vai ter cheiro de Jensen.

Ok, talvez essa também não seja uma boa coisa pra se pensar.

"Você sempre fazia isso? Quando eu... Você sabe." Eu pergunto, talvez a falta de silêncio me faça parar de pensar.

"Sim. Mas meu cabelo é mais curto e mais fácil de lavar." Jensen ri.

E eu acho que eu poderia facilmente ficar horas só escutando ele falar.

"Desculpa."

"Tudo bem. Eu gosto de lavar o cabelo dos outros."

"Não, não por isso." Eu suspiro. "Por todas as vezes que eu fiz isso com você. Eu nunca parei pra pensar no quanto deveria ser chato limpar tudo."

Isso não é tudo que eu quero dizer. Há um milhão de coisas que eu quero dizer, mas eu não sei como, não sei com que palavras.

Jensen continua lavando meu cabelo em silêncio e depois desliga a torneira, envolvendo uma toalha nos fios molhados e enxugando-os, me fazendo sentar com a coluna reta na cadeira ao que ele enxuga meu cabelo.

"Você já pode levantar." Ele diz e eu obedeço, passando a mão no meu cabelo e meio que penteando ele pra trás com os dedos ao que eu me levanto e encosto na pia de novo.

E então ele olha pra mim, como se me analisando, antes de falar "Ainda tem no seu pescoço". Ele leva o paninho até um local embaixo do meu maxilar, limpando lá também.

"Cara, deve ter sorvete até no meu umbigo." Eu rio ao que eu falo e começo a desabotoar minha camisa sem pensar porque ela fica grudando no meu peito e na minha barriga.

E assim que eu abro a minha camisa, Jensen começa a limpar os lugares que brilham por conta do sorvete que secou na pele do meu peito. E de repente ele congela, como se só agora ele estivesse percebendo o que ele tá fazendo.

Ele fecha os olhos como alguém que xinga em pensamento e afasta a mão lentamente ao que ele volta a abrir os olhos do mesmo jeito lento, procurando pela minha reação no meu rosto.

Mas a minha reação não está no meu rosto. Ela está dentro das minhas calças, latejando e me fazendo perder o ritmo da minha respiração.

Olhos verdes. Olhos verdes e lábios avermelhados. Lábios avermelhados e bochechas rosadas. De repente não faz nenhum sentido eu ter evitado olhar pra Jensen. Só um louco não olhariapra Jensen.

"Desculpa, eu não... Não foi minha intenção." Ele gagueja, quebrando o silêncio.

Ele tá dando um passo pra trás, mas eu não quero que ele se afaste. Em impulso eu seguro a cintura dele e trago ele pra perto de novo.

O verde nos olhos de Jensen começa a escurecer ao que eu pressiono nossos quadris juntos. Ele geme baixo ao que nossas ereções se tocam e eu realmente não esperava que ele estivesse tão duro quanto eu. Eu me pergunto qual foi o momento exato em que isso aconteceu, mas a pergunta some em meio as lembranças de Jensen gemendo no meu colo na noite da festa.

Ter ele perto assim de novo é como um déjà vu. E eu faço a única coisa que eu queria fazer naquele momento, mas que a gente não pôde fazer.

Eu beijo Jensen.

E os lábios dele são tão macios quanto os das garotas que eu já beijei, a diferença é que eles se encaixam nos meus devagar, como se tentando aprender e decifrar cada movimento. Quando as nossas bocas se abrem, em instinto eu dirijo minha língua pra dentro da boca de Jensen, mas eu acabo encontrando a língua dele bem no meio do caminho. Nossas línguas se entrelaçam e nossos quadris se movimentam e eu nunca estive tão duro por conta de um beijo.

Minhas mãos estão dentro da camisa dele, tocando o máximo de pele que eu consigo alcançar, tentando estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. É como se eu tivesse fome de Jensen. O que é engraçado. Eu nunca tive fome por uma pessoa antes. Talvez tenha uma outra definição pro que eu estou sentindo agora, mas é difícil pensar quando Jensen tá chupando a minha língua. E eu sinto que eu vou acabar quebrando os ossos dele se eu continuar apertando o corpo dele contra o meu com tanta força.

E então há o barulho da porta abrindo. E eu lembro que a gente tá no banheiro do colégio. Jensen pula pra longe de mim antes que eu tenha chance de empurrá-lo.

"Tenso..." Chad fala assim que ele fecha a porta atrás de si, olhando pra mim e pra Jensen. "Eu vim aqui ver como você 'tava, mas acho que você já tem companhia, então..."

"Tudo bem." Eu interrompo. "A gente já tá de saída."

"Ótimo." Chad fala e então sai do banheiro tão rápido quanto ele entrou, acenando antes de fechar a porta.

Eu olho pra Jensen e ele está com o rosto completamente vermelho. Não só o rosto, mas o pescoço também. E as orelhas. Ele está colocando as coisas de volta dentro da mochila como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

Respirar é difícil, raciocinar é difícil. E eu 'tô meio que sentindo meu coração bater no meu pescoço, o que me deixa tonto. Eu não sei qual é a expressão no meu rosto agora, mas não deve ser muito boa, porque quando Jensen volta a olhar pra mim, os olhos dele estão meio que arregalados e ele só fala "Te vejo em casa" antes de sair do banheiro quase correndo.

Minha boca só reconhece o comando do meu cérebro de impedir Jensen depois que ele já foi embora.

Então eu faço a única coisa que me resta.

Abotoo a minha camisa e começo a caminhar na direção de casa. Os pensamentos são mais rápidos que os meus passos, mas eu tenho um longo caminho pra percorrer e bastante tempo pra lidar com eles, eu acho.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Até que enfim esses meninos resolveram fazer alguma coisa, né? HAHAHA. Espero que tenham gostado, meus sobrinhos (Pra aqueles que me chamam de tia Pada, eu adorei HAHA). Obrigado pelas reviews lindas de vocês. Vocês realmente sabem como me fazer feliz ;;  
>Um abraço de urso pra cada um,<em>

_Padaporn._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Jensen's pov_

O ônibus pareceu levar o dobro do tempo pra chegar no ponto onde eu costumo descer. Mas quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, eu joguei minha mochila no canto do quarto e desabei sentado na minha cama.

Deve fazer mais ou menos uma hora que eu estou sentado aqui. Eu pensei que Jared tinha vindo pra casa também, mas acho que me enganei.

Eu não tenho planos de levantar daqui tão cedo.

Meus braços tremem, minhas pernas estão fracas e até meu estômago parece estar tremendo também. Ou talvez ele tenha encolhido, é difícil dizer.

Eu só sei que meus olhos encaram o vazio na direção da porta do banheiro, mas eu não estou realmente enxergando nada à minha frente. Eu ainda estou preso no banheiro da escola com Jared e o toque da língua dele na minha é tão recente que eu ainda consigo sentir o fantasma da presença dela dentro da minha boca.

E eu literalmente dou um pulo de susto na cama quando eu ouço Jared abrir a porta do quarto. Eu olho pra ele só pra confirmar que a expressão dele não é a expressão de uma pessoa que se arrependeu, mas eu não sei exatamente como seria a expressão de um Jared arrependido. Ele parece... Neutro. Ou talvez eu esteja tão em choque que eu não consigo ler a expressão no rosto dele.

E, meu Deus, eu tenho que parar de pensar antes que minha cabeça exploda.

Jared senta na ponta da cama dele, de forma que só o espaço entre as camas nos separe. Eu consigo ver pelo canto dos olhos ele pondo o cabelo pra trás da orelha e só agora eu percebo o quanto o cabelo dele cresceu desde que ele se mudou pra cá.

"O que tá acontecendo?" Eu penso alto, porque a pergunta martela na minha cabeça repetidamente e eu vou ter uma combustão espontânea se eu não botar ela pra fora. Mas assim que eu falo, o formigamento dentro do meu estômago fica mais intenso e acho que é isso que eles chamam de ter borboletas.

"Eu não sei." Jared responde quase que de imediato.

E meio que parece que ele tem mais alguma coisa pra falar, mas o silêncio se prolonga.

"Por que você, hm, fez aquilo que você fez?" Eu não faço ideia de por que conjugar o verbo "beijar" é tão difícil.

"Porque eu quis." Jared sorri nervoso, dessa vez olhando diretamente pra mim.

E isso não esclarece muita coisa. Isso não esclarece nada.

Ou talvez Jared não tivesse um motivo pra ter me beijado, apesar de tudo. Talvez ele só tenha feito aquilo pelo mesmo motivo que ele faz qualquer outra coisa: porque ele quis.

"Mas mesmo assim..." Eu estou pensando alto de novo. "Você teve um motivo pra querer, certo? Porque eu sou um cara e, pelo que eu saiba, você não sai por aí beijando caras."

Jared suspira e morde o canto interno da boca. Quando ele me olha eu tenho a impressão de que ele já esperava que eu fosse falar isso.

"Eu não sei, Jensen. Eu não sou gay e nem tenho atração por caras..." Ah, claro, isso é bem confortante. "Mas faz um tempo que eu tenho tido essa vontade de fazer o que eu fiz hoje e eu não sei de onde ela veio e nem por quê." Jared pausa, mexendo a cabeça como se não acreditasse estar dizendo essas coisas em voz alta. "Eu nunca tive vontade de beijar um cara antes. E eu não sei... Você tem sido um melhor amigo pra mim do que Tom ou Chad ou qualquer outra pessoa e a gente passa muito tempo junto e você tem esse jeito todo diferente de ser e de enxergar as coisas e você me deixa confuso e... Eu não sei." Ele fala tudo de uma vez e então pausa pra respirar.

Eu devo estar olhando pra ele com olhos bem arregalados porque ele sorri nervosamente quando volta a olhar pro meu rosto.

"Entendo..." Eu digo quando recupero a capacidade de formar palavras, mas na verdade eu nem sei se entendo muito bem, eu só sinto que eu preciso dizer alguma coisa.

Porque, pelo que eu entendo, Jared está me dizendo que ele não sente atração por outros caras, mas que ele se sente araído por mim. Mas isso não pode ser verdade.

Isso é bom demais pra ser verdade.

As batidas do meu coração preenchem o silêncio e eu estou olhando pros meus pés quando Jared volta a falar.

"Como você soube que era gay?" Ele pergunta. "Você sempre soube ou algo aconteceu e você descobriu?"

Eu volto a olhar pra ele antes de responder.

"Acho que eu sempre soube. Quando eu era criança e assistia Scooby Doo, os meus amigos gostavam da Daphne e eu escondia que o meu favorito era o Fred." Jared ri baixo e eu suspiro, eu nunca tive que explicar pra ninguém o porquê de eu ser gay antes. "Eu sempre me interessei mais por roupas e sapatos do que por esportes e carros. É natural, entende? Acho que quando eu era o um feto, Deus se confundiu e colocou o cérebro de uma menina no corpo de um menino." Eu sorrio e olho brevemente pra Jared.

Ele tá sorrindo só com o canto dos lábios e seus olhos ficam constantemente alternando a atenção dele dos meus olhos pra minha boca enquanto eu falo.

"Eu acho que eu nasci assim." Eu falo por fim.

Jared meio que balança a cabeça então, desviando os olhos do meu rosto e olhando pra um outro lugar qualquer.

"E você acha que alguém pode tipo _virar _gay?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não sei, Jared. Mas as pessoas podem ser bissexuais, certo? Só porque você sente vontade ou curiosidade de ter experiências com outro cara, não significa que você seja gay."

Jared parece se conformar com a resposta. Ele se mexe um pouco em cima da cama, balançando as pernas num tique.

"Eu até..." Ele começa a falar e então pausa, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Eu tentei ver pornografia, sabe? Do tipo _gay_."

Eu sei que eu devo estar vermelho. Eu me sinto vermelho. O calor subindo pelo meu pescoço não me deixa pensar muito.

"Você o quê?" Eu meio que pergunto em descrença. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar Jared assistindo a esse tipo de coisa.

Jared ri alto, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão como se tentando tirar os rastros de vergonha do rosto dele. Não funcionou muito.

"Quando eu comecei a ter essas _curiosidades, _eu tentei ver pornografia gay. Mas, cara... Com todo o respeito... É meio nojento. Não sei como você consegue assistir isso."

"Quem disse que _eu _assisto?" Eu me defendo e Jared franze o cenho na minha direção, descrente. "Pornografia em geral é meio... Nojento."

"Quer dizer que você simplesmente não vê pornografia?"

Meu Deus, como que a gente veio parar nesse assunto?

"Não... Digo, eu vejo Queer as Folk. Isso não conta?"

"O que seria Queer as Folk, Jensen?" Jared ri. Ao menos toda a tensão de antes parece ter ido embora.

"É um seriado gay. Tem bastante sexo, mas eles não mostram, sabe... As _partes."_

"Ah, agora isso me deixa aliviado porque eu 'tava preocupado que você não soubesse como sexo gay funciona." Jared fala com uma expressão séria de preocupação, mas o rastro de sorriso na ponta dos lábios dele denuncia que ele não tá falando sério.

"Claro que eu sei como funciona!" Eu jogo um dos meus travesseiros – que eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha trazido pro meu colo até então – na direção de Jared. Ele agarra o objeto em tempo e o leva pro próprio colo, ainda sorrindo.

"Que bom, então." Ele simplesmente diz e a conversa parece ter morrido, mas então ele adiciona "Porque eu acho que você vai ter que me ensinar", e eu quase engasgo com a minha própria saliva.

-J2-

As bochechas de Jared se movem ao que ele morde o canto interno da boca em nervosismo. Já faz um tempo que ele veio pra minha cama, mas nós continuamos sentados de frente um pro outro em silêncio.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele pergunta. "Eu não quero sentir como se eu estivesse te usando ou algo assim."

Acho que eu até preferia o silêncio.

"Tenho, Jared." Eu respondo, tentando soar mais confiante do que eu realmente estou. "Olha. Você tá curioso de como é ser gay e não é como se eu fosse reclamar de ter alguma ação na minha vida. Nós dois ganhamos."

Eu sorrio, ainda tentando passar confiança e Jared parece ficar mais tranquilo.

_Eu_ queria ficar mais tranquilo.

Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que as minhas ideias "geniais" são cordas ao redor do meu pescoço e eu só continuo apertando o nó e me enforcando a cada dia que passa.

"E então..." Jared respira fundo. "Por onde a gente começa?"

Boa pergunta.

"Não sei... Não é como se eu fosse muito experiente." Jared ri de um jeito como quem concorda e as covinhas dele me fazem sorrir também. "Talvez a gente devesse começar com beijos?" Era pra ser uma afirmação, mas acaba saindo como uma pergunta no final. "Vai ver assim dá tempo de você se decidir se é esse caminho mesmo que você quer seguir ou não."

Jared concorda de novo, mas dessa vez sem sorriso nos lábios.

Eu estou tremendo, pra variar.

E essa de longe é a ideia mais estúpida que eu já tive na minha vida. Eu claramente estou apaixonado por Jared e estou me dando pra ele de bandeja pra ele brincar e testar. Não é como se eu estivesse reclamando por ter a oportunidade de beijar Jared, mas existe a possibilidade de que ele vá mudar de ideia a qualquer momento.

"Ok, é." Ele concorda. "Vamos começar devagar."

Eu trouxe outro travesseiro pro meu colo em algum momento durante essa conversa, mas Jared trata de se livrar dele, jogando-o na outra cama. No momento seguinte as mãos dele seguram as minhas e o rosto dele sorri pra mim.

Eu não consigo evitar sorrir de volta porque a situação é meio constrangedora.

Os dedos dele meio que abraçam os meus e, _meu Deus, _como é possível ter uma ereção só por segurar nas mãos de alguém?

"Você tá tremendo." Ele sussurra e meu estômago dá voltas dentro da minha barriga.

Eu sorrio de um jeito nervoso e Jared aperta os dedos dele ao redor dos meus, sussurrando de novo. "Tudo bem. Fecha os olhos."

Eu obedeço. Em um momento tudo na minha visão é Jared e no outro tudo é escuridão.

Eu sinto quando a respiração dele toca a minha pele, mas ainda assim o toque dos lábios dele nos meus me toma de surpresa. E é exatamente como hoje cedo. Um pequeno choque que vai dos meus lábios até os dedos dos pés, arrepiando toda a minha pele.

Eu abro a boca pra deixar Jared se aprofundar no beijo e a língua dele acaricia a minha. Logo o beijo toma um ritmo que acaba contagiando o resto do nosso corpo. Agora ele está mais perto do que antes e as mãos dele não seguram mais as minhas, mas se espalham pelo meu corpo.

Na verdade, uma das mãos dele está segurando o meu rosto e a outra segura na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele a cada vez que nossas línguas se tocam.

E eu não sei muito bem o que fazer com as minhas mãos, então eu só abraço o pescoço de Jared, entretendo meus dedos com os fios de cabelo na nuca dele.

Esse também é o beijo mais longo que eu já dividi com alguém. A gente põe uma distância milimétrica entre nossos rostos pra tentar trazer ar suficiente pros nossos pulmões uma vez ou outra, mas a gente acaba ofegando mais do que a gente respira. Quando nossas bocas voltam a se tocar, o ritmo do beijo nunca é o mesmo. Primeiro a língua dele pincela a minha, depois faz pequenos círculos ao redor da minha própria língua, depois toca o céu da minha boca e, depois que a gente repete todos os movimentos incontáveis vezes sem uma ordem exata, a gente acaba chupando a língua um do outro de uma forma alternada.

Quando Jared muda a direção dos beijos dele da minha boca para o meu pescoço, meu cérebro registra uma sensação totalmente nova. Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios antes que eu tenha a chance de evitar. O som quebra o silêncio de um jeito diferente do que os nossos ofegos, porque eu acho que os nossos ofegos vibravam na mesma altura com a qual os nossos corações batem. Mas um gemido tá em outro nível e faz meu coração bater de um jeito diferente, como se ele estivesse tentando se igualar ao som.

Jared leva as duas mãos pra minha cintura e me puxa. O primeiro reflexo do meu corpo é abrir minhas pernas e deixar Jared se encaixar entre elas. Agora eu estou sentado no colo dele e a quantidade de pré-gozo encharcando minha cueca é perturbadora. Mais perturbador que isso só o fato de eu estar sentindo a ereção de Jared roçar na minha bunda enquanto a minha própria ereção faz fricção com os músculos da barriga dele através do tecido do meu jeans e da camisa dele, que eu quero mais que tudo tirar.

Como se Jared lesse meus pensamentos, o próximo movimento dele é tirar a camisa dele o mais rápido possível. Mesmo esse momento sem as mãos dele apoiadas no meu corpo é o bastante pra eu sentir falta do toque. Eu penso no quão rápido a gente tá indo, mas por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo ver nada de errado nisso. É por isso que eu levanto os braços pra ajudar ele a tirar minha blusa quando as mãos dele agarram o tecido.

Eu aperto meus dedos nas costas de Jared, agarrando a pele nua e quente e úmida por conta do suor e, céus, essa deve ser a melhor sensação do mundo. Ter Jared nas minhas mãos. O pensamento de ter ele dentro de mim vaga na minha mente de uma forma constante e isso me assusta, mas Jared acaba afastando o pensando quando ele volta a me beijar, pressionando o meu corpo contra o dele.

E é perfeito assim. A pele dele grudando na minha quando ele usa as mãos na minha cintura pra me mover em cima do colo dele, me fazendo sentar no volume insistente da ereção dele num ritmo crescente. Tem fricção em todo lugar e eu sinto a vibração dos gemidos dele por todo o meu corpo.

Até o momento em que eu preciso de ar e eu grudo a minha bochecha na de Jared pra poder respirar, o que eu ainda não consigo fazer porque meu corpo inteiro treme e se contrai e eu sinto meu orgasmo encharcar minha calça antes que eu me dê conta do que tá prestes a acontecer.

Eu acho que Jared falou alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo ouvir com o meu coração vibrando tão alto na minha pele.

Eu chupo a pele do pescoço de Jared, nunca parando de me mover.

Quando eu ouço ele se desmanchar em um gemido que se prolonga mais do que todos os outros, eu não consigo evitar de me sentir realizado por ter sido o responsável.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, desculpa MESMO pela demora. Tá difícil escrever ;; Eu quase não tenho tempo e às vezes quando tenho tempo, fico sem inspiração T_T  
>Mesmo assim, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. O próximo vai vir o mais rápido possível, prometo!<br>Um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um,_

_Padaporn._


	14. Chapter 14

_Aviso: Há bastante linguagem imprópria nesse capítulo. Só pra frizar, a história é escrita do ponto de vista de Jared e Jensen, e eles são adolescentes, então eles falam e agem como adolescentes. A maneira de descrever e se referir às coisas é de responsabilidade total dos personagens, eu sou somente a mera ferramenta que eles usam pra contar a história deles._

**Capítulo 14**

_Jared's pov_

O ciclo da máquina de lavar ainda não terminou e dá pra ouvir o barulho daqui da sala. Claro que depois de tomar banho a gente teve que colocar as nossas roupas pra lavar. Pela segunda vez desde que nossos pais viajaram.

A gente realmente tem que arranjar um jeito de se livrar das nossas calças a tempo.

Depois que a gente conseguiu recuperar o ar e enfim se levantar da cama, Jensen evitou olhar pra mim. A pele dele estava mais vermelha que nunca e o cabelo dele 'tava bagunçado. Ele sorriu pra mim, um pouco desconcertado antes de ir pro chuveiro, ajeitando os óculos e andando engraçado provavelmente por causa da sensação melada nas calças dele. Isso eu pude entender porque eu tive que andar engraçado até o outro banheiro até que eu pudesse me livrar do resto das minhas roupas.

Mas agora o clima parece mais leve.

Lembra quando eu pensei que eu tinha que abraçar Jensen pra poder fazer os sentimentos irem embora? Lembra como isso não funcionou nem um pouco? Então. Dessa vez eu estava pensando "Ok, eu só preciso beijar ele e toda essa confusão na minha cabeça vai passar".

Não passou.

Um sorriso fica querendo aparecer na minha boca e minhas bochechas estão doendo de tanto que eu estou tentando me segurar pra não ficar sorrindo que nem um idiota. O que me faz encontrar qualquer motivo na programação da TV pra fazer um comentário bobo e fazer Jensen rir, e aí eu tenho uma desculpa pra rir também.

Depois de um tempo eu nem preciso fazer nenhuma piada porque a maratona de Friends que tá passando faz as nossas risadas preencherem o silêncio e toda a tensão vai embora de vez.

"Você é totalmente o Chandler!" Jensen fala ao que o primeiro episódio termina.

"E você é totalmente o Ross." Jensen finge uma expressão ofendida no rosto e eu rio. Os nossos ombros se encostam e o espaço pessoal entre a gente é praticamente inexistente. "Misturado com o TOC de limpeza e arrumação da Monica."

É bem mais confortável olhar ele nos olhos agora. Nossos narizes estão bem perto de se tocarem e eu me pergunto quanto tempo seria educado esperar até que eu possa beijar ele de novo, se eu ligasse pra educação.

É estranho o quanto eu me sinto confortável com Jensen dessa maneira.

As risadas de auditório e a voz dos personagens de Friends servem de música de fundo quando eu fecho meus olhos e encosto minha testa na de Jensen. Nossos narizes se esfregam juntos de leve, apesar de os óculos de Jensen atrapalharem um pouco.

Ele se vira totalmente de frente pra mim e, no momento em que a gente se beija, ele já tá deitado no sofá, deixando que eu me encaixe entre as pernas dele ao que eu deito meu corpo por cima do dele.

Só a TV ilumina a escuridão da sala, mas o som do comercial fica quase inaudível ao que Jensen começa a fazer pequenos sons dentro da minha boca. Nossos quadris se movem e se chocam um contra o outro e eu já estou completamente duro desde que eu senti a língua de Jensen tocar a minha.

Isso é loucura. Eu não faço ideia do que eu estou fazendo. Isso não era pra ser tão... Bom.

Eu separo nossas bocas com um estalo. Ao que eu abro meus olhos, Jensen já tem os olhos escurecidos semiabertos na minha direção e eu quase perco a minha pergunta dentro da minha garganta.

"Qual o próximo passo depois de beijar?" _E gozar nas nossas calças fazendo isso, _eu quase adiciono, mas mudo de ideia.

Jensen pisca umas duas vezes e depois morde o lábio inferior, de um jeito pensativo. Ele deita a cabeça no encosto do sofá e respira fundo. Tudo parece acontecer em câmera lenta, mas talvez seja só impressão minha por conta do meu nervosismo.

"Eu pensei que você quisesse ir devagar..." Ele diz baixo, a voz meio rouca, e isso soa mais como se _ele_ quisesse ir devagar, então eu decido não pressionar.

Eu só sorrio e beijo o pescoço dele aqui e ali, tudo tão intenso que deixa o corpo quase entorpecido. É meio difícil de explicar.

Quando eu volto a beijar Jensen de novo, a língua dele não responde do mesmo jeito e é como se algo tivesse mudado. É como se ele estivesse relutando em me beijar de volta. Eu tento não parecer ter percebido quando eu me levanto e digo: "Eu 'tô com fome".

-J2-

Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu dormi na cama de Jensen. Mas hoje é diferente, é como se eu fosse me comprometer com algo se eu deitasse lá. Eu tive mais sentimentos inexplicáveis hoje do que eu já tive na minha vida inteira.

Então, deitado no escuro, com metade da pizza que a gente pediu sendo digerida no meu estômago, eu fecho meus olhos. Eu fico esperando a hora em que eu vou apagar e começar a sonhar, mas eu só pareço ficar mais acordado a cada segundo, com a preocupação queimando no meu peito.

_Que droga._

"Jensen?" Eu sussurro e ouço um "Hm?" em resposta. Eu sorrio, vendo a sombra de Jensen se mexer na cama dele. "Tá tudo bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Tá." A voz dele é rouca.

"Você quer vir deitar aqui?" Eu falo sem pensar, cerrando meus dentes, meio que tentando prender a pergunta de volta dentro da minha boca, mas já é tarde demais.

Eu ouço o som da risada de Jensen. E então a voz dele de novo.

"Se eu deitar aí, eu não vou dormir. E a gente tem aula amanhã."

É ridícula a velocidade com que a minha ereção se forma só de pensar em manter Jensen acordado a noite inteira se ele vier deitar comigo.

"Verdade." Eu concordo.

E então, silêncio. E escuridão.

-J2-

Por algum motivo a luz do sol é diferente hoje. Por algum motivo as pessoas parecem diferentes e mesmo que eu tenha passado a vida inteira olhando pras mesmas paredes, cadeiras, armários e quadros, tudo parece diferente hoje.

Até Chad parece diferente. O cabelo dele sempre foi loiro?

"Olha, eu sei que não é da minha conta..." Ele diz quando senta na cadeira ao meu lado. "Mas eu pensei que você não gostava de homem, cara."

Eu olho ao redor, me certificando de que ninguém ouviu Chad, mas tá todo mundo ocupado aproveitando os últimos minutos restantes de liberdade antes do professor chegar.

"Eu sei, cara... É complicado." Eu respondo e Chad continua me olhando meio confuso.

Eu mal ouço o som da cadeira arrastando quando ele a traz mais pra perto da minha própria cadeira.

"Você e o Jensen, então..." Só a menção do nome faz meu estômago ficar esquisito. "É sério?"

"Não!" Eu respondo e me pergunto se Chad percebeu o quão rápido eu falei isso. "A gente tá só curtindo."

"Cara, isso não vai dar certo. Vocês moram na mesma casa."

"E daí?"

"E daí, Jay, que isso tá ao contrário. Morar na mesma casa é tipo casamento. Tipo o ultimo estágio do negócio." Ele suspira, balançando a cabeça levemente em negativa. "Eu não entendo muito de relacionamento gay nem nada... Mas eu acho que vai dar merda."

Eu mastigo o canto interno da minha boca, tentando pensar. E me passa pela cabeça que talvez Chad tenha razão, mas eu amasso a possibilidade e a jogo na lixeira no canto da minha mente.

"Não, cara. Nada a ver. O Jensen é legal."

"Eu não duvido disso. Eu não tenho nada contra o cara, apesar de que ele deveria ter algo contra você, né..." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e eu sei que ele tá falando sobre o fato de eu ter sido um idiota com Jensen por boa parte do colegial. "E, ok, você resolveu dar uns amassos com ele, tudo bem. Mas vocês convivem juntos. Isso é como pular cinquenta passos em uma relação."

Eu continuo olhando pra Chad, esperando que ele continue a falar.

"Olha, Jared. Onde eu 'tô querendo chegar é... E se você resolver ficar com outra pessoa? E se você não quiser mais isso? Jensen vai continuar morando com você, vocês vão continuar se vendo todo o dia. É como se divorciar de uma pessoa e continua morando com ela. Sacou?"

É, colocando dessa forma...

O sino toca antes que eu responda, mas não é como se eu tivesse uma resposta, de qualquer maneira.

-J2-

Eu tentei ser discreto ao observar Jensen durante nossas aulas juntos e durante o intervalo. E eu também tentei não sorrir quando eu o peguei olhando de volta. Mas eu falhei nessa parte. Na verdade, a gente passou a aula de química praticamente inteira rindo um do outro em silêncio pelo flagra.

Durante o treino eu esqueço um pouco de toda a confusão na minha cabeça porque eu tenho que me focar no fato de que Tom está evitando me passar a bola o máximo possível. A vontade de arrancar todos os dentes da boca dele é quase maior que o meu bom senso, e eu queria que a gente estivesse jogando futebol americano ao invés de basquete hoje, só pra poder ter um motivo pra jogar ele no chão.

Só quando eu chego em casa e vejo Jensen esparramado no sofá, eu suspiro longamente e me dou conta de que eu estive meio que prendendo minha respiração durante todo o caminho até em casa.

Eu jogo minha mochila no chão, olhando pra Jensen. Ele ainda tá vestido com a roupa que ele foi pra escola.

"Faz tempo que você chegou?" Eu pergunto e olho rapidamente pra TV, mal prestando atenção no comercial que tá passando porque a visão de Jensen é definitivamente mais interessante.

"Um pouco. O Misha 'tava aqui comigo. Ele foi embora faz uns 15 minutos."

Eu faço um "Ah" de entendimento e começo a andar até o quarto. Eu preciso me livrar do meu uniforme de basquete e do meu suor antes de chegar perto de Jensen.

Eu tiro a minha camisa, jogando ela em cima da minha cama e eu estou prestes a gritar o nome de Jensen pra perguntar se eu posso tomar banho no banheiro dele quando eu me viro e vejo que ele está parado bem na minha frente.

Eu permaneço com a boca aberta, olhando pra ele e eu devo estar com cara de idiota.

Mas então eu percebo que Jensen tá vermelho e eu sei o que isso quer dizer.

"Eu posso tomar banho no seu banheiro ou você quer ir primeiro?" Eu sorrio ao que pergunto e Jensen engole em seco, mal desviando os olhos do meu abdome ao que ele responde.

"Pode ir primeiro. Sem problema." Ele diz.

Eu sorrio ao que eu me viro pra ir até o banheiro. Eu fecho a porta, mas não a tranco. Eu chuto meus sapatos e tiro o resto da minha roupa. Minha ereção meio que pesa entre as minhas pernas e eu sei que eu estou assim desde que as bochechas de Jensen denunciaram que ele estava tendo pensamentos "impuros".

Ao ligar o chuveiro e sentir a água quente caindo na minha pele, eu brinco de tentar adivinhar quais eram os pensamentos na cabeça de Jensen e eu só percebo que eu 'tô me masturbando quando um gemido sai pela minha garganta.

Não parece fazer muito sentido me masturbar quando eu tenho planos de ficar com Jensen depois desse banho, mas então eu lembro dos conselhos sábios de Chad.

"_Cara, é sempre bom bater uma antes de ficar com uma gata. Pra evitar imprevistos, saca? Pro negócio durar mais"._

Ok, talvez Chad devesse escolher melhor as palavras dele na hora de dar um conselho. Mas assim como eu tenho a voz dele gravada na minha mente dizendo isso, eu também tenho as palavras dele de hoje cedo correndo em círculos na minha mente.

E, ok, pensar em Chad enquanto eu tenho meu pau na minha mão é uma coisa totalmente perturbadora.

Eu fecho meus olhos e o rosto de Jensen aparece na minha mente como se meu cérebro estivesse programado pra fazer isso.

_Código de comando cerebral: criar a imagem de Jensen toda vez que Jared fechar os olhos._

Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Eu aperto meus dedos ao redor da glande e imagino os dedos cuidadosos de Jensen ali ao invés dos meus. Me pergunto se ele já imaginou isso também. Se ele já se imaginou me tocando desse jeito. Se esse pensamento faz ele corar. Se ele já se tocou tendo esse pensamento em mente.

"Jared?" A voz de Jensen seguida de batidas na porta faz eu abrir os olhos em susto.

Será que ele me ouviu?

Meu coração acelera mais do que já tinha acelerado e eu pigarreio. "Oi?"

"Você esqueceu sua toalha!" Ele responde e eu solto a respiração.

Eu olho pra baixo antes de olhar pra porta ainda fechada, Jensen atrás dela, provavelmente segurando uma toalha em mãos, ou eu deveria dizer 'segurando uma desculpa pra entrar no banheiro enquanto eu tomo banho'? Porque eu gosto dessa opção.

Eu tenho um sorriso nos lábios e um rascunho de um plano na mente quando eu falo alto: "Entra!".

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"Entra!" Eu escuto a voz de Jared abafada vindo de dentro do banheiro.

A água continua caindo e eu me pergunto se eu ouvi direito. Jared realmente me mandou entrar no banheiro quando ele tá nu lá dentro? Digo... Ele frequenta o vestiário masculino, isso é algo normal pra ele.

Eu não sei por que eu não penso duas vezes antes de abrir a porta do banheiro.

Eu deveria ter pensando.

Deveria ter passado pela minha mente que eu ia abrir a porta e encontrar Jared completamente nu olhando pra mim. Totalmente molhado pela água do chuveiro (O que eu tenho que confessar que é umas duas vezes melhor do que ver a pele dele brilhando por conta do suor).

Eu não consigo evitar de olhar pras _partes _dele. Até porque tá bem ali na minha frente, exposto e... Duro. _Oh céus._

"A sua, hm, a sua toalha." Eu gaguejo, estendendo a toalha na direção de Jared e tentando manter meus olhos focados somente no rosto dele.

"Obrigado." Ele sorri quando diz e se inclina um pouco, mas só quando eu sinto a mão molhada dele, eu me dou conta de que ele não se inclinou pra pegar a toalha, e sim o meu braço, me puxando pra perto dele.

E de repente os lábios de Jared molham os meus e a língua dele toca a minha.

O corpo dele tá quente por causa da água do chuveiro e eu consigo sentir o _volume _da ereção dele pressionando no meu ventre. _Meu Deus. _

"Jared..." Eu sussurro nos lábios dele e sinto minha pele arrepiar quando os lábios molhados dele beijam o meu maxilar e o meu pescoço. "Você tá molhando a minha roupa."

Jared olha pra mim então, como se ele realmente acreditasse que eu estou preocupado com a minha roupa sendo molhada. Mas aí ele vê o meu sorriso e eu tenho que morder os cantos da minha boca pra me impedir de fazer algum som idiota.

"Então é melhor você tira-la." Meu coração literalmente pula quando eu me dou conta do que Jared acabou de dizer.

Minhas mãos se recusam a saírem do lugar. Mas eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, porque os dedos de Jared começam a desfazer os botões da minha camisa. Eu só tenho que me preocupar em tirar o resto dela depois e eu deveria me preocupar com o fato de que ela acabou de cair no chão e uma parte da minha mente me diz pra dobrá-la e coloca-la num lugar onde ela não tenha perigo de ficar ensopada, mas o acontecimento de Jared _nu _tirando a minha roupa _meio _que me faz esquecer dessas preocupações.

Os dedos de Jared percorrem uma linha imaginária do um peito até o cós da minha calça, deixando a pele arrepiada não só por onde ele passa, mas por todo o meu corpo. Ele segura o botão da calça com ambas as mãos e olha pra mim antes de abri-lo. Eu sei que ele tá esperando o momento em que eu vou mandar ele parar, mas eu não acho que esse momento vá chegar.

_Eu 'tô pronto pra isso. _Eu repito pra mim mesmo e deixo minha calça escorregar pelas minhas pernas, chutando-a pra longe com meus pés descalços. Jared aperta a minha ereção coberta pela minha cueca e, meu Deus, a mão dele é enorme. Eu me sinto minúsculo.

O som da água caindo abafa o som que sai da minha boca quando Jared abaixa o elástico da minha cueca e minha ereção literalmente _pula _pra fora, pele exposta e rosada.

-J2-

_Jared's pov._

Eu não sei o que eu achei que ia ver quando abaixasse a cueca de Jensen. Não é como se eu achasse que ele fosse o _Ken _nem nada. Eu só não achei que eu ia gostar do que eu estou vendo. Eu não achei que meu próprio pau ia se contrair e pulsar à visão da ereção de Jensen.

Eu meio que me abaixo pra descer a cueca de Jensen pelas pernas dele. Eu acabo me ajoelhando no chão e ele levanta um pé depois o outro, se livrando do tecido e deixando que eu o jogue perto das outras roupas dele. Eu nunca tinha olhado Jensen de baixo, e a visão não é ruim. Ele está exposto e eu consigo ver ele lutando contra o nervosismo, o que eu tenho que confessar que é extremamente adorável.

Ele faz pequenos sons ao que eu beijo e chupo a parte interna das coxas dele e eu meio que debato o pensamento de fazer o mesmo com o membro dele, mas não. Eu acho que ainda não 'tô pronto pra _esse_ passo ainda. Então eu só levanto e trago Jensen pro chuveiro comigo.

Eu espero ele se livrar dos óculos, colocando-os em cima do compartimento de shampoo, antes de levar a minha boca até a dele de novo.

Parece meio surreal ter Jensen nu debaixo do toque dos meus dedos. E eu quero fazer tudo e não fazer nada ao mesmo tempo. Isso é completamente novo e, ainda assim, não é nem um pouco estranho. É natural. Como se eu soubesse que isso acontecer desde o primeiro dia.

Eu agarro a ereção dele entre os meus dedos, gemendo em surpresa quando Jensen espelha os meus movimentos e os dedos cuidadosos dele envolvem meu membro. E eu tenho que sorrir porque isso é bem melhor do que eu 'tava imaginando há alguns minutos atrás. Jensen começa a movimentar a mão dele ao redor do meu pau e, meu Deus, isso é mil vezes melhor do que eu 'tava imaginando.

O quadril de Jensen se move em direção ao meu e eu acho que é um movimento inconsciente. Os olhos dele estão fechados e a outra mão dele vaga do meu abdome pro meu quadril em movimentos que se repetem com irregularidade. Os dedos dele não estão mais tão cuidadosos. Na verdade parece como se ele tivesse perdido o controle e isso estoura algum fusível dentro do meu cérebro. Eu não consigo mais funcionar direito.

Minha outra mão começa a vagar pelo corpo de Jensen, apalpando cada pedaço que eu consigo alcançar, até que ela desce até a bunda dele. Eu deslizo meus dedos pela fenda entre as nádegas dele, de leve, e ainda assim eu ouço Jensen gemer na minha boca.

Nesse momento a gente já aproximou tanto nossos corpos que nossas ereções estão completamente coladas uma na outra. Eu envolvo as duas com a minha mão, usando a outra mão pra trazer Jensen ainda mais pra perto. Ele apoia ambas as mãos dele na minha cintura, me mantendo no lugar ao que eu volto a movimentar a minha mão ao redor dos nossos membros.

E isso é algo novo, completamente novo. Sentir o membro de Jensen fazendo fricção contra o meu e, em todo lugar a minha pele toca a dele, e é meio que escorregadio por conta da água, mas é intenso.

"Tão bom..." Eu digo entre gemidos e eu nem sei se Jensen me escutou em meio ao som da água caindo, mas eu consigo ouvir ele gemer de volta.

Algo que soa como "Jared". Repetidas vezes.

E eu respondo "Jensen", apertando a nádega dele entre meus dedos.

Ele geme alto no meu ouvido, e é meu nome de novo, o pau dele pulsa forte contra o meu e eu consigo sentir um calor diferente nos meus dedos. Eu olho pra baixo pra me deparar com o sêmen de Jensen encharcando tanto meus dedos quanto a minha glande e esse é o meu limite. Eu faço questão de gravar a visão de ter meu próprio sêmen sujando a ereção de Jensen, porque sinceramente, isso vai me fazer ficar duro de novo em minutos.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Nenééns! Muita gente reclamou de onde eu parei no capítulo anterior HAHA Então pra compensar, eu resolvi postar um capítulo mais longo e um pouco mais obsceno xD Enfim, Jared e Jensen estão se descobrindo aos poucos, aproveitando cada passo e cada sensação. Então, pra quem achou que a fic tá no final, eu vou esclarecer que, não, ela não está perto de acabar. Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e muitas perguntas a serem respondidas. _

_Quando eu resolvi escrever essa long fic, eu quis que ela fosse LONG mesmo HAHAH. Então aguardem e aproveitem. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_Abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Jensen's pov_

Quando eu contei pra Misha e Danneel sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Jared, eu tinha a esperança de que eles conseguiriam esclarecer as coisas na minha mente.

Mas não foi bem assim.

Primeiramente, eles nem ficaram surpresos quando eu disse "O Jared me beijou ontem".

Eles só acenaram a cabeça mostrando que estavam interessados na história e meu coração ficou esquisito só de falar os acontecimentos em voz alta.

Quando eu finalmente terminei o resumo da ópera, Misha tinha um meio sorriso no rosto e Danneel suspirou longamente.

"Jensen..." Ela começou e o tom de voz dela me dizia que eu não ia gostar muito do que ela tinha pra dizer. "Eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia."

"Por quê?" Eu pensei na pergunta, mas foi a voz de Misha que perguntou ao que ele olhava pra Danneel em curiosidade.

"Porque ele obviamente 'tá apaixonado pelo Jared. E o Jared só tá usando o Jensen pra satisfazer a curiosidade homossexual dele." Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Misha bufou.

_Ai._

"É impressão minha ou você se identifica um pouco demais com essa situação, Dan?"

"O que você tá querendo dizer, _Mish_?" Danneel falou de jeito venenoso e ela e Misha se viraram de frente um pro outro.

Acho que se eu botasse a minha mão entre os rostos deles naquela hora, eu provavelmente levaria um choque.

"Eu estou falando da tensão sexual que fica no ar toda vez que você e a Sandy estão no mesmo lugar. E de como parece que o mundo vai acabar se vocês abrirem a boca pra falarem uma com a outra."

E, ok, nem eu esperava que Misha fosse dizer isso. Não agora. Porque eu sei pelo jeito como ele rola os olhos sempre que Sandy se aproxima da gente, que ele queria falar algo sobre isso com Danneel há um bom tempo.

E Danneel ficou olhando pra ele como se ela estivesse tendo problema pra engolir as palavras de Misha.

Mas ela não parecia mais estar com a raiva familiar de quando ela e Misha têm essas discussões. Não. Agora é mais como se ela estivesse machucada. E eu não via Danneel assim desde que o gatinho dela morreu e ela passou dois dias inteiros sem falar uma palavra sequer.

E só naquela hora eu me dei conta do quanto Danneel deve gostar de Sandy.

"Ok, tudo bem." Ela falou. "Eu gosto da Sandy, sim. Satisfeito, Misha? E ela me deu esperanças e flertou comigo e depois tudo aquilo aconteceu na festa e no outro dia ela sequer olhava na minha cara." Ela riu de um jeito amargo. "Então, Misha, me desculpe por tentar poupar o Jensen de se sentir usado do mesmo jeito. Porque eu não passo metade do meu dia chapada com substâncias ilícitas que me fazem não me importar com nada que nem você."

E as palavras de Danneel com certeza fizeram o ar ficar mais pesado ao nosso redor. Eu olhei na direção da mesa de Jared e ele estava olhando de volta. Meu coração falhou uma batida ao que ele sorriu pra mim. Mas então um dos caras na mesa desviou a atenção dele.

Eu não consigo imaginar Jared sendo capaz de fazer o que Sandy fez.

"Uau." Misha suspirou, como se Danneel tivesse acabado de dar um soco na cara dele. "Eu não achei que você fosse explodir tão fácil."

Danneel riu sem achar graça, e ela soava como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Eu 'tô cansada desse seu jeito de ficar testando as pessoas, Misha. Nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por você e os seus testes idiotas."

"Exatamente." Ele disse. "Eu abri uma porta que você tá fazendo questão de fechar com o seu medo e sua ignorância. Vê o Jensen? Ele e o Jared também passaram um tempo de tensão. E ainda bem que ele teve coragem e correu com a bunda nerd dele até o banheiro do colégio quando o Jared 'tava coberto de sorvete. E como isso acabou? Jared se rendendo aos dedos macios do nosso querido amigo e beijando os lábios de estrela pornô dele."

Eu estava prestes a reclamar do adjetivo que Misha tinha dado pros meus lábios, mas então ele voltou a falar.

"E agora eles têm a oportunidade de viver no paraíso sexual da casa dele inabitada por adultos..."

"Onde você tá querendo chegar?" Danneel cortou o sermão de Misha e ele suspirou de novo, piscando os olhos azuis lentamente.

"Olha, sigam meu raciocínio. Se Jared não sentisse nada pelo Jensen e se Sandy não sentisse nada por você, nada teria acontecido. Como vocês veem os acontecimentos de dentro, vocês ficam muito cegos pra ver o que é óbvio. Mas eu vejo, e eu facilitei as coisas. Vocês que ficam fazendo tudo mais complicado por terem _medo _de agir." Ele bebe um gole da coca-cola dele e estrala os dedos. "E eu digo uma coisa. Se não fosse pelo meu 'eu chapado', vocês ainda estariam sem saber qual é o gosto dentro da boca dos seus amados."

E depois disso eu e Danneel ficamos em silêncio porque Misha estava certo.

Pra variar.

Depois da aula, quando eu e Misha entramos no ônibus, eu pedi pra ele descer no meu ponto comigo e ficar na minha casa por uma meia hora antes de Jared chegar.

Eu fiquei em silêncio até que a gente sentasse no meu sofá.

Ele ficou me olhando, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa.

"Eu não sei o que eu 'tô fazendo." Eu confessei.

Misha me conhece praticamente desde que eu nasci e ele já me viu surtar incontáveis vezes. Ele me conhece mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Então não foi a primeira vez que ele me olhou bem nos olhos, pegou as minhas mãos e começou a falar em um tom que geralmente ele usa pra me acalmar.

"Já falei pra você não levar as coisas tão a sério, certo?" Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Então. Só... Curte o Jared. Enquanto você pode. Não tem motivo pra pensar em porquês. Pelo menos não agora."

Misha sorriu e procurou no sofá pelo controle remoto, ligando a TV.

Eu continuei olhando pra ele, repetindo na minha cabeça as palavras que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

E como se ele estivesse lendo a minha mente, ele voltou a falar.

"Só curte o momento, Jensen. Senão você vai morrer virgem."

E eu acho que foi a voz de Misha repetindo a frase na minha cabeça que fez eu ir até Jared no chuveiro.

E eu não me arrependo.

-J2-

"Ok, se você fosse um super-herói da Marvel, qual você seria?" Jared pergunta, olhos grudados no teto, só a luz do abajur iluminando a cama.

"Não sabia que você gostava de quadrinhos!" Eu rio, me deitando de frente pra Jared ao mesmo tempo que ele desvia os olhos dele na minha direção.

Já faz um tempo que a gente saiu do banho, se vestiu, jantou e veio deitar na cama dele. No começo era só um silêncio desconfortável, mas aparentemente um pensamento foi puxando o outro e Jared começou a fazer perguntas.

Eu não faço ideia do que 'tá acontecendo entre a gente. Porque essa noite parece com as primeiras noites, em que ele iria pra minha cama e conversaria comigo até cair no sono.

É como se eu estivesse jogando um jogo do qual eu não sei as regras. Não sei como jogar os dados; não sei que estratégia é a melhor. Eu só sei que há algumas horas eu e Jared estávamos colados um no outro embaixo no chuveiro e agora a gente tá conversando como se a gente tivesse voltado no tempo.

Eu não sei se eu posso tocar nele, se eu posso chegar perto, me aconchegar no peito dele, mexer no cabelo dele.

"Não especificamente de quadrinhos." A voz de Jared me tira do meu devaneio. "Mas eu assistia os desenhos, e jogava videogame." Ele sorri na minha direção, todo covinhas. "Vai, responde. E não vale mulher."

"Só porque eu queria ser a Tempestade!" Eu brinco e o sorriso de Jared aumenta. "Ok, acho que eu seria o Noturno, pra poder me tele transportar. Ou o Tocha Humana, porque eu gosto de fogo."

Jared sorri de uma maneira que deixa óbvio o fato de que ele maliciou a minha ultima frase e eu sinto minha bochecha corar. "Não desse jeito!" Eu protesto e Jared dá de ombros, levantando um pouco os braços como se estivesse se rendendo.

"E você?" Eu pergunto.

"Wolverine." Jared responde prontamente, e então ri. "Quando eu era pequeno, eu colocava lápis entre os dedos e fingia que eram as minhas garras."

A risada de Jared faz meu estômago ficar estranho e eu não consigo desviar meus olhos dos dele.

"Você já foi pequeno?" Eu brinco.

Jared finge uma expressão indignada.

"Já! E ainda assim eu era maior que você."

Eu quero responder, eu acho que eu até tenho uma resposta, em algum lugar do meu cérebro, mas é difícil dizer, porque de repente eu sinto a mão de Jared na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele.

Eu meio que me arrasto na cama até que nossos quadris se toquem. Jared se vira na minha direção e pressiona o tecido dos nossos pijamas juntos.

Eu fecho os olhos e não muito tempo depois eu sinto os lábios dele acariciarem os meus. O toque é o bastante pra me causar uma ereção, e eu acho que é o bastante pra Jared também, já que eu sinto a ereção dele se pressionar contra a minha.

Meu corpo formiga em antecipação. A língua de Jared invade a minha boca e o beijo já começa intenso, mas não é intenso o bastante. A gente não está perto o bastante. Eu passo a minha perna por cima da perna dele, na intenção de trazer ele mais pra perto, e eu acabo pressionando nossos quadris juntos, arrancando um ofego de Jared que faz o meu corpo inteiro vibrar.

Quando eu movo minha mão até as costas de Jared, meus dedos tocam a pele dele, e só agora eu lembro que ele não se preocupou em vestir uma camisa depois do banho. Eu aperto meus dedos e a palma da minha mão no calor da pele macia das costas dele e eu só percebo que eu arranhei ele quando ele geme dentro da minha boca.

"Desculpa." Eu sussurro perto dos lábios dele, tão perto que eles ainda se encostam.

"Faz de novo." Ele sussurra de volta, os olhos escuros entreabertos na minha direção.

Por um momento eu não faço ideia do que ele tá falando e então eu volto a enterrar minhas unhas nas costas dele, arrancando outro gemido.

_Oh céus. _Isso não deveria me fazer sentir coisas estranhas nas minhas partes baixas... Deveria?

Minhas mãos parecem entender o recado antes do meu cérebro e começam a arranhar as costas de Jared dos ombros até o cóccix. Os ofegos e gemidos dele mandam arrepios pra todos os lugares certos do meu corpo. Ou talvez os errados. Eu nunca vou saber.

Jared vira nossos corpos na cama então, ficando por cima de mim, entre as minhas pernas. O quadril dele começa a se mover imediatamente contra o meu e de repente parece que eu tenho o poder de mover Jared bem na ponta dos meus dedos, literalmente.

Eu tenho certeza que há marcas vermelhas de arranhão por toda as costas dele, mas ele não parece se importar muito. Eu imagino o estrago que eu não estaria fazendo se minhas unhas fossem maiores. Eu imagino se ele pedia pras "namoradas" dele fazerem isso. Me pergunto se alguma já fez. E isso só me faz arranhar mais forte.

Jared geme contra a minha pele, o quadril dele está pressionado e se movendo contra o meu e o tecido dos nossos pijamas faz as nossas ereções deslizarem mais fácil uma contra a outra. Se continuar assim a gente vai ter que lavar o terceiro par de calças em uma semana.

"Jared..." Eu chamo e abro meus olhos pra olhar pra Jared.

O par de olhos amendoados olham na minha direção, mas eles estão mais escuros que habitual agora, e não só pela pouca iluminação do quarto.

Por um segundo eu não sei como formar palavras.

"Roupas." Eu manejo dizer no último segundo e, como se Jared já estivesse pensando a mesma coisa, ele ajoelha na cama, me dando espaço.

Eu sento na cama e Jared me ajuda a me livrar da parte de cima do meu pijama. Eu tenho a intenção de me livrar da parte de baixo também, mas quando eu olho pra frente, tudo o que eu consigo ver é o peito de Jared exposto, pele morena e músculos. _Céus._

Eu beijo a clavícula dele em puro instinto e eu consigo sentir o coração dele batendo nos meus lábios quando eu faço uma trilha de beijos até um dos mamilos dele. Meu próprio coração tá batendo mais rápido do que eu achei que fosse possível pra um ser humano, porque eu nunca toquei Jared com meus lábios desse jeito antes e o jeito como isso parece estar avançando meio que me assusta e me excita ao mesmo tempo.

E é quando um barulho alto soa nos meus ouvidos e eu estou pulando pra longe de Jared antes que eu me dê conta dos meus próprios movimentos, coração acelerando dentro do meu peito.

Quando eu olho pra Jared, ele já está em pé do outro lado do quarto.

Ao menos eu não fui o único a levar um susto.

Meu cérebro leva um momento pra registrar que o barulho vem do telefone e eu corro até a sala pra atender, Jared me seguindo.

"Alô?" Eu tento não cuspir meu coração quando eu abro a boca pra falar.

"_Jensen?" _É a voz do meu pai do outro lado da linha, e só pelo tom de voz dele, dá pra saber que ele tá sorrindo.

"Oi, pai!" Eu falo, olhando pra Jared, deixando ele saber com quem eu estou falando e ele ri, provavelmente se lembrando do nosso susto há um minuto atrás.

Ele se joga no sofá enquanto eu certifico ao meu pai que eu e Jared temos ido pra escola e comido direito e que ele até pode ligar pro Sr. Collins se quiser ter certeza.

"_Você e o Jared estão se divertindo, então?" _Meu coração meio que acelera quando ele pergunta.

_Você nem imagina,_ é o que vem na minha mente.

Mas eu só sorrio e respondo "Claro, pai. Com moderação."

Eu queria não me sentir culpado por mentir.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Pelo momento em que Jensen desliga o telefone, todo o clima de mais cedo já sumiu, mas as marcas de unhas nas minhas costas ainda queimam.

A gente passa um tempo rindo do nosso próprio susto e ele me conta o que ele conversou com o pai dele.

"E a minha mãe não quis falar comigo?" Eu pergunto, ainda sorrindo.

"Ela 'tava numa exposição de conchas e estrelas do mar, algo assim." Jensen ri na minha direção. "Acho que meu pai só deve ter lembrado que a gente existe porque 'tava entediado sozinho no quarto do hotel."

"Deixa eles. Eles devem estar se divertindo também."

Se Jensen percebeu de que tipo de diversão eu estou falando, ele não me deixa saber. Ele só dá de ombros e olha pra TV desligada.

Eu levanto e me espreguiço, sentindo os olhos de Jensen em mim ao que eu o faço, mas quando eu olho, ele desvia o rosto em outra direção. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar até que ele se acostume em me ver sem roupa.

Eu me pergunto por que eu quero que ele se acostume com isso.

Jensen umedece os lábios com a ponta da língua e de repente eu quero que ele volte a fazer o que ele estava fazendo com os lábios dele na minha pele e as unhas nas minhas costas há alguns minutos atrás.

Ele meio que sorri pra mim sem jeito e eu devo ter deixado meus pensamentos transparecerem, a julgar pelo tom rosado nas bochechas dele. Os passos dele são calmos ao que ele anda de volta até o quarto e eu o sigo do mesmo jeito calmo, meus olhos subindo e descendo da pele nua das costas dele até a curva da bunda dele coberta pela calça do pijama.

Quando ele para em frente à cama dele, eu continua seguindo, só parando meus passos quando eu sinto as costas dele tocarem o meu peito. Minhas mãos vagam pelo abdome dele e eu sinto a pele se arrepiar, a respiração dele ficar mais pesada.

Com as minhas mãos segurando a cintura de Jensen, eu pressiono minha ereção entre as nádegas dele e um ofego surpreso escapa meus lábios quando eu sinto Jensen mover o quadril pra trás, de encontro ao meu membro. Eu movo minha mão até que meus dedos toquem o volume familiar da ereção de Jensen, eu a aperto devagar por cima do tecido do pijama, mas logo os meus dedos andam até o elástico da boxer dele, puxando-a pra baixo junto com a calça.

A pele de Jensen é quente sob meus lábios quando eu espalho beijos molhados pelos ombros e pescoço dele. A gente ajoelha na cama depois de se livrar das nossas calças, Jensen de frente pra mim agora e nossas bocas coladas juntas.

Ninguém nunca tinha me dito que é meio difícil se equilibrar de joelhos em cima de uma cama enquanto você beija alguém, de olhos fechados. Pornografia faz parecer tão fácil. Mas meus joelhos tremem e eu não consigo parar de mover meu quadril contra o de Jensen, o que acaba resultando em nós dois caindo deitados na cama.

Jensen tem um sorriso no rosto quando eu olho pra ele, e a gente ri quando eu puxo o edredom por cima da gente, porque já é noite e começou a esfriar e a ideia do corpo de Jensen colado no meu durante à noite é muito, mas muito tentadora.

"Então, o primeiro passo era beijar, e o segundo é beijar também... Mas sem roupas?" Eu pergunto e Jensen ri, passando uma das pernas dele por cima do meu quadril do jeito como ele fez mais cedo, mas dessa vez a pele dele toca a minha e isso consegue ser mais íntimo do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já experimentei.

"Acho que a gente meio que deve ter pulado um passo ou dois no chuveiro." Ele responde, voz rouca ao que ele meio que sussurra.

Eu concordo em silêncio e beijo o sorriso nos lábios dele. Quando ele me beija de volta, tem gosto de intimidade e algo mais que eu não consigo identificar.

Os dedos dele acariciam as minhas costas e eu pressiono nossos membros juntos. Quando ele arranha a minha pele com as unhas curtas, continua sendo tão bom quanto mais cedo. E eu acho que eu posso realmente ficar viciado na sensação. Ainda mais quando ele geme na minha boca como se fosse eu quem estivesse arranhando ele.

Acho que ele curte isso tanto quanto eu, afinal.

Tanto que ele mantem as mãos ocupadas nas minhas costas, dez unhas cravadas na minha pele enquanto eu envolvo nossos membros juntos do mesmo jeito que eu fiz no chuveiro mais cedo.

E a gente não dura dez minutos nas mãos um do outro. Chega a ser até ridículo.

A gente também não se dá ao trabalho de se desvencilhar dos braços um do outro quando nossos corpos começam a relaxar. A gente troca beijos preguiçosos e essa é a ultima coisa que meu cérebro registra antes de eu cair no sono.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Nossa, esses meninos precisam acalmar esses hormônios O: HAHAHA Então, a mesma ópera de sempre: Mil desculpas pela demora ;; Tá difícil escrever esses dias. Só espero que tenham gostado :3_

_Um abraço de urso pra todo mundo que tá comentando,_

_Padaporn._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Jared's pov_

"Isso arde!" Eu reclamo ao que sinto o spray gelado queimando a minha pele.

"Eu não mandei vocêser masoquista!" Jensen responde, borrifando mais um pouco de antisséptico em cima dos arranhões nas minhas costas.

"Eu não tenho culpa se _é bom!" _Eu não posso ver o rosto de Jensen agora, mas eu tenho certeza que ele sorriu, e corou.

Eu acordei sentindo como se minhas costas estivessem em carne viva e Jensen praticamente me obrigou a deitar de bruços na cama pra ele poder dar uma olhada.

E eu acho que eu nunca deveria ter reclamado.

"A gente vai chegar atrasado na escola." Jensen diz, jogando a embalagem de antisséptico do meu lado. Eu o sinto beijar minhas costas, tão rápido que eu nem tenho certeza se ele fez isso mesmo.

Ele abre a janela, o sol tá diferente de novo. A luz do dia parece que entra no meu peito e revira tudo dentro de mim.

_Por que diabos eu 'tô sorrindo?_

Quando eu sento na cama, a porta do banheiro já está fechada com Jensen lá dentro.

É, eu vou presumir que isso é uma dica pra eu ir usar o outro banheiro.

-J2-

Não é só o sol que tá diferente hoje. Jensen também tá diferente, por algum motivo. Parece que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, nós voltamos pra estaca zero onde ele não consegue olhar pra mim por muito tempo e toma cuidado pra não tocar em mim acidentalmente.

O que é estranho porque hoje mesmo ele estava com as mãos nas minhas costas, tentando fazer a dor dos arranhões passar.

Eu olho pra ele enquanto ele se afasta de mim em direção a cadeira dele na aula, indo sentar perto de Danneel e Misha. Eu tento ignorar a vontade no meu peito de ouvir sobre o que ele tá conversando, de saber se ele fala de mim, _o que _ele fala de mim.

Talvez Chad tenha razão, talvez Jensen seja uma má ideia.

E por falar em Chad...

"Fala, big Jay!" É a voz dele, e a mochila dele, sendo jogada no chão com um baque.

Jensen surtaria se alguém jogasse a mochila dele no chão assim. Ele surtava quando eu, Chad e Tom usávamos a mochila dele como bola de vôlei.

"E aí, Chad?" Eu digo com um sorriso, chutando a perna dele quando ele se senta. Ele me chuta de volta, olhando ao redor, mas os olhos dele param quando ele localiza Jensen. Estranho. "Cadê o Tom?"

"Tô aqui." A voz de Tom soa no meu canto direito, eu olho pra cima. E eu queria não estar sentado agora só pra não precisar levantar a cabeça ao olhar pra ele. "Por quê, Jay? Tá sentindo minha falta?" O tom dele é tão irônico quanto o sorriso no rosto dele.

Por que eu era amigo dele mesmo?

"Claro, Tom. Não vivo sem você." Eu sorrio do mesmo jeito sarcástico. Tom senta na cadeira de costume – que claro que tinha que ser em frente à minha – e quando Chad olha pra gente como se ele estivesse bem no meio de um campo de batalha, eu penso seriamente em arranjar novos amigos.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu estava certo. O peito de Jared é definitivamente um bom travesseiro. E acordar com ele, com os braços ao meu redor foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu até hoje.

Ainda com os olhos sonolentos, cérebro meio adormecido, eu estava _feliz. _Eu olhei pros olhos fechados de Jared, senti o peito dele subir e descer, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que eu pudesse querer.

Eu me deixei levar pelo sentimento, alimentei a mentira que eu estava contando pra mim mesmo de que ele também não precisa de mais nada além de mim ali com ele.

Eu não sei por que a marca das minhas unhas nas costas dele me fez surtar.

De repente eu me dei conta do quanto eu confiei em Jared, do quanto eu me entreguei pra ele e... Não sei. Eu tenho medo que isso não signifique pra ele o mesmo que significa pra mim.

Esperança cresce no meu peito e eu sei que essa é a ultima coisa que eu devo sentir, mas eu não posso evitar.

"Jensen!" A voz de Danneel soa alto entre as outras vozes do refeitório e me tira dos meus pensamentos. Eu pisco algumas vezes, olhando pra ela. "Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu falei?"

_Ops_.

"Desculpa, Dani. Eu 'tava distraído." Ela suspira e parece que ela desistiu de dizer o que quer que seja que ela estava dizendo.

Misha abre a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficam presas na garganta dele ao que ele olha pra cima, atrás de mim. Ele olha pra mim rapidamente antes de fechar a boca e eu me viro em curiosidade, encontrando Jared atrás da minha cadeira.

Ele sorri - malditas covinhas – e eu percebo que involuntariamente eu começo a me encolher, porque esse cenário é exatamente o mesmo de quando Jared jogava comida em mim. Eu acho que Misha e Danneel estão esperando que isso aconteça a qualquer momento, a julgar pelo silêncio e rostos apreensivos deles.

Droga, _eu _estou esperando que isso aconteça. Jared deve ter vindo aqui recuperar a posição de valentão dele ou alguma coisa assim. E a bandeja que ele tá segurando vai parar na minha cabeça em alguns segundos e todo mundo vai rir e ele e Tom vão voltar a ser amigos como antes, e era uma vez os beijos de Jared, era uma vez dormir de conchinha com ele.

Era uma vez.

"Posso sentar com vocês?" Jared diz e eu demoro um momento pra processar a pergunta, porque meu cérebro ainda está muito ocupado pensando em maneiras de eu me mudar pra China e fugir de Jared.

Os olhos de Jared vagam de mim, pra Misha e Danneel, provavelmente esperando por uma resposta.

"Claro, Jay. Senta aí." Misha diz, prontamente puxando uma cadeira pra Jared sentar.

Então acho que eu não vou precisar me mudar pra China, apesar de tudo.

A bandeja dele faz um barulho seco familiar quando ele a coloca em cima da mesa.

"Qual o problema com a sua mesa?" Eu encontro a minha voz em algum lugar pra perguntar e Jared me olha, ainda sorrindo.

"_Minha _mesa?" Ele ri. "Tá mais pra 'mesa do Tom e a companhia dos idiotas'. Cansei de aturar as provocações deles."

"E você sentando aqui não vai gerar mais provocações?" Misha pergunta e Jared dá de ombros, garfando o almoço dele e começando a comer.

Algumas pessoas já estão começando a olhar curiosas na direção da nossa mesa, provavelmente se perguntando por que Jared tá sentado com o perdedor que ele costumava zoar, mas eu estou muito ocupado tentando acalmar as borboletas dentro do meu estômago.

"Eu cansei de ficar me preocupando com o que eles pensam." Jared diz então.

Eu não faço ideia do que tá acontecendo, mas eu só me concentro em mastigar meu almoço pra evitar de sorrir.

-J2-

Mas, veja bem, acontece que Jared se preocupa _sim _com o que as pessoas pensam. Só bastou ele trocar de mesa na hora do almoço pra gerar perguntas que geraram teorias que geraram fofocas.

Que gerou um concurso na escola.

O concurso se chama "O casal do ano"

E bem embaixo da frase "aposta do público", está uma montagem de um casal de caras abraçados com os rostos meu e de Jared colados em cima dos rostos originais.

Eles pegaram as fotos dos nossos perfis do _Facebook. _Eu gosto dessa minha foto, se ela não estivesse em preto e branco, ela combinaria mais com a de Jared. A dele é uma em alguma festa, ele estava com uma camisa branca, com os braços ao redor de uma pessoa – que eu creio que seja Chad -, mas ele cortou a outra pessoa da foto antes de colocar ela como avatar no perfil. E a minha é uma que Danneel tirou no meu quarto há alguns meses atrás, eu estava concentrado em alguma página na internet e, quando eu percebi que ela estava tirando a foto, eu olhei pra ela por cima dos óculos, e há um sorriso no canto dos meus lábios, apesar de eu não lembrar de ter sorrido.

Eu ouço as risadas ao meu redor, e eu consigo capturar algumas palavras no meio do som como "gay", "que fofo", e também algumas pessoas surpresas com a pseudo-homossexualidade de Jared. "Eu não sabia que ele gostava de homens!"

Eu tenho vontade de virar na direção da voz e responder "Ele não gosta de _homens,_ ele gosta de _mim._ Só de mim," mas isso não é bem verdade – além de ser uma coisa bem idiota de se dizer-, então eu permaneço calado.

Danneel e Misha se perderam na multidão em frente ao quadro de avisos e praticamente tudo parece estar meio em câmera lenta e, ao mesmo tempo, acontecendo rápido demais.

Eu estou com medo de parar de olhar pra essa imagem, virar de costas e encarar as pessoas atrás de mim.

Mas de repente a imagem não está mais lá porque uma mão a arrancou de lá, rasgando-a nos cantos onde as tachinhas a prendiam no quadro verde de avisos. E a mão pertence a Jared.

Eu olho pra ele, pra cima, e ele segura a foto no alto, olhando pra ninguém em particular na pequena multidão.

As pessoas se afastaram agora, olhando pra Jared e pra foto na mão dele de uma distância que eles julgam segura.

"Vocês estão achando engraçado?" Ele diz, voz alta apesar do maxilar cerrado. "Eu quero ver vocês rirem quando eu achar o engraçadinho que fez isso e quebrar os dentes dele."

A confusão de vozes se cala ao que Jared dobra a foto e bota no bolso do jeans, andando até a saída do colégio e recolhendo as fotos coladas nas paredes e armários que ele encontra pelo caminho, amassando-as.

Minha vista já está embaçada o bastante por conta das lágrimas que querem surgir, e Jared não passa de um borrão quando ele atravessa a porta.

De repente eu me sinto sozinho, e eu odeio essa sensação.

Eu começo a andar em direção à porta, consciente dos meus passos, ciente de que as pessoas estão me observando. Eu sinto a presença familiar de Danneel e Misha ao meu lado, as mãos deles nas minhas costas.

"Primeiro Tom, depois o Jared... Vai querer pegar todo o time de basquete, Ackles?" É a primeira piadinha que eu consigo ouvir.

"Vai se foder, idiota." A voz de Danneel soa atrás de mim.

A essa altura eles estão me guiando até a porta porque eu não consigo tirar meus olhos do chão.

"Leva ele pra casa." Eu ouço Danneel dizer pra Misha. "Quer que eu vá junto?"

Misha deve ter silenciosamente acenado um "não" na direção dela, porque ela só beijou meu ombro e se despediu, andando na direção oposta.

Todas as vezes em que Jared me empurrou, todas as vezes em que ele fisicamente me agrediu, não se comparam a isso. Só agora eu estou entendendo por que as pessoas dizem que palavras doem mais do que ações.

Mas só agora eu entendo também que a ausência de Jared ao meu lado agora dói mais do que ele fingindo que me odeia. Porque ele não se importou se eu estava lá, cercado por uma multidão de comentários maldosos. Em nenhum segundo ele olhou pra mim. Os olhos dele foram da foto diretamente pra multidão e eu estava bem ali do lado e ele nem sequer olhou na minha direção, nem pra silenciosamente me dizer "estamos juntos nisso".

E é tão difícil relacionar esse Jared com o garoto que falou sobre super-heróis comigo ontem. É tão difícil relacionar esse Jared da escola com o Jared que me beija como se ele não pudesse ter o bastante de mim, como se ele estivesse sempre querendo mais.

É, isso definitivamente não significa pra ele o mesmo que significa pra mim.

-J2-

Eu encontro Jared na cama dele, sentado com a cabeça baixa, antebraços apoiados nos joelhos. Os papéis impressos com a nossa montagem que ele arrancou das paredes estão amassados em cima da cama, e eu me pergunto se o que ele arrancou do quadro de avisos ainda está dentro do bolso da calça dele.

Eu não tenho nada pra falar. Eu não quero falar.

Porque minha voz vai sair torta, porque meu peito pesa e eu estou cansado. Eu consigo sentir as lágrimas nas minhas bochechas e eu saio do quarto antes que Jared tenha a oportunidade de olhar pra mim.

Eu ando até a cozinha e me forço a tomar um copo de água, mas eu não estou realmente com sede.

Eu fico olhando pro copo em cima do balcão da cozinha como se todas as respostas pras minhas perguntas estivessem lá dentro. Algumas lágrimas caem no meu óculos e eu tenho que tirá-lo do meu rosto. Eu ouço os passos de Jared ao que ele anda em direção à cozinha, mas eu não me movo. Nem quando eu sinto as mãos dele na minha cintura, nem quando eu sinto ele me abraçar por trás.

Eu quero mandar ele ir embora, eu quero bater nele, gritar com ele até que esse peso saia de dentro do meu peito.

E o pior é que eu nem posso cobrar nada de Jared porque, bem... Porque fui eu quem propôs essa relação em que a gente tá. Fui eu quem falou que a gente se beijar não precisa significar nada.

"Não chora, Jensen. Não vale a pena." Ele sussurra, e só agora eu percebo o quanto o rosto dele tá perto do meu.

E as palavras fazem o nó na minha garganta apertar ainda mais.

"Desde quando você se importa?" As palavras saem engasgadas e eu me arrependo de tê-las dito no segundo em que eu as escuto.

Jared se afasta então, e eu me viro, na intenção de olhar pro rosto dele. E eu o vejo só agora se dar conta de que a montagem ou as pessoas ao nosso redor naquela hora não são o motivo de eu estar chorando.

O motivo é ele.

E a realização disso está escrita no rosto dele ao que ele faz essa cara de cachorro abandonado que eu _tento_ odiar.

"Claro que eu me importo!" Ele soa ofendido.

"Olha, Jared. Você já pode parar de fingir agora." Parece que a minha raiva, decepção ou o que quer que seja isso que eu sinto dentro do meu peito, está vazando direto pela minha boca. Porque eu nem penso nas palavras antes de dizê-las pra Jared.

E ele parece tão surpreso em ouvi-las quanto eu.

Eu começo a andar pro meu quarto antes que eu seja forçado a falar mais, e Jared me segue.

"Fingir? Jensen, você é praticamente meu irmão. Claro que eu me importo!"

Pelo visto ele não vai desistir do assunto.

"Irmão?" Eu rio sarcasticamente. "Claro."

Essa é uma definição completamente fodida pra nossa relação.

Jared está parado no meio do quarto, e ele parece pensativo. Eu estou andando de um lado pro outro, e eu já arrumei a mesma parte da escrivaninha repetidas vezes porque meu cérebro parece não estar registrando as minhas ações.

Meu corpo parece que vai entrar em combustão, meus pés não aguentam meu peso, tudo parece tão distante e ao mesmo tempo as paredes parecem estar fechando ao meu redor.

Porque, esse momento? Esse momento parece exatamente como _o fim_. O fim de o que quer que seja que estava acontecendo entre eu e Jared.

Eu sento meu peso na minha cama, afundando meu rosto nas minhas mãos.

Eu não esperava que Jared viesse sentar do meu lado.

"Não, você não é como um irmão, não exatamente." Ele diz. "Eu realmente... Me importo com você, Jen. Eu só não sei como te tratar direito. Me desculpa. Me desculpa por ser um idiota. Você merece melhor que isso." Ele pausa, e eu vejo o pomo de adão dele subir e descer ao que ele engole a saliva. "Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço."

Eu viro meu rosto pra olhar pra ele, e não há nenhum traço de mentira na expressão dele. Eu quero tanto acreditar que esse seja o verdadeiro Jared, que o outro Jared da escola seja só uma máscara.

"Sério?" Eu pergunto.

Jared enxuga as minhas lágrimas com as palmas das mãos e sorri em resposta.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, tenho feito o possível pra responder os reviews de vocês, mas é difícil arranjar tempo HAHAH Sinto meu cérebro começando a pifar.  
>Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo (apesar de um pouco triste, admito).<br>Um abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Jared's pov_

Jensen está sentado à sombra de uma árvore junto com Danneel e Misha. Eu quase consigo ouvir a risada dele ao que Misha mostra algo que ele desenhou na folha de um caderno. Jensen pega a caneta e adiciona algum detalhe ao desenho que faz Misha e Danneel rirem mais alto ainda.

E aqui... Bem, aqui Chad está grudado no celular como sempre. Matt, Jake e Brock conversam sobre algum programa da _Discovery _sobre uma mulher que fazia mutações de raças de gato e eu estou fingindo ler um panfleto que foi distribuído enquanto eu, na verdade, fico observando Jensen de longe.

Eu pisei na bola com ele ontem, e apesar de a gente ter conversado, apesar de ele ter dormido no meu peito de novo – finalmente eu estou substituindo o espaço do travesseiro -, eu sei que ele ainda tá magoado.

E eu não devia me importar. Geralmente eu não me importaria. Mas ter Jensen decepcionado comigo me deixa incomodado de um jeito que eu nem consigo explicar.

Eu suspiro, amassando o panfleto e arremessando-o em uma lata de lixo perto de onde eu e os caras estamos sentados.

Eu odeio quando eles fazem esses eventos no pátio. É bom porque a gente não tem as três primeiras aulas. Mas aí a gente fica aqui sentado na grama, fingindo que tá prestando atenção nos alunos em cima do palco darem recados ou fazerem o que quer que seja que eles estão fazendo.

Eu tenho a leve impressão de que eles estão reunindo pessoas pra uma gincana, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Eu pego meu celular do bolso, pesquisando pelo número de Jensen, que eu salvei em um dos dias em que eu me apossei do celular dele.

Eu espero que eu tenha salvado meu número no celular dele.

**Jared para Jensen: **_Por que a gente tá tendo uma gincana hoje?_

Eu vejo Jensen dar um leve pulo, ainda sentado no chão, e então procurar pelo celular dele no bolso da calça.

Ele morde o lábio inferior quando lê a mensagem e então olha na minha direção.

_Não sorria, Jared. Não sorria._

Eu abaixo a cabeça, esperando pela resposta de Jensen.

E então meu celular vibra na minha mão.

**Jensen para Jared: **_Aniversário de 50 anos da escola_

**Jared: **_Poderiam ter dado feriado pra gente..._

**Jensen: **_Ao menos a gente não ta tendo aula. Para de reclamar._

Eu olho ao redor, vendo Chad ainda jogando _Angry Birds_ no celular dele. Os outros caras parecem ter ido até onde outros alunos estão reunidos pra observar e participar dos jogos. Ao menos essa gincanaparece ter feito as pessoas esquecerem do que aconteceu ontem e sobre toda a bobeira de "casal do ano".

Eu volto a olhar na direção de Jensen, ainda com o celular nas mãos. A cabeça dele está encostada no tronco da árvore ao que ele conversa com Danneel e Misha. Os joelhos dele estão dobrados e as pernas dele estão levemente abertas, o jeans que ele tá usando é azul claro, meio apertado nas coxas, mas um pouco solto ao redor do All Star vermelho. A camisa é uma preta com uma estrela cinza meio apagada, tomando conta de quase toda a parte da frente.

Eu levanto meu celular casualmente, tentando achar o ângulo perfeito rapidamente antes de clicar no botão de captura, agradecendo mentalmente quando Jensen não se mexe. Ele não tá nem falando mais. Ele deixa os lábios entreabertos ao que ele presta atenção ao que quer que seja que Danneel tá falando e a foto é simplesmente _perfeita._

Eu passo tempo demais olhando pra ela antes de adiciona-la à mensagem que eu mando pra Jensen.

**Jared para Jensen: **_A vista daqui é ótima._

Eu percebo a confusão na expressão de Jensen ao que ele lê a mensagem, e então eu acho que há um momento pra foto carregar antes que ele a veja e entenda do que eu 'tô falando. E, _bingo, _ele tá corando. Mesmo dessa distância, é completamente óbvio.

Ele mexe o corpo enquanto digita no celular, desconfortável em estar sendo observado. E não, isso não é adorável. Nem um pouco.

**Jensen: **_Idem._

Eu franzo o cenho, observando a minha própria postura. Minhas pernas estão abertas de uma forma relaxada, exibindo o jeans claro na parte interna das minhas coxas e o volume entre as minhas pernas, abaixo do cinto. Eu tento não me mexer ao que eu fico consciente da minha posição, e mordo o canto interno da minha boca pra evitar um sorriso.

**Jared: **_Mas eu ainda prefiro ver você sem essas roupas._

**Jensen: **_Idem._

Ok, eu não esperava que ele fosse me dar corda. Se isso não é um sinal verde pra falar sacanagem, então eu não sei o que é. Eu poderia perguntar pra Chad já que ele costuma fazer "_sexting"_ o tempo todo, mas isso seria meio tenso.

**Jared: **_Posso te levar num encontro depois da aula, então?_

**Jensen: **_Um encontro?_

**Jared: **_Sim. Eu e você, depois da aula, no seu quarto. Nossas roupas não estão convidadas._

Eu esperava um sorriso de Jensen, ou ao menos que ele parecesse constrangido, que ele corasse _violentamente_, mas não... Ele simplesmente mastiga o lábio inferior, encarando a tela do celular.

Misha fala alguma coisa que captura a atenção dele e ele simplesmente guarda o celular dentro do bolso.

E é, acho que é o fim da nossa conversa.

Eu sinto que eu vou passar o resto do dia tentando descobrir o que eu fiz de errado dessa vez.

Talvez ele ainda não tenha me perdoado.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu sou idiota de achar que Jared ia me convidar pra um _encontro. _Do tipo em que as pessoas jantam, conversam, e flertam. Do tipo que as pessoas têm quando elas querem _namorar _a outra pessoa.

Eu nem percebo que eu falei isso em voz alta até que Danneel se entorta um pouco pra ler a mensagem.

"Ao menos ele quer algum tipo de encontro com você." Ela diz.

"É. Um encontro _sexual_." Eu digo a ultima palavra em um sussurro, o que faz Danneel rir.

Jared não está mais em nenhum lugar perto da gente e eu estou encarando meu celular devotadamente, decorando todas as palavras das mensagens de Jared.

"É um encontro, de qualquer forma."

Eu olho ao redor, tentando descobrir por que Misha ainda não deu nenhum palpite ainda, e descubro que é porque ele não está mais sentado com a gente.

"É, eu sei. Eu não deveria esperar mais do que isso dele. É idiotice minha achar que ele vai querer algo comigo além de alguém pra 'brincar'" – eu uso aspas com os dedos – "Alguém que não vá ficar no pé dele como as líderes de torcida ficam."

Danneel tá me olhando quando eu olho pra ela, quase como se ela estivesse tentando me decifrar ou algo assim.

"Você gosta?" Ela pergunta.

"De que?" Eu pergunto de volta.

"De 'brincar' com ele," ela diz, imitando as minhas aspas com os dedos.

Eu sinto meu estômago fazer algo estranho e meu pescoço começar a esquentar. Eu nunca falei sobre isso em voz alta antes.

"Bem... Sim. Até _eu _sou capaz de gostar desse tipo de _brincadeira._" Eu rio nervosamente. "E Jared, ele é... O jeito que ele me toca... Eu não sei se é porque eu estou apaixonado por ele, mas é como se eu levasse um choque toda vez que ele me toca, sabe? Eu não consigo decidir se ele faz tudo o que eu gosto ou se eu gosto de tudo o que ele faz só porque ele é _ele._"

Os olhos de Danneel continuam em mim, mas não é como se ela estivesse me julgando. É mais como se ela entendesse o que eu estou dizendo. E talvez ela entenda mesmo.

A gente suspira ao mesmo tempo, rindo pela coincidência em seguida.

"Eu queria poder te dar um conselho, sabe? Mas eu não sei o que dizer." Ela diz, mordendo o canto interno da boca. "Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar enquanto você pode ter isso do Jared, sabe? Aproveitar que ele quer estar com você, mesmo que seja só diversão e descoberta pra ele. Se ele tiver que sentir algo por você, ele vai sentir. Não adianta discutir relacionamento e essas coisas."

"É, acho que você tem razão."

"Além do mais, Jen," Ela continua. "O Jared é uma criança, não é da personalidade dele levar as coisas a sério. Então você não deveria levar isso pro lado pessoal."

Eu levanto os ombros em compreensão, por falta do que dizer. Danneel segura e beija a minha mão de um jeito sutil. Eu vejo Sandy ao longe junto com as líderes de torcida e me pergunto se ela sabe o quanto ela tá perdendo por não ter Danneel do lado dela.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

"Olha," Chad começa, falando atrás de mim ao que a gente entra no banheiro masculino, só porque é o único lugar sem alunos e professores gritando. "Eu não tenho nada contra você brincando com o _joystick _do Jensen, mas qual é a de vocês?"

"Joystick? Sério?" Eu olho pra ele, prendendo o riso porque, sério, olha as coisas que o Chad fala.

"Tanto faz, Jay. Foca na pergunta, cara. Qual é a de vocês?"

"Como assim?" Eu jogo minha mochila no chão, sentando na pia.

Chad se aproxima, encostando na pia, perto de onde eu estou.

"Vocês ficam com outras pessoas ou, sei lá, vocês são exclusivos? Você é gay de vez?"

Eu mordo o lábio. Porra, eu não sei responder nenhuma dessas perguntas.

"Por quê? O Tom tá querendo saber?"

"Não, cara. O Tom tá todo estranho. Fui na casa dele ontem, ele não desgrudou os olhos da TV por dois segundos. Parecia que eu 'tava conversando com uma porta, cara. Acho que a morte do avô dele afetou ele, saca?"

Eu sinto uma ponta de preocupação, mas eu ignoro porque, depois de tudo, eu não acho que Tom mereça que a gente se preocupe com ele.

"E por que você tá perguntando, então?"

Chad dá um impulso com as pernas pra sentar ao meu lado na pia. "Porque a Cindy tem uma amiga, que também se chama Cindy. E ela é morena, cara, linda. E ela 'tava fuçando meu Facebook e viu uma foto sua. E agora elas querem fazer aquela parada de encontro duplo, sabe? Eu e Cindy e você e... Cindy."

"Não sei, cara..." Eu falo meio sem pensar.

"Você tem que pedir permissão pro Jensen ou algo assim?" Eu olho pro rosto de Chad pra ver se ele tá falando sério, e ele realmente tá. Ele realmente parece achar que eu pediria permissão pra Jensen pra poder sair com uma garota.

E eu estou começando a achar que Chad entende mais de relacionamentos do que eu porque eu não sei o que fazer nessa situação. Pelo o que eu saiba, eu e Jensen não temos nada sério, então eu não sei por que eu me sinto meio culpado de pensar em sair com outra garota.

"Não! Não, eu não tenho que pedir permissão." Eu falo, mas Chad nem parece escutar.

"Olha, eu tenho uma foto dela aqui." Antes que eu proteste, Chad tira o celular do bolso, procurando a foto nas pastas antes de me mostrar. "Aí, Cindy Sampson, vulgo Cindy morena."

E é, "ela é bonita, mesmo". Eu digo. Porque ela é. Cabelo castanho ondulado, com um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi. E peitos. Dos grandes.

"Bonita? Cara, eu largaria a _minha _Cindy só pra enterrar minha cara nesses peitos." E aí você vê como Chad é todo boas maneiras e palavras bonitas. "Mas ela quer você, Jay boy. Se encantou pelas suas _covinhas._"

"Fazer o que, ninguém resiste ao meu charme." Eu rio e Chad rola os olhos.

"Enfim, Jay. Amanhã eu vou estar com o carro do meu pai, eu passo na sua casa e a gente encontra as meninas no shopping, combinado? Porque eu cansei de ser o único na nossa turma que gosta de peitos."

Chad dá um murro de leve no meu ombro, o sino toca antes de eu responder e, é, eu tenho um encontro.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Jared chega do treino de basquete um pouco depois de eu ter terminado de tomar banho. Eu estou na cozinha lendo as instruções no verso da embalagem da lasanha congelada quando ele entra pela porta da frente, uniforme de basquete grudando na pele e cabelo úmido por conta do suor.

Ele joga a mochila no sofá e tira a camisa como se ela estivesse pegando fogo. E então ele anda até a cozinha e me cumprimenta com um – juro por Deus – beijo, na boca. E tem um gosto salgado por conta do suor e o abdome dele tá brilhando de tão molhado e eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Eu 'tô nojento. Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto." Ele diz e gira nos calcanhares em direção ao quarto antes que eu consiga responder.

Eu devo estar parado com cara de idiota, olhando pro espaço vazio onde Jared estava há alguns segundos, tentando registrar e entender o que acabou de acontecer porque, bem, isso é novo. Jared não simplesmente me cumprimenta com um beijo.

E as borboletas no meu estômago realmente precisam se acalmar.

Depois que Jared sai do banho, a gente janta, sentados na mesa - quase como em um encontro -, e então a gente lava a louça – o que geralmente não costuma acontecer em encontros.

E eu estou pensando sobre parar de pensar em encontros quando eu entro no meu quarto e Jared surge atrás de mim, sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Eu achei que eu tinha dito que nossas roupas não estavam convidadas pro nosso encontro." Ele sussurra, a respiração dele causando arrepios, e eu consigo ouvir o sorriso no tom de voz dele.

Eu quero perguntar por que ele me beijou ao invés de dizer 'oi' mais cedo, por que ele continua falando sobre encontros e me mandando esses sinais que me dão esperança de que ele queira o mesmo que eu quero.

Mas então eu sinto as mãos dele abaixando o elástico da minha calça e qualquer pensamento sobre discutir a relação que a gente não tem morre na minha garganta.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

O beijo começa lento, meio desajeitado por Jensen estar de costas pra mim, mas só quando eu sinto a língua dele na minha, eu percebo o quanto eu senti falta de beija-lo. A pele na parte interna das coxas dele é macia sob o toque dos meus dedos e eu sinto minha ereção latejar dentro das minhas calças; a julgar pelo modo como Jensen geme na minha boca quando eu me pressiono contra a bunda dele, ele também consegue sentir.

E eu tenho que dizer que Jensen faz o meu cérebro entrar em curto quando ele geme.

Porque ele é esse garoto inocente que cora quando a gente fala sobre sexo e que quase nunca entende uma piada sexual. Mas ainda assim ele suga minha língua como se quisesse que eu fodesse a boca dele e toda vez que eu pressiono meu corpo pra frente, ele pressiona o dele pra trás, praticamente se esfregando em mim como se ele simplesmente não conseguisse _controlar._

Tudo sobre Jensen é genuíno. Até quando se trata de sexo.

E eu realmente preciso me livrar das minhas roupas.

Eu viro Jensen de frente pra mim e a gente troca um par de beijos ao que eu o ajudo a se livrar das roupas dele. Ele tira a minha blusa – por que diabos eu me preocupei em vestir uma, mesmo? – ao que a gente anda até uma das camas. As pernas dele esbarram na cama e ele cai sentado no colchão, e é exatamente quando eu desabotoo meu jeans velho. Eu levo alguns segundos pra me dar conta que essa posição, Jensen sentado na cama e eu em pé na frente dele, deixa o rosto dele bem na altura da minha virilha.

Eu paro de mover minhas mãos, incerto. Jensen me olha com olhos escuros, lábios vermelhos, praticamente inchados devido aos beijos que a gente trocou.

Eu estou prestes a deitar na cama com ele e terminar esse momento – porque Jensen não tem que fazer nada que ele não queira -, quando Jensen substitui minhas mãos pelas dele e desfaz o zíper da minha calça. E ele beija a minha pele, bem onde ficam os pelos que marcam o 'caminho da felicidade' enquanto ele abaixa meu jeans até as minhas canelas, onde fica mais fácil pra que eu me livre do tecido com os meus próprios pés.

Os dedos de Jensen seguram o elástico da minha boxer e eu não consigo parar de encarar a cena. Já tem uma mancha de pré gozo marcando o tecido sobre a minha glande e Jensen passa a língua _bem _nessa parte úmida, deixando-a mais úmida ainda. Eu consigo sentir o calor da língua dele através do tecido, e eu estou tão duro que chega a doer.

Os olhos de Jensen estão fechados agora e eu passo minha mão pelo cabelo dele só porque eu não sei muito bem o que fazer com as minhas mãos. Há uma fração de segundo em que os meus olhos encontram os de Jensen quando ele torna abrir os olhos, mas então o olhar dele se direciona ao elástico de novo, onde os dedos dele se encaixam e começam a abaixar minha boxer cuidadosamente, e meu pau praticamente _pula _pra fora do tecido. Chega a ser até ridículo.

E os lábios de Jensen estão tão perto da glande, vermelha e brilhando com pré gozo. E eu mal consigo respirar direito de tão rápido que meu coração bate. Eu mordo meu lábio em antecipação e Jensen nem olha pra mim em aviso antes de colocar a língua pra fora e _lamber _a minha glande. E então ele circula a ponta avermelhada com a língua e, de repente, meu pau está mergulhado em um paraíso quente e molhado que é a boca de Jensen.

E não é nem justo como os lábios dele ficam perfeitamente obscenos ao meu redor, as bochechas rosadas, os olhos fechados enquanto ele move a cabeça, literalmente _chupando._ E, ok, eu tenho que parar de pensar em palavras obscenas, e eu tenho que me controlar ou eu vou acabar gozando em dois segundos. Dentro da boca de Jensen. E esse pensamento também não ajuda muito.

Um gemido escapa da minha garganta e Jensen geme em resposta, fazendo meu corpo inteiro vibrar.

"Jensen... Pára." Eu aviso, minha voz não saindo mais alta do que um sussurro. E isso só parece faze-lo acelerar os movimentos.

E eu tenho que puxar o cabelo de Jensen e afastar a boca dele de mim porque, mesmo que meu corpo queira fazer todos os tipos de coisas sujas com Jensen, eu simplesmente _não posso._

Os olhos dele voltam a se abrir e eles continuam escuros, meus dedos continuam segurando o cabelo dele, a mão de Jensen substitui a boca dele, já começando a se movimentar rápida ao redor da minha ereção e eu quero avisar pra ele que eu vou gozar, mas tudo o que sai da minha boca é um gemido ao que eu gozo, deixando o peito de Jensen coberto em líquido perolado.

Meus joelhos ficam moles e minha cabeça meio que gira. Eu sento na cama antes que eu caia no chão, e Jensen põe uma mão no meu peito, me fazendo deitar.

"Esse foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive." Eu quero acrescentar 'até hoje', mas eu meio que não consigo sentir minha língua e falar é difícil.

Quando Jensen ri baixo, eu percebo ele já deitado do meu lado. Eu me viro um pouco, na intenção de usar o que resta das minhas energias pra retribuir o favor, mas quando eu alcanço o membro de Jensen com a minha mão, o que eu encontro não é mais uma ereção. E quando eu olho pra baixo, a pélvis e coxas dele estão tão peroladas quanto o peito.

"Você consegue gozar só me chupando, então?" Minha voz sai um pouco rouca.

Jensen me olha com culpa nos olhos, ou talvez seja vergonha, ou constrangimento. Ao que ele fala, a voz dele também é rouca. "Pelo visto, sim."

Quando eu o beijo, a boca dele tem o meu gosto, e uma parte de mim gosta de ter Jensen assim, com as minhas marcas por todo o corpo dele.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Oi, gente! Que saudade de vocês =D Então, eu me mudei e to sem internet na minha casa nova, e meio sem tempo também, então por isso eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo. Provavelmente vou demorar pra postar o próximo, mas não se preocupem porque EU POSTAREI, mais cedo ou mais tarde xD HAHAH_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo porque eu adorei escrevê-lo, senti até calor quando tava digitando essa ultima parte HAHAH._

_Um abraço apertado e obrigada por serem uns lindos,_

_Padaporn._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Jensen's pov._

É sempre bom acordar nos braços de Jared. Principalmente quando é sábado e a gente não tem que ir pra aula. Eu abro os olhos, tentando não me mexer muito pra não acordar Jared, mas quando eu olho pro rosto dele, ele já está com os olhos abertos, encarando o teto.

"Bom dia." Eu murmuro.

Jared me aperta um pouco e acaricia meu braço.

Sério. A gente mora na mesma casa, dorme juntos, _nus, _abraçadinhos e acordamos assim. A única coisa faltando pra isso ser um relacionamento é Jared me pedindo em namoro.

O que, muito provavelmente, nunca vai acontecer.

"Nossos pais voltam amanhã." Ele murmura de volta.

E, ah, ainda tem o fato de que o meu pai é casado com a mãe dele.

"É... É melhor a gente começar a dar uma arrumada na casa." Eu concordo, e Jared dá espaço pra eu saia dos braços dele e eu sento na cama, esfregando os olhos.

"Eu posso varrer a casa, ou algo assim." Ele diz e eu rio. "Que foi?"

"Você? Varrendo?" Eu continuo a rir e Jared joga um dos travesseiros em mim. "Eu varro. Você pode pegar esses lençóis e colocar na máquina de lavar, ok?"

Jared senta ao meu lado na cama, penteando o cabelo pra trás com os dedos.

"Pra apagar as provas do crime?" E eu juro que não entendo a piada até que ele sorria maliciosamente.

"A gente ia ter que lavar o sofá também." Eu meio que penso em voz alta e Jared ri, levantando da cama.

"Tá bom. Eu dirijo a máquina de lavar, você a vassoura. Sem problemas." E então ele some pra dentro do banheiro.

Eu queria estar com meus óculos pra ter tido uma boa visão da bunda dele.

E se eu estou tendo pensamentos impuros ultimamente, é tudo culpa de Jared.

-J2-

Eu achei que Jared estaria todo em cima de mim já que hoje é nosso ultimo dia com a casa só pra gente, mas ele realmente só lava a roupa de cama e algumas roupas nossas, limpa a piscina e até tenta varrer as folhas do quintal.

Ele parece um pouco pensativo, testa franzida enquanto ele se ocupa com a limpeza.

E é meio frustrante não ter ele me dando atenção.

Talvez seja por causa do que eu fiz ontem. Talvez ele ache que eu seja oferecido. Ou talvez ele tenha percebido que ele não gosta de olhar pra baixo e ver o pau dele na boca de um homem ao invés de uma mulher.

Talvez Jared não goste de homem, ponto.

Talvez ele não goste de mim.

E enquanto minha alma queima com arrependimento, porque eu realmente não sou do tipo de pessoa que sai fazendo esse tipo de coisa com qualquer cara, eu tento não deixar meus pensamentos transparecerem no meu rosto. Jared foi o primeiro a receber esse tipo de _tratamento _da minha parte, e ele nem parece perceber importância disso.

Ou talvez ele perceba... Talvez ele tenha percebido que eu estou apaixonado por ele e agora ele está se afastando.

Eu aproveito que Jared tá ocupado tentando não derrubar as roupas de cama no chão enquanto ele as pendura no varal, e vou pro meu quarto, catando meu celular da mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu preciso de ajuda pra cavar um buraco pra me enterrar." Eu falo assim que eu ouço Danneel atendendo a chamada.

"_Jensen_?" A voz dela é meio rouca, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar. _"O que aconteceu?_"

"O Jared sabe de tudo, Danneel. Ele sabe que eu gosto dele e ele nunca mais vai encostar um dedo em mim!" Eu falo o mais baixo possível, mas tudo sai completamente atropelado e eu nem tenho certeza se Danneel entendeu.

"_Uou, calma. Calma, Jensen_." A voz dela não está mais fraca agora e eu a ouço suspirar do outro lado da linha. "_Você contou pra ele? Ele te disse que sabe? O que aconteceu _exatamente_?_"

"Bem, não. Nada. Quero dizer, ele 'tava normal até hoje de manhã cedo. Mas ele 'tá me ajudando a limpar a casa e ele mal olha pra mim. Eu _sinto _que tem algo errado."

Dannel meio que suspira do outro lado da linha mais uma vez e eu quase consigo vê-la passando a mão no rosto.

"_Jen, relaxa, ok? Não fica pensando nisso. Se ele não falou nada, então pode ser alguma outra coisa. Só... Relaxa. E me deixa voltar a dormir."_

"Tá bom, Danni." Eu respiro fundo. "Desculpa por te acordar."

"_Tudo bem. Me liga se as coisas piorarem, ok?"_

"Pode deixar." E com isso eu desligo o celular, saindo do quarto e vendo Jared colocando pregadores nos lençóis que ele acabou de pendurar com sucesso.

Depois de passar pano em toda a casa, a gente decide pedir comida no restaurante da esquina, e a gente não troca muitas palavras até que eu esteja lavando a louça e Jared limpando a mesa.

"O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?" Ele começa, eu olho pra ele, mas ele não está olhando de volta pra mim.

"Eu não tenho nada planejado." Eu dou de ombros. "Por quê?"

Ele me passa um par de talheres que tinham ficado em cima da mesa e eu os coloco dentro da pia enquanto eu termino de lavar nossos pratos.

"Porque eu vou sair hoje à noite, eu tenho um, uh, um encontro." Ele sorri meio desconcertado, e é meio óbvio que ele está com medo da minha reação.

"Um encontro?" Eu não consigo evitar a pergunta e o copo que eu estou lavando quase cai da minha mão, mas eu consigo segurá-lo no ultimo segundo.

"É, um encontro duplo, com o Chad e a Cindy, e uma amiga da Cindy que também se chama Cindy. O Chad praticamente me _intimou_ a ir." Eu consigo ver o pomo-de-Adão dele subir e descer ao que ele engole a saliva em expectativa pela minha resposta.

Jared em um encontro. Com uma garota. Chamada Cindy.

Eu espero que esse copo não seja de vidro porque com a força que eu 'tô segurando ele, eu provavelmente vou quebra-lo.

"Tudo bem, Jared. Você não precisa ficar se explicando pra mim." Eu faço meu melhor pra sorrir brevemente e Jared respira como se ele estivesse aliviado.

Há um gosto amargo na minha boca e eu não consigo enxergar muito bem a louça na minha frente quando eu abaixo a cabeça.

-J2-

Antes que Jared comece a se arrumar pro _encontro_ dele, eu saio de casa, dizendo pra Jared que Misha e Danneel me chamaram pra sair, apesar de eles não terem me chamado de fato.

Eu pego meu celular e as chaves de casa, enfiando-os nos bolsos da minha calça e ando em direção à casa de Misha, percorrendo o caminho familiar sem realmente prestar atenção às coisas ao meu redor.

A farmácia do Sr. Collins ainda está aberta quando eu chego. Ainda tem um nó na minha garganta e eu só aceno pro pai de Misha, ele me dá um "Pode subir" em resposta, o que indica que Misha está em casa.

Eu subo as escadas, andando até a porta do quarto dele. Eu obedeço o aviso que diz "bata antes de entrar" porque eu nunca mais quero acidentalmente pegar Misha se masturbando de novo.

"_Entra!" _a voz dele soa do outro lado da porta e eu a abro, encontrando-o deitado na cama com o notebook dele apoiado no peito.

Quando eu entro, porém, ele deixa o notebook de lado na cama pra poder sentar.

"Jenny! Faz tempo que não tenho sua honrosa presença no meu humilde quarto!" Ele brinca, porque é, faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, e eu até iria pra casa de Danneel, se a casa dela não fosse tão longe.

Quando eu continuo em silêncio, Misha põe uma mão nas minhas costas e pergunta "Tá tudo bem, Jensen?"

E eu juro que eu abro a minha boca pra falar que 'não', mas o que sai é um som engasgado, seguido de lágrimas que começam a embaçar os meus óculos. Eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos, tentando me acalmar pra poder dar uma resposta coerente e dizer a Misha o que aconteceu, mas quanto mais eu tento falar, mais eu não consigo resistir a urgência de chorar.

Parece que o choro tá preso dentro de mim e ele escapa toda vez que eu abro a boca.

E isso é simplesmente patético.

Eu tiro meus óculos pra poder enxugar meus olhos e vejo Misha com o celular grudado na orelha.

"Então," ele fala com a pessoa que eu deduzo ser Danneel, "O Jensen tá aqui em casa e eu acho melhor você vir aqui, porque esse problema provavelmente requer uma ajuda feminina." Ele pausa porque Danneel deve estar falando alguma coisa. "Só vem o mais rápido possível, ok?"

Ele desliga, então. E ele soa desesperado e eu sei que é porque Misha sabe lidar até com a polícia, mas ele fica completamente perdido quando precisa lidar com alguém chorando.

Mas ele faz o melhor que pode e pousa a mão dele desajeitadamente nas minhas costas. E eu já desisti de tentar prender o choro. Eu só espero que eu consiga acabar com meu estoque de lágrimas o mais cedo possível.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

A foto que Chad me mostrou de Cindy fazia jus à realidade em relação a peitos e sorriso e rostos perfeitos. Mas, sério, ele esqueceu de mencionar as _pernas_ de Cindy.

Quando Cindy loira aparece seguida de Cindy morena, que está vestindo minissaia e salto alto, meus olhos voam direto para as pernas bronzeadas expostas andando na minha direção. Eu mal consigo desviar meus olhos pro rosto dela quando ela se aproxima, sorrindo largamente na minha direção.

Eu me abaixo pra cumprimenta-la com um beijo em cada bochecha quando Cindy-loira nos apresenta e Chad me lança um olhar de quem diz "eu te disse que ela era gostosa" e eu discretamente concordo.

Logo depois disso, a gente começa a andar até a praça de alimentação do shopping, parando em frente à vitrine de algumas lojas todas as vezes que as meninas querem olhar sapatos ou roupas ou algo assim. Eu tento parecer interessado no que Cindy-morena tem pra comentar sobre o que quer que seja que ela está comentando, sorrindo e concordando, e me lembrando de como é sair com garotas, e de como elas falam essa língua diferente que a gente tenta entender, mas não tem muito sucesso.

Quando finalmente, depois de todas as paradas, a gente consegue chegar à praça de alimentação, a gente decide comer no McDonalds; o cartaz do brinde desse mês é um com _action figures _do quarteto fantástico e o Tocha Humana me faz lembrar instantaneamente de Jensen. Eu peço um _McLanche Feliz_ sem pensar duas vezes e Chad faz questão de me chamar de criança gigante, o que Cindy-morena responde com um sorriso e um "Eu acho isso fofo!".

E eu agradeceria se ela não se referisse a mim como "fofo" de novo, mas eu sorrio pra ela mesmo assim.

-J2-

Eu acho que os homens geralmente levam mulheres pra jantar em encontros porque a comida ocupa a boca delas e daí elas finalmente param de falar. Não que Cindy-morena seja a pior garota com quem eu já saí, muito pelo contrário, ela fala menos do que as líderes de torcida e, pra ser honesto, ela parece ser uma garota legal.

"E você, Jared?" Eu ouço ela perguntar e, ok, eu não faço ideia de qual é a conversa.

"Eu o que?" Eu pergunto, fazendo a minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Pra que faculdade você vai?" Ela ri ao que repete a pergunta.

"Eu não sei, acho que pra alguma em Dallas mesmo." Eu digo porque eu já decidi há algum tempo que eu não vou deixar o Texas pra fazer faculdade e, quanto mais perto da minha mãe eu ficar, melhor.

Mesmo que ela tenha casado com Alan, e eu confio que ele vá cuidar dela quando eu me mudar pro Campus da faculdade, eu e minha mãe sempre estivemos lá um pro outro, e eu não acho que eu vá conseguir ficar muito longe dela por muito tempo.

"O Jared 'tá tentando ganhar uma bolsa através do basquete." Chad diz.

E eu nem sabia que Chad conhecia palavras como "através".

"Que legal, Jared!" Cindy-morena sorri. "Eu espero que você consiga."

"Claro que ele vai." Dessa vez é Cindy-loira quem fala. "O Jared é tipo o líder do time de basquete, junto com o Tom e o Chad."

"E você também vai tentar bolsa pelo basquete, Chad?" Cindy-morena pergunta e eu respiro aliviado que a conversa não está mais focada em mim.

"Nah," Chad responde. "A minha especialidade é futebol." Ele dá um sorriso de lado e pisca pra Cindy-loira, e eu nem quero imaginar qual é o significado sexual da palavra 'futebol' pra Cindy e Chad.

Eu pego o Tocha Humana de dentro da minha caixinha do _McLanche Feliz, _tentando imaginar o sorriso de Jensen quando ele vir o boneco. E daí eu lembro do jeito como ele deixou claro que eu não devo satisfação dos meus encontros pra ele, e de como uma parte de mim queria que ele se importasse, dissesse que não queria que eu saísse com outras pessoas.

Mas isso não faz o menor sentido.

Eu tiro meu celular do bolso, mexendo nas funções enquanto as meninas falam de alguma novela ou algo assim, até que inconscientemente eu acho a pasta de fotos e a foto de Jensen lá dentro.

Eu suspiro, olhando o relógio do celular antes de coloca-lo de volta dentro do meu bolso.

"Eu acho melhor a gente ir indo pro cinema," eu digo então. "Ou a gente vai perder a hora da nossa sessão."

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"Um encontro?" Danneel pergunta. "E ele te disse isso na maior cara de pau?"

Danneel chegou não muito tempo depois da ligação de Misha e, depois de me dar um copo de água, esperou eu me acalmar o bastante até começar a fazer perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"É, ele falou que o Chad _intimou_ ele a ir num encontro com uma tal de Cindy que é amiga da Cindy do Chad." Eu explico.

"A Cindy tem uma amiga chamada Cindy?" Misha pergunta. "Isso deve ser confuso."

Danneel olha pra ele com uma cara de quem diz que isso não é importante e Misha abaixa a cabeça.

"E o que você disse pra ele?" Ela pergunta, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

"Eu disse que ele não tem que me dar satisfação dos encontros dele, ué." Eu rio sem achar graça. "O que mais eu poderia fazer? Me declarar pra ele?"

"É, tem razão." Dannel respira fundo, a mão dela um peso confortante nas minhas costas.

A gente fica em silêncio por um momento, Misha e Danneel provavelmente procurando o que dizer pra fazer eu me sentir melhor enquanto a minha mente insiste em imaginar Jared com Cindy-sem-rosto, beijando ele, deixando ele apalpar os peitos dela, combinando o _segundo_ encontro, ligando pra ele, e quando eu menos esperar eles vão estar namorando e tudo que eu e Jared vamos ter entre a gente são alguns beijos, alguns amassos e, é...

"Eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz ontem à noite." Eu penso alto, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de arrependimento e constrangimento.

"." Danneel fala pausadamente. "Jensen, o que você fez ontem à noite?"

Ela e Misha me encaram curiosos e eu sinto meu pescoço queimar agora.

"Nada! Digo, eu e Jared... A gente..." Eu gaguejo.

"Vocês..." Danneel começa a falar alto e então abaixa o volume da voz dela pra sussurrar, "vocês _transaram?"_

"O quê? Não!" Eu respondo de imediato, olhando pelo quarto de Misha e me perguntando quais são as probabilidades de eu caber no guarda roupa dele e me esconder lá sem acabar saindo chapado com o cheiro de maconha – e da naftalina que ele usa pra disfarçar o cheiro - de lá de dentro.

"Então o que vocês fizeram?" Ela pergunta.

"A gente, digo, eu..." Eu volto a gaguejar.

"Meu Deus!" Dessa vez é Misha quem exclama. "Você fez um _boquete _no Jared, Jenny boy?"

O jeito como eu estou tentando esconder meu rosto e corando e acima de tudo, em silêncio, dá a confirmação que eles precisam.

"Eu odeio esse nome." Eu digo baixo.

"Ainda não muda o que você fez." Misha diz, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu olho pra Danneel pra encontra-la com a boca fechada em uma linha fina, mordendo o canto interno da boca. Jesus...

"Danneel, para de tentar imaginar a cena!" Eu falo e ela sorri culpada.

"Quem diria que um dia eu ouviria que Jensen, o menino puro, fez algum cara feliz com esses lábios de atriz pornô dele." Misha ri, com um sorriso que é todo orgulho no rosto.

"E me arrependi." Eu respondo.

Misha faz um 'tsc' sonoro e rola os olhos, passando o braço dele ao redor do meu ombro, me encarando com os grandes olhos azuis ao que ele diz. "Jensen, não tem mulher no mundo que se compare a você. E se o Jared não perceber isso agora, acredite, ele vai estar com uma morena ou loira ou ruiva de joelhos pra ele, e elas não vão nem chegar aos seus pés e ele vai lembrar dos seus lábios e pensar 'como eu gostaria que fossem os lábios do Jensen no meu pau agora'."

"Eu não sei se isso é um elogio ou insulto." Eu digo e Misha ri.

"Uma vez que você prova dos lábios mágicos de Jensen Ackles, não tem como voltar atrás. Por isso que eu nem me atrevo. Arruinaria nossa amizade." Ele brinca. "Agora eu vou achar o pote GG de sorvete no meu freezer e a gente vai comer assistindo uma daquelas comédias românticas clichês porque eu ouvi falar que é isso que as mulheres fazem quando o homem delas agem que nem uns idiotas."

E até Danneel ri nessa hora, levantando os ombros pra mim como quem diz em silêncio que "Misha é um maluco, mas ele sabe do que tá falando".

E eu tenho que rir junto, porque é, mesmo sendo esquisitos, eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

É claro que as Cindys iam escolher uma comédia romântica. E é claro que eu e Chad nem íamos argumentar porque, como sempre, cinema é só uma desculpa pra estar no escuro com a garota. O filme só começa a importar de verdade quando o casal namora há milênios e vêm pro cinema realmente pra _assistir _ao filme.

Ao menos a protagonista é a Jeniffer Anniston, e eu adoro ela em Friends, então isso provavelmente vai fazer o filme um pouco menos insuportável.

_Você é totalmente o Chandler!_, a voz de Jensen surge na minha cabeça como uma lembrança de quando a gente estava assistindo Friends no escuro há alguns dias.

"Eu adoro ela como Rachel," eu ouço Cindy-morena dizer ao meu lado, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu devo ter olhado pra ela um pouco confuso, porque ela explica "Em Friends."

"É, eu também." Eu sorrio e ela me olha nos olhos por tempo demais, o rosto dela iluminado pelas imagens na tela, e eu aposto que o meu deve estar também.

Meu coração faz algo estranho e eu ofereço a minha pipoca pra ela, quebrando o contato dos nossos olhos. Eu sei que ela espera que eu a beije e meu estômago se contrai em antecipação.

Eu consigo ignorar os olhares "pidões" de Cindy durante boa parte do filme – que acaba sendo realmente mais comédia do que romântico e não tão chato, apesar de tudo -, mas então Chad e Cindy-loira começam a se beijar ao nosso lado e a situação toda só fica embaraçosa.

Cindy-morena ri pra mim, e ela é adorável. Ela deita a cabeça no meu ombro e, ei, eu gosto de garotas com atitude... Eu acho.

Ela encosta os lábios no meu ouvido pra sussurrar que "esse ator principal é muito ruim", e é assim que os lábios dela acabam confusamente muito perto dos meus, e eles tem um gosto salgado por causa da pipoca que a gente comeu e, ok, eu estou oficialmente beijando Cindy-morena.

E ela beija bem. Mas não tem aquele _choque _que eu geralmente sinto quando...

_Não, Jared, você _não_ vai pensar em Jensen agora. Não enquanto você tá beijando uma garota com as pernas mais bonitas que você já viu e peitos que merecem um altar só pra eles._

_Você não vai pensar em como os lábios de Jensen são mais macios e como a língua dele é quase agressiva quando vocês se beijam._

_E em como ele consegue te deixar duro só em chupar sua língua._

_Você não vai pensar..._

_Droga._

**Continua...**

_N/a: Espero que não tenha demorado muito. Como eu estou sem internet, só estou usando o computador pra escrever mesmo. Esse capítulo tava pronto faz um tempinho, mas só agora pude roubar a internet alheia pra posta-lo. E, por favor, aqueles que quiserem bater no Jared, façam uma fila organizada à esquerda HAHAHAH._

_Um beijo grande e um abraço beeem apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Jared's pov_

Eu volto pra casa com o Tocha Humana no bolso, o número de Cindy gravado na memória do meu celular e a promessa de um segundo encontro.

Assim que eu fecho a porta atrás de mim, eu respiro aliviado. Eu nunca tinha notado o quanto é exaustivo tentar agradar uma garota só pra, eventualmente, fazer ela abrir as pernas dela pra você. E o pior é _parar pra pensar_ e me dar conta de que eu nem quero que Cindy abra as pernas dela pra mim.

Ok, é isso, eu não quero mais pensar.

Minha cabeça dói e eu só quero deitar e dormir.

Eu tento não fazer barulho ao que eu abro a porta do quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida. Eu adentro a escuridão do aposento, olhos gradativamente se ajustando e dando forma às sombras e identificando Jensen já deitado na cama dele.

Eu me livro dos meus sapatos silenciosamente antes de andar até o banheiro, me pondo a escovar os meus dentes duas vezes – a primeira pra tirar o gosto salgado da pipoca e a segunda pra tirar o gosto de Cindy. Depois disso eu me livro do resto das minhas roupas, que tem o cheiro do perfume doce de Cindy, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja no canto do banheiro e tentando resistir à vontade de tomar um banho.

Quando eu saio do banheiro, eu encaro a forma de Jensen na cama. Eu quero me enfiar embaixo das cobertas junto com ele, mas por algum motivo não parece certo deitar na cama com Jensen quando eu tive a língua de Cindy dentro da minha boca durante boa parte da noite.

Eu ignoro o nó de culpa no meu estômago e desisto de pensar – mais uma vez - , andando até a minha própria cama e entrando embaixo dos meus próprios cobertores gelados, tentando não preferir estar dormindo no calor da cama de Jensen.

Eu fecho os olhos, abro os olhos, fecho-os de novo, abro novamente.

"Jensen?" Eu chamo, só pra saber se há alguma chance de ele não estar dormindo.

Mas não há resposta.

Minha mente começa a rebobinar os eventos da noite e eu me lembro do Tocha Humana, esquecido no bolso do meu jeans, jogado na roupa suja. Eu saio da cama em um pulo então, voltando ao banheiro e resgatando o boneco de dentro do cesto, olhando pra sombra dele no escuro e guardando-o na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira antes de voltar pra baixo dos meus lençóis.

Dessa vez eu fecho os olhos e prometo não abri-los novamente até que a manhã seguinte chegue.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu acordo com o cheiro de café inundando a casa. O quarto já está iluminado pela luz do dia e a cama de Jared tá arrumada.

Eu me obrigado a levantar, seguindo o cheiro do café com a velocidade de um zumbi, vendo Jared na cozinha, vestindo nada mais do que uma boxer cinza.

"Bom dia!" Ele diz, todo sorriso e covinhas e eu quero mata-lo por ser tão bonito. Dolorosamente bonito.

"Dia." Eu respondo preguiçosamente, caçando uma xícara nos armários. Assim que eu acho uma, Jared ergue a jarra, colocando o café na xícara pra mim.

"Eu não sei se tá bom." Ele fala, se referindo ao café que ele acabou de fazer.

E, nossa, o encontro deve ter sido bom mesmo pra fazer Jared acordar cedo, arrumar a cama e ainda fazer café.

Eu me jogo sentado em uma das cadeiras, colocando minha xícara em cima da mesa e afundando meu rosto nas minhas mãos, tentando acordar enquanto eu esfrego os olhos.

Eu ouço Jared rir baixo.

"Ressaca, Jensen?" Ele pergunta.

Eu rio de volta, voz ainda um pouco rouca. "Só se for possível ter ressaca de sorvete."

"É, acho que é, quando você tem oito anos." Jared esconde o riso ao beber o café dele, sentando na cadeira à minha frente.

"Eu não sou criança!" Eu reclamo. "Até ecstasy eu já tomei. Seu argumento é inválido."

Jared me olha com confusão nos olhos. "Sério?"

E daí eu lembro que ele ainda acha que Misha 'tava falando a verdade no dia da festa.

"Lembra aquilo que o Misha deu pra gente na festa?" Jared faz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. "Então. Não era medicamento proibido da Índia coisa nenhuma. Era puro ecstasy."

Eu rio e Jared abre a boca incrédulo, os cantos dos lábios logo se levantando em um sorriso. "Filho da mãe!"

"Pois é."

Um silêncio cheio de lembranças da noite da festa se instala entre a gente e eu me ocupo em beber o café que, é, não tá tão ruim assim.

"Como foi seu encontro?" As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu consiga evitar.

O bom humor de Jared some por um segundo e ele suspira.

"Não sei." Ele dá de ombros. "Eu ainda 'tô tentando me decidir."

Eu quero perguntar o que ele tá tentando decidir, quero perguntar o que aconteceu, o que ele achou da tal da Cindy, se ele pretende vê-la de novo. Mas eu não quero soar interessado. Então eu só murmuro um "hm" e continuo bebendo meu café.

-J2-

Nossos pais chegaram com uma mala extra de roupas e _souvenirs_ que eles trouxeram do Caribe. A mãe de Jared nos encheu de perguntas sobre o que a gente comeu e se a gente se comportou e um "olha só como a casa 'tá limpa!", que arrancou um sorriso orgulhoso de Jared.

E então eles começaram a contar histórias sobre um restaurante que trazia as lagostas vivas pra você escolher e "A Sherri ficou com pena de mandar matar as lagostas," meu pai disse, meio que zoando Sharon, que deu um tapa leve no ombro do meu pai em resposta.

E eles estão todo sorrisos e amores, ainda mais do que antes e eu acho que é assim que a felicidade deve ser.

_Um dia eu vou ter isso também, _eu digo pra mim mesmo em esperança. _Mesmo que não seja com Jared. _E aí eu suspiro porque a verdade de que eu nunca vou ter isso com Jared me bate bem no peito, com a força de um saco de areia e eu perco o ar por um momento.

Eu saio da cozinha anunciando que vou tomar um banho e aproveito pra chorar silenciosamente embaixo do chuveiro, o que eu sei que é meio patético, mas eu não poderia me importar menos agora.

Se eu demorei um pouco mais do que eu deveria no banho, eu sempre posso pôr a culpa no meu tipo de cabelo, que precisa de dois tipos de shampoo diferentes e um condicionador especial.

Eu me pergunto se o cabelo de Cindy é liso ou ondulado, se os fios são macios ou oleosos e se talvez Jared passou a mão neles enquanto eles provavelmente comiam a boca um do outro. Ou talvez eles tenham trocado pequenos beijos românticos e doces, e aí talvez ele tenha colocado o cabelo de Cindy pra trás da orelha dela, sorrindo todo covinhas e fazendo ela se apaixonar. E aí ela vai começar a desenhar coraçõezinhos no caderno dela com o nome do Jared dentro deles e mudar a assinatura dela pra "Cindy Padalecki".

E tudo o que eu quero fazer é segurar Jared pelos ombros, sacudir ele e dizer em trezentas razões por que eu sou melhor que ela e por que ele deveria _me_ escolher.

Mas eu nem conheço Cindy. E talvez ela seja uma garota legal.

Talvez ela seja mesmo a futura Sra. Padalecki.

E eu deveria mudar meu status no Facebook pra "_Forever alone"._

-J2-

_Jared'd pov._

É fim de tarde e o som da discografia completa de _Coldplay_ já deve ter tocado umas duas vezes até agora.

Jensen diz que _Coldplay_ ajuda ele a se concentrar e como ele tem que fazer esse trabalho/relatório/ou algo assim que ele precisa entregar até terça-feira, ele terminou de almoçar e foi direto pro quarto, colocando a discografia da banda pra tocar e inundando a escrivaninha com papéis e livros e cadernos, todos organizadamente bagunçados – porque até a bagunça de Jensen é organizada – ao redor do notebook.

E eu até fiquei um bom tempo deitado na minha cama, lendo um livro aleatório da coleção de Jensen, vendo ele sentado de costas pra mim, ombros tensos enquanto ele escrevia e pesquisava e lia em um loop infinito. Enquanto as primeiras músicas tocaram – algumas eu conhecia de nome como _Don't Panic_ -, elas tinham até um ritmo agradável e quase me fizeram dormir. Mas então as mais depressivas vieram, como _The Scientist _e _Fix you, _e eu quase tive vontade de cortar meus pulsos.

Quando uma música sobre olhos verdes*começou a tocar e eu comecei a me identificar um pouco demais com as letras, eu resolvi sair do quarto e afundar no sofá.

E eu acho que eu nem estou mais prestando atenção no livro que eu estou lendo porque eu nem lembro qual é a história direito. Meus pensamentos continuam saindo do livro e indo até Jensen, e em como eu poderia tirar a tensão nas costas dele com uma tentativa de massagem e talvez alguns beijos. Mas ele provavelmente não ia gostar muito disso porque eu acho que Jensen não gosta muito de ser desviado do dever de casa dele, sem falar que do jeito que ele tem estado afastado ultimamente, é capaz de ele me chutar ou algo assim.

Eu me pergunto em que momento as coisas mudaram tanto.

Eu lembro da primeira vez que eu vi Jensen, mal conseguindo segurar todos os livros em um braço só, em frente ao armário dele. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o livro de Harry Potter que ele segurava contra o peito junto com os outros que talvez fossem de química e física ou algo assim.

A segunda coisa que eu percebi foi que a calça dele era apertada demais e ele deveria ser proibido de usa-la.

E eu já tinha percebido uma centena de vezes que Jensen tinha olhos grandes e expressivos, principalmente quando ele via eu me aproximar e se enchia de pânico.

Mas só quando eu cheguei aqui e o vi sem os óculos que eu percebi o quanto os olhos dele são _verdes_. E eu tive mais algumas chances de notar isso, como quando a gente sai de um beijo e ele olha pra mim, olhos me encarando tão de perto que eles estão quase dentro dos meus. E nesses momentos a cor deles é de um verde escuro que arrepia minha pele em todos os lugares do meu corpo.

E então há esses momentos em que a gente acorda junto. E eu lembro da primeira vez em que isso aconteceu. E Jensen abriu os olhos pela primeira vez no dia, e eles estavam iluminados pela luz do sol, deixando-os impossivelmente verdes, quase amarelos de tão límpidos.

Não que Jensen seja a primeira pessoa de olhos verdes que eu conheço. Porque sério, Evangeline da nossa turma de inglês? Olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi na minha vida.

Mas Jensen tem esse brilho extra quando ele sorri, ou quando ele cora, e é quase como se Jensen tivesse algum tipo de luz dentro dele que transborda pelos olhos ou algo assim. E eu sei que essa é a coisa mais gay que eu já devo ter pensado na vida, mas é verdade.

E eu acho que eu passei tempo demais absorto em pensamentos sobre os olhos de Jensen porque eu totalmente dou um pulo do sofá quando eu sinto meu celular vibrar no meu bolso.

É uma mensagem de texto. De Cindy.

_Pensando em você (:_

Eu olho pros caracteres na tela por tanto tempo que a luz do visor enfraquece e depois apaga.

Eu me sinto culpado porque Cindy é uma garota legal e, é, ela tem um corpo e sorriso perfeitos. Mas mesmo tentando imaginar as pernas perfeitas dela ao redor da minha cintura enquanto ela me cavalga sentada no meu colo não consegue arrancar nem um suspiro de excitação do Jared Junior.

Talvez eu seja gay mesmo no fim das contas.

_Meu Deus._

Talvez eu _seja gay._

Eu fecho os olhos, pensando em todas as atrizes pornôs que eu conheço por ordem alfabética. Geralmente eu nem passava da letra A de Alexis Texas, que conseguia me deixar duro só de pensar em um filme que eu vi dela com um cara e uma outra garota em uma madrugada no MaxPrime.

Mas aqui estou eu, chegando na letra Z e até pensando em algumas atrizes de Hollywood no caminho e... Nada.

Eu abro os olhos em pânico, sentando no sofá. Eu olho ao redor. Minha mãe e Alan ainda descansam da viagem no quarto deles e _Coldplay_ continua tocando no quarto de Jensen.

Eu fecho os olhos de novo e eu mal começo a ter lembranças de Jensen com os lábios ao meu redor e eu já começo a sentir o sangue do meu corpo correr direto pro meu membro, preenchendo-o.

"Hm, ok, acho que é isso que eles chamam de epifania." Eu digo baixo pra ninguém em particular, encarando o volume evidente na minha calça.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Quando o sol some da janela do meu quarto, boa parte do meu trabalho de história já tá feito. Eu desligo a música – é normal escutar _Coldplay _quando a gente sofre alguma decepção amorosa, certo? – e me espreguiço.

Eu passo um tempo só olhando pra nenhum ponto específico no teto, tentando tirar o assunto de história da minha cabeça, até que eu ouço a porta abrir e vejo Jared entrar.

"Terminou o trabalho?" Ele pergunta ao que me olha e eu giro na cadeira, ficando de frente pras camas.

"Ainda não." Eu respondo em um suspiro.

Jared põe o livro que ele estava lendo de volta na estante e senta na cama dele, estalando os dedos e o pescoço.

"Eu odeio domingos." Ele declara e encosta na cabeceira da cama preguiçosamente.

Eu bufo em concordância e levanto da cadeira, indo sentar na minha própria cama, ficando mais perto de Jared só porque ele parece estar em um humor falante e talvez ele fale algo sobre o encontro, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa.

"Eles ainda tão dormindo?" Eu pergunto, me referindo aos nossos pais.

Jared balança a cabeça negativamente. "Minha mãe tá na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa pra gente jantar. Macarronada. E seu pai foi tomar banho, acho."

Meu estômago ronca porque eu passei a tarde tão concentrado no meu trabalho que nem me preocupei em comer, e porque a macarronada da mãe de Jared é simplesmente a melhor que eu já comi.

A gente passa um tempo sem dizer nada. Eu fico pensando em um milhão de coisas pra perguntar pra Jared, mas eu não consigo me decidir entre nenhuma.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você!" Jared fala do nada então, como se a lembrança tivesse acabado de atingi-lo. "Eu ia te entregar ontem à noite, mas você já 'tava dormindo, e eu esqueci de te dar hoje de manhã."

"O que é?" Eu não menciono que eu não estava exatamente dormindo quando Jared chegou ontem à noite. Eu só decidi não responder quando ele me chamou porque eu não queria ouvir ele falar sobre o encontro perfeito dele.

Ele abre a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira dele e, é, eu me lembro de vê-lo levantar da cama e colocar algo na gaveta antes de dormir.

Ele tira o que parece ser um boneco de dentro da gaveta e me entrega. Eu examino o pequeno brinquedo cuidadosamente, logo reconhecendo o Tocha Humana – ele tem até o fogo nas mãos e tudo.

"Onde você arranjou isso?" Eu sorrio e volto a olhar pra Jared, que está sorrindo também, meio que mastigando o lábio inferior dele, apreensivo.

"A surpresa do _McDonalds_ esse mês são os bonecos do quarteto fantástico e a gente foi comer lá ontem." Ele explica. "Eu lembrei de você quando vi o Tocha e pedi o _McLanche Feliz_ só por causa do boneco."

E aí ele ri, todo covinhas e dentes e eu tenho que rir também ao que eu simplesmente _derreto_ por dentro. Porque ainda em um encontro com Cindy, Jared lembrou da nossa conversa sobre super-heróis e _ele lembrou de mim_.

"Nossa, Jared... Isso é... Muito legal da sua parte. Mesmo." Eu tento formar palavras. "De verdade."

Jared sorri de lado agora e bagunça meu cabelo com uma das mãos, passando os dedos pelo meu rosto em seguida. Eu não sei reagir muito bem aos toques dele no meu rosto então eu só continuo sorrindo pra ele.

"Então eu mereço um beijo?" A voz dele é quase um sussurro, mas é clara o bastante pra que eu não tenha dúvida de que foi isso mesmo que ele disse.

As borboletas no meu estômago resolvem fazer uma orgia e se multiplicarem e eu inclino meu corpo, aproximando a distância entre eu e Jared e cobrindo os lábios dele com os meus, beijando-o até que eu lembro que a porta do quarto tá aberta e que nossos pais estão em casa.

Eu me afasto um pouco rápido demais e Jared me olha um pouco confuso por um segundo, mas então ele segue meu olhar até a porta e compreensão substitui a confusão na expressão dele.

"É, acho que a gente vai ter que ter cuidado a partir de agora." Ele diz, mas há um pedido de desculpas no olhar dele.

Eu só não sei se ele tá se desculpando por não ter ficado aqui ontem na nossa ultima noite sozinhos ou por alguma outra coisa diferente que ele ainda vai fazer.

Eu espero que seja a primeira opção.

**Continua...**

*****_A música a qual Jared se refere é _Green Eyes_, do disco_ A Rush of Blood to The Head _do _Coldplay.

_N/a: Então, estou com internet de novo. Yay! Voltamos com a nossa programação normal HAHAHA_

_Posso falar que acho uma gracinha vocês chamando o Jensen de Jennyboy? _

_Espero que tenham gostado. Um abraço de urso pra cada um,_

_Padaporn._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Jared's pov_

Claro que as pessoas não iam esquecer da parada do "casal do ano" tão fácil assim. Ainda mais quando a gente está tão perto do baile de formatura.

Eu estou andando pelos corredores quando eu ouço algum idiota me perguntar se eu já chamei Jensen pro baile.

Lembra quando eu costumava ser respeitado nessa escola?

Eu finjo que não escutei, parando em frente ao meu armário. Tem uma folha com um coração desenhado, onde tem escrito "J+J" bem no meio. É meio difícil acreditar que as pessoas realmente percam o tempo delas fazendo esse tipo de coisa só pra tentar me irritar.

Eu nem me preocupo em tirar a folha dali, apenas abro o meu armário, colocando minha mochila inteira lá dentro antes de tranca-lo de novo e andar até o refeitório.

Jensen, Danneel e Misha estão sentando na mesa de costume deles no momento em que eu chego. Eu só tenho tempo de ver Jensen sentar em uma das cadeiras e falar algo com Misha antes que eu sinta uma mão nas minhas costas.

"Com quem você vai sentar hoje?" Chad pergunta, apertando os dedos dele no meu ombro de uma forma amistosa.

"O que você acha?" Eu suspiro a pergunta, olhando pra Chad ao que ele se põe ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que você deveria sentar com a gente e mostrar pro Tom que a mesa não é dele, sabe?" Ele diz com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você tá desistindo da batalha muito cedo, Padalecki."

Eu mordo o canto interno da minha boca e então dou de ombros, seguindo Chad.

Eu não posso ficar fugindo de Tom a vida inteira.

Sendo assim, eu e Chad fomos pegar nossa comida e sentamos na nossa mesa de costume com os caras do basquete. O som de conversas ao nosso redor não me deixa focar em nenhuma em especial. Eu me concentro em comer minha comida, então, até que Tom chegue com a comida dele e sente na cadeira oposta à minha.

"O filho pródigo à casa retorna!" Ele fala em um tom de zombaria e o que eu poderia fazer além de rir?

"Não sabia que você conhecia palavras tão difíceis, Tom." Eu respondo e de repente a mesa está mais silenciosa do que o habitual.

"Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Jared." Ele levanta a sobrancelha ao falar e dá um sorriso breve antes de começar a tomar o refrigerante dele.

"Com certeza." Eu só dou de ombros e volto a comer.

Tom não fala mais nada e as conversas gradativamente voltam a fluir. Eu até faço um comentário ou outro sobre os assuntos e eventualmente dou risada, bem como nos velhos tempos. Às vezes os olhares meu e de Tom se encontram, e eu espero ele me provocar, mas a provocação nunca vem.

Eu sinto falta de Tom, não vou mentir. Ele foi meu amigo desde que eu entrei no colegial e eu meio que gosto do cara, por mais que ele seja um idiota.

Desde o dia em que Chad nos apresentou, nós três nos tornamos inseparáveis. E pode não ter sido o tipo de amizade onde se conversa sobre sentimentos e essas coisas, mas quando eu lembro dos momentos mais marcantes dos últimos anos, Tom está em quase todos eles.

Do outro lado do refeitório, Jensen parece estar contando uma história na qual Misha e Danneel parecem estar completamente interessados, balançando a cabeça na direção de Jensen ao que ele ri de lado do jeito que ele faz quando ele 'tá decepcionado com alguma coisa.

Eu me pergunto sobre o que eles estão conversando.

E então o sino toca.

-J2-

Eu presto atenção nas aulas seguintes como eu nunca tinha feito antes, só pra distrair a minha mente. A gente teve a introdução de um novo conteúdo em história e eu fiquei tão absorto na explicação do professor que eu mal vi o tempo passar. Alguns dos outros alunos me lançaram um olhar surpreso quando eu fiz uma pergunta ou duas, interrompendo o monólogo do Sr. Beaver. O sorriso orgulhoso dele me encheu com um sentimento de satisfação e eu me pergunto se é isso que Jensen geralmente sente, se é esse sentimento que motiva ele.

É uma pena que nossas grades escolares não coincidam e que ele tenha uma professora de história diferente. Mas acho que também é uma coisa boa, porque se ele estivesse na aula comigo, eu ia facilmente ficar distraído.

Eu chego a ficar decepcionado quando o sino toca, anunciando o final da aula. É, isso é novidade.

Eu pego minha mochila e me apresso até o ginásio, atravessando a quadra até o vestiário. E eu devo ter chegado cedo demais, porque quando eu abro a porta, não tem ninguém lá dentro. Os bancos entre os armários estão vazios e o silêncio é quase desconfortante.

Eu dou alguns passos pra frente, me dirigindo até o meu armário, abrindo-o e tirando meu uniforme de lá de dentro – o short mais a camiseta azul que a gente tem que usar pra treinar -, quando eu ouço o barulho de algo se mexendo.

Eu olho ao redor, aparentemente eu ainda estou sozinho.

Eu saio de onde eu estou e ando até a parte de trás da fileira de armários.

Tom já tem os olhos na minha direção quando eu o encontro encostado em uma parede no canto do vestiário, com um livro nas mãos, como se ele tivesse ouvido meus passos ou algo assim.

"Caralho, Tom. Você me assustou." Eu falo em impulso ao que eu solto a respiração, quase me esquecendo de que eu e Tom não somos mais amigos. Eu pigarreio. "O que você tá fazendo escondido aqui?"

Tom continua me olhando, boca semiaberta e por um momento é como se ele não conseguisse se decidir entre dizer que não é da minha conta ou me mandar pra puta que pariu.

Mas ele só fecha a boca e levanta o livro na minha direção, como se isso explicasse tudo. Mas na verdade só me deixa mais confuso porque eu nunca tinha visto Tom lendo um livro antes, a não ser na biblioteca quando algum professor manda a gente fazer algum trabalho. E ainda assim ele consegue convencer algum outro aluno a fazer o trabalho pra ele.

Tom meio que sorri e eu tomo isso como um encorajamento pra me aproximar. Ele olha diretamente pras mãos dele, evitando fazer contato visual comigo, e só então eu percebo que os olhos dele estão diferentes. Como os olhos da minha mãe quando eu era muito pequeno e perguntei por que os meus coleguinhas de turma tinham pai e eu não.

E eu sei que Tom fez um par de merdas comigo esses dias, mas... Foda-se.

Eu sento ao lado dele, olhando pras mãos dele e tentando ver a capa do livro. É uma capa laranja e azul e meio que me lembra o pôr do sol. E eu consigo ler "Pequenos Passos" na capa antes que Tom comece a falar.

"É autoajuda." Ele diz com uma ponta de riso na voz, porque ele lembra que ele já me disse uma vez que livros de autoajuda são idiotas.

Pelo visto ele mudou de opinião.

"As coisas não andam muito fáceis pra você, né?" Eu falo, com um sorriso torto no meu rosto, porque eu não sei se eu quero entrar nesse assunto com Tom. Porque eu não vou saber o que fazer se ele começar a chorar ou algo assim.

"É..." Ele diz, e então pigarreia. "Ver alguém morrer, é... Eu não sei como explicar. Em um momento a pessoa está lá, te dizendo que sentiu saudades. E, no outro, ela simplesmente não está mais lá. É tudo só um corpo vazio."

Os olhos de Tom estão na direção do armário, mas eles não estão focados lá. É como se houvesse uma lembrança projetada no espaço vazio entre ele e o metal do armário que eu não consigo ver.

"Eu nem imagino como deve ser." Eu ofereço, provavelmente soando como um idiota. "Quando meu pai morreu, eu mal tinha um ano de idade. Eu só lembro dele pelas fotografias."

Tom ainda não está olhando pra mim, ele parece estar em algum tipo de transe. Ele respira fundo, e por um momento eu penso que ele vai chorar. Mas então ele suspira o ar pra fora dos pulmões e olha pra mim.

"Desculpa por ter sido um idiota com você." Ele disse, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"É, você foi mesmo um idiota." Eu concordo, ainda que rindo.

"Desculpa. Eu não sei por que eu sou assim. Eu acho que eu só gosto de estar no controle das coisas, sabe? De estar no topo da cadeia alimentar e não ter medo de que alguém venha mexer comigo."

"Eu entendo." Eu admito.

"Mas desde que meu avô morreu..." Tom continua. "Meio que me fez pensar, sabe? Sobre a vida e sobre o quanto tudo isso é pequeno, comparado com a vida lá fora."

Ele sorri meio torto, como se esperando que eu o perdoe. E esse momento está ficando desconfortável, e fazendo as palmas das minhas mãos começarem a suar.

"Tudo bem, Tom. É só você parar de espalhar os cartazes de 'casal do ano' e a gente fica ok."

Tom levanta as sobrancelhas. "Mas não sou eu quem tá fazendo isso."

"Sério?" Dessa vez eu que levanto as sobrancelhas, confuso. "Então quem foi? Você sabe?"

"A Katie." Tom diz, e então levanta do chão, estendendo uma mão na minha direção pra que eu levante também.

Eu seguro a mão dele brevemente, levantando do chão e levando minhas mãos até a parte de trás da minha calça, limpando-a.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu fiquei com o Justin. O cara da copiadora. Ele que me contou." Ele fala com um sorriso, como se estivesse se gabando.

Eu rio e rolo os olhos, lembrando de Justin e de como ele sempre é tão gentil e sempre tem aqueles olhos expressivos quando ele me pergunta quantas cópias eu quero e, é, faz todo sentido que ele seja gay.

Há um barulho de conversas e então o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando e logo o resto do time está dentro do vestiário, Chad na frente de todos eles, o sorriso no rosto dele meio que morre quando ele vê eu e Tom parados no meio do vestiário.

Mas eu sorrio – pelo canto do olho eu vejo que Tom fez o mesmo – e Chad se deixa sorrir também, aliviado.

"Finalmente!" Ele diz, passando um braço no meu ombro e outro no de Tom, usando a gente como apoio pra se erguer no chão e balançar as pernas brevemente.

-J2-

Nós estamos em grupo, saindo do treino com nossos uniformes praticamente encharcados de suor e eu sinto minha franja grudar na minha testa.

Algumas pessoas ainda andam pelos corredores, saindo de suas aulas extras. E quando a gente sai pela porta, ainda há alunos sentados na grama, conversando.

Eu encontro Jensen sentado junto com Danneel e Misha embaixo da árvore onde eles geralmente costumam sentar. E talvez seja estranho que meus olhos procurem Jensen em um multidão como puro instinto. Ele está sentado em posição de índio, com a mochila no colo, cotovelo apoiado na mochila e queixo apoiado na mão.

Como se ele percebesse meus olhos nele, ele olha na minha direção e nossos olhos se encontram. Meu estômago forma nós e eu sorrio de lado, mal conseguindo ser discreto.

Então o cotovelo de Chad bate no meu estômago e eu me viro na direção dele, pronto pra perguntar por que diabos ele fez isso, mas no meio do caminho meus olhos encontram Cindy e seu sorriso brilhante e seus grandes olhos castanhos e seu longo cabelo escuro caindo nos ombros.

E meu primeiro instinto é perguntar o que diabos ela tá fazendo aqui. Mas então o sorriso que eu estava prendendo escapa e toma poder dos meus lábios. Pelo jeito como ela sorri de volta pra mim, eu devo parecer estar feliz em vê-la.

_Merda._

"Cindy!" É Chad quem cumprimenta. "Bom te ver."

Ele me cotovela de novo, sutilmente dessa vez, como se me lembrando de que eu devesse falar algo.

"Oi, Cindy." É o que eu consigo dizer.

Cindy-loira está do lado de Cindy-morena, os braços das duas entrelaçados como se elas fossem grudadas de nascença. E de repente eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo, então eu seguro as alças da minha mochila com força.

"A aula dela terminou mais cedo" Cindy-loira falou. "Então eu liguei pra ela vir pra cá, já que o Chad tá com a carro do pai dele. E a gente podia dar uma volta."

Ela sorri e olha pra gente por baixo dos cílios, como se ela soubesse que essa é uma técnica infalível pra convencer qualquer cara a fazer o que ela quer.

"Claro!" Chad diz, sorrindo pras Cindys.

"Na verdade, eu 'tô todo suado e eu preciso de um banho." Eu falo, desgrudando minha camisa do meu peito só pra provar meu argumento, sorrindo meio torto.

Chad me olha com uma sobrancelha meio levantada e eu devo estar fazendo a cara que ele fala que é igual a de um cachorro abandonado.

"Tá bom." Ele diz, então. "Eu deixo todo mundo em casa agora, vou tomar um banho também, daí depois eu busco todo mundo e a gente vai dar um rolé de carro, o que acham?"

Eu dou de ombros, concordando.

"Eu vou ficar na casa da Cindy." Cindy-morena diz.

Olhando além do corpo das Cindys, lá na calçada, eu vejo Jensen subindo do ônibus com Misha.

Eu não sei por que eu me sinto tão estranho.

-J2-

Cindy-loira teve que sentar na frente com Chad e não me deixar opção a não ser sentar no banco de trás com Cindy-morena. O caminho foi meio tenso e eu fingi estar distraído procurando algo dentro da minha mochila pra não olhar pra Cindy e os olhos pidões dela.

Eu tenho a impressão de que eu estou muito fodido.

Eu aceno um "até depois" ao sair do carro e me apresso até a porta, abrindo-a e praticamente me empurrando pra dentro de casa.

Aparentemente minha mãe e Alan ainda estão trabalhando e a casa parece vazia. Mas a porta do quarto de Jensen está fechada, o que indica que ele provavelmente está em casa. Eu ando até a porta e bato duas vezes antes de abri-la.

Jensen está sentado na cama dele, e os olhos dele estão na minha direção quando eu abro a porta. Eu sorrio de lado, jogo minha mochila na minha cama e então ando até ele. O cabelo dele tá meio bagunçado, como se ele tivesse sentado perto da janela no ônibus e vindo o caminho todo com o vento batendo no rosto dele.

Ele coça o pescoço, abaixando a cabeça e focando seus olhos no chão.

Minhas pernas se mexem sem a minha permissão e de repente eu estou sentando do lado dele sem ter a mínima ideia do que tá acontecendo, ou do que dizer.

"Então aquela é a Cindy?" Jensen pergunta assim que eu me sento ao lado dele, estalando os dedos das mãos compulsivamente.

"É..." Eu simplesmente digo, porque, sério, o que mais eu poderia dizer?

"Ela é bonita. Vocês combinam." Eu encaro o perfil de Jensen, confuso.

Ok, eu definitivamente não entendo o que tá acontecendo. Jensen _quer _que eu fique com Cindy?

Jensen olha pra mim então e sorri de lado. O reflexo da luz no óculos dele não me deixa ter uma visão clara dos seus olhos e eu quero perguntar o que ele quer dizer com isso.

Talvez eu não seja bom em ser gay. Talvez eu seja tão ruim nisso que Jensen tenha se arrependido de ter feito a proposta que ele fez. Ou talvez agora que eu aparentemente estou com Cindy, ele ache que eu finalmente me dei conta de que eu não sou gay e quer que eu siga com a minha vida.

Minha cabeça tá começando a doer.

"Você acha?" Eu pergunto, mas não espero por uma resposta, apenas me levanto da cama, andando em direção ao banheiro. "Eu vou tomar banho pra sair com ela e com o Chad e com a outra Cindy."

Eu fico parado por mais alguns segundos, esperando algo que eu não sei bem o que é, talvez a aprovação de Jensen, ou talvez que ele me diga pra não ir. Uma reação, qualquer coisa.

Mas ele só sorri daquele jeito torto de novo.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov._

Acho que eu nunca tinha mentido tão bem na minha vida antes. Se bem que, pra falar a verdade, eu não exatamente _menti. _ Cindy é bonita e ela e Jared sem dúvidas fazem um bom par.

Mas eu deveria receber um prêmio por falar isso pra Jared como se fosse algo bom. Como se não me atingisse nem um pouco.

Mas ver eles dois. Ver o jeito como ele sorriu pra ela, e o jeito como ela olha pra ele... Eu não sei. Me deixou meio entorpecido, meio dormente. Esperança lentamente indo embora e fazendo meu coração tentar escrever poesia triste.

Eu estou na sala, absorto nesses pensamentos, e só quando Jared abre a porta do quarto que eu percebo que só há propaganda na TV e que eu esqueci de mudar de canal.

Ele anda até o sofá, e pelo canto dos olhos eu vejo o cabelo dele úmido, penteado pra trás sem cuidado e alguns fios da franja sendo rebeldes e pulando pra frente, grudando na testa dele. É tão adorável que meu peito dói.

Eu mudo de canal, zapeando ao que ele senta ao meu lado. Ele está pronto pra sair. Calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca, calçando o _all star_ vermelho desbotado dele.

Eu suspiro e, quando eu olho pra ele, ele tá olhando pra mim.

"Tudo bem?" Jared pergunta e eu sinto um nó se formar na minha garganta.

Só de pensar em dizer que não está tudo bem faz meus olhos marejarem um pouco.

Eu aceno a cabeça positivamente, dando o meu melhor sorriso, mesmo que sem mostrar os dentes.

Mas é isso. Jared fez a escolha dele, não fez?

Ele continua me olhando e eu aproximo meu corpo do dele. Nossos rostos ficam a centímetros de distância e a respiração dele é quente e irregular contra o meu rosto. Ele umedece os lábios e os olhos dele estão fechando ao que eu continuo a me aproximar.

Então, pela última vez, eu beijo Jared. Na escuridão dos meus olhos fechados, me concentrando na sensação da língua dele acariciando a minha e das nossas bocas se encaixando de um jeito tão perfeito que chega a ser obsceno, mandando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

E então há o barulho da buzina soando lá fora e a gente se afasta, devagar. Jared parece confuso, me olhando com olhos escuros que não combinam muito bem com a cara de cachorro abandonado que ele está fazendo.

"Boa sorte com a Cindy." As palavras estão fora da minha boca antes que eu possa evitar e eu vejo o pomo-de-adão de Jared subir e descer ao que ele engole em seco, acho que se sentido meio desconfortável.

Ele sorri de lado, em entendimento, e levanta do sofá, se dirigindo à porta da frente.

Só quando a porta bate, com Jared do outro lado, eu percebo que eu tinha esperanças de que ele fosse me escolher. Eu rio baixo pra mim mesmo, mentalmente me chamando de patético e fingindo não notar que as imagens da TV estão mais borradas do que deveriam estar.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, desculpa pelo hiatus ;; Eu senti falta de escrever essa fic ): AHAHAHA Então, hiatus ACABOU (todos comemora) e logo vai sair o capítulo 21 pra vocês :3_

_Espero que estejam gostando e eu quero muitos e muitos reviews._

_Um abraço beeeem apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Jared's pov_

Se tem uma coisa na qual eu sou péssimo, é em fazer escolhas. De qualquer tipo. Tomar decisões é algo que eu simplesmente não nasci pra fazer. Não é à toa que eu acabei fazendo tanta merda na minha vida.

Eu também não sou muito bom em ler pessoas. Mas eu tenho quase certeza que o que acabou de acontecer em casa foi o jeito de Jensen de me dizer que eu tenho que escolher.

O que não é mais do que justo. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar com Jensen e Cindy ao mesmo tempo.

Quando eu saio de casa, eu olho pro carro e só Chad está lá dentro, olhando pra mim através do vidro. Eu abro a porta do lado do passageiro e sento no banco, ainda sentindo meus lábios meio que formigarem, com a sensação dos lábios de Jensen nos meus recente demais.

"Cadê as meninas?" Eu pergunto, desinteressado, e Chad liga o carro, olhando pra mim de relance antes de olhar o retrovisor e acelerar.

"Você sabe como é," ele diz. "Levam uma eternidade pra se arrumarem. Então eu decidi passar aqui primeiro."

Eu sorrio de lado e aumento o rádio. Tá tocando o CD de Chad que tem Slipknot, e a música que tá tocando é Vermilion, acho que a parte dois.

Chad começa que meio a batucar o ritmo da música no volante e eu observo os outros carros e as casas e lojas, e antes que eu perceba, Chad tá parando o carro e a gente está em frente à casa de Cindy-loira.

Ele abre a porta e sai do carro. Quando eu não me mexo, ele abaixa na minha janela e olha pra mim, esperando que eu o siga, eu acho.

"Cara, a gente tem que ir buscar elas na porta e tudo isso. A gente não pode simplesmente _buzinar_." Ele diz e eu suspiro, rolando os olhos antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro.

A casa de Cindy-loira tem um caminho de pedras em meio à grama que leva até a porta. A gente anda pelo caminho e sobe a pequena escada até a porta. Chad toca a campainha e eu enfio as mãos nos meus bolsos, olhando o céu já ficando escuro.

Eu volto a olhar pra porta quando eu escuto o clique da mesma abrindo-se e vejo os sorrisos das Cindys estampados em seus rostos. Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que elas não estavam de vestido da ultima vez que eu as vi, há algumas horas.

"Entrem!" Cindy loira diz e abre espaço pra gente passar. Eu e Chad trocamos olhares antes de entrar na casa e eu não sei por que eu me sinto como se eu estivesse prestes a pisar em uma armadilha ou algo assim.

Eu não me sinto assim desde a festa que a gente deu quando minha mãe e o pai de Jensen foram viajar. Eu lembro de tomar a pílula que Misha deu pra gente e sentir um frio no estômago me dizer que eu provavelmente ia me arrepender de fazer aquilo.

Hoje eu não tenho tanta certeza se eu me arrependi.

"Meu pai saiu. É dia de poker na casa de um dos amigos dele." Cindy-loira diz, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Os pais de Cindy são separados e a mãe dela mora em outra parte da cidade. Pelo que Chad me diz, ela passa uma semana com o pai e outra com a mãe. Essa provavelmente deve ser a semana do pai dela.

"A gente podia ficar aqui, e assistir um filme." Cindy-morena sugere e eu olho de relance pra Chad, que olha de volta pra mim com aquele sorriso de 'a gente vai se dar bem'.

Perfeito...

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo.

Eu simplesmente não consigo me decidir se eu choro, ou se eu bato em algo, ou se eu me afundo na minha cama, ou se eu ligo pra Danneel... Eu simplesmente não consigo nem criar coragem pra me levantar do sofá.

Eu estive sentado aqui encarando a porta desde que Jared saiu até a hora que meu pai e Sharon chegaram, não muito tempo depois.

Eu simplesmente disse que Jared tinha saído com Chad quando a mãe dele me perguntou onde ele estava, e agarrei a almofada no meu colo com força, tentando não imaginar ele e Cindy juntos, o que eles devem estar fazendo e em como Jared não deve estar pensando em mim.

Eu mudo de canal compulsivamente, tentando engolir o nó na minha garganta. Em um dos canais um casal está se beijando e meus olhos facilmente substituem os atores por Jared e Cindy.

Eu deixo o filme rolar, vendo o cara do filme girar a moça no ar e a cena se transformar em um casamento branco e feliz. Eu não quero escapar da dor, eu acho. O aperto dentro do meu peito é incômodo e me faz sufocar, mas eu não sei se eu quero me livrar dessa sensação por enquanto. Porque do jeito que eu vejo, depois que essa dor for embora, eu nunca mais vou ser capaz de sentir algo tão forte e meu peito vai acabar ficando vazio.

Acho que eu já li algo sobre isso em um livro. Sobre como você deve saborear a dor de um coração quebrado porque depois disso não resta muita coisa além de um grande espaço vazio.

Eu estou tão distraído com meus pensamentos que só percebo que meu pai sentou do meu lado quando ele fala comigo.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ele pergunta e eu praticamente pulo no sofá, fechando os olhos brevemente em susto.

Eu balanço a cabeça, meio que rindo de mim mesmo.

"Tá, pai. Tá tudo bem." Eu tento soar convincente, apesar da quebra no tom da minha voz.

Meu pai suspira, incrédulo e continua olhando pra mim, do jeito que ele faz quando espera que eu simplesmente desista de mentir.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, eu te conheço. Você ficou nesse sofá sem se mexer por mais de uma hora. Qual é o problema?" Ele se aconchega mais no sofá, ficando de frente pra mim. "É um garoto?"

E eu quase engulo a minha língua.

"Co-como você sabe que eu...?" Eu gaguejo, olhando pro meu pai em completo terror ao que ele simplesmente sorri na minha direção.

"Que você é gay? Desde que eu te levei na loja de brinquedos e você quis a Barbie Sereia ao invés de Hot Wheels. Depois daí, não foi muito difícil ver os sinais."

Isso é totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei que seria, eu falando pro meu pai sobre as minhas, hm, preferências.

Mas não é como se eu achasse que ele não soubesse de qualquer forma. Sempre foi uma sabedoria silenciosa entre a gente. Ver ele falando, dessa forma, é meio estranho. Mas teria que acontecer em algum momento, eu acho.

"Sério?" Eu pergunto mesmo assim e meu pai rola os olhos.

"Sério, Jensen. Agora me conta. Por que esse garoto tá deixando você triste?"

Eu pisco longamente, tomando um longo suspiro, tentando encontrar na minha mente uma forma de explicar isso pro meu pai sem citar Jared.

"Eu gosto dele..." Eu começo. "E eu achava que talvez ele gostasse de mim também. Mas eu acho que ele só 'tava confuso e que ele na verdade gosta de meninas."

Eu coço a minha nuca e sorrio, tentando não deixar meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Meu pai tem esses olhos preocupados na minha direção. Ele respira fundo e é como se ele não soubesse o que dizer.

"Ele é da sua idade?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno que sim com a cabeça. "Então é por isso. Vocês são jovens. É normal ficar confuso, é normal errar. E eu sei que dói, eu sei que é difícil. Mas vai ficar tudo bem."

Meu pai apoia uma mão no meu ombro e facilmente me puxa pra um abraço, do jeito que ele fazia quando eu era menor. Eu me deixo afundar no conforto e fecho meus olhos, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas.

"Além do mais," eu ouço a voz dele perto do meu ouvido. "Se ele não vê a sorte que tem por ter você, então ele é um idiota." Ele ri baixo e eu acompanho, desejando que todo mundo tivesse essa visão especial de mim que meu pai parece ter.

-J2-

_Jared's pov._

O filme que Cindy-loira colocou é uma comédia romântica que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Tem a Sandra Bullock e o Ryan Reynolds e uma cena em que eles esbarram nus um no outro.

Eu tento não rir muito alto, e ouço a risada baixa de Cindy-morena ao que ela agarra meu braço, cabeça deitada no meu ombro. Só então eu percebo que Chad e Cindy-loira não voltaram desde que eles falaram que iam pegar pipoca há uns vinte minutos.

"Eles não tinham ido pegar pipoca?" Eu pergunto sem pensar, atraindo a atenção de Cindy pra mim.

"Acho que eles devem ter se distraído..." Ela diz com um sorriso que é meio malicioso e, é, eu deveria ter pensado antes de perguntar.

Eu rio nervosamente e o clima de repente mudou. Cindy continua olhando pra mim e a forma como ela tá sentada fez o vestido dela meio que subir, expondo uma boa parte das coxas bronzeadas dela.

Como se ela tivesse percebido onde meus olhos tinham ido, ela segura minha mão e a guia até a pele nua da perna dela. Minha respiração trava e meu pescoço esquenta e se eu fosse Jensen eu estaria corando agora.

E eu totalmente não deveria estar pensando em Jensen.

Eu aperto a coxa de Cindy com meus dedos e a respiração dela pesa, algo parecido com um gemido. A voz feminina dela me pega de surpresa, eu não sei o que eu estava esperando.

Eu a olho antes que a gente feche os olhos e se beije. Eu estou tentando ignorar, mais uma vez, que as nossas bocas não se encaixam direito e que a gente não consegue estabelecer um ritmo certo.

Minha mente começa a vagar, voltando no tempo, e eu me pergunto se Cindy é capaz de sentir o gosto de Jensen na minha boca. O gosto de outro homem. Eu beijei outro homem. E se eu fico duro nesse momento deve ser porque Cindy está no meu colo e o tecido da calcinha dela por baixo do vestido é completamente fino contra o meu jeans.

E isso é pra ser o certo, não é? O normal.

Então por que eu tenho esse sentimento no fundo da minha alma como se eu estivesse nadando contra a correnteza ou, sei lá, como se eu estivesse tentando mudar a direção da correnteza mesmo sabendo que é impossível?

Minhas mãos sobem pelas coxas dela até a bunda e eu aperto, enfiando meus dedos por baixo do tecido da calcinha de seda e separando as nádegas dela, sentindo Cindy gemer dentro da minha boca.

Eu tenho que fazer isso com Jensen depois...

Só que eu provavelmente não vou ter mais oportunidade de fazer nada disso com Jensen. Não depois de ter estado com Cindy dessa forma.

Eu sinto meu coração apertar.

Outros pensamentos, Jared. Outros pensamentos.

Cindy escolhe esse momento pra rebolar no meu colo e, ok, não é a pior sensação do mundo. Nossas bocas se separam e ela me olha, os lábios dela não tem mais nenhum rastro do batom rosa claro que ela estava usando. Eu me pergunto quanto do batom ficou na minha boca.

E ela tem esse meio sorriso ao que ela abaixa as mãos pra desfazer o botão da minha calça e...

Oh, céus.

Ela está de vestido. No meu colo. Desabotoando a minha calça.

"Você tem...?" _Camisinha, _meu cérebro completa a frase de Cindy porque isso é exatamente uma repetição do que aconteceu entre eu e Katie.

E eu tenho. Eu sempre tenho. Maldita carteira pesando no meu bolso de trás.

E eu sei que só basta Cindy puxar a calcinha um pouco pro lado depois que eu tiver a camisinha em mim e...

"Cindy..." Eu falo, trazendo as minhas mãos pra mim e tentando pôr uma distância entre a gente.

"O que foi, Jay?" Ela pergunta, voz ainda baixa.

"Eu não... Eu não posso fazer isso."

E então a expressão dela cai, se transformando em decepção e algo que acho que talvez seja indignação e, oh céus, eu já consigo ouvir os caras me zoando por me negar a comer Cindy-morena.

Ela desce do meu colo tão rápido quanto ela subiu, ajeitando o vestido e sentando reto no sofá.

"Desculpa, Jared. Eu geralmente não sou de me atirar assim, eu só... Eu não sei, eu gosto de você e eu acho que eu me deixei levar." Cindy começa a se desculpar, colocando o cabelo pra trás da orelha compulsivamente.

"Tudo bem, Cindy. Você não precisa se desculpar. Não tem nada de errado com você. É só que eu realmente não posso fazer isso agora..."

Ela me olha por um momento, olhos cheios de perguntas, meio que esperando que eu vá dizer alguma coisa. Mas como eu continuo em silêncio, ela suspira.

"Você tem outra pessoa?"

A pergunta me pega de surpresa e minha respiração emperra e meu estômago fica esquisito. Eu passo a mão pelo meu cabelo e fecho os olhos, o rosto de Jensen se fazendo visível instantaneamente por trás das minhas pálpebras fechadas.

"É, mais ou menos." Eu digo.

Quando eu abro os olhos, Cindy está sorrindo na minha direção, como se ela entendesse.

Como ela poderia entender, se nem eu entendo?

Eu quero perguntar o que ela sabe que eu não sei, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero tocar nesse assunto.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Depois de falar comigo, meu pai me fez comer alguma coisa e eu praticamente me obriguei a jantar, estômago ainda meio esquisito, ainda meio que revirando.

Eu pego minha toalha, então, e meio que acabo me jogado na minha cama por um bom tempo antes de criar coragem pra me levantar e ir tomar banho. Eu não deveria estar imaginando Jared e Cindy se beijando e provavelmente fazendo outras coisas, mas talvez eu goste de sofrer.

Eu olho pra cama de Jared, e pras coisas dele espalhadas na mesa de cabeceira.

Tudo isso seria tão mais fácil se ele não morasse comigo.

Eu enfim tomo coragem pra me levantar e ligo meu iPod nos autofalantes, alto o bastante pra que eu possa ouvir do banheiro, mas ainda dentro do limite estabelecido pelo meu pai.

Ainda assim, quando eu ligo o chuveiro e entro embaixo do jato quente, o som da água nos meus ouvidos e caindo no chão abafa o som e eu mal consigo distinguir a música que tá tocando. É só uma batida no plano de fundo e eu passo um tempo brincando de adivinhar, até sorrindo quando eu desligo a água pra poder passar shampoo e descubro que eu tinha adivinhado a música certa.

Quando eu termino meu banho, a música que tá tocando é "Pierrot The Clown" do Placebo e ela me deixa meio nostálgico, lembrando de quando eu estava nervoso por Jared vir morar aqui. Se ao menos eu soubesse de tudo que ia acontecer...

Eu respiro fundo e desligo o iPod antes de vestir meu pijama.

Eu queria poder ir dormir na casa do Misha, só pra não precisar ficar aqui olhando pra cara de Jared. Mas vai ser meio difícil convencer meu pai a me deixar dormir lá quando tem aula amanhã.

Eu meio que pulo quando ouço a porta abrir, vendo Jared entrando no quarto quando eu me viro. Meu coração falha uma batida e eu acho que meu sorriso deve ter saído estranho. Eu não consigo ver o rosto de Jared com clareza porque eu estou sem meus óculos, mas então ele chega perto o bastante e eu consigo ver que os lábios dele estão meio que rosados.

Ótimo, a vadia usa batom rosa _nude._

"Você já vai dormir?" Jared pergunta.

Eu fecho meus punhos com força.

"Eu 'tô cansado." Eu digo e ando até a cama.

Jared faz um "hm" e olha ao redor, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

"Eu vou tomar um banho."

"É, claro que você vai." Eu murmuro pra mim mesmo.

"O quê?" Jared se vira na minha direção ao que pergunta.

"Apaga a luz quando você sair do quarto."

"Claro." Jared diz, pegando a toalha dele e a calça que ele usa pra dormir, apagando a luz antes de sair do quarto em direção ao outro banheiro, me deixando no escuro.

Eu agarro um dos meus travesseiros com força, enterrando meu rosto na fronha e esperando que isso abafe o choro imbecil que eu não pareço ser capaz de evitar.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Eu sei que a fila pra bater no Jared já tá quilométrica, mas tenham paciência com meu rapaz HAHAHA Obrigada por todos os reviews, meus nenéns. Eu senti falta de vocês tanto quanto vocês sentiram falta da fic._

_Um abraço de urso,_

_Padaporn._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Jensen's pov._

A primeira coisa que eu noto ao acordar é que todo o meu corpo dói. O despertador ainda está tocando, então eu o desligo com um gemido porque meu braço pesa. Não é uma dor muscular exatamente, é mais como se alguém tivesse botado correntes nos meus braços e no fim das correntes tem bolas de chumbo.

A segunda coisa que eu noto é Jared sentado na cama dele, me observando. Ao menos eu acho que ele tá me observando. O rosto dele tá meio embaçado e eu preciso dos meus óculos.

"Bom dia." Ele fala numa voz rouca de quem ainda tá meio dormindo e então levanta da cama.

Eu respiro fundo, tentando reunir forças pra me levantar.

"Bom dia." Eu respondo, quase sem voz também.

O respiração pesa no meu peito e eu olho pro teto, me perguntando se é assim que geralmente você se sente quando está vazio. Pesado e sem nada que te motive a levantar da cama.

Eu sinto algo dentro de mim quebrar de novo e me levanto de uma vez da cama antes que eu desista.

Vai ser um longo dia.

-J2-

Meu pai deixa a gente em frente ao colégio e o tumulto é tão grande no pátio que parece que ninguém entrou ainda. Na verdade, olhando pra porta da frente, realmente _ninguém_ tá entrando e as portas estão fechadas.

Eu estou ciente da presença de Jared ao meu lado, andando no mesmo passo lento que eu, olhando ao redor e se perguntando o que tá acontecendo.

Eu olho de relance pra Jared, e os olhos dele estão escaneando o lugar, provavelmente procurando pelos amigos dele ou algo assim. Eu debato comigo mesmo se eu deveria perguntar ou não o que ele acha que ele tá acontecendo ou algo assim, mas eu acabo optando por continuar calado.

Jared tem sido essa coisa que eu tenho que tratar com cautela, sempre me preocupando em dizer ou fazer a coisa certa pra não perde-lo.

E agora eu sei que eu nunca vou tê-lo, não importa o quanto eu tente agradar.

Desistir de Jared, deixar ele ir, me enche com essa raiva e esse arrependimento que parece não caber em mim. As imagens de eu e ele juntos, se beijando, o jeito como ele se descontrolou quando eu arranhei as costas dele, a gente tomando banho juntos, a sensação de quase engasgar tentando engolir todo o tamanho dele...

Eu sinto meu rosto esquentar e balanço a cabeça, tentando fazer os pensamentos irem embora.

"Oi!" Eu ouço uma voz chamar e então eu vejo Danneel e Misha parados na minha frente.

Eles acenam pra Jared também, que sorri de volta e então pergunta "O que aconteceu?".

"Vazamento de gás, um cano quebrou ou algo assim." Danneel diz. "Enfim, não é um lugar seguro para crianças então não vai ter aula até eles consertarem."

"Feriado inesperado." Misha sorri pra mim, aquele sorriso que geralmente ele tem quando ele tá planejando alguma coisa ilegal.

Eu rolo meus olhos, olhando pra escola e eu não sei por que eu estou esperando ela pegar fogo. Já que houve um vazamento de gás, eu não duvido nada que algum aluno se aventure a jogar um fósforo lá dentro ou algo assim.

"Eles já desligaram todas as fontes de gás," Danneel diz como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. "Agora eles só estão procurando qual cano quebrou, acho."

Eu dou de ombros. Alguns alunos estão sentados no gramado, outros voltando pra casa, outros indo não sei pra onde.

"Jared!" Uma voz chama e todos nós voltamos nossas cabeças em sincronia na direção de Chad, que chega com um sorriso nos lábios e mochila pendurada no ombro. Ele e Jared trocam um daqueles cumprimentos com os punhos e ele acena pra gente.

"Cara, feriado inesperado!" Chad volta a dizer e é um pouco engraçado que é a mesma coisa que Misha disse há alguns minutos. Eu tento não rir da coincidência. "Eu acho que a gente deveria ir pra minha casa e roubar uma das garrafas de Tequila do meu pai e ficar muito muito bêbados."

Jared suspira uma risada e eu vejo Misha olhar pra Chad em interesse na ideia genial dele.

"Chad, da ultima vez que a gente roubou uma das bebidas do seu pai, você ficou sem poder pegar o carro por um mês."

"Pff, mas agora que você e o Tom tão de boa de novo, a gente pode usar o carro dele."

O Jared e o Tom o quê? Por que eu sinto como se ninguém me contasse mais nada?

"Cadê ele, em falar nisso?" Jared pergunta e Danneel me olha confusa também, silenciosamente me perguntando se eu sabia que Jared e Tom fizeram as pazes e eu balanço os ombros, provavelmente eu tenho um sorriso amargo no rosto.

"Foi embora quando disseram que não ia ter aula. Mas eu 'tô de carro, se vocês quiserem carona." Chad oferece.

Eu olho pra cima e o azul do céu é pálido, as nuvens estão cinzas e eu me identifico com elas, de alguma forma.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

E então nós todos acabamos na minha casa e de Jensen – e ainda é estranho pensar assim, pra mim sempre vai ser a casa de Jensen, acho. Nós estamos no quarto, Chad praticamente espalhado na minha cama como ele costumava fazer quando eu morava na outra casa, mexendo no celular dele.

Misha e Danneel estão na cama de Jensen com ele, sapatos deixados do lado da porta e Misha ligando o notebook de Jensen, parecendo confortável demais. Eu me pergunto quantas vezes eles estiveram aqui, os três, jogando conversa fora e, sei lá, assistindo filmes ou algo assim. E eu até hoje não sei como alguém certinho como Jensen ficou amigo de alguém como Misha.

Eu giro na cadeira da escrivaninha, escorregando nas rodinhas pelo chão até que eu esteja perto das camas e, depois de chutar meus sapatos pra fora dos meus pés, eu apoio minhas pernas na minha própria cama.

A situação parece um pouco com a festa. Só que sem a música alta, sem Sandy e sem a garota que estava com Chad naquele dia.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Jensen pergunta baixo pra Misha, ao que ele tenta espiar o que o moreno está fazendo no notebook. Os lábios de Misha se curvam em um sorriso e ele olha pra Jensen de relance.

"Eu estaria procurando sua pasta de pornografia, se você tivesse uma." Misha ri e Jensen cora, dando um tapa na cabeça de Misha que não foi forte o bastante pra doer. "Relaxa. Eu só 'tô olhando uns sites."

"Uma vez," Chad diz então, tirando a atenção do celular dele pra olhar na direção de Misha. "Eu e o Tom baixamos uns vídeos no computador do Jared e renomeamos eles com nome de músicas, pra ele pensar que fossem os clipes das bandas." Chad ri, como se estivesse lembrando e, é, eu lembro bem disso.

"Idiota." Eu digo e chuto a perna dele. "Eu abri os vídeos com os autofalantes ligados ao invés dos fones e eram uns pornôs horríveis com umas mulheres velhas. E elas gemiam alto e minha mãe 'tava em casa e foi muito, muito, constrangedor."

"Até hoje ela deve pensar que você tem fetiche em coroas" Chad ri e eu chuto a perna dele com mais força, tentando não rir, mas falhando epicamente.

Todo mundo tá rindo alto agora, menos Jensen, que apenas sorri tímido, olhos na tela do computador ao invés de estarem na minha direção.

Eu engulo a minha risada, e ela desce amarga pela minha garganta. Jensen tem estado diferente, o brilho nos olhos dele sumiu e eu tenho a leve impressão de que eu sou o responsável por isso.

"Eu queria ter visto isso..." Misha diz, ainda sorrindo. "Jensen, o que é QAF?"

"Queer as Folk," Jensen responde. "Você não vai querer abrir essa pasta."

"Ah! Eu adoro esse seriado." Danneel fala, animada e chega mais perto da tela do notebook, deitando ao lado de Misha onde ela pode ter uma boa visão da tela.

"É aquele seriado gay?" Chad pergunta e é exatamente o que eu estava _me _perguntando, então eu fico aliviado quando ele me poupa de fazer a pergunta.

"É." Jensen responde sem olhar pra ele, ainda sentado na cama com um travesseiro no colo.

Mas acho que Chad não conhece Jensen o bastante pra perceber o tom frio na voz dele.

"Ah, acho que eu já vi isso no computador do Tom." Chad diz com uma expressão de nojo. "Eu nunca mais fuço nas pastas dele depois disso, sério."

O quarto é preenchido por mais um série de risadas e comentários e conversas sem importância, e eu fico meio aliviado quando eles mudam o assunto, mas a minha mente continua dando voltas e eu tenho a leve impressão de que eu vou dar um nó no meu cérebro.

-J2-

A gente acaba fazendo sanduíches pro almoço. Quero dizer, Jensen, Danneel e Misha acabam fazendo sanduíches pra gente. Eu e Chad ficamos na sala, assistindo algum filme na TV. É um daqueles filmes tipo Missão Impossível e até agora eu 'tô meio perdido, tentando entender a história.

Eu olho na direção da cozinha. Jensen está rindo, em pé atrás do balcão da cozinha ao que Misha parece estar cortando as fatias de presunto e queijo em formatos inapropriados. Eu não consigo evitar um sorriso no canto dos lábios. E também não consigo evitar um susto ao que Chad fala.

"Como foi ontem com a Cindy morena?"

Eu olho pra ele, e agora ele tá com o controle da TV nas mãos, mudando os canais.

Eu estava com medo de que ele fosse perguntar isso...

Eu coço a minha nuca, tentando decidir se eu minto ou falo a verdade ou... Não sei.

"Você quer dizer na hora em que você sumiu com a Cindy loira?" Eu pergunto e Chad sorri, suspirando maliciosamente como se ele estivesse se lembrando.

"É, a gente tinha planejado deixar vocês dois sozinhos pra ver se rolava."

Eu que suspiro agora, nada malicioso.

"Pois é... Quase rolou."

Chad finalmente desgruda os olhos da TV então, olhando pra mim confuso. "Como assim, _quase? _Ela não quis? O que aconteceu?"

"Não. Ela quis, é só que eu..." Eu sinto meu estômago ficar esquisito, eu não acredito que eu estou prestes a falar isso pra Chad. "Eu não consegui ir em frente, cara. Ela é bonita e tudo, mas..."

"Mas o que, Jared?" Chad olha rapidamente pra trás, checando se ninguém tinha ouvido ele e então volta a olhar pra mim.

"Eu acho que eu sou gay?" A frase sai mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação e, Jesus, se meu estômago continuar revirando desse jeito eu vou acabar vomitando.

O fato de que Chad está me olhando sem expressão meio que não ajuda muito.

E também não melhora quando ele suspira uma risada divertida, balançando a cabeça pra um lado e pro outro.

"Jared..." Ele diz e vira o corpo na minha direção, colocando as mãos no meu ombro. "Você não é gay."

A voz dele é baixa, abafada pelo som da televisão, mas é clara. E ainda assim eu estou confuso.

"Não sou?"

"Não, idiota. Você só está apaixonado."

"Apaixonado?" Eu rio a pergunto pra fora, minha voz falhando embaraçosamente. "Por quem?"

Chad rola os olhos e me olha como quem diz que eu não deveria fazer perguntas pras quais eu já sei a resposta.

A risada de Jensen soa alta nessa hora, seguida pela de Danneel. Eu olho na direção da cozinha e vejo Jensen meio que jogar a cabeça pra trás, rindo sonoramente de algo que Misha deve ter dito. Jensen tem o rosto meio vermelho e as rugas adoráveis nos cantos dos olhos que sempre aparecem quando ele sorri, mesmo que ele seja meio novo pra elas.

É, eu não deveria fazer perguntas pras quais eu já sei a resposta.

"Você é o único que não se tocou ainda." Chad volta a dizer. "Quero dizer, você _e_ o Jensen são os únicos que não se tocaram disso ainda."

Nervosismo meio que me chuta no estômago e eu abro minha boca, me perguntando o que fazer.

"O que eu faço agora?" Eu acabo perguntando em voz alta e Chad dá de ombros.

"Isso tá além dos meus conhecimentos, Jay boy."

E, é, eu sei que a situação tá meio crítica quando eu começo a pedir conselhos pra _Chad._

"Mas..." Chad fala. "Você poderia começar dizendo que você amarelou com a Cindy. Porque ele não parece muito feliz desde que você começou a sair com ela."

Eu levanto os ombros, considerando o que Chad disse, e talvez ele não seja um conselheiro tão ruim, apesar de tudo.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Eu tive uma crise de falta de inspiração e eu abria o arquivo e não conseguia escrever nada ): Mas, enfim, tá aí o capítulo pra vocês com a epifania do Jared. Vou fazer o possível pro próximo capítulo não demorar tanto assim._

_Um abraço bem apertado pra vocês e obrigada por todos os reviews lindos._

_Padaporn._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Jared's pov_

Apaixonado por Jensen.

Essa frase fica se repetindo dentro da minha cabeça, sem parar, não importa o que eu esteja fazendo.

A não ser que eu esteja com Jensen, como eu estou agora. Agora eu só fico olhando pra ele e debatendo se eu deveria ir até ele, falar alguma coisa, ou simplesmente ir lá e beija-lo.

Chad levou Danneel e Misha pra casa há algumas horas, e Jensen tá na cama dele, deitado, joelhos dobrados e notebook no colo.

Nesse meio tempo eu fingi procurar algo pra comer, tomei água, mexi nos livros da estante, e até lavei a louça, mas eventualmente eu tive que voltar pro quarto porque Jensen deve ter um imã e eu devo ser feito de metal e eu acabo voltando pro quarto mesmo quando eu considero a possibilidade de assistir TV.

A verdade é que eu sinto falta de Jensen. De deitar na cama dele e ficar conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, e rir preguiçosamente, e fazer perguntas sem noção e ver ele corando quando eu menciono algo sexual.

E tudo o que eu quero é ir até ele e puxar conversa, voltar pra o que a gente era antes. Mas a atmosfera entre a gente está estranha e eu não sei se a minha aproximação seria bem-vinda. É estranho como, antes, eu esbarraria em Jensen sem hesitar, roubaria o lanche dele, derrubaria os livros dele, e agora eu estou que nem uma garota pré-adolescente me perguntando se eu falo com ele ou não.

_Meu Deus, o que aconteceu comigo?_

Eu suspiro pesadamente, sentando na minha cama e eu percebo Jensen me olhar brevemente pelo canto dos olhos. Ele parece estar absorto no que quer que ele esteja fazendo no computador, observando a tela como se a vida dele dependesse disso e digitando uma vez ou outra.

"Tá tudo bem?"

De primeira, eu penso que Jensen não me escutou, ou que tá me ignorando. Mas então ele lentamente vira a cabeça na minha direção e me olha nos olhos.

"Tá. Por quê?" Ele diz, apesar de os olhos dele dizerem o contrário.

Às vezes eu queria que Jensen perdesse essa compostura dele, que ele gritasse comigo, que ele falasse o que tá errado, o que ele pensa, o que ele sente.

Eu não sei reagir ao que quer que seja isso. A essa situação de pseudo-paz, passiva-agressiva ou o que quer que seja. Céus, o motivo de eu ter entrado em esportes e causado conflitos a minha vida inteira é porque eu _sei _lidar com conflitos. Quando há um conflito, você pode responder, ou você pode apaziguar.

Agora isso? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como lidar. Esse ar pesado, palavras não ditas. É tudo uma bagunça.

"Você tá mais quieto que o habitual, só isso." Eu acabo respondendo.

Jensen passa a mão no rosto, enfiando os dedos por baixo dos óculos pra coçar os olhos.

Ele respira fundo, tirando o notebook do colo e sentando na minha direção.

"Por que você não me contou que tinha voltado a falar com o Tom?"

Hm, então isso é sobre Tom?

"Não sei, Jensen. Não foi nada demais. Ele 'tava lendo um livro de autoajuda, se desculpou por ter sido um idiota. Ele tá sofrendo com a morte do avô dele, só isso. Não é como se a gente tivesse voltado a ser melhores amigos ou nada."

Jensen parece absorto em pensamento por um instante, como se estivesse decidindo se ele tá ok com essa situação ou não.

"É por isso que você ficou com essa cara o dia todo?" Eu pergunto.

A expressão de Jensen muda completamente. As linhas de expressão relaxam e ele baixa os olhos por um momento, pegando um travesseiro e então voltando a me olhar.

"É só que..." Ele começa a falar, depois respira fundo. "Eu gostava de como a gente 'tava, sabe? Sendo amigos e tal. E depois você começou a sair com a Cindy e de repente tudo ficou estranho e eu tenho me perguntado se a gente não estragou tudo com essa minha ideia da gente 'ficar'".

Ok, por essa eu não esperava.

_Uau._

-J2-

_Jensen's pov._

_Uau. _

Eu não acredito que eu realmente disse isso.

Jared tá me olhando como se ele também não acreditasse.

Ele franze o cenho, como se estivesse confuso, linhas de expressão se formando na testa que geralmente estaria coberta pela franja se o cabelo dele não estivesse jogado pra trás.

As palavras que eu acabei de dizer ficam repetindo em um _loop _no meio do silêncio e eu me pergunto se eu não deveria dizer mais alguma coisa. Talvez me explicar, mas eu só vou acabar soando ainda mais como uma garota discutindo a relação.

Eu deveria ter ficado calado...

"Eu não acho que tenha sido um erro." Jared fala então, fazendo as palavras na minha mente se silenciarem. "A gente ficar, eu digo. A gente começou porque eu queria descobrir se eu era gay e, bem, eu acho que eu descobri."

E agora é a parte em que Jared diz que foi muito legal ter o pênis dele na minha boca, mas que na verdade ele vai casar com Cindy e ter dois filhos e meio.

Eu nem sei se eu quero ouvir isso vindo dele, mas eu pergunto do mesmo jeito. "E aí?"

Jared suspira fundo, o ar sai junto com uma risada meio derrotada.

"E aí que da ultima vez que eu estive com a Cindy, ela estava no meu colo, e a gente estava prestes a dar o 'ultimo passo'", Jared faz aspas com os dedos e eu sinto meu estômago revirar só de imaginar Jared e Cindy nessa posição. "E eu não consegui ir em frente."

"Como assim você não conseguiu ir em frente?" A pergunta sai em voz alta antes que eu consiga me segurar.

"Bem, ela perguntou se eu tinha camisinha, e eu tinha. E eu até poderia ter ido em frente, transado com ela, rápido e fácil. Mas eu não sei, eu senti como se eu estivesse mentindo pra mim mesmo, sabe? E pra ela também. E primeiro eu achei que fosse porque eu não tinha sentimentos por ela, mas aí eu nunca tive sentimentos reais por nenhuma garota com quem eu fiquei e isso nunca me impediu." Ele respira fundo novamente. "E eu parei pra pensar e a verdade é que nenhuma garota tem me chamado atenção ultimamente. Então, é, eu acho que tem uma grande chance de eu ser gay."

Uau. Então Jared acha que ele pode ser gay.

Isso quer dizer que eu ainda tenho alguma chance, certo?

"Uma grande chance?" Eu pergunto.

Jared sorri.

"É, quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse querendo pular em todo cara bonito que eu vejo na rua, e eu ainda continuo achando pornô gay um pouco nojento, mas talvez seja porque eles atuam demais e não estão realmente _gostando_ daquela situação. Ou talvez porque é explícito demais, não sei." Jared coça a nuca, claramente sem jeito. "Então eu 'tava pensando se talvez você pudesse, hm, me mostrar aquela série da qual vocês estavam falando hoje cedo?"

"Queer as Folk?" Eu pergunto e Jared confirma com a cabeça.

"E se você pudesse assistir comigo, seria bom também, porque eu provavelmente vou precisar de algumas explicações."

O sorriso sem jeito de Jared é a melhor coisa que eu vi nos últimos dias e é incrível como somente isso basta pra fazer o vazio dentro de mim se preencher.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"O Justin é bonitinho." Jared diz, com os olhos grudados na tela, já quase no fim do primeiro episódio.

E, céus, isso tem sido uma tortura. Meu pescoço e meu rosto ardem e eu devo estar mais vermelho que um tomate, antecipando os acontecimentos do episódio.

Jared observa tudo com olhos grandes, quase sem piscar, chega a ser adorável. Eu queria poder observa-lo, mas eu tento manter meus olhos na tela, sem olhar pra Jared pra evitar que ele olhe pra mim.

"Ele parece com você." Ele volta a dizer

Eu começo a olhar pra Jared de relance, antes que eu me repreenda e volte a olhar pra tela. Um sorriso tá querendo surgir porque eu acho que Jared acabou de me dizer que eu sou bonitinho.

"Você acha?" Eu pergunto.

"É, o jeito dele, mas você é mais nerd. E a sua boca é mais..." Jared pigarreia, então, sem terminar a frase. "Ele vai voltar pra casa do Brian?"

"Vai." Eu respondo em reflexo. E eu queria poder fugir dessa parte. Eu devo ter assistido esse episódio tantas vezes que eu já perdi a conta.

Eu sinto meu rosto corar ao que eu reconheço a familiar iluminação azulada da cena da primeira vez de Justin e Brian.

"O que ele vai... Oh." Jared soa meio confuso, vendo a língua de Brian deslizar pelas costas de Justin e descer até entre as nádegas dele. "Será que isso é bom?"

Eu dou de ombros, me recusando a falar.

Jared me olha de relance e pelo canto dos meus olhos eu consigo ver um sorriso.

"Eu não sei." Eu finalmente desisto e falo baixo, só porque o silêncio é desconfortante.

Mas o silêncio logo é preenchido pelos gemidos de Justin vindos do Notebook.

"Intenso..." Jared comenta, e é a ultima coisa que ele fala antes que o episódio chegue ao fim.

-J2-

"Ok, isso com certeza teve mais efeito do que, você sabe, pornografia." Jared diz, quando a gente tá se preparando pra dormir.

Faz tanto tempo que a gente terminou de assistir o episódio que eu demoro pra me tocar que é disso que Jared tá falando. Eu ouço o som distante da porta do quarto do meu pai fechando e eu presumo que ele e Sherri devem estar indo dormir também.

"Sério?" Eu ingenuamente pergunto e Jared senta ao meu lado na minha cama.

"É. Os gemidos do Justin foram muito mais convincentes do que daqueles caras nos vídeos pornôs." Jared ri e eu o acompanho, apesar de eu achar que meu sorriso saiu meio tímido.

"Isso é porque eles são bons atores, e porque tem toda uma história por trás. É meio difícil não se envolver."

"Tem razão."

E então há um pequeno silêncio, o qual me permite pensar no quanto isso parece com os dias antes de toda a bagunça começar.

E é bom, estar assim com Jared de novo. Mas não é satisfatório.

Acho que eu tinha me acostumado a ter Jared me beijando, por mais que tenha durado tão pouco.

E por mais que Jared ache que ele seja gay, ele não parece estar interessado em mim. Talvez eu tenha sido só isso, uma ferramenta pra que ele descobrisse se ele gosta mesmo de homens ou não.

"Eu não sabia que existiam lugares como a Babylon." Jared fala, se referindo à boate gay de _Queer as Folk_, e me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Sério? Tem uma boate dessas aqui em Dallas."

Jared parece surpreso ao ouvir isso, olhos adoravelmente arregalados na minha direção.

"Não brinca!"

Eu rio, divertido.

"Na verdade, deve ter mais que uma, mas eu só conheço essa."

"Conhece, tipo... Você já foi lá?"

Eu passo a mão na minha nuca.

"Sim. Passei em frente, na verdade. Eu não tive coragem de entrar. Eu fui com o Misha e a Danneel."

Jared está mordendo a parte interna da bochecha, parecendo pensativo. Ele umedece os lábios com a ponta da língua rosada, então. Eu me ajeito na cama, sentando mais reto e apertando um travesseiro no meu colo.

"Mas eles não deixam você entrar nesses lugares se você não tiver dezoito anos, certo?"

Eu suspiro um riso.

"Acredite, o Misha consegue qualquer coisa."

Jared sorri, ainda meio pensativo.

"Você acha que ele conseguiria colocar a gente pra dentro algum dia desses?"

Eu penso nas possibilidades. Com certeza não seria problema nenhum pra Misha, acho que eu vou ter que ligar pra ele ou...

"Espera" eu falo alto, pausando meus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo. "Você está propondo que a gente vá na boate gay?"

Ele balança os ombros, os cantos dos lábios se curvando pra baixo.

"Eu 'tô curioso, ué. Acho que pode ser interessante, certo?"

Eu tento imaginar eu e Jared num ambiente diferente e desconhecido como uma boate gay, mas eu não consigo ter uma imagem exata.

"É, acho que sim..." Eu respondo e Jared sorri, satisfeito, todo covinhas.

"Cara, acho que a gente deveria jogar videogame até umas três. A gente nem tem aula amanhã, é um desperdício acordar cedo assim."

Eu rolo os olhos, jogando o travesseiro em Jared, mas o movimento é tão preguiçoso que eu só acerto as pernas dele.

"É, mas a gente acordou cedo. Eu 'tô com sono. Nada de videogame hoje."

"Fraco." Jared brinca, mas o corpo dele o trai e ele acaba bocejando longamente, o que me faz rir.

"É, sei, fraco..." Eu implico e Jared joga o travesseiro de volta em mim, ainda que sem muita força.

E então eu bocejo em reflexo, fazendo Jared rir também.

"Tá bom, tá bom. Nada de videogame hoje." Os braços de Jared se abrem e ele meio que levanta as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

E então a coisa mais estranha acontece.

Jared me abraça.

E é um daqueles abraços apertados.

"Boa noite, Jen." Ele diz.

E logo depois ele rasteja pra cama dele, apagando a luz e se enfiando embaixo das cobertas.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, desculpa a demora D: Esses dias estão meio ocupados. Mas enfim eu consegui terminar o capítulo. Yay!_

_Mas então, vocês tão sabendo que vai ter convenção de Supernatural no Brasil em maio, né? (Roadhouse convention BR). Vai ser no Rio de Janeiro e eu estarei lá. Então se algum de vocês meus queridos leitores estiverem por lá, me avisem pra gente se encontrar :D_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review, principalmente aos lindos novos leitores!_

_Um beijo grande e um abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Jared's pov_

Já faz um tempo que eu parei de duvidar da capacidade de Misha em conseguir qualquer coisa. Por isso eu nem fiquei muito surpreso quando ele chegou aqui com Danneel e com identidades falsas pra todos nós.

"Julian Casablancas?" Eu pergunto, levantando uma sobrancelha pra Misha.

Jensen imediatamente pega a identidade da minha mão, examinando-a.

"Por que ele pode ser o vocalista do Strokes?" Jensen pergunta, reclamando. "Eu quero ser alguém legal também!"

Misha suspira, jogando levemente a cabeça pra trás antes de empurrar uma das identidades no peito de Jensen.

"Porque você é muito loiro pra esse sobrenome." Misha responde com um meio-sorriso e Jensen me devolve a minha falsa identidade, olhando a dele de perto.

Tá escrito "Chris Martin" e a data de nascimento indica que ele tem vinte e dois anos.

"Ok, não é tão ruim assim." Jensen finalmente diz com um sorriso relutante.

Eu tenho a desconfiança de que Chris Martin é o vocalista do Coldplay, mas antes que eu pergunte, o pai de Jensen abre a porta do quarto.

"Oi meninos." Ele diz, e então olhando pra Danneel, acrescenta, "...E menina"

Danneel sorri e acena e isso nos dá tempo o bastante pra discretamente colocar nossas mãos dentro dos nossos bolsos junto com as identidades, escondendo-as.

"Onde vocês vão tão arrumados assim?" Alan pergunta.

"Eu te disse mais cedo." Jensen responde. "Cinema, depois jogar videogame na casa do Misha."

"Não se preocupa, Sr. Ackles." Misha diz, distraindo a atenção de Alan pra que ele não percebea a forma como Jensen desviou o olhar, algo que ele sempre faz quando mente e que o pai dele com certeza deve saber identificar. "Eu estou com o carro do meu pai e eu trago os seus meninos se não estiver muito tarde."

Alan respira fundo, parecendo cético por alguns segundos e então ri, batendo levemente no meu ombro. "Claro, claro. Vocês se divirtam. Se estiver muito tarde, durmam na casa do Misha e voltem de manhã. Eu sei que o pai dele não se importa."

Ele me balança pelo ombro de uma forma carinhosa, paterna talvez, mas eu não tenho como saber.

"Melhor a gente ir andando, então." Danneel diz, sorrindo, e Alan nos acompanha até a porta da frente.

Eu já menti pra minha mãe mais vezes do que eu posso contar, mas eu não posso evitar de me sentir meio culpado por mentir pra Alan, mesmo que não seja nem de longe a pior mentira que eu já contei na vida.

-J2-

A boate fica em um lugar do Centro por onde eu eventualmente passo. Mas durante a noite, o lugar parece completamente mudado. Começando pelo fato de que os poucos lugares que ficam fechados pela manhã, estão abertos agora com música e luz vindas de dentro deles e pessoas espalhadas na frente.

A gente anda até um desses lugares, parando no final de uma fila. Danneel deve ser uma das poucas mulheres ali. A grande maioria são homens e, bem, eu aposto minha mesada que são todos gays.

De repente toda a minha animação de vir pra um lugar como esse se transforma em nervosismo. Eu nem sei o que vou encontrar lá. Provavelmente não sei nem como me comportar em um lugar como esse.

Eu olho pra Jensen, que mastiga o lábio inferior intensamente em claro nervosismo ao olhar pra fila que se estende à nossa frente.

Eu coloco minha mão no ombro dele, no intuito de chamar sua atenção e perguntar se tá tudo bem. Mas quando ele me olha, lábio inferior se soltando de entre os dentes dele, vermelho e levemente inchado, as palavras que estavam bem na ponta da minha língua são substituídas por uma vontade insana de beija-lo.

_Céus, eu devo estar encarando ele com cara de idiota._

"Tudo bem?" Eu pergunto e pigarreio em seguida.

Jensen sorri de lado e afirma com a cabeça. Ele abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas a fila começa a se mexer e nós somos obrigados a andar com ela.

O cara na porta da boate cumprimenta Misha quando chega a nossa vez de entrar. Ele é um cara alto, acima do peso, com traços meio ruivos e pergunta como tá o pai de Misha. Eles têm uma conversa breve e então ele mal olha nossas identidades antes de deixar a gente entrar.

Passando pela porta da frente, há um pequeno corredor, e então uma cortina. E essa cortina escondia milhares de homens dançando ao som de uma música eletrônica que eu consigo sentir dentro do meu peito, vibrando em todo meu corpo como se os autofalantes estivessem bem do meu lado.

Eu nunca tinha visto tanto homem se beijando na minha vida.

Eu dou uma olhada geral no lugar, mas é tanta coisa pra absorver que eu mal consigo ver tudo antes que a gente comece a ser empurrado pelas outras pessoas entrando no local.

Misha guia a gente até o bar, e até tem algumas mesas espalhadas por perto, mas todas já estão lotadas. Então a gente fica aglomerado em um canto do balcão, sob uma iluminação azul, de onde a gente tem uma visão razoavelmente clara da pista de dança.

Jensen está ao meu lado, absorvendo a imagem do local e as bochechas dele estão avermelhadas. Mas é bem provável que seja só por causa do calor que toda a aglomeração gera.

Agora eu entendo por que tem tantos caras sem camisa aqui.

Não sei como alguns deles conseguem usar couro.

Eu respiro fundo e tento relaxar, deixando a respiração se soltar por entre um sorriso.

Pra ser ouvido, eu tenho que abaixar um pouco e falar perto do ouvido de Jensen, em voz alta.

"É o que você imaginou?" Eu pergunto.

Jensen vira o rosto na minha direção e eu nem me incomodo em afastar meu próprio rosto do dele. Ele parece surpreso com a proximidade, e então ele parece pigarrear, levando rapidamente a mão aos lábios antes de alcançar o meu ouvido com os lábios dele pra falar.

"Um pouco mais intenso." Ele diz.

Eu rio alto, mas a risada soa baixa por causa da música.

Misha aparece na nossa frente, então, de mãos dadas com Danneel, talvez pra parecer que eles são um casal ou algo assim. Ela está olhando ao redor, parecendo meio fora de lugar, e Misha... Bem, não importa onde Misha esteja, ele sempre parece estar no habitat natural dele.

Ele faz um gesto que nos faz entender que ele vai pegar bebidas e então sai antes que a gente possa dizer alguma coisa.

Eu tenho a impressão de que uma boate não é o melhor lugar pra conversar...

"Eu achei que ia ter caras musculosos sem camisa dançando em jaulas", eu ouço a voz de Jensen no meu ouvido e, céus, se isso não me arrepia da nuca até os dedos dos pés...

Eu sorrio e eu tenho certeza que meu sorriso saiu um pouco mais sombrio do que eu esperava.

E, bem, tem caras sem camisa em todo o lugar. Dançando nos andares superiores da boate, ou suados na pista de dança. E talvez seja toda a testosterona infestando o ar ou algo assim, mas minha calça tá começando a ficar um pouco mais apertada do que ela estava quando eu cheguei aqui.

E eu tenho a impressão de que eu estou começando a suar.

"É, eu também." Eu respondo, e acrescento. "Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tá quente."

"Uma Coca." Jensen diz.

"Espera aqui!" Eu falo alto o bastante pra ele ouvir e então entro no meio da pequena multidão de pessoas que estão pedindo bebidas no bar.

Eu encontro Misha e Danneel num canto e abro espaço entre as pessoas pra alcança-los. De alguma forma, aqui a música não é tão alta e eu nem preciso gritar pra ser ouvido.

"Tudo bem por aqui?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim, a gente já vai pedir a nossa bebida. O que você quer?" Misha pergunta, olhos azuis meio que mudando de cor por causa da iluminação.

"Duas Cocas."

Acho que levou um tempo pra eu perceber, mas agora que eu presto atenção em Danneel, ela meio que parece um pouco pra baixo, olhando pro celular dela como se ele o aparelho tivesse todas as respostas do mundo.

Eu ponho uma das minhas mãos no ombro dela, e ela olha pra cima surpresa, me sorrindo de uma forma que me parece obviamente forçada.

"O que houve?" Eu pergunto.

E, é, eu sei que essa é uma pergunta perigosa de se fazer pra mulheres. Mas Danneel nunca me pareceu ser como uma menina comum, de qualquer forma.

Ela abre a boca e por um momento eu acho que ela vai falar tudo o que ela tá pensando ou algo assim. Mas então ela volta a fechar os lábios, meio que balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Nada." Ela diz, enfim. "Cadê o Jensen?"

As palavras estão bem na minha língua pra responder Danneel, e então eu olho na direção de Jensen e, é, ele ainda tá lá, encostado no balcão. Ele estaria exatamente do jeito que eu o deixei se não fosse por um mínimo detalhe.

Um detalhe alto e moreno, com uma camisa de gola V tão aberta que eu consigo ver o peito dele brilhando com suor daqui de onde eu estou. Um detalhe que está se inclinando sugestivamente pra falar com Jensen, como se ele tivesse certeza de que Jensen vai estar na cama dele hoje à noite. E pelo jeito como ele sorri, provavelmente é disso que ele está tentando convencer Jensen.

Que filho da puta.

Eu só tenho tempo de registrar a sensação gelada de Misha colocando as duas Cocas na minha mão antes que eu saia disparado em direção ao pequeno detalhe que eu tenho que resolver.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"Qual o seu nome?" O homem me pergunta.

E então eu não sei se eu deveria dizer meu nome de verdade ou o nome escrito na minha identidade falsa.

Eu pigarreio, tentando tirar o nervosismo da minha voz.

"Jensen." Eu acabo respondendo e o homem sorri, meio de lado. Um tipo de sorriso que me faz pensar na palavra 'predador'.

"Eu sou Joseph," Ele diz então. "Mas pode me chamar de Joe."

"Ok, Joe." Eu respondo nervosamente de imediato, e minhas mãos estão começando a suar. Eu gostaria de saber o que fazer com elas.

Joe tem que chegar perto de mim pra falar e o cheiro dele é uma mistura de perfume caro com suor. Ele veio direto da pista de dança, abrindo caminho entre todo aquele mar de homens, vindo na minha direção e, bem, isso é um bar gay, ele com certeza não veio aqui só pra fazer amizade comigo. Esse tanto eu sei.

Ele é alto, mas não tão alto quanto Jared e ele tem um sorriso bonito, mas faltam covinhas.

Eu fico desconfortável só de tentar adivinhar que tipos de pensamentos estão por trás do sorriso dele.

"Você tá sozinho?" Joe pergunta, então, me desviando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu abro a boca pra responder, mas a resposta vem antes que eu possa me expressar, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sinto o pesar de um braço nos meus ombros.

"Não, ele não tá sozinho." Jared diz. Ele e Joe trocam um sorriso amargo, se encarando por muito tempo, até que Joe levanta as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

"Não deveria deixar esse seu namorado sozinho num lugar como esse." Joe diz e, se isso sequer é possível, meu coração começa a bater ainda mais rápido.

Eu olho pra Jared em expectativa. Ele dá de ombros, olhando rapidamente pra mim antes de voltar a olhar pra Joe.

"Eu sei, tem muitos predadores aqui. Eu achei que ele ia ficar bem por alguns minutos enquanto eu pegava alguma coisa pra gente beber." E, ao falar, ele me entrega uma das cocas, que eu seguro com duas mãos pra não deixar claro o fato de que eu estou tremendo.

"Mas obrigado por tomar conta dele." Jared acrescenta, ainda com um sorriso amargo.

Joe parece que vai pular pra cima dele a qualquer minuto e começar uma briga. Os motores no cérebro dele parecendo trabalhar em dobro atrás de uma resposta pra Jared. Mas ele não fala nada, só sorri pra mim brevemente antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar pra pista de dança, sumindo de novo no mar de homens à nossa frente.

Eu tomo um longo gole da minha Coca-Cola, provavelmente sorrindo que nem um idiota quando eu olho pra Jared.

"Não te ocorreu que eu poderia estar interessado nele?" Eu pergunto, tentando parecer o mais sério possível.

"Não." Jared simplesmente diz, olhos escuros como se as luzes da boate não os atingissem.

Ele toma mais um gole da bebida dele e então, sorrindo, pega nossos copos e os deixa no balcão antes de me arrastar pra pista de dança.

Eu mal tenho tempo de protestar antes que o mar de gente nos aperte e nos faça ter que colar nossos corpos juntos. Eu acho que a música que tá tocando é um _remix _de Kylie Minogue com Madonna. Eu sinto a batida nos meus ossos, tanto quanto eu sinto o corpo de Jared encaixado no meu ao que a gente meio que dança, corpos vibrando ao som da música e, é, eu entendo como isso pode se tornar altamente viciante.

Jared cola a testa dele na minha, e eu consigo sentir o quanto a gente está suado. A gente fica assim, de olhos fechados, e é quando eu tenho algum tempo pra considerar que eu não deveria deixar Jared me afetar assim.

Mas as mãos dele estão enfiadas nos bolsos de trás da minha calça, e não há espaço entre nossos corpos o suficiente pra um fio de cabelo passar, e a fricção das nossas ereções nos faz mexer os nossos quadris mais do que o ritmo da música. E é tudo tão intenso e tão _certo. _Eu posso fechar meus olhos e fingir, somente por essa noite, que Jared é realmente meu namorado como ele fingiu ser.

Depois eu lido com o que quer que há de vir.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, um milhão de desculpas pelo atraso no capítulo! A faculdade começou e tá meio difícil arrumar tempo e disposição pra escrever ;;_

_Mas então, tá aí, mais um capítulo. Logo o outro tá vindo. Prometo posta-lo o mais rápido possível._

_Um beijo enorme e um abraço bem apertado pra todo mundo (L)_

_Padaporn._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Jensen's pov_

"Shh, quieto." Eu falo, tentando fazer Jared parar de rir.

"_Shh._" Ele repete, com o dedo indicador na frente da boca, me mandando fazer silêncio.

Eu aceno um tchau pra Misha e Danneel, que ainda estão lá fora no carro esperando a gente entrar em casa, e então fecho a porta o mais devagar possível, tentando não fazer barulho.

Quando eu me viro, eu acabo colidindo com Jared e a gente meio que tropeça, gargalhando em sussurros.

"Sai da minha frente, seu gigante!" Eu sussurro, tapando a boca de Jared com uma das minhas mãos pra tentar faze-lo parar de rir.

Não sei como a gente conseguiu chegar no quarto, eu só sei que a gente tá aqui e que eu tenho que fechar a porta, então é o que eu faço.

Toda a energia de hoje à noite ainda me afeta, fazendo a minha cabeça ficar leve, e eu sei que minhas bochechas estão doendo de tanto rir, mas eu não consigo parar.

Talvez seja assim que as pessoas se sentem quando bebem muito. Ou quando fumam maconha.

Acho que Jared já fumou maconha, se eu bem me lembro. Eu deveria perguntar pra ele.

O quarto tá escuro e eu consigo ver a sombra de Jared tirando a camisa preta que ele tava vestindo e se apoiando no guarda-roupa pra tirar os sapatos dele com os próprios pés.

Eu acendo o abajur e Jared me olha à presença de luz, com olhos meio preguiçosos, mas ainda sorrindo.

Eu sento na minha cama e tiro meus próprios sapatos, colocando as meias dentro deles e empurrando-os pra baixo da minha cama pra que eles não fiquem por aí. Eu faço o mesmo com os sapatos de Jared antes de ele sentar ao meu lado pra poder tirar as meias.

"Eu sei que eu deveria tomar um banho..." Ele diz. "Mas eu 'tô sem coragem de entrar embaixo do chuveiro."

Eu rio baixo em concordância, me inclinando um pouco pro lado pra poder deitar minha cabeça no ombro de Jared.

Isso aconteceu tantas vezes hoje, eu e ele tão perto um do outro de uma forma tão íntima que eu estou tendo problemas em lembrar que nós não somos namorados de fato.

Tudo parece tão surreal.

Mas Jared não se move nem um centímetro pra escapar do meu toque. Ele simplesmente joga as meias dele no chão e deita a cabeça dele levemente em cima da minha.

Eu sinto ele suspirar longamente, sinto o ombro dele levantar e abaixar logo ao lado do meu, sinto meu coração bater com uma velocidade inacreditável e me pergunto se ele consegue sentir isso também.

É bom estar perto de Jared assim de novo. Eu finalmente sinto que a maior parte da tensão entre a gente foi embora e é simplesmente tão... Eu não sei explicar. Não sei explicar o jeito como eu me sinto quando ele cuida de mim, quando ele me deixa ficar perto dele desse jeito. É uma mistura de desespero e alívio.

Na maior parte do tempo, eu só quero gritar pra ele tudo o que eu sinto. Mas agora, nesse momento, eu sinto como se só bastasse sussurrar as palavras pra fora.

Eu quase não registro o movimento que eu faço, roçando a minha cabeça no rosto de Jared, talvez como um gato faria. Eu ronrono, pra complementar a piada, e Jared ri bem baixo. Ele levanta o rosto brevemente, e o ângulo expõe o maxilar dele ao meu campo de visão. E eu nem sei por que eu estou me aproximando pra beijar essa parte da pele coberta por uma fina e áspera camada de barba por fazer. Eu só sei que eu gosto do cheiro dele inundando minhas narinas, e da sensação áspera na minha boca quando eu acaricio o maxilar dele com meus lábios.

Mas de repente a sensação fica macia, e eu demoro um pouco pra me tocar que é a sensação de outros lábios nos meus. Dos lábios de Jared nos meus. E eles estão relaxados, convidativos, fazendo meus próprios lábios formigarem na vontade de beijar Jared.

E é o que eu faço.

E eu sentia tanta falta disso que parece até não ser real. E, céus, é melhor do que eu lembrava, as borboletas no meu estômago quando eu abro meus lábios; o calor que eu sinto por dentro quando a língua de Jared escorrega por entre os meus lábios; a sensação macia de ter a língua dele acariciando a minha e a forma como nossos lábios se encaixam sem nenhuma imperfeição.

Eu me pergunto se Jared nota todas essas coisas também. Ou se eu noto só porque eu estou apaixonado demais pra raciocinar.

E eu sei que, depois dessa noite, eu não vou mais conseguir fingir que eu não sinto nada.

O beijo termina tão devagar quanto começou, tanto que eu mal percebo Jared se afastando. Eu abro meus olhos e o encontro olhando de volta pra mim.

_Merda. Eu devo ter estragado tudo._

Eu tento encontrar palavras, talvez pedir desculpas, talvez perguntar o que tudo isso significa ou se isso ao menos deveria significar alguma coisa. As palavras embaralham dentro da minha garganta e é difícil respirar.

A mão de Jared toca meu rosto, e eu sinto como se isso fosse a única coisa me impedindo de perder o controle.

E eu sei que o toque deve ser a maneira de amaciar o que quer que seja que ele está prestes a dizer. Eu consigo imaginar algumas hipóteses – _"Isso não pode acontecer de novo", "eu não gosto de você dessa maneira", "você é como um irmão pra mim"._

Mas então Jared abre a boca e o que sai é um sussurro.

"Eu senti falta disso." Ele diz.

E eu não tenho opção alguma a não ser responder.

"Eu também."

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

As mãos de Jensen estão nos meus ombros, segurando com força, me mantendo perto. Elas não estão inseguras como elas costumavam ser. Eu não sei muito bem o que isso quer dizer, mas eu sei que eu gosto. Gosto até um pouco demais.

Enquanto a gente se beija, eu aproveito pra desabotoar a camisa dele, devagar, dando espaço pra ele me parar na hora que ele quiser, mas ele não o faz. Na verdade, ele termina de tirar a própria camisa e a deixa jogada na cama.

O meu sono já sumiu completamente e a mesma adrenalina que eu senti na boate volta a me preencher.

Eu quero dizer pra ele. Dizer que quando eu vi aquele cara dando em cima dele, tudo o que eu queria era gritar que ele era meu, pedir pra ele ser meu, roubar ele pra mim, qualquer coisa. Mas só pensar nessas palavras deixa meu estômago meio esquisito, e eu não acho que sou capaz de dizer nada disso.

Eu até abro a boca pra dizer alguma coisa – eu nem sei o que -, mas o que sai é meio que um gemido quando Jensen escorrega as mãos dele pra minhas costas e _arranha. _E eu preciso me livrar das minhas calças _agora._

Eu desfaço o zíper e o botão, e é tudo uma confusão porque a gente meio que tá se mexendo muito intensamente, mas de alguma maneira eu consigo chutar minha calça pra longe. Jensen deve ter tentado fazer o mesmo, porque quando eu toco as pernas dele, as coxas estão nuas e as calças dele estão na altura dos joelhos. Eu o ajudo a tira-la e então a jogo no chão, quase não sentindo a consciência pesar por saber que Jensen odeia roupas jogadas pelo quarto.

Mas aparentemente ele não tá ligando muito. Ele enrosca as pernas dele ao redor da minha cintura, me trazendo pra cima dele e a gente volta a se beijar. A boca dele é quente e úmida, eu lembro de como era a sensação de ter o meu pau dentro dela e o pensamento faz eu impulsionar meu quadril pra frente e pressionar minha ereção contra a de Jensen.

Entre os nossos gemidos, a gente escuta um barulho. O som de uma porta abrindo, talvez. E a velocidade com a qual a gente se afasta é impressionante.

Ficamos os dois olhando pra porta, em completo silêncio, tentando capturar mais algum som que indique que alguém está vindo na direção do quarto.

Nada acontece por um minuto inteiro, e então, por baixo da porta, surge um pouco de luz que eu deduzo estar vindo da cozinha. E então o som da geladeira sendo aberta, depois fechada. Mais um minuto se passa até que a luz se apague e a gente ouça o som de passos se arrastando pela sala, passando pelo quarto sem nem pausar e então de novo o som da porta se fechando.

Talvez tenha sido Alan. Ou minha mãe.

_Jesus, como meu coração tá batendo rápido agora. _É até difícil se concentrar em outros sons.

Eu solto a respiração, meio que na forma de um suspiro aliviado e Jensen faz a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, a coincidência faz a gente se olhar e rir.

O clima intenso meio que desapareceu, mas o sono não voltou. E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ficar longe de Jensen agora. Principalmente quando estamos os dois só de cueca na cama dele.

Eu me arrasto no colchão, sentando ao lado de Jensen, que agora – pra variar -, está com um travesseiro no colo, sentado com as pernas cruzadas e encostado na cabeceira da cama. As mãos dele estão entrelaçadas juntas e eu levo uma das minhas mãos até elas, acariciando os tendões de Jensen de um jeito que o faz relaxar os dedos.

Eu pego uma das mãos dele e entrelaço os dedos com os meus. Ele acompanha com o olhar quando eu levo essa mão dele até os meus lábios e a beijo. E ele parece um pouco confuso.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Ele pergunta, e então pigarreia. "Na boate."

Eu fiz muita coisa com ele na boate, se eu bem me lembro...

"_Aquilo _o que, exatamente?" Eu pergunto, e quase me arrependo, porque isso parece irritar Jensen um pouco.

Ele umedece os lábios e respira fundo.

"Por que você disse que era meu namorado pra aquele cara? Você não precisava..."

"Porque eu quis." Eu respondo, por impulso.

Mas, droga, não é isso que eu quero dizer.

Dessa vez Jensen realmente fica irritado. Ele solta a mão da minha e olha pro teto, voltando a apertar o travesseiro.

"Olha, Jared... Eu sei que você não se importa com as coisas, que você faz tudo porque 'você quer'", ele faz aspas com os dedos rapidamente, "mas não é justo que você diga essas coisas e depois faça _isso_ comigo" ele pausa, apontando com as mãos pra cama, provavelmente se referindo ao amasso que a gente acabou de dar. "Quero dizer... Você não pode simplesmente fazer essas coisas comigo e esperar que eu não sinta nada."

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

"Não é justo!" Eu digo por fim. E eu não acredito que eu acabei de vomitar todas essas palavras em cima de Jared.

Eu olho pra Jared, e ele apenas continua me olhando, com olhos esperançosos, como se ele soubesse que eu tenho mais coisas pra falar.

Ele umedece os lábios e o movimento parece encorajador. Eu engulo o nervosismo e minhas mãos estão tremendo. Meu corpo todo tá tremendo, até o meu estômago, se é que isso é possível.

"Eu sei que..." E aí vou eu de novo, sem conseguir parar de falar. "Eu sei que foi eu quem começou isso tudo. Mas eu não sou assim, Jay. Eu não consigo simplesmente _não _me apegar. Então..."

Eu respiro fundo, me dando conta de que estou prestes a dizer todas as palavras que tem se repetido dentro de mim por um bom tempo agora.

"Então, eu acho que você não deveria fingir ser meu namorado, ou me beijar, ou fazer outras coisas comigo, me dando esperanças, se na próxima semana ou amanhã mesmo você vai estar com outra Cindy, ou talvez com algum outro cara."

Minha garganta fecha, então. E eu não consigo mais falar. Eu sinto meu rosto gelado, e eu provavelmente devo estar pálido. Uma das minhas mãos segura a outra, uma tentando fazer a outra parar de tremer, e é meio patético.

Eu nem consigo olhar pra Jared agora.

Eu continuo olhando pras minhas mãos, esperando uma resposta, qualquer coisa.

"Ok..." Jared diz.

E agora eu não sei se eu choro, se eu grito, se eu xingo, se eu me escondo, se eu me afogo na piscina...

Uma das mãos de Jared vem acariciar a minha, talvez como conforto.

"Eu entendo." Ele diz.

"Mas eu," Eu volto a falar, nem sei por quê. "Eu não quero que a gente pare de se falar também. Se eu não tiver matado a pouca amizade que a gente tinha, ao menos eu quero que ela continue."

E, céus, eu nem sei como eu estou conseguindo dizer essas frases grandes sem tropeçar nas palavras.

"Não, eu não quero voltar a ser seu amigo daquele jeito." Jared diz, quase que em um suspiro.

A voz dele me lembra tanto os tempos de quando ele era um valentão idiota que eu até volto a olhar pra ele. A expressão dele é neutra, levemente sorridente, exatamente como naqueles tempos quando ele só fazia o que ele queria, como bem entendesse, não se importando com quem fosse sair machucado.

Eu sou tão idiota por ter achado que esse Jared tinha morrido.

Eu sou um idiota.

Eu cerro meus dentes com tanta força que eu sinto minha cabeça doer.

"É, desculpa, foi burrice da minha parte achar que..." Eu começo a pensar alto, voltando a olhar pras minhas mãos e tentando solta-las da de Jared.

"Jensen." Jared me interrompe, segurando minhas mãos com mais força. "Olha pra mim."

Eu obedeço, odiando o nó que se forma na minha garganta.

Jared encosta a testa na minha, e a proximidade me faz fechar os olhos. Eu não estou olhando pra ele, mas eu sinto a vibração da voz dele quando ele fala.

"Eu não quero mais voltar a ser seu amigo do jeito de antes porque eu gostei de ser seu namorado, mesmo que de mentirinha. E eu estava me perguntando se a gente poderia fazer isso de verdade."

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

"Eu não quero mais voltar a ser seu amigo do jeito de antes porque eu gostei de ser seu namorado, mesmo que de mentirinha. E eu estava me perguntando se a gente poderia fazer isso de verdade."

Meu coração tá batendo tão rápido que eu mal escuto as palavras quando eu as digo.

Jensen congela, e eu acho que ele até parou de respirar.

Eu me afasto pra olhar pra ele, e o encontro me olhando com grandes olhos que brilham, umedecidos.

"Você quer namorar comigo de verdade?" Ele pergunta, parecendo incrédulo.

Eu balanço a cabeça positivamente.

"Tem certeza?" Ele volta a perguntar.

E, é, eu tenho. Mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida. É o que eu quero, o que eu realmente quero. Sem dúvidas, sem influências. É isso, vontade nua e crua. E eu quero dizer tudo isso pra Jensen, mas as palavras não parecem querer parar de orbitar minha mente pra poderem sair pela minha boca.

"Absoluta." Eu falo, simplesmente.

Jensen continua me olhando, parecendo ainda meio incerto. Mas então ele sorri, e pelo movimento dos músculos das bochechas dele, uma lágrima escorre de um dos olhos.

"Você é um idiota, sabia? Podia ter me dito isso antes." Ele diz.

"Antes de que?"

"De eu surtar. Nossa. Eu poderia te bater agora. Com muita força."

Meus lábios imitam o sorriso de Jensen e o corpo dele tá virado pra minha agora, mãos apertando as minhas, dedos se entrelaçando com os meus.

E eu quero falar pra ele que eu teria falado antes, se eu não fosse tão idiota pra perceber que era isso o que eu queria.

"Pode me bater. Acho que eu posso até gostar." Eu brinco, e Jensen se joga pra cima de mim, literalmente me atacando com um beijo que eu faço questão de aceitar.

São vários beijos, na verdade. Todos intensos e curtos. Cada beijo desses me faz desejar o próximo, e eu já consigo me sentir endurecendo dentro da minha cueca de novo.

Mas eu tenho que me afastar pra perguntar.

"Então, isso é um sim? A gente é namorado agora?"

E tá aí algo que eu nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer.

"Sim, Jared, a gente é namorado agora." Jensen responde com uma pitada de riso e depois volta a me beijar.

Eu não sei por que, mas então um beijo fica mais preguiçoso que o outro e talvez a gente tenha gastado mais energia do que a gente pensou, porque é assim mesmo, um por cima do outro, que a gente acaba adormecendo.

**Continua...**

_N/a: AE, gente. Demorou, mas o capítulo chegou. E vou confessar que foi um dos mais intensos de escrever. Muitas emoções lol_

_Juro que uso cada tempinho que tenho tentando escrever a fic, mas fica difícil por causa da faculdade, ainda mais que as provas estão se aproximando... Mas com esse feriado que vem por aí, espero adiantar bem o próximo capítulo._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que continuem acompanhando. Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews e feliz Páscoa pra todo mundo._

_Padaporn._


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Jared's pov_

Eu acho que é um milagre eu ter acordado antes dos nossos pais. Porque não mais que um minuto depois de eu ter levantado da cama de Jensen, cobrindo ele e ido pra minha própria cama, a minha mãe abre a porta do quarto.

"Achei que vocês iam dormir na casa do Misha." Ela diz.

"A gente resolveu voltar pra casa." Eu digo preguiçosamente, minha voz quase não passa de um gemido, na verdade.

"A gente vai sair pra fazer compras. Mas tem café da manhã pra você e pro Jensen."

Eu faço um som tentando dizer que entendi e minha mãe fecha a porta do quarto com um sorriso.

Eu checo minha cama então e percebo que, antes de eu vir pra cá, eu puxei o lençol, deixando a minha cama quase tão bagunçada quanto a de Jensen.

_Sortudo._

Eu deito a cabeça no travesseiro, ainda sentindo o sono pesar. Eu penso no café, em pão fresco com manteiga e meu estômago ronca, mas eu estou tão confortável aqui que a preguiça acaba vencendo minha vontade de comer.

O som de um gemido me faz olhar na direção da cama de Jensen e eu o vejo meio que se espreguiçar, rolando na minha direção e olhando pra mim.

"Sua mãe veio aqui?" Ele pergunta com a voz rouca cheia de sono e me olha com os olhos verdes da manhã, aqueles que me identificam como a primeira imagem do dia, e que meio que brilham debaixo da breve luz solar que vem da janela.

"Veio, mas eu já tinha vindo pra cá." Eu respondo, sorrindo no meio da frase e rolando pra ponta da cama pra ficar mais perto de Jensen.

Ele fica em silêncio, só me observando, parecendo tão novo e tão inocente que eu quase me sinto mal por ter pensamentos sexuais sobre ele. Quase.

Então ele levanta, e eu mal tenho tempo de dar espaço pra ele antes que ele se jogue ao meu lado na cama, se enganchando em mim como se eu fosse um dos seus travesseiros.

"O que você acha que ela iria dizer se ela descobrisse?" Ele pergunta.

E essa, bem, essa é uma boa pergunta. Uma ótima pergunta. Acho que a ideia de eu gostar de homens jamais passou pela cabeça da minha mãe. Não sei muito bem se ela aceitaria muito bem.

"Eu acho que ela ficaria bem surpresa... Mas, eu não sei, eu não tinha pensado sobre isso."

Jensen deita a cabeça no meu peito, em silêncio, como se estivesse considerando a minha resposta.

"O que você acha que seu pai diria?" Eu pergunto, então.

"Eu não faço ideia. Eu sei que ele não tem problemas com a minha sexualidade, mas eu não sei se ele aceitaria muito bem a ideia de eu estar dando amassos com meu, tecnicamente, meio irmão, que mora no mesmo quarto que eu."

Eu sinto ele sorrir e eu deixo escapar um risinho, que é meio desesperado, porque é, eu pedi Jensen em namoro e nem pensei em como nossos pais reagiriam à ideia. Não pensei no fato de que a gente vai ter que contar pra eles um dia. Ou eles vão acabar descobrindo de qualquer forma.

Eu balanço a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento. Tá muito cedo pra pensar nessas coisas.

"Onde eles foram?" Jensen pergunta, a voz dele meio que vibrando no meu peito.

"Supermercado, acho."

"Hm" É tudo o que Jensen diz, e talvez ele esteja começando a dormir de novo, eu não sei.

Eu estou fechando meus olhos quando eu sinto a cabeça de Jensen se mover e, logo em seguida, ele beijar meu peito carinhosamente, bem perto de um dos mamilos, e eu me sinto endurecer imediatamente.

É, acho que a gente não vai dormir.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

A noite passada mais parece um sonho, no qual eu não consigo parar de pensar, pra ser sincero. Eu só sei que foi real porque quando eu olho pra Jared, ele me olha do mesmo jeito que ele me olhou na noite passada.

Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que mudou. Mas parece que Jared parou de lutar qualquer que seja a luta interna que ele estava tendo.

Eu beijo o peito dele com liberdade, tocando cada musculo do abdome dele com meus lábios, beijando, roçando meus lábios, subindo até o pescoço dele e então descendo até o elástico da cueca, onde os pelos do "caminho da felicidade" dele fazem cócegas na minha boca.

Eu sempre quis ter essa liberdade com Jared, de simplesmente tocar, beijar, onde eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser. E é como se eu finalmente tivesse isso agora.

Ele parece inerte, imune até, aos meus toques, a não ser pelo volume na cueca dele, que combina com o meu. Ele fica parado, recebendo cada beijo, e me parece que ele está tentando prender a respiração, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Meu coração tá batendo feito louco, e eu sei que parte disso é porque ele tá bombeando sangue para as partes baixas do meu corpo, mas eu sei que é mais do que isso. Eu fico com essas palavras na minha cabeça, dando voltas e escorregando pra minha língua. E eu quase digo alguma coisa idiota, como enfatizar o quanto Jared é bonito, o quanto eu gosto de tocar ele, e até mais idiota ainda, eu quase digo "eu te amo", porque essa é a frase que mais persiste em ir e voltar do fundo da minha cabeça até a ponta da minha língua.

Mas ao invés de falar, eu apenas circulo o formato das letras ao redor do mamilo de Jared. E ele parece gostar da combinação, porque a respiração dele tá pesada, sonora e ele levanta os quadris em direção aos meus constantemente.

E eu nem tinha percebido que as mãos dele estão me segurando até que ele as use pra me girar na cama.

Há um segundo eu estava em cima dele, e agora eu estou deitado com as minhas costas no colchão, olhando Jared em cima de mim, me olhando de volta com olhos escuros.

Mas eu nem tenho muito tempo pra olhar pro rosto dele, porque ele abaixa, beija meu pescoço, o espaço entre minhas clavículas, e então ele beija um dos meus mamilos do mesmo jeito que eu fiz com ele. Logo eu sinto a sensação molhada da língua dele na pele sensível e, céus, eu juro que eu senti arrepio até nos meus dedos dos pés.

As mãos dele encontram o elástico da minha boxer e eu juro que eu estou tentando ajuda-lo a tira-la o mais rápido possível, mas é difícil coordenar meus movimentos com Jared fazendo essas _coisas _com a língua dele.

Enfim a gente consegue se livrar do ultimo pedaço de roupa entre nós. Quero dizer, na verdade é o penúltimo, já que Jared ainda está usando a cueca dele. Eu alcanço o elástico na parte de trás pra tira-la, mas o máximo que eu consigo fazer é abaixa-la, expondo a bunda dele. Eu tento continuar a abaixa-la, mas eu não alcanço tão longe, e ao invés disso, sem pensar, eu acabo pressionando a palma da minha mão, junto com meus dedos, em ambas as nádegas de Jared. Ele morde um dos meus mamilos em resposta e eu solto um gemido, que deve ter soado ridiculamente surpreso.

A próxima coisa que eu sei é que Jared está tirando a própria cueca com rapidez e, é isso, o ultimo pedaço de roupa entre nós foi embora.

Ele ajoelha entre as minhas pernas e é uma resposta meio que automática quando eu as afasto pra que ele se encaixe entre elas.

Jared deita por cima de mim cuidadosamente, se apoiando nas mãos, e nossas ereções se tocam. Eu impulsiono meu quadril pra cima, tentando causar mais fricção. Meus olhos flagram a visão dos nossos membros pressionados juntos entre os nossos corpos e eu sinto espasmos só de olhar. Bastaria que Jared se movesse algumas vezes pra que eu tivesse um orgasmo, eu tenho certeza disso.

Eu sinto meu rosto e meu pescoço esquentarem mais ainda e começo a subir meus olhos pelo tronco de Jared até que eu esteja olhando pro rosto dele, que está somente a alguns centímetros do meu.

Geralmente, nessas horas, é quando Jared tem os olhos famintos e a respiração pesada. Mas agora ele só parece meio... Suave? Eu não sei que palavra se encaixa na expressão dele agora.

É quase como uma expressão de receio, de medo. E talvez isso seja muito, será que é muito? Mas a gente já fez coisas como essas antes, a gente já fez muito mais que isso, na verdade.

Eu estou na metade do caminho pra perguntar se tem alguma coisa errada, mas então Jared volta a abaixar e beijar meu pescoço. O jeito como ele abaixa pra beijar o meu corpo faz com que a gente perca o contato dos nossos membros um no outro, mas eu não sei se eu estou na posição de reclamar.

Quando ele alcança meu mamilo com a língua de novo, minha ereção fica pressionada contra a barriga dele e falta ridiculamente pouco pra eu chegar no meu limite, mas Jared continua abaixando, beijando minha barriga, meu umbigo, minha virilha e, oh, oh céus. Meu membro acabou de mergulhar numa sensação úmida e quente e, oh.

Eu olho pra baixo e tenho a visão de Jared com a cabeça entre as minhas pernas, e a sensação úmida e quente é a boca dele, e eu demoro um pouco pra montar a imagem na minha cabeça, mas esse é o meu membro, dentro da boca dele, e essa é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece comigo e, céus, como é bom.

"Jared..." Eu digo, não, é mais como um gemido.

E o pior é que ele geme em resposta, e isso causa uma sensação de vibração no meu corpo inteiro.

Eu abro minhas pernas num impulso e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que todo meu corpo é envolto por essa vontade de ter Jared dentro de mim.

"Jared, eu vou... Jared..." Eu tento formar as palavras.

Mas Jared ou não escuta ou ignora completamente, ou ele acha que eu estou pedindo pra ele ir mais rápido, porque isso é exatamente o que ele faz.

É aí que os espasmos ficam mais fortes e eu não aguento mais segurar.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Eu ouço o aviso, eu ouço Jensen gemer, noto o jeito como o quadril dele se move, claro, porque isso quase me faz engasgar. Mas a ideia de estar fazendo ele se sentir desse jeito é tão irresistível que eu não consigo me fazer parar.

Já que decidi dar esse passo, ao menos eu deveria ir até o fim, certo?

Quando Jensen goza, eu sinto o gosto dele se intensificar na minha língua, sinto ele pulsar, sinto o líquido quente na minha boca e percebo que eu estava mais preparado pra isso do que eu pensava.

Talvez por ser Jensen, eu não sei.

Eu só sei que eu estou inacreditavelmente duro por ter o pau dele dentro da minha boca.

Eu sinto Jensen me puxar, sem muita força, mas eu obedeço facilmente ao toque, deixo ele me puxar pra cima e fecho os olhos quando ele me beija, explorando minha boca como se estivesse gostando da sensação de sentir o próprio gosto na minha boca. E eu não posso culpa-lo por isso.

"Você é maluco." Ele diz no pequeno espaço entre nossos lábios, e ele soa como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

Eu me afasto, olhando bem pra ele, e pro tom avermelhado no peito, pescoço e rosto dele. Os lábios estão ainda mais vermelhos e eu volto a beija-los.

Eu sinto os dedos de Jensen tocarem a minha ereção, me arrancando um gemido surpreso. Ele pressiona o dedão da glande, espalhando um pouco de pré-gozo por ela, e o dedo dele escorrega pela pele úmida ao que ele a acaricia. Ele passa os dedos, um por um, pela glande, deixando-os brevemente úmidos e isso chega a me enlouquecer por ser tão vagaroso, mas logo ele está segurando meu membro e me masturbando.

É uma questão de tempo até que eu esteja movendo meu quadril de um jeito meio desesperado, fodendo a mão de Jensen ao que a gente se beija de um jeito meio descoordenado. A mão dele está posicionada tão baixa e as pernas dele tão abertas ao meu redor que, nessa posição, dá pra ter a impressão de que, na verdade, eu estou fodendo ele.

A outra mão dele está no meio das minhas costas e é quando ele crava as unhas ali, na minha pele, que eu sinto meu orgasmo me pegar de surpresa.

Eu xingo alguma coisa e sinto Jensen sorrir.

Então eu desabo em cima dele, perdendo a força nos braços e sinto minha barriga ficar molhada ao encostar na barriga dele, porque ela foi exatamente o alvo do meu orgasmo, aparentemente. Eu estou prestes a levantar, mas Jensen me prende com as pernas dele ao redor da minha cintura e não deixa que eu me mova.

A gente meio que rola na cama e eu olho pra ele. Talvez seja o pós-orgasmo, mas ele parece ainda mais bonito. Me dá vontade de fazer tudo de novo.

"Eu acho que agora a gente precisa tomar banho." Ele diz.

E eu quero reclamar, dizer que quero ficar aqui, que a gente deveria ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Que a gente deveria tentar mais algumas coisas novas. Mas eu não sei quanto tempo a gente tem até nossos pais chegarem.

-J2-

Quando eles chegam, eu já estou de banho tomado, tomando café da manhã na mesa da cozinha.

Jensen ainda tá no banho porque o dele demora três vezes mais que o meu.

Eu ajudo Alan a tirar as compras do carro, e então ele sai de novo pra buscar material de construção pro término das obras. Ao que tudo indica, o andar de cima com o quarto novo dos dois já está quase pronto e logo logo eu poderei ter um quarto só pra mim.

"Tudo bem, filho?" Minha mãe pergunta ao que eu a ajudo a guardar as compras.

Eu abro a geladeira, guardando uma caixa de leite lá dentro, e então me volto na direção dela, meio confuso.

Ela está encostada no balcão, me olhando com um sorriso de preocupação, coisa que só ela consegue fazer.

"Tudo, mãe." Eu simplesmente respondo, sorrindo de volta e tentando soar como se ela não tivesse nenhum motivo pra se preocupar.

Eu ando até a mesa, no intuito de verificar se tem mais alguma coisa que precisa ser guardada, mas eu sinto a mão dela tocar de leve o meu braço, e ela senta em uma das cadeiras, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça pra que eu me sente também. Eu obedeço, relutante.

Esse é _aquele _tipo de conversa em que ela tenta arrancar alguma coisa de mim. Eu odeio esse tipo de conversa.

Ela coloca uma das mãos dela sobre uma das minhas e me olha com aqueles olhos de mãe que sabe tudo.

"Então, você vai me contar quem é a sua namorada nova?" Ela pergunta.

Eu me engasgo com a minha própria saliva, o que me faz tossir repetidamente.

"Como assim?" Eu pergunto quando eu me recupero, e ela ri brevemente.

"Bem, você tem andado sorridente e bobo já faz um tempo, você acha que eu não percebo? Se isso não é sinal de uma namorada, então eu não sei o que é."

É, mãe, não é sinal de uma namorada, não no feminino.

Eu rio desajeitado, passando a minha outra mão no queixo.

"É, pois é. Tem alguém sim, mas... É complicado, mãe."

Não sei quando mentir pra minha mãe se tornou uma tarefa tão difícil, mas eu estou rezando pra gente ser interrompido por Jensen, mas talvez a presença dele só piorasse as coisas. Então eu só começo a rezar pra ela não fazer mais perguntas.

Minha mãe me olha, analisando, e acaricia minha mão, sorrindo como se estivesse pensando que não deve ser tão complicado assim. Mas não é o que ela diz.

"Eu entendo. Mas você está feliz com ela, certo?" Eu confirmo com a cabeça, não conseguindo conter um sorriso, que faz minha mãe sorrir ainda mais.

Às vezes eu acho que ela gostaria que eu tivesse nascido menina, pra ela poder falar sobre garotos comigo, curar minhas desilusões amorosas com sorvete de chocolate, ou algo assim. É engraçado o jeito como ela parece estar tentando se conter pra não fazer perguntas muito invasivas.

"Bem, é isso que importa." Ela diz. E então pergunta, "Você contou pro Jensen?" Eu confirmo com a cabeça, sem saber o que falar. E então ela continua. "Vocês parecem ter ficado bem amigos e isso me deixa feliz. Aliviada até. Eu fiquei preocupada que talvez vocês não fossem se dar bem."

Eu me pergunto o que ela diria se eu dissesse "claro, mãe, tão bem que agora ele é meu namorado, isso não é ótimo?"

Mas eu apenas sorrio, segurando a mão dela e digo "Sim, a gente se dá bem. Você não precisa se preocupar."

**Continua...**

_N/a: Olááá, leitores queridos! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização. Demorou, eu sei, mas é tudo culpa das provas da faculdade, juro! Mas aqui está, capítulo quentinho (e põe quente nisso, hein?) só pra vocês!_

_Então, um aviso rápido pra quem vai pra Roadhouse Con e queira me encontrar lá: Me mandem uma mensagem privada aqui ou no Tumblr, que eu vou estar avisando vocês com que roupa eu vou estar e como vocês vão poder me encontrar lá, ok?_

_Um beijo enoooorme!_

_Padaporn._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_Jensen's pov_

Eu acho que devem ser os hormônios. Sério. Eu culpo somente a eles pela minha incapacidade de manter as minhas mãos pra mim mesmo.

Eu estou sentado no meu canto e eu sinceramente não sei como nem quando minhas mãos foram parar em Jared. Ou apoiadas na coxa dele, ou no pulso, ou em qualquer outro lugar – felizmente – inocente.

Mas as mãos dele sempre encontram o caminho delas até meus ombros, meus braços, minhas pernas ou minha cintura, então acho que tá tudo bem.

Talvez a gente só tenha que se controlar um pouco pra não fazer isso em público.

Danneel tenta ser discreta, mas eu percebo um risinho no canto dos lábios dela toda vez que eu acabo tocando Jared por "acidente", e é só então que eu percebo e tento tirar minha mão sutilmente.

A primeira vez que aconteceu, foi quando a gente entrou no quarto de Misha e sentamos no grande tapete em um dos cantos do quarto. Jared sentou do meu lado e minha mão misteriosamente foi parar no joelho dele.

A gente veio pra cá pra fugir do barulho das obras lá de casa e encontramos Misha vestido em roupas velhas cobertas de tinta. Danneel já estava aqui, sentada na cama de Misha, encarando de um jeito pensativo a parede oposta, onde Misha aparentemente está fazendo sua mais nova, digamos... Obra de arte.

Quando nós chegamos, os móveis do quarto de Misha estavam quase todos espalhados pelo corredor, o que sobrou no quarto foi a cama e o tapete grande, tudo de um lado só do aposento. O outro lado do quarto está com o chão coberto de jornal e com latas de tinta e pincéis espalhados por todo o lado.

"O que você 'tá pintando?" Jared pergunta.

Porque, realmente, as formas que Misha pintou na parede não fazem sentido. São várias tonalidades de azul se misturando, mais escuro em cima e ficando mais claro à medida que se aproxima do chão.

"Ah, não adianta." É Danneel quem responde. "Eu já perguntei umas três vezes e ele não responde. Acho que nem ele sabe o que ele tá pintando."

Misha se vira pra nós nessa hora, se desligando do seu mundo interior pra nos dar alguma atenção.

"Claro que eu sei o que eu estou pintando!" Ele diz. "Mas eu prefiro surpreender vocês quando eu tiver terminado, do que dizer e dar a vocês a chance de criar grandes expectativas sobre a minha pintura."

"Faz sentido." Jared dá de ombros e Misha aponta um pincel na direção dele de um jeito maluco antes de se virar pra sua obra de arte novamente.

É engraçado. Misha sempre foi assim. Ele não é exatamente um artista, muito menos um pintor, mas de vez em quando ele surta.

Como na vez em que ele resolveu pintar o piano velho que eles tinham no porão da casa dele. Na verdade, ele meio que pichou o piano, de várias cores, com várias formas, de um jeito que muitas pessoas chamariam de "bagunçado", mas a verdade é que o que ele fez com o piano ficou tão legal que o pai dele resolveu botar o instrumento de volta na sala.

Eu me pergunto o que ele vai fazer depois que ele se formar...

Eu me pergunto o que eu e Jared vamos fazer depois que a gente se formar...

A mão de Jared na minha nuca me tira dos meus pensamentos e eu olho pra ele em simples reflexo. Ele está olhando pra mim, e sorri quando nossos olhos se encontram.

Atrás de Jared, eu vejo Danneel sorrindo de uma maneira boba e fazendo um biquinho, como quem me manda beijar Jared e eu acabo rindo, desviando meus olhos do de Jared e enterrando minha cabeça nas minhas mãos.

Eu ainda tenho tempo de ver Jared olhando pra Danneel confuso e ela balançando os ombros como quem diz que não sabe de nada.

"Eu estou de costas..." Misha anuncia. "E ainda assim eu consigo sentir a tensão sexual entre vocês dois."

Danneel ri e eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem.

Eu espero alguém mudar de assunto, porque eu nem consigo formar uma frase dentro da minha cabeça, e o momento tá ficando constrangedor agora que Misha está com a atenção dele virada pra nós, aparentemente se divertindo com a situação.

Eu sinto Jared me abraçar então, a lateral do meu corpo sendo esmagada contra a dele, e então ele diz.

"É melhor vocês se acostumarem porque agora que eu literalmente estou abraçando meu lado homossexual, essas situações vão ser mais constantes"

E o que me pega de surpresa, na verdade, não é nem a forma como a voz de Jared soa calma e as palavras dele estão pausadas e bem esclarecidas, além de bem complexas... O que me pega de surpresa é a surpresa no rosto do Misha.

Acho que eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que eu vi Misha surpreso.

Ele geralmente é daquele tipo de pessoa que prevê tudo, nada o surpreende com facilidade.

"Bem, é bom ver você lidando com isso tão abertamente" Misha diz, franzindo os lábios numa espécie de sorriso invertido.

Jared dá de ombros, ainda sorrindo. Ele olha pra mim e sorri um pouco mais abertamente antes de beijar minha bochecha.

"Tudo bem?" Ele pergunta, parecendo meio preocupado.

E é então que eu percebo que minha expressão agora deve ser de puro choque ou algo assim. Eu só balanço a cabeça, tentando sorrir.

"Certeza?" Ele volta perguntar, sussurrando, de um jeito que é destinado só pra mim.

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu respondo, minha voz me traindo e eu tenho que pigarrear. "Só... Isso me pegou de surpresa, só isso."

Jared sorri com o canto dos lábios.

Meu namorado. Jared é meu namorado. As palavras soam esquisitas dentro da minha mente e eu gostaria de dizê-las em voz alta.

Mas só pensar nelas faz meu coração ficar todo esquisito e meu estômago revirar e eu acabo rindo, sem me controlar, e eu devo soar que nem um maníaco, então eu escondo meu rosto no pescoço de Jared e ele cheira tão, tão bem e eu me sinto tão seguro aqui, sentindo ele rir de volta pra mim.

-J2-

_Jared's pov_

Já é noite quando Misha termina a pintura dele.

A gente está escutando a música que vem do computador que Danneel tá usando e Jensen está quase dormindo no meu ombro enquanto eu mexo no meu celular, quando Misha bate as palmas das mãos juntas, fazendo um som que chama a nossa atenção.

"É isso, tá pronto. Terminei." Ele diz.

Nós todos olhamos pra parede ao mesmo tempo, Jensen esfregando os olhos antes de voltar a colocar os óculos que antes estavam descansando na gola da camisa dele.

E, é... É bem surpreendente.

Depois de pintar a parede inteira em tons de azul que variam de um azul claro até azul marinho, ele pintou, de preto, uma árvore sem folhas, somente galhos espalhados para todas as direções e uma pequena ilha preta – que talvez seja uma rocha, eu não sei bem ao certo – está abaixo da árvore, e está rodeada por água.

"Uau" Jensen diz, com a voz rouca.

"Eu gostei." Danneel diz. "Era isso que você queria pintar?"

Misha ri então, dizendo, "Eu não faço ideia."

Ele coleta os pincéis e tampa as tintas espalhadas, recolhendo o jornal do chão e colocando tudo dentro de uma caixa de papelão.

Ele coloca a caixa embaixo da cama e começa a colocar os móveis de volta pra dentro do quarto.

Eu levanto pra ajuda-lo, guiando Jensen até a cama, fazendo ele sentar. E ele tá com tanto sono que, ao invés de ficar sentado, ele acaba deitando aos poucos, fazendo Danneel dar espaço pra ele.

Eu volto a tirar os óculos dele e coloco-os na gola da minha camisa. Jensen resmunga alguma coisa, mas eu nem sei bem o quê.

"Cuidado pra não encostar nada na parede" Misha diz quando eu começo a ajuda-lo e juntos nós arrastamos todos os móveis, colocando-os mais ou menos no lugar de origem, fazendo o máximo pra que nenhum encoste na parede recém-pintada.

De repente Danneel está do nosso lado, se espreguiçando e estralando o pescoço em seguida.

"Misha, eu preciso ir." Diz ela.

"Eu te levo." Ele diz.

"Não precisa, eu posso pegar o ônibus. Se você estiver cansado e tal."

Misha olha na direção da cama, onde Jensen está espalhado, provavelmente sonhando.

"Eu vou ter que levar o Jared e a bela adormecida ali. Não tem problema."

Ela ri.

"Ótimo, porque eu odeio pegar ônibus." Danneel diz com uma virada de cabelo ao que ela sai do quarto, provavelmente indo para a cozinha.

"É, eu sei." Misha responde alto o bastante pra que ela ouça.

Depois de arrumar rapidamente os objetos em cima da escrivaninha, Misha vira pra mim, me olhando. E aquela expressão está de volta no rosto dele.

Aquela que faz eu me preocupar, que faz eu pensar que ele sabe algo a mais que eu não sei.

"Acorda lá o seu lado homossexual." Ele fala ao que ele troca de camisa, limpando as mãos na camisa que ele estava usando antes. "Eu vou tomar uma água e aí eu levo vocês." E então ele sai do quarto, me deixando sozinho com um Jensen adormecido.

Eu me aproximo da cama, sentando ao lado de Jensen, observando ele dormir só por mais uns cinco segundos antes de acariciar o rosto dele com os meus dedos.

"Jen?" Eu chamo, mas ao invés de acordar, ele só geme e agarra meu antebraço.

"Jensen, solta meu braço e vamos pra casa dormir." Eu tento soar sério, mas acabo falhando miseravelmente.

"Não é seu braço, é meu braço agora." Jensen diz em uma voz manhosa e agarra meu braço com mais força.

E eu não tenho escolha a não ser deitar com ele, de uma forma meio torta, mas ainda assim...

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu sinto a respiração de Jared no meu pescoço, e essa é uma ótima forma de ser acordado. Eu quase esqueço que a gente está na casa do Misha, na cama do Misha.

"Vamos, Jen... Em casa você dorme..." Jared sussurra e beija meu pescoço, repetidas vezes, de um jeito que me arrepia até os dedos nos pés. E se essa é uma tentativa de me tirar daqui, eu receio que esteja falhando completamente.

"Eu não quero dormir..." Eu respondo em voz baixa, porque eu não faço ideia de onde Misha ou Danneel estão, e talvez eles ainda estejam no quarto, e eu espero que não estejam, e eu também espero que eles não percebam o pequeno volume se formando na minha calça.

Eu alcanço o pescoço de Jared com a minha boca, na intenção de beija-lo, mas acho que eu não fecho meus lábios o bastante, e eu repentinamente não tenho controle da minha língua, então o beijo sai mais como um chupão, um beijo de língua bem no pescoço de Jared, e ele solta um gemido surpreso que vai direto pras partes baixas do meu corpo.

"Então a gente faz o que você quiser fazer quando a gente chegar em casa." Ele diz, enfim.

As costas dele estão tão quentes quando eu enfio minhas mãos por baixo da blusa dele, e eu até consigo sentir os poros dele ao que pelo se arrepia. Meus dedos devem estar gelados, provavelmente.

"Você vai me beijar quando a gente chegar em casa?" Eu pergunto porque, céus, como eu quero que Jared me beije...

Ele respira fundo.

"Beijo. Onde você quiser." A voz dele não é mais alta do que o som de uma respiração, bem no meu ouvido.

De repente eu estou ficando com calor.

"E você vai dormir comigo?" Eu volto a perguntar.

Jared se move pra mais perto e eu sinto o volume da ereção dele pressionando contra a minha coxa.

"Durmo..." Ele parece que vai dizer alguma outra coisa, mas acho que meus beijos no rosto dele o interrompem.

E então a voz de Misha interrompe a gente.

"Jared! Jenny! Carona saindo em dez segundos!"

E então, é, o susto é o bastante pra me acordar e agora eu tenho que levantar...

Jared ainda levanta antes de mim, em um pulo, e então olha pra mim quando eu sento na cama.

Eu olho pro quarto, olho pro borrão azul e preto na parede que Misha acabou de pintar.

"Jared..."

"Oi?" Se eu não me engano, ele parece preocupado.

"Meus óculos." Eu finalmente digo, fazendo Jared rir antes de me entregar os óculos que estavam na gola da camisa dele.

Agora, sim. Casa.

-J2-

Quando a gente chega, eu já estou bem mais acordado. Nossos pais estão sentados na sala assistindo jornal e fazem as perguntas rotineiras, se a gente comeu, se a gente se divertiu, quem estava com a gente...

A gente responde sem mais delongas, tentando soar casuais, eu acho. E mentindo sobre o fato de a gente ter comido. Mas eu não estou com fome, de qualquer forma.

Quando nós finalmente entramos no quarto, eu fecho a porta e me encosto na mesma, olhando na direção de Jared.

"Eu acho que a gente vai ter que ir lá e comer alguma coisa." Ele diz. "Não acho que minha mãe tenha acreditado que eu tenha comido alguma coisa decente lá na casa do Misha."

Ele passa a mão no cabelo e, de repente, eu vejo o Jared de alguns meses atrás, o que eu mal conhecia, o que andava no corredor da escola entre os amigos dele, confiante e sempre com aquele sorriso de quem estava prestes a fazer algo ruim com alguém – geralmente comigo.

E esse mesmo Jared, o que dava sumiço nos meus livros, hoje assumiu pros meus amigos que ele está comigo, que ele gosta de mim.

É difícil de acreditar.

Voltando àqueles tempos, se eu pensar bem, desde o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez, eu guardei um espaço dentro de mim pra ele. Porque, é, é meio surreal que nós estejamos juntos, mas de alguma forma eu não estou surpreso que tenha acontecido. É como se Jared nunca estivesse destinado a ser somente um estranho, um algum cara que me maltratava no colegial.

"Sim, daqui a pouco nós vamos lá comer alguma coisa." Eu respondo. "Mas antes, eu acho que você me deve algo."

E, isso, bem aí. É algo que eu nunca teria coragem de dizer há algumas semanas.

Jared sorri, como se já esperasse, e anda até onde eu estou. O corpo dele me prende entre ele e a porta do quarto, e eu fecho os olhos segundos antes de sentir os lábios dele nos meus, e a língua dele na minha, e o corpo dele contra o meu.

De novo, eu tenho vontade de deixar escapar um "eu te amo", ou de dizer que eu quero ele mais perto, que eu preciso dele.

Mas é, um passo de cada vez, certo?

**Continua...**

_N/a: Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei décadas. Mas foi tudo culpa da faculdade, juro! Agora estou de férias, então estou voltando a escrever bastante. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento e não vai demorar tanto pra ser postado._

_Peço perdão por não ter conseguido encontrar ninguém na convenção. Foi tudo uma correria e eu fiquei sem internet nos dia em que fiquei no Rio. Mas, pra quem foi, me digam o que acharam e compartilhem suas histórias!_

_Um beijo e um abraço apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_Jared's pov_

É tarde quando a casa silencia.

Eu vejo a luz da sala se apagar pela fresta debaixo da porta do quarto, e então vejo a porta abrir, minha mãe botando a cabeça pra dentro do aposento e sorrindo.

"Boa noite, filho." Ela diz, baixinho. Quando eu olho pro lado, eu percebo que é porque Jensen está dormindo, ainda com os fones de ouvido plugados.

"Boa noite, mãe." Eu respondo e minha mãe me manda um beijo antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta.

Eu desligo o computador, me espreguiçando por ter estado por tanto tempo na mesma posição. Então eu ando até Jensen, observando-o dormir por um momento antes de tirar os fones do ouvido dele e desligar o iPod.

Ele deve ter acordado durante o processo, porque quando eu volto a olhar pra Jensen, ele está me olhando de volta com olhos preguiçosos.

"Você disse que ia dormir comigo," ele diz.

Eu não consigo evitar um sorriso.

"Eu sei," eu digo. "Só um minuto."

Eu apago a luz e então me livro das minhas roupas até que eu esteja só de cueca. Jensen faz o mesmo, e as roupas dele estão dobradas perto do guarda-roupa enquanto as minhas ficaram jogadas na cadeira.

Eu deito do lado dele, nos cobrindo com o edredom. O corpo de Jensen é uma presença quente contra o meu, e as costas dele roçam contra meu peitoral, me arrepiando e me fazendo sorrir.

Eu o abraço por trás, trazendo-o mais pra perto e beijo sua nuca, Jensen se mexe um pouco, arrepiando-se e eu beijo sua nuca de novo por pura provocação.

"Assim que não vou conseguir dormir." Ele sussurra.

"Ah, é?" Eu replico, beijando o ombro dele e então mordendo a pele de leve.

Jensen geme, e eu consigo sentir a vibração nos meus dentes.

Quando ele move o quadril dele pra trás, eu impulsivamente movo o meu pra frente e o meu pau já está completamente duro, roçando na bunda dele, e é uma pena que ainda tenham nossas cuecas nos separando, porque tudo que eu quero é sentir a pele dele. Sentir a pele de Jensen em todos os lugares.

Nós continuamos nesse ritmo. Eu beijando o pescoço de Jensen, me arrepiando tanto quanto ele, e nossos quadris se movimentando quase como se nós estivéssemos praticando uma dança lenta e bem... Sexual.

De repente a mão de Jensen se move, indo pra baixo do edredom. Ele afasta o quadril dele um pouco e, quando ele volta a se roçar contra a minha ereção, eu percebo a falta de uma barreira. Ele abaixou a própria cueca.

Eu sinto meu membro pulsar, clamando por contato contra a pele de Jensen, e me surpreendo quando a mão dele encontra o elástico da minha cueca, abaixando-a também. Sem pensar, eu levo minha própria mão até a peça de roupa e o ajudo a abaixa-la até que minha ereção esteja livre, em contato com as nádegas de Jensen.

Eu tento respirar fundo, e eu tenho certeza que deixei escapar um gemido. Jensen geme de volta, novamente roçando o quadril dele contra o meu, e eu não sei se é absurdamente constrangedor ou absurdamente sexy que eu esteja melando as nádegas dele com pré-gozo. De qualquer forma, ele não parece se importar.

Com minha mão ainda embaixo do edredom, eu deslizo meus dedos pela lateral do corpo de Jensen, segurando-o levemente pela cintura e acompanhando o movimento que ele faz com os quadris. E eu acho que isso é o bastante pra me enlouquecer, porque eu não consigo evitar de descer ainda mais minha mão e acariciar uma das nádegas dele, apalpando-a e apertando-a, ouvindo Jensen gemer em resposta. Eu afasto uma nádega da outra e encaixo minha ereção entre elas, sentindo Jensen estremecer.

"Jared..." Ele sussurra, meio que virando a cabeça na minha direção.

"Shh, tudo bem. Eu não vou..." Eu asseguro e sinto Jensen engolir em seco ao que eu volto a beijar o pescoço dele.

Jensen é quente, completamente quente contra a minha glande e meu corpo inteiro grita e pede pra eu me enfiar dentro dele e fodê-lo. Mas acho que mesmo que eu quisesse, dá pra sentir que a abertura é apertada demais, eu jamais caberia sem alguma preparação.

De qualquer forma, esse é um passo que nem eu e nem Jensen estamos prontos pra dar, então eu só me contento em movimentar meu quadril, sentindo Jensen também movimentar o dele de encontro ao meu e as nádegas dele apertarem meu pau de uma forma tão, tão boa que fazem meu corpo inteiro se contrair.

Eu levo minha mão pra parte da frente do corpo de Jensen, deslizando meus dedos pelo peitoral dele, então pela barriga, até que eu encontro a ereção dele. Eu fecho meus dedos ao redor do membro e o sinto pulsar na minha mão. Jensen geme meu nome e começa a mover o quadril mais rapidamente e isso é o bastante pra me fazer gozar.

-J2-

_Jensen's pov_

Eu sinto o exato momento em que o jato quente começa a escorrer por entre minhas nádegas. Jared prende a respiração atrás e mim e então a solta com um gemido em minha nuca. Um gemido falho, contido.

Ele continua se impulsionando contra mim ao que ele goza, e eu sinto o esperma dele na minha entrada, fazendo meu corpo inteiro pulsar. Eu me impulsiono contra a mão de Jared, e eu acho que eu devo estar gemendo alto, então eu engulo em seco e tento me controlar.

Por algum motivo, Jared para de tocar minha ereção e eu tento protestar, mas tudo o que sai é um gemido meio esquisito. Ele beija minha nuca e esse é o único aviso que eu tenho antes de eu sentir os dedos dele na minha entrada, deslizando ali por conta da recente "lubrificação".

Por dentro, eu entro em pânico, mas meu corpo parece estar muito de boa com a ideia, porque de repente eu estou empurrando meu quadril pra trás, encorajando Jared a seguir com qualquer que seja o plano dele.

E o plano dele é simplesmente molhar um dos dedos dele no próprio esperma ao redor da minha entrada e então enfiar esse dedo em mim. Mas ele faz isso devagar, e eu sinto cada milímetro deslizar por entre meus músculos e, céus, céus, não deveria ser tão bom assim.

"Tudo bem?" Jared pergunta no meu ouvido, a respiração dele atingindo minha pele e me fazendo arrepiar.

Eu reúno coerência o bastante pra murmurar um "uhum" ao mesmo tempo em que faço um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça pra reforçar minha resposta e então Jared começa a mover o dedo pra frente e pra trás, pra dentro e pra fora.

E eu começo a sentir meus olhos girarem dentro das órbitas. Tenho que agarrar no edredom sobre os nossos corpos pra me impedir de fazer algum barulho.

Porque é intenso, e é íntimo, e é, presumo eu, o mais próximo que eu e Jared já estivemos um do outro. É um novo nível, algo novo, completamente novo, e faz meu corpo pulsar no ritmo da palavra "mais", "mais", "mais".

"Mais..." E essa é a vibração da minha voz saindo da minha garganta diretamente pros ouvidos de Jared. Sim, Jensen, você acabou de dizer isso em voz alta.

Nem eu sei exatamente o que eu quero dizer com "mais", mas Jared parece pegar a ideia no ar e, devagar, cuidadosamente, ele adiciona outro dedo ao primeiro, fazendo com que meus músculos reclamem e se ajustem ao mesmo tempo.

Ele geme contra a minha nuca, como se isso estivesse sendo tão prazeroso pra ele quanto é pra mim, e começa a mover o quadril dele atrás de mim no mesmo ritmo com que ele move os dedos dele, o que faz com que fique muito fácil de fingir que nós estamos fazendo sexo.

Muito fácil de fingir que ele está me fodendo.

Oh, céus.

Esse pensamento parece apertar botões no meu corpo, mandando arrepios e espasmos pras minhas partes baixas e a ultima coisa que eu sei é que estou gozando sem precisar de mais nada além dos dedos de Jared dentro de mim.

Meu gemido alto me pega de surpresa e eu tenho que me conter pra não acordar nossos pais. Os beijos de Jared no meu ombro são uma presença distante, porque meu corpo inteiro começa a relaxar involuntariamente e eu me sinto longe, tão longe, tão... Extasiado? Como se meu corpo estivesse flutuando.

Eu devo ter tentado falar alguma dessas coisas em voz alta, porque Jared pergunta:

"Hm?"

Eu movo a cabeça, tentando dizer que não era nada.

Jared remove os dedos dele de dentro de mim e eu me viro na direção dele. Nossos olhos se encontram, já ajustados à escuridão, e eu sorrio, me aninhando perto de Jared.

Esse é o momento em que eu quero dizer um milhão de coisas. Dizer o quanto eu confio nele, o quanto eu quero ele, o quanto eu gosto dele, o quanto eu estou apaixonado. Dizer três palavrinhas. É.

Eu me xingo mentalmente por ser assim, e o silêncio começa a pesar, me pressionando a dizer tudo isso. Então eu encontro os lábios de Jared e tento dizer tudo isso sem usar uma palavra sequer.

Ele beija de volta, lentamente, mas com a mesma intensidade, e eu espero... Ao menos eu digo pra mim, que isso quer dizer que ele sente o mesmo.

-J2-

E então eu e Jared mal conseguimos ficar longe um do outro.

Mesmo que a gente não faça nada sexual, a gente precisa estar perto, pele na pele.

A gente volta pra casa de Misha no outro dia, eu deitado com a cabeça no peito de Jared e Smashing Pumpkins ecoando no quarto. A gente canta _Mayonaise*_ junto com Billy Corgan**, eu escutando a vibração no peito de Jared ao que ele canta, o que me ensurdece pro resto do mundo, mas eu sei que Danneel e Misha também estão deitados no chão do quarto, cantando.

É algo que a gente costumava fazer, eu, Misha e Danneel. Ficar deitado no chão cantando junto com a playlist aleatória de Misha. E agora Jared se juntou a nós.

E porque eu estou completamente e idiotamente apaixonado por Jared – meu namorado, quem diria? – meu passatempo favorito é beija-lo. A gente se beija lentamente, explorando a boca um do outro, tentando descobrir qual o nosso recorde, e então tentando quebrar nosso recorde. E a gente se beija até cansar, a gente se beija até algo nos distrair, a gente se beija até que algum de nós tenha que falar, a gente se beija e se beija e se beija...

E tudo isso na tensão de estar se beijando escondido dos nossos pais, o que deixa tudo um pouco mais emocionante.

No fim do dia é claro que nossas bocas estão um pouco dormentes, mas ainda assim a gente se beija até dormir.

-J2-

Eventualmente o problema do vazamento de gás é resolvido e a gente tem que voltar pra escola. O que é bom porque eu estava me sentindo perdido sem a minha rotina de aulas devidamente organizada, e ruim porque eu tenho que manter a minha distância de Jared.

Principalmente porque a gente tem que recuperar o tempo de aula perdido, o que significa trabalho em cima de trabalho, aulas extras, e tempo de estudos nos quais eu tento me focar, mas céus, como é difícil.

É por isso que, ao invés de estudar sozinho em casa, como eu geralmente faço, eu combino de estudar com Misha e Danneel na casa de algum deles. Só pra não me distrair com a presença de Jared.

Mas isso não impede de ele estar na escola todos os dias comigo. E a escola, por falar nisso, já está toda enfeitada por ser fim de ano, e pelo baile estar se aproximando. E eu estou tentando não pensar nisso. Não pensar no baile, não pensar na formatura, não pensar se eu vou com Jared ou se ele vai querer ir com uma das meninas pra _disfarçar_ ou...

Eu estou saindo da biblioteca, andando pelos corredores vazios em direção ao meu armário, com uns quatro livros pesados na mão, pensando exatamente nessas questões sem resposta, andando distraído observando os cartazes de "Vote Cindy e Chad para Rainha e Rei do Baile" quando um corpo colide no meu e faz com que eu perca o equilíbrio.

Meu primeiro instinto é agarrar os livros contra meu corpo, mas eles já estão escorregando por entre o espaço entre meus braços e meu peito, em direção ao chão, e eu faço uma careta, esperando pelo baque dos livros caindo, mas o som nunca vem. Porque aparentemente a outra pessoa os segurou.

E só então eu levanto a cabeça pra olhar, esperando um dos valentões do basquete, mas suspiro aliviado ao me deparar com Jared... Que não deixa de ser um dos valentões do basquete, mas ele é mais do que isso.

"Achei que a gente já tinha passado dessa fase," eu digo. Jared ri, divertido, e pega os livros nas mãos enormes dele, andando comigo os poucos passos que faltam pro meu armário.

A ultima aula acabou faz algum tempo, então nós somos os únicos aqui. Eu porque estava na biblioteca pegando esses livros e Jared porque tem treino, então ele provavelmente deve ter vindo do vestiário, já que ele já está vestindo o uniforme.

Jared espera até que eu coloque minha combinação no armário e o abra pra que ele coloque os livros dentro, e antes que eu proteste, porque eu pretendo levar dois daqueles livros pra casa, ele me agarra pela cintura e gira meu corpo de frente pro dele.

"Jay..." Eu falo em protesto, porque aqui é a escola e essa é a boca de Jared beijando meu pescoço e, oh céus...

"Mmm" É tudo que Jared diz e então ele tá _chupando _a pele do meu pescoço e isso vai marcar. Com certeza vai marcar.

"Jared, a gente não pode fazer isso aqui!" Eu sussurro, meio gritando, meio entrando em pânico.

Ele faz um som que parece muito com um resmungo e acaricia a minha cintura, mas se afasta.

"Eu não quero ir pro treino... Eu quero ir pra casa... Com você."

Eu sorrio ao ouvir as palavras, suspirando e lutando contra a vontade de puxar Jared de volta contra mim e beijar ele ali mesmo. Talvez leva-lo pro banheiro e...

_Talvez nada, Jensen!_

Eu balanço a cabeça em resposta a meu próprio pensamento e Jared ri.

"E aí, Big J?!"Uma terceira voz chama, fazendo eu e Jared pularmos em nossos lugares e nos afastarmos mais ou menos uns três centímetros um do outro.

E esse é o Jake Abel do time de basquete passando.

"Oi, Jake!" Jared responde, voz meio áspera.

E certo que eu e Jared já tínhamos nos afastado, mas eu não faço ideia de por quanto tempo Jake estava aí, nem do quanto ele viu, e do que ele tá pensando.

_Droga, droga._

Jared parece estar lendo meus pensamentos porque quando ele me olha, a expressão dele é uma mistura de pânico que diz "_eu sei"_, misturado com "_tá tudo bem, não se preocupa"._

Essa é a ultima expressão que ele me lança, acompanhada de um meio sorriso torto antes que ele dê meia volta e se junte a Jake pra caminhar até o ginásio.

Eu observo os dois se distanciarem, e encaro o corredor vazio ao que eles dobram o corredor em direção ao ginásio. E fico aqui, esperando meu coração se acalmar, antes de pegar os dois livros que eu preciso, coloca-los na mochila, e ir embora pra casa.

**Continua...**

_Mayonaise* é uma música da banda Smashing Pumpkins, se não conhece, recomendo muitíssimo que escutem!_

_Billy Corgan** é o vocalista da banda Smashing Pumpkins._

_N/a: Milênios de demora, né? Eu sei. Mas eu disse que não ia desistir da fic e não desisti. O que aconteceu foi faculdade misturada com alguns problemas pessoais chatinhos que acabaram com minha inspiração por um bom tempo. Peço desculpas pela demora e agradeço pela paciência, e pelos reviews, até mesmo aqueles me xingando hahaha_

_Um abraço bem apertado, gente!_

_E um grande muito obrigado pra minha beta que tem me aguentado surtar durante todo esse tempo e tem me dado uma força enorme pra não desistir. Ily, cherry._

_Padaporn._


End file.
